Love and Lies
by Neiara28
Summary: El amor . ¿ Es un sentimiento puro o por lo contario es una manera de poder manipular a tu antojo a la persona amada para que esta haga tu voluntad? Leon cree que el amor es un medio para llegar a un fin . Claire cree que el amor es el sentimiento mas puro que puede sentir una mujer por un hombre.Desde la primera mirada , el primer latido , el primer sentimiento.¿Que puede pasar
1. Capitulo 1 : Leon Scott Kennedy

_**Sinopsis: Desde la primera mirada hasta la ultima traición .**_

_**El amor . ¿ Es un sentimiento puro o por lo contario es una manera de poder manipular a tu antojo a la persona amada para que esta haga tu voluntad?**_

_**Leon Kennedy es un agente de la DSO con una misión : Acabar con la corrupción dentro de la BSAA , una de las organizaciones que luchan contra el bioterrorismo . Para ello se valdrá de un arma de doble filo . Seducir a Claire Redfield , hermana de uno de los fundadores y miembro de esta organización . Teniéndola cerca y utilizando sus sentimientos en su propio beneficio podrá alcanzar su meta.**_

_**Claire por su parte conoce a Leon y es todo lo que ella ha soñado alguna vez en un hombre , enamorándose de el si remedio . Ha vivido horrores inimaginables como superviviente de Raccoon City y su sentido de la justicia y ayudar a los que han pasado por experiencias como la suya hacen que se una a la BSAA junto a su hermano y sus amigos . La amabilidad y la dulzura siempre van con ella , tiene una sonrisa en su cara y un gesto amable para alguien que lo necesite .Aunque puede ser una de las mas formidables soldados si tienen que entrar en combate .**_

_**Mientras el mundo gire , los sentimientos de Claire por Leon crecerán , mientras que Leon seguirá adelante con su misión utilizando esos sentimientos en su beneficio . El amor y los lios están servidos cuando todo lo que Leon cree de la vida se vaya desmontando .**_

_**¿ Puede un amor que ha nacido de una mentira seguir vivo?**_

_**Capitulo 1 : Leon Scott Kennedy .**_

El edificio de la DSO , situado a las afueras de Washington , era una división especial creada por el propio presidente de los EEUU en el año 2000 a raíz de el que ya era tristemente conocido Incidente de Raccoon City .

Todo comenzó 23 de julio de 1998, miembros de STARS fueron enviados a investigar el área. El equipo Bravo fue el primero en ir, pero un fallo en su helicóptero lo obligó a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso. El equipo Alpha fue enviado a rescatarlos. De los 12 miembros de STARS , 5 de salieron con vida . Ellos informaron que habían descubierto una mansión donde Umbrella Corporation realizaba experimentos ilegales de armas biológicas con un agente mutagénico llamado T-Virus. Sin embargo, la mansión y el laboratorio fueron destruidos, y el caso fue desechado. También se reveló que el jefe del departamento de policía, Brian Irons, era corrupto y recibía pagos de Umbrella para mantenerse callado.

Otro brote viral se produjo dos meses más tarde, el 25 de septiembre de 1998, cuando Umbrella trató de robar una muestra del nuevo y poderoso virus fabricado por el científico William Birkin, el G-Virus. Después dispararle varias veces, Birkin quedó mortalmente herido, y a sabiendas de su capacidad regenerativa se inyectó una muestra del G-virus. Lamentablemente, sus propiedades mutagénicas superaron su humanidad y lo transformaron en un imparable mutante, una máquina de matar. Él eliminó al equipo de paramilitares que habían tratado de robar el G-Virus, hecho que provocó que el T-Virus se liberase en las alcantarillas. El T-Virus fue transportado por las ratas a toda la ciudad, causando un brote viral a gran escala.

Horas más tarde fue cuando el brote se volvió un caos. El Ejército de Estados Unidos fue enviado a evacuar a los pocos ciudadanos sanos, a los pueblerinos de los alrededores y comenzaron a levantar barricadas en todo el perímetro de la ciudad; Raccoon City quedó en cuarentena.

El RPD empezó a levantar barricadas para detener el avance de los zombis, pero todos sus esfuerzos estaban condenados al fracaso desde el principio.

Brian Irons, sintiéndose traicionado, atrapó a los oficiales y civiles dentro del RPD, dispersó armas y municiones en todo el edificio y cortó la comunicación con el exterior. La comisaría de policía fue sitiada el 26 de septiembre.

Umbrella envió a los miembros del UBCS a ayudar a los civiles y destruir cualquier evidencia incriminatoria. Entre los miembros enviados se encontraban Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef y Mikhail Victor, quienes fueron de los pocos supervivientes de la masacre que les estaba esperando.

Para el 29 de septiembre, casi todos en la ciudad habían sido asesinados por los monstruos y bioarmas liberados por los laboratorios de Umbrella instalados por toda la ciudad. Solo consiguieron salir un grupo de unos diez civiles mas un policía de la ciudad . En algún momento entre la noche del 30 de septiembre y la madrugada del 1 de octubre de 1998, el Gobierno de Estados Unidos decidió esterilizar Raccoon City con un bombardeo. La operación, que fue llamada _Misión código: XX_ también _Operation: Bacillus Terminate_ en un informe de noticias relativas a la destrucción de la ciudad, consistió en un período de tres misiles de crucero con ojivas de alto explosivo lanzado desde gran altura con bombas o misiles luego con repetido bombardeo aéreo de aviones de combate. Toda la zona de Raccoon City fue incinerada, y el número de muertos se estima que superó los 100 000.

En lo que quedaba de Raccoon City y sus alrededores se realizó una búsqueda a fondo para buscar supervivientes e investigar si quedaban residuos biológicos. A finales de febrero de 2000, la búsqueda y categorización de operación finalizó sin encontrarse supervivientes.

Meses después , y para prevenir o luchar contra ese nuevo tipo de terrorismo se creo la DSO . Leon estuvo entre los privilegiados desde el principio . A pesar de que nunca había vivido de primera mano un incidente biológico si estaba curtido en las calles primero como policía , destacando por sus notas y por su capacidad de trabajo . Luego reclutado por el FBI a los veinticinco años y ahora como uno de los comandantes de la DSO .

Tanto en un trabajo de despacho como en uno de campo , el expediente del chico estaba inmaculado .

No del todo . Hubo un fallo , un fallo que podía haber costado las vidas de millones de personas .

Nunca se deben mezclar los sentimientos en una misión . Pero el si lo hizo .

En España conoció a una chica . Al principio pensaba que había sido raptada como la hija del presidente Graham . Pero pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte atracción por ella .

Consiguió sacar a ambas mujeres y llevarlas del vuelta a los Estados Unidos . Una vez allí no había tardado en comenzar una relación con ella .

Todo era perfecto . No había motivo alguno para pensar que Ada podía no sentir lo mismo que el sentía por ella . Lo llamaba amor .

Pero toda la farsa reventó cuatro años atrás , cuando se descubrió un fallo en la seguridad y que las claves usadas eran las de Leon .

Se habían llevado muestras e información de combate sobre las BOWS , sistemas de seguridad de las distintas organizaciones dedicadas a erradicar el bioterrorismo y futuros planes de ataque contra las cúpulas de Tricell y Neo Umbrella .

Leon fue suspendido del servicio activo hasta que se valoraran los daños directos y colaterales que podía haber a causa de su descuido .

Nunca mas supo de Ada , y la verdad es que no sabría lo que haría si la tuviera delante . Durante todo un año lo tuvo engañado con promesas de futuro , con el amor que supuestamente le procesaba , por lo confiado que era a pesar de todo lo que había vivido .

Veía una vida juntos , quería pedirle que se casara con el …

Leon suspiro .

Nunca mas se dejaría engañar por ninguna mujer . No volvería a entregar su corazón … aunque este estuviera herido de muerte , ajeno a cualquier estimulo .

Después de aquello se había vuelto implacable .

Había descubierto por las malas que en este mundo no podías ir de buen samaritano , que todos tenían un precio puesto a su moral y a sus principios .

Si tenia que utilizar a alguien lo hacia , si tenia que apuñalar por la espalda a alguien lo hacia , si tenia que hacer creer a alguna mujer que estaba enamorado de ella , lo hacia sin pestañear . El solo recordar como lo había utilizado Ada le hacia hervir la sangre . Y si al principio solía ser un chico dulce , cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad destruía en segundos y con precisión militar a su objetivo , utilizando contra ella ese amor .

Si , podía ser muy cruel , pero todo estaba permitido si al final del día conseguía que el mundo fuera un lugar mas seguro .

Por todo aquello se le había designado un apodo : Hombre de hojalata .

¿ Algún día encontraría su corazón ?.

Como todas las mañanas , Leon entro en las instalaciones de la DSO con un café en la mano . Fue hasta su despacho y se sentó .

Saco su portátil y comenzó a conectarlo . Tenia que terminar el informe sobre el brote de virus G que se había producido en el aeropuerto de Harvarville .

El no había intervenido en la evacuación del aeropuerto , de ello se había encargado una civil , la cual había sacado a varias personas , incluidas al senador Davis , de la zona de peligro . Luego un grupo de respuesta armada del ejercito se hizo cargo de la contención del virus .

Pero el si se había tenido que hacer cargo del segundo brote que se había dado en las instalaciones de Wlpharma , en la cual uno de los activistas del grupo Terra Save se había inoculado el virus y había mutado , infectando a todos los trabajadores del laboratorio y destruyendo las instalaciones .

Luego de haber acabado con el , la hermana del mismo se le había insinuado … y por que no , acabo acostándose con ella .

Leon sonrió con cinismo al pensar en lo que paso al día siguiente , cuando ella quería saber si se volverían a ver y el le tuvo que explicar , de manera clara y concisa , que lo que había pasado entre ellos fue un momento de lujuria .

Obviamente la chica se enfado , le cruzo la cara de un bofetón y se fue de allí .

Esperaba que hubiera aprendido una valiosa lección con aquello , no mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente .

Leon estaba terminando de examinar todos los datos cuando su móvil sonó .

- Kennedy.- Contesto.

- Leon , el presidente quiere que te reúnas con el dentro de una hora en el despacho oval .- Explico Hunnigan con su habitual profesionalidad .

- Esta bien , voy de camino .- Y colgó .

No solía hablar mucho con su enlace , lo único que conocía de Hunnigan es que estaba casada con el jefe del FBI y que era bastante buena a la hora de ser respaldo en una misión . Llevaban trabajando seis años juntos y ha sido la única mujer por la que ha mostrado algo de respeto .

Leon se dirigió hacia su destino . Por lo general usaba uno de los coches que tenia asignado para ir hasta la casa blanca . Todo en torno a la seguridad se cuidaba con esmero , sobretodo para alguien que ya sabia lo que podía pasar si se pasaba por alto un protocolo de seguridad . Estaban diseñados para ser acatados y así lo hacia el .

Eran poco mas de las once de la mañana cuando apareció por el despacho oval . El presidente había estado reunido desde que el llego una hora antes . Mientras tanto había estado despachando asuntos pendientes vía Email y realizando algunas cuestiones logísticas para sus subordinados , así que la espera no se le había hecho demasiado larga .

Una vez dentro del despacho se fijo en el hombre que estaba sentado en una de los sillones al lado de la mesa de café . Parecía un magnate texano con el traje blanco inmaculado y el sombrero encima de la mesa .

- Leon , gracias por acudir tan rápido , se que estas ocupado pero era necesario llamarte .- Dijo el presidente Benford.

- Sin problemas , tengo un buen equipo que me cubre las espaldas en mi ausencia , ¿ Que ocurre para que me haya avisado tan precipitadamente?.-

- Este es Derek Simmons , es el …-

- Consejero de seguridad nacional.- Termino la frase el chico .

- Así es , Derek , este es Leon Kennedy , uno de mis mejores agentes en la DSO y amigo de la familia .- Lo presento Benford .

- Un placer agente Kennedy , es usted una leyenda .- Le ofreció la mano , Loen lo saludo firmemente .

- No será para tanto .-

- Encima modesto , no te equivocabas Adam.-

- ¿ Para que me han hecho llamar?.-

- Directo al grano también .- Dijo Simmons .- Agente Kennedy , tenemos una misión que encomendarle.-

- Por lo general es el presidente quien me encomienda las misiones .-

- Este es un favor que le hago a Simmons Leon , la situación lo requiere . Por lo general no me gusta asignar misiones solo por el criterio de seguridad nacional , me gusta evaluarlo todo antes de decidir . Por eso he estado reunidos con Derek y la verdad es que esto puede ser un riesgo en potencia .- Expreso su preocupación.

- ¿ De que se trata?.-

- Imagino que habrá oído algo sobre lo que sucedió en 2005 en la FBC , ¿No?.-

- Si , en 2005 Morgan Lansdale presidente y jefe supremo de la FBC, una organización de lucha antiterrorista, fue detenido y acusado de colaborar con el grupo terrorista veltro en el pánico de Terragrigia .-

- Desde ese hecho , la FCB fue disuelta y todos sus medios , tanto logísticos como de personal fueron asignados a la BSAA . Convirtiendo la BSAA en una organización contra el bioterrorismo que operaba bajo los auspicios de las naciones unidas . Bien .- Le entrego una tablet , en ella había una serie de informes .- Desde hace poco mas de un año tenemos sospechas fundadas de que la BSAA esta recibiendo dinero de otras fuentes digamos … poco honorables con la causa que defienden . Algunos de esos sobornos están directamente relacionados con miembros Fundadores de la organización . El mas llamativo es a Chris Redfield , líder fundador y superviviente de Raccoon City . Es el bastión de la moralidad entre sus compañeros .-

Leon observo las fotos . En ellas se veía a Chris en diferentes épocas de su vida , a algunos miembros fundadores como Jill Valentine , Barry Burton , O Brian … información sobre meritos militares, detalles de sus vidas y destacaba entre todas la disolución de UMBRELLA .

- Christofer Redfield se ha hecho un nombre como fundador y como soldado , como puede ver . Pero hace poco , con el incidente del aeropuerto de harvarville comenzaron los movimientos sospechosos por su parte . Misiones fallidas en su mayoría … o lo que nosotros creíamos que podían ser fallidas . Pero cuando se descubrió mas movimientos extraños , no solo por su parte , si no por algunos de los miembros de su organización , empezamos a preguntarnos si una institución como la BSAA puede seguir adelante bajo el mandato de los fundadores , sobretodo si estos están siendo sobornados y no cumplen con sus trabajos , trabajos que salvan millones de vidas .- Termino de explicar Simmons .- Bien agente Kennedy . Su misión , si es que la acepta , seria infiltrarse en la BSAA y hacerse uno con la organización , y sin escatimar en recursos ni en escrúpulos , extraer información relacionada con pagos irregulares y extracción de información confidencial sin ser detectado . Documentación que demuestre quienes de la cúpula de la BSAA están relacionados con pagos de empresas o grupos como Tricell o Neo Umbrella . Si conseguimos las pruebas , podremos intervenir la BSAA y limpiarla de escoria . No queremos otros Morgan Lansdale en potencia ni que se dude del compromiso que tenemos para erradicar el bioterrorismo . No queremos que haya otro Raccoon City ni otro Terragrigia . –

- ¿ Que opinas tu Adam?.- Pregunto Loen al presidente .

- Por lo general no dudaría de Christofer , de Jill o de alguno de los fundadores de la BSAA . Barry es amigo mío y nuestros hijos fueron al mismo colegio . Pero no puedo negar las evidencias que me ha presentado Simmons . Y como presidente mi primer deber es con los ciudadanos . Y si el consejero de seguridad nacional ve un peligro en potencia aquí , lo mínimo que puede hacer la DSO es investigar . Pero tu tienes la ultima palabra en esto Leon . ¿ te ves capaz de realizar esta misión?.-

El presidente estaba al tanto de lo que paso con Ada , así que la preocupación que tenia era si podía hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a el en el pasado .

Loen entendía que era muy importante para la seguridad del país , y si podía erradicar a corruptos como la cúpula de la BSAA , estaría más que encantado de hacerlo . Seria como una catarsis por lo sucedido con Ada , una manera de enmendar su error .

- Acepto la misión .- Dijo Mirando a ambos hombres .

Adam lo miraba con preocupación mientras que Simmons lo hacia con orgullo .

- Entonces , este es el plan …- Y comenzó a narrar la estrategia a seguir .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba haciendo la maleta . Esa misión le obligaba a trasladarse a la otra punta del país , a Nueva York , donde estaba la sede de la BSAA .

No sabia cuando volvería a Washington , así que decidió mandar algunas cosas mas vía compañía de mudanzas a un apartamento que había alquilado en el Up East Side . El cual seria su centro de operaciones .

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a los datos de la tablet . Como podían hacer una cosa asi personas que sabían cuan terrible es no conseguir llevar una misión a buen termino , la de vidas que podían perderse o las que ya estaban en peligro a causa de su avaricia .

Eran milites que habían vivido los hechos de Raccoon City y que conocían los riesgos . Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza .

Por ello el tenia la obligación de hacer pagar a esa escoria el daño que le estaban causando a personas indefensas o el daño que puedan causar en un futuro .

Fue hasta el bar que había en el piso de debajo de su dúplex y se sirvió una copa de brandy , delante de el estaba su imagen reflejada en el crista del mueble en el que guardaba las copas , el reflejo que le devolvía era el de un hombre decidido a llevar su misión a buen puerto , no importaba a quien se llevara por delante por el camino . Solo tenia una idea en mente : Hacer pagar a los corruptos todo el mal que han causado .

El timbre de la puerta sonó .

Leon miro extrañado el reloj , las ocho de la tarde , no estaba esperando visita .

Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer rubia con una botella de champan en una mano y el abrigo enseñando la fina lencería que llevaba puesta . Era Wanda , una de las secretarias de la casa blanca y sonrió con cierto descaro de seductor empedernido .

- Hola nena , ¿ Que te trae por mi casa?.- Pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo .

- He oído que te vas de misión y he decidido darme una vuelta por aquí , darte una despedida cálida para que te acuerdes de Washington en tu ausencia .- abrió un poco mas el abrigo para que se vieran bien las dos piezas de lencería que escasamente tapaban a la chica .

. Jeje , veo que nunca te rindes.- La tomo de la mano y la hizo entrar en la casa , apoyándola violentamente contra la puerta y subiendo una de sus piernas , haciendo que ella se enredara en su cintura .

- Nunca me rindo si como meta es pasar un buen rato contigo , Leon.- Le paso la lengua por los labios del chico .- Sabes a brandy .-

- He tomado una copa .- El la beso mas profundamente mientras le arrancaba el sujetador y tomaba uno de sus pechos en su boca , martirizando el pezón con su lengua .- Aunque ahora mismo me vendría muy bien follar durante unas cuantas horas.-

- Que modo mas rudo de decirlo .- Incido Wanda mientras la mano de Loen bajaba hacia su tanga y metía dos dedos para explorar la humedad que ya sentía .

- Vamos a Follar , no vamos a hacer el amor ni nanearías de esas . No creo que en amor , creo en la lujuria y esto .- Metió ambos dedos , provocando que gimiera de placer .- Es lujuria . Ahora Bien , ¿ Que vas a hacer?. ¿ Te quedas y follamos o te vas ?.-

La chica ya estaba perdida con ambos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella , así que se limito a asentir .

Leon subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio .

Amor . El se reía de ese sentimiento, había oído a tantas amantes decir que lo amaban que el no las creía , era un cínico en cuanto oía la palabra amor o estoy enamorado . Amor era solo una palabra para someter a otra persona , haciéndole creer que con amor se consigue todo , que el amor soluciona los problemas del mundo , que se puede tener una confianza plena …

No , el amor era un signo de debilidad , y el se prometió no ser débil nunca mas .

El amor era la gran mentira del mundo , que traía dolor y desesperación . El no quería amor , no lo necesitaba . No volvería a ser la marioneta de esa palabra jamás .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon entro en la sede de la BSAA una hora después de haber aterrizado en Nueva York . Había pasado por su nueva casa y allí estaba esperando un sobre .

Dentro de el estaban los informes que habían hecho los chicos de inteligencia para el . Cambiando los datos de su historial por otros completamente nuevos , adecuados para la ocasión . Nadie sabría que era un infiltrado , nadie sabría que era de la DSO .

Después vio su identificación y un nuevo móvil , el cual seria uno de sus medios de espionaje .

Una vez en la recepción vio a una secretaria .

La chica al volverse se quedo sin habla . Leon suspiro , que patético por su parte poner una cara asi ante el . Si el mandara allí no habría esas muestras , no se extrañaba que hubiera seméjate fallo de seguridad .

- Ho…Hola.- Saludo la chica tímidamente.

- Hola .- Fingió su mejor sonrisa . Aunque por detro puso los ojos en blanco , otra mas que añadir a su club de fans - Soy Leon S Kennedy , el nuevo . ¿ Como puedo llegar a …?

- Beth , ¿ Has visto a Chris ? , Llevo como una hora buscándolo .- Interrumpió de repente una chica pelirroja respirando agitadamente .

- Perdona , estaba yo primero .- Dijo Leon con un deje de enfado en su voz .- Deberías respetar …- Y las palabras murieron en la boca del chico .

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez . Verde atónito y azul enfado .

Leon nunca había visto ese tono de verde en los ojos de ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido , por lo general le llamaban la atención los colores marrones o color almendra , así que le pillaba un poco de sorpresa fijarse en el color verde aturquesado de aquellos ojos que lo miraban ahora avergonzados .

- Lo … Lo siento , es que llevo algo de prisa y …- Intento explicarse la joven .

- No me importa , el que lleves prisa no quiere decir que ella tenga que dejar de atenderme . Cada uno tenemos aquí nuestro turno y todos tenemos prisa , así que te esperas .- Y se volvió hacia la mujer . Pasando olímpicamente de la pelirroja y quedando seguramente como un borde , pero le daba igual . - ¿ Y Bien? , Soy Leon Kennedy y Barry Burton me espera , ¿ Donde puedo encontrarlo?.-

- El señor Burton esta en la planta catorce , tome el ascensor del centro y le llevara directamente hacia su despacho .-

- Muchas gracias .- Dijo con educación . Luego se volvió hacia la pelirroja , la cual se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa , estaba ruborizada .- Ahora puedes preguntar .- Y se marcho de allí .

Leon marcho hacia el ascensor indicado , al abrirse las puertas pudo ver de nuevo a la chica pelirroja , gesticulando con una sonrisa mientras la secretaria se reía ante las caras que ponía , luego la vio marchar , primero dando saltitos como una colegiala para después salir de nuevo corriendo hacia la zona norte del edificio .

Cruzo los brazos mientras subía hacia la planta catorce pensando en la extraña entrada que había tenido . Y de corazón esperaba no encontrarse con gente tan payasa como la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que se fue saltando como si fuera un canguro .

Había gente para todo ,Pero si los que rodeaban la lata cúpula de la BSAA eran tan poco avispados como ella , su misión seria mucho mas fácil de lo que creía .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo . Os quejareis de como os trato .

No he vuelto con una , si no con dos historias nuevas . Si luego me diréis que no os mimo a ninguno o.

Aquí esta mi nueva y loca idea .

Love and Lies es una historia temática al estilo 30 fellings , 30 moments . Peor con la diferencia de que los temas que se trataran aquí están directamente relacionados con una trama , la cual parte con este principio sobre Leon :

Todo esta narrado desde el contexto de que Leon no vivió los acontecimientos de Raccoon City , solo tuvo conocimiento de ellos durante su formación como policía y su posterior entrada en la DSO . Así que no conoce a Claire ni a ninguno de los miembros de STARS .

Aun no he decidido cuantos temas tendrá , recién he empezado a escribirla y no se cuanto espacio ocupara cada tema que exponga aquí y que complique la trama poco a poco .

Este primer tema lo he dedicado a Leon , aquí es un … y con perdón de la expresión , un poco carbón . Pero explico aquí las circunstancias de por que el es así , pero eso no justificara a veces que sea un verdadero cretino , incluso temo que lo podáis odiar un poco por la manera que tiene de pensar , pero bueno lo que quiero aquí es innovar , como siempre hago .

En cuanto las actualizaciones , no podre una fecha segura para ellas por que tened en cuenta que también tengo que actualizar 30 f , 30 m more , pero intentare que ambas estén en la misma semana , si no os pido paciencia por que es mucho que desarrollar y si tardo es por el bien de que queden todo bien escrito y bien explicado , todo bien documentado , para que así podáis entender todo el contesto .

Bueno , pues esto es todo lo que ha dado de si el primer capitulo . Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis una review como recompensa ^^ , todas vuestras opiniones son importantes para mi para mejorar las tramas , espero que colaboréis .

Y para no perder la costumbre también habrá un play list , aquí esta :

Adam Lambert : For Your Entertainment

Nos vemos en el capitulo 2 .


	2. Capitulo 2 : Claire Redfield

_**Capitulo 2 : Claire Redfield .**_

- Vamos Claire , puedes hacerlo mejor.- Grito David desde su zona del ring.

- Bueno , pero que luego no se me acuse de haber pegado a un anciano.- Dijo la chica .

Entonces salió corriendo para realizar una voltereta en el aire , se detuvo de espaldas a David y luego le asesto una patada .

David consiguió mantener el equilibrio , pero la chica fue mas rápida y lo tiro al suelo con otra patada . Dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

- Eso esta mejor.- Dijo David dolorido desde el suelo.

- Te levantaría , pero Chris e ha advertido que cuando neutralice a un enemigo debo dejarlo en el suelo , que luego se revuelven y te matan.- Sonrió Claire.

- Y es muy buen consejo .- Se levanto del suelo.- ¿ Te que pasa Claire? , Hoy has estado un poquito distraída en el entrenamiento.-

- Cosas David , sobretodo cansancio , pero nada que no solucione una buena ducha y mi camita.- Sonrió Claire.- Me voy a las duchas .-

- Esta bien , cuando te sientas con ánimos de contármelo …-

Se que estarás ahí . Gracias .-

Ambos bajaron del ring y tomaron sus bolsas de deporte , luego se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios mientras los demás soldados se seguían entrenando en las instalaciones deportivas.

Verse allí , con todos aquellos cadetes , soldados y demás rangos militares le hacia pensar en todo lo que había pasado en su vida .

Demasiado pronto perdió a sus padres , un accidente de coche se los arrebato cuando ella tenia nueve años . Venian de traerla del dentista y un conductor borracho se echo sobre ellos , ella solo se rompió el brazo , pero sus padres habían perdido la vida .

Poco después sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de la tutela , Chris tenia dieciocho años cuando estos fallecieron , con pocos meses de diferencia .

Al verse imposibilitado de cuidarla , Barry Burton , amigo del padre de Chris , decidió hacerse cargo de la tutela de Claire hasta que Chris terminara su formación en los marines .

Claire siempre veria Barry como su segundo padre . Nunca hizo distinciones entre ella y sus hijas . Su mujer y sus hijas fueron las mejores amigas de Claire ientras todas se formaban juntas en distintas disciplinas marciales .

Barry rápidamente vio que Claire tenia en gen Redfield , aprendía todas las técnicas con una velicidad pasmosa , y en unos cuantos años se convirtió en una chica autosuficiente , con una beca para la universidad . Todo en la vida iba bien .

Hasta aquel final de verano de 1998 .

Al llegar a Raccoon City es salvada de un zombie por Kevin Ryman, un policía del RPD , amigo de trabajo de Barry ; juntos intentan escapar de la ciudad pero luego de un accidente se ven obligados a seguir caminos separados. En el departamento de policía, Claire comienza a descubrir la verdad, Umbrella está detrás del desastre biológico. Conoció durante su huida a Annette Birkin, esposa y ayudante del creador del G-Virus, William Birkin ; Sherry Birkin, hija de los Birkin a la que acabo salvando , Brian Irons jefe de policía de RPD, culpable de varias muertes de oficiales de policía, Marvin .

Mientras Claire ideaba un plan para salir de la ciudad, ella y Sherry son atacadas por el mutado William, las dos logran esconderse en las alcantarillas, pero Sherry se separa de Claire, y ahí es cuando William logra infectar a Sherry; cuando Claire la encuentra en mal estado se dirige a los laboratorios subterráneos de Umbrella, para encontrar el antídoto; Claire se encuentra con Annette una vez más, pero William vuelve a aparecer y hiere terriblemente a su esposa, Annette. Antes de morir, Annette le da a Claire las instrucciones para crear la cura del Virus G; después de que el sistema de autodestrucción es activado, Claire contacta a Kevin para que lleve a Sherry al tren de escape. Claire logra crear el antídoto, pero antes de poder reunirse con Kevin y Sherry, William aparece de nuevo, y Claire se ve obligada a derrotarlo. Luego de la batalla con Birkin, Claire le da el antídoto a Sherry. Desafortunadamente, Birkin, ahora como una masa gigante, ataco el tren, causando otro sistema de autodestrucción por el peligro biológico, Claire, Kevin y Sherry logran escapar a duras penas, antes de que el tren explote, matando así, de una vez por todas, a William Birkin.

Poco después de aquello tuvo que pasar dos días en el hospital . Allí fue interrogada por agentes del gobierno . Acababa de presenciar en las noticias el terrible destino de Raccoon City. Un grupo de misiles nucleares acababan con la ciudad la madrugada del 30 de septiembre al 1 de Octubre .

No podía si quiera pensar si la gente que quedaba allí viva habría sufrido o no . Solo rezaba por que todo hubiera acabado rápido .

Se sentía culpable de haber sobrevivido .

Luego tuvo que dar largos detalles sobre como había conseguido entrar en la ciudad , pasando los controles instalados por el ejercito.

Ella no vio ningún control por la zona que uso para entrar .

Luego le habían preguntado sobre los informes recogidos por su hermano dos meses antes , en el que estuvo involucrado en los primeros incidentes de esas criaturas en las montañas Arklay .

Claire no sabia nada de aquello , y empezaba a sospechar del por que Chris , ni Barry ni Jill se habían puesto en contacto con ella . Umbrella estaba intentando darles caza .

Poco después les informo que un familiar vivo de Sherry , hermana de Anette , se haría cargo de la tutela de la niña .

La mañana del tercer dia Sherry y Claire se despidieron .

La niña se abrazo a ella fuertemente sollozando .

- ¿ Que pasara ahora Claire?.- Pregunto la pequeña.

- Pues que estarás con tu tia , ella cuidara de ti .-

- ¿ Cuando volverás?.-

En cuanto encuentre a mi hermano , lo prometo.- Sonrió.- Ahora tienes que ser fuerte , el camino hasta aquí ha sido duro , pero todo ira a mejor .-

- Mucha suerte Claire .- Dijo la tía de la niña.

- Cuídela muy bien , ha sufrido demasiado para tener solo diez años .-

- Lo hare Señorita Redfield , espero que encuentre a su hermano.-

Tratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa (París), donde se infiltra en una base de Umbrella pero luego cae prisionera a manos de Rodrigo Juan Raval, militar experto de Umbrella, quien la lleva hacia la isla Rockfort; Claire está en las celdas cuando la isla es atacada y el virus T escapa, provocando que la mayoría de los prisioneros y guardias se conviertan en zombis, después de escapar de las celdas se encuentra con Steve Burnside, un prisionero que escapo tras el ataque a la isla, y junto con él, conoce de paso a la familia Ashford; Claire le envía un e-mail a Kevin con su ubicación y éste contacta con Chris, el cual acude a la isla Rockfort para rescatar a su hermana. Durante su "estancia" en la isla, Claire se enfrenta a los diversos experimentos de Umbrella hasta que junto con Steve, logran descifrar los secretos de la extraña familia Ashford y logran escapar de la isla pero para su infortunio son enviados hacia la Antártida a otra base militar de Umbrella. Ahí en la base militar de la Antártida, Claire tiene su último enfrentamiento con los Ashford, y trata de escapar junto con Steve Burnside, pero son frenados por el poder de Alexia Ashford. Después de recibir el correo electrónico de Claire, Chris viaja hacia la isla solitaria de Rockfort y encuentra a Rodrigo, quien lo ayuda brevemente antes de morir por un gusano gigante, y sigue su rastro hasta que se encuentra con Albert Wesker con quien tiene un breve enfrentamiento. Después de encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana, Chris se dirige hacia la Antártida, donde se topa nuevamente con Albert Wesker. Chris logro encontrar a Claire, y juntos van en busca de Steve, quien sufre una mutación a causa del Virus T-Veronica, y muere luego de salvar a Claire de un téntaculo controlado por Alexia Ashford. Al final Chris y Claire escaparon de la base Antártida.

¿ Que estaba pasando allí ?. ¿ Por que su hermano estaba enfrentado a Wesker?.

Después se reunió de nuevo con Barry y Jill . Y continuaron su frente armado , el movimiento Anti umbrella que se había formado por todo el país , con los lideres de las distintas facciones de STARS de todo el país unidos contra la gran multinacional .

Muchas cosas se ganaron , otra tantas se perdieron .

Pero por fin , el 2002 Umbrella fue derrotada , lo habían logrado . El mundo estaba libre al fin de esa amenaza .

Pero la alegría les duro poco . Había mas como Umbrella , las armas biológicas y su terrible legador eran ahora moneda de cambio para grupos terroristas .

Entonces se formo ls BSAA . Una ONG de apoyo a grupos de lucha bioterrorista .

Claire se alejo un poco de la lucha , decidió exponer su experiencia como superviviente y como luchadora en distintas ONGS de ayuda a las victimas de ataques bioterroristas .

Entro en las filas de Terrasave y durante tres años se dedico a labores de ayuda y logística . Pero todo acabaría en 2005 .

Claire llegó al aeropuerto de Harvardville siendo recibida por otra miembro de Terra Save, la cual le pidió a Claire cuidar a su sobrina, Rani, porque ella irá a buscar la limusina. Claire y Rani se presentan y esperan a que la tía de vuelva. El senador Davis, disfrazado, junto a sus guardaespaldas tratan de abandonar el aeropuerto hasta que lo descubre Rani. En ese momento un grupo de infectados comienzan a atacar a la gente en el aeropuerto, Claire intenta ayudar al senador Davis ya que sus guardaespaldas fueron asesinados por los zombies, y ahí es cuando un avión se estrella con el aeropuerto, y de él, comienzan a bajar un gran número de zombies.

Claire, Rani, Ron y otros se refugiaron en el salón VIP del aeropuerto. Claire envió una llamada al 911 para pedir rescate, que fue recibido por el miembro del SRT, Angela Miller. Después de llamar al 911 y esperar la ayuda, un grito repentino seguido por disparos hacen que Claire quiera ir a ver si aun hay más sobrevivientes. Equipada con un paraguas, Claire se abrió paso en los pasillos para encontrar de donde provenía aquel grito. En ese momento se encuentra con su viejo amigo, Kevin Ryman y los miembros del SRT, en los túneles, Angela Miller y Greg Glenn. El grupo regresó al salón y trató de pensar en una ruta de escape. Kevin sugirió ir por el lobby ya que es el área más amplia. Ron no está de acuerdo hasta que Claire está de acuerdo con el diciendo que los zombis son lentos y el grupo puede esquivarlos. Ellos lograron salir vivos del aeropuerto. Luego, Claire descubre que Willpharma había creado una cura para el virus, pero ocupando el mismo virus, el cual estaba en las instalaciones de Willpharma.

Luego de Aquello se produjo otro brote del virus G en las instalaciones , pero Claire no intervino en la misión , el gobierno se había hecho cargo de aquello , la DSO , una organización creada y dirigida por el propio presidente de los EEUU.

Después de aquello Claire Abandono Terrasave , uniéndose definitivamente a la BSAA como apoyo e infiltración . Realizando distintas misiones por el mundo .

Y hasta día de hoy , Claire estaba contenta con el trabajo realizado . Había madurado y había entrenado , había luchado y había ganado , y a veces perdido . Pero mientras el mundo siguiera necesitando su ayuda allí estarían todos , al pie del cañón . Pero siempre manteniendo su identidad . Le gustaba ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias , Chris solía decirle que era demasiado ingenua en algunos aspectos de la vida a pesar de ser de las mejores soldados que había allí .

A pesar de ello , Claire siempre procuraba ayudar y tener una sonrisa para todo el mundo .

Pero un nuevo problema les asolaba . Chris se lo había contado a lo que el cariñosamente denominaba `` la familia´´.

Habían tenido problemas el año anterior por culpa de Morgan Landsale y Jessica Sherawat , habían podido detener a Morgan como cómplice del pánico de Terragligia , pero Jessica había escapado .

Ahora volvían a tener problemas de seguridad . Alguien estaba filtrando informes y muestras recogidas de las distintas misiones realizadas , datos de vital importancia ya que de ellos dependían los laboratorios que desarrollaban las vacunas para salvar vidas .

Para poder darle caza habían puesto como cebo al propio Chris , utilizando para ellos datos bancarios falsos y que vieran que el jefe de la BSAA estaba aceptando pagos misteriosos a cambio de información clasificada .

Ojala la trampa tuviera éxito , por que si no estaban jodidos de verdad .

Con eso en mente se dirigió a la recepción . Chris debía de estar metido en alguno de los sitios de la BSAA que no tenia cobertura en el móvil . Tenia que saber si se iba con ella en el coche , por que había quedado con Piers y Sherry y ya iba tarde .

Entonces algo llamo su atención … mas bien alguien .

Estaba de espaldas … pero que espaldas . Solía ver a hombres muy bien formados en la BSAA , la mitad de sus compañeros era de calendario de bomberos , básicamente eran chicos de calendario por que anualmente se hacia uno para recaudar fondos .

Pero aquel tenia algo especial . Desprendía sex appeal por cada poro de su bien formado cuerpo . Y al bajar la mirada vio que tenia un culo de miedo . Entonces lo oyó hablar , y su voz hizo que se estremeciera .

- Ho…Hola.- Saludo la chica tímidamente.

- Hola . Soy Leon S Kennedy , el nuevo . ¿ Como puedo llegar a …?-

No podía seguir en la inopia, tenia que ver la cara de ese chico antes de irse a buscar a Chris , por ello se acero al mostrador , y con malos pero necesarios modales interrumpió la charla.

- Beth , ¿ Has visto a Chris ? , Llevo como una hora buscándolo .- Interrumpió .

- Perdona , estaba yo primero .- Dijo Leon con un deje de enfado en su voz .- Deberías respetar …- Y las palabras murieron en la boca del chico .Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez . Verde atónito y azul enfado .

Pocas veces podía decir Claire que un hombre la había dejado boquiabierta , pero lo de ese chico …

Tenia un rostro joven , pero curtido . Debía rondar los veintinueve o treinta años , era mas alto que ella , y tenia el cabello de un castaño rubio increíble , el corte de pelo podía parecer en otra persona de emo , pero a el le sentaba genial con su estructura ósea . Una boca que estaba hecha para el pecado y una elegancia innata para llevar chaquetas de cuero .

Le ardía la cara …

Oh Dios mío , no se ruborizaba con nadie desde el colegio . Oh por favor que estúpida estaba siendo . ¿ Que se iba a pensar … Leon?. Por favor si hasta el nombre le iba bien . Todo era idílico , como en los mangas japoneses , casi le parecía ver una flor de cerezo volando por detrás … Hasta que abrió la boca .

- Lo … Lo siento , es que llevo algo de prisa y …- Intento explicarse .

- No me importa , el que lleves prisa no quiere decir que ella tenga que dejar de atenderme . Cada uno tenemos aquí nuestro turno y todos tenemos prisa , así que te esperas .- Y se volvió hacia la mujer . Pasando olímpicamente de ella y quedando como un borde - ¿ Y Bien? , Soy Leon Kennedy y Barry Burton me espera , ¿ Donde puedo encontrarlo?.-

- El señor Burton esta en la planta catorce , tome el ascensor del centro y le llevara directamente hacia su despacho .-

- Muchas gracias .- Dijo con educación . Luego se volvió hacia ella , y ella solo podía morderse el labio de manera nerviosa , estaba ruborizada .- Ahora puedes preguntar .- Y se marcho de allí en dirección al ascensor .

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de ellas , Claire le pregunto a la recepcionista.

- ¿ Quien es ese Beth ?.- Dios parecía una colegiala histérica hasta arriba de azúcar .

- Leon Scott Kennedy , como andábamos faltos de personal a causa de los traslados a Europa y África , han mandado a este bombón de la sede de Europa. Madre mía que escándalo , ¿ Como se puede estar tan bueno?.- Se abanicaba .- En momentos como estos odio estar casada.-

- A Parker le encantara oírte decir eso.- Rio Claire .- Bueno , ¿ Sabes donde anda Chris?.-

- Creía que lo preguntabas por llamar la atención del macizo.- Dijo Beth .

- Sin demasiado éxito por lo que veo , pero bueno era un riesgo controlado por verlo bien de cerca .- Rio la chica .

- Creo que estaba con Piers en la zona de tiro.-

- Con razón no me respondía al móvil .- Miro su móvil rosa , un poco viejo , pero le gustaba muchísimo , como lo cuidaba extremadamente bien el móvil había sobrevivido mas de la cuenta . Como un perro que vive veinte años en vez de quince .

- Pues me voy Beth , voy a buscar a los locos de la sarmas .-

- Ve saltando como una colegiala Claire .-

Claire se puso a saltar como una niña ante las risas que escuchaba de Beth . Dios ojala que el macizo señor Kennedy no la viera hacer el payaso , por que si no empeoraría mas la mala impresión que le debía de haber causado .

Pero como ella misma decía a veces , siempre viene bien reírte un poco de ti misma .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Esto pesa mas que el culo de Chris.- Observo Sherry.

- Pues si , hay que modificarlo.- Asentía Jill.- No podemos salir corriendo con este cacharro encima , pero no podemos dejarlo por que es vital para recoger las muestras, es tan gordo como el culo de Chris .-

- Vale ya de hablar de mi culo , ¿ No?.- Se quejo el chico .

- Ese culito es mío.- Jill le dio una pequeña bofetada .

- Hola chicos , Chris al fin , te pierdes mas que Wally. ¿ Vas a querer que te lleve o te vas con Jill?.- Pregunto Claire mirando el génesis.

- Me voy con Jill , me ha dado una torta en mi esplendoroso culo y tiene que pagar esa insolencia .-

- Vale , Pues Sherry , si avisas a Piers podremos irnos y …-

El Móvil de Claire sonó en ese momento . Los alegres tonos de Got to be Certain llenaron el ambiente .

- ¿ Cuando vas a cambiar ese trasto?.- Pregunto Chris.

- Cuando se averié.- Claire abrió la tapa .- ¿ Si?. Hola Barry. Aja … Pero yo …- Un rato después.- Esta bien , voy.- Colgó .

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Preguntaron los tres .

- Tengo que enseñarle las instalaciones al nuevo.- Suspiro Claire , aunque secretamente estaba feliz como una perdiz .

- Entonces el cine…- Dijo Sherry .

- Id Tu y Piers , gastad mi entrada . Ya iré a verla yo otro día .-

Claire se dirigió al ascensor y dio al botón de la planta catorce .

En esos momentos se alegraba de llevar la ropa que llevaba . La BSAA tenia a una joven promesa del diseño y esta había hecho casi todas las indumentarias de combate , asignándoles un código de color a cada agente . El de ella era las gamas de rosas .

Llevaba un jersey largo con otro de cuello negro vuelto , unos jeans pitillo que se ocultaban bajo unas botas de tacón medio marrones . Informal para ir al cine … pero no demasiado sexy para atraer al nuevo .

Demasiado rápido llego a la planta catorce . Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo del jersey y fue hasta el despacho de Barry .

Llamo suavemente a la puerta y desde el otro lado le dieron permiso para entrar.

Y allí estaba de nuevo . Y el mundo se detuvo por segunda vez ese día .

- Pasa Claire .- Dijo Barry .Debió de haber entrado , peor ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho.- Señor Kennedy , esta es Claire Redfield . Una de nuestras mejores soldados . Ella le mostrara las instalaciones y le indicara su lugar de trabajo . Lo dejo en tus manos Claire.- Sonrió el hombre .

Leon se levanto de su asiento , esta vez su mirada era mas especulativa , como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo … Ah si … Oh Dios , Claire esperaba que no la hubiera visto saltar como una idiota .

- Un Placer , señorita Redfield.- Leon le tendió una mano.

- Lo mismo digo , señor Kennedy.- La tomo .

Siempre había creído que lo de sentir una corriente eléctrica al tomar la mano de alguien que te atrae de manera romántica era una chorrada que describían las novelas .

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si existía esa electricidad estática , aunque sin el añadido de que te electrocutaras .

- Llámame Leon , por favor.-

- Solo si tu me llamas Claire.- Sonrió estúpidamente .

- Y a mi me podéis llamar Barry.- Intervino el hombre .- Bueno iros que tenéis mucho por ver .-

- Sígueme .- Le indico Claire .

Ambos salieron del despacho de Barry y comenzaron a andar por esa planta . Hubo un momento en el que vio que Leon se agachaba y le pregunto.

- ¿ Estas bien?.-

- Si , solo se me ha desatado el cordón de la bota.- Y se levanto.- Y ya esta , perdona.-

- Si estas muy cansado por el viaje te puedo enseñar esto mañana , son las cinco y aun debes tener la hora cambiada.- Le ofreció Claire .

- Pues aceptare tu ofrecimiento si no te importa , aun tengo que ir a casa a sacar cosas de las cajas de la mudanza.-

- Eso siempre es una lata , a mi me paso igual cuando me mude aquí desde Boston.-

- Suele ser algo normal sacar cosas de las cajas cuando te mudas .- Rio Leon.

Sin duda esa era el inicio de conversación mas imbécil de todos los tiempos . Claire se daba de bofetadas en la cara mentalmente ante aquello . Por favor que imagen mas lamentable estaba dando a Leon.

- Perdón por este inicio de conversación tan imbécil , por lo general suelo tener mas jerga lingüística .-

- No pasa nada Claire , así aprovecho para pedirte disculpas por lo de antes . No tenia que haberte hablado así .-

- No pasa nada , tenia que haber esperado , así que no importa.- Sonrió .

- Entonces , empecemos de nuevo . Hola , Soy Leon Kennedy y soy el nuevo.- Volvió a tender su mano .

- Yo soy Claire Redfield , espero que tu nuevo trabajo te guste y te podamos ayudar en lo que necesites Leon.- Le dio la mano .

Pero en vez de dársela simplemente , Leon tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios , dándole u suave beso y haciendo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Claire se activaran . Volviéndose a poner roja de nuevo .

Este solo se limito a sonreír al levantar la mirada .

- Hasta mañana , Claire Redfield, estoy deseando ver todo esto.- Y se dirigió al ascensor , abriéndose las puertas poco después y metiéndose dentro . Luego la miro mientras las puertas se cerraban .

Claire se apoyo en una silla , las piernas se le habían vuelto de gelatina ante aquello . El corazón le latía a mil por hora y eso que solo le había besado la mano .

Había leído sobre ello y lo había visto entre algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo , pero nunca lo había experimentado .

En solo una hora Leon Kennedy se había convertido en el hombre al que le gustaba Claire .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()

Leon esbozo una sonrisa .

No podía creer la suerte que había tenido , y eso que solo se había limitado a presentarse allí y había conocido a la hermana de Chris Redfield .

Saco el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo miro . Tenia una idea bastante clara en mente .

Aquella chica iba a ser la que le diera todo lo que necesitaba para desenmascarar a su hermano .

Ella aun no lo sabia , pero le proporcionaría las herramientas que necesitaba para llevar a buen fin su misión .

Aquella chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes , con esa mirada de confianza … una mirada que le había revelado mas de lo que debiera sobre ella misma … y sobre lo que tenia que hacer para ganar su confianza .

La sonrisa del chico se ensancho mientras abría el móvil .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Bueno ^^.

Aquí esta el capitulo 2 .

Al fin estoy de vacaciones y tengo que ponerme al día de muchas cosas en estos días , como los pedidos de mi galería de dibujo , recados varios y en fin , disfrutar un poco del veranito ^^.

En este capitulo me he centrado mas en narrar la historia de Claire , cambiando algunos hechos para que no coincida con la historia narrada en el capitulo 1 , si veis algo raro me lo decís y lo cambio enseguida .

Aquí respondo un poco las opiniones de las reviews , hay muchos de vosotros que os ha gustado el cambio de personalidad de Leon . Y e hace gracia de que todos tengáis la misma opinión : Me gusta este Leon manipulador . Otros no , pero esto es como todo en la vida .

Yo solo dire que cuanto mas alto se cree estar , mas grande es la caída .

Claire lo tiene que cambiar un poco y el cambio será palpable en cada tema que desarrolle .

Me he quedado asombradísima .

No me esperaba para nada que el capitulo uno fuera a tener las visitas que ha tenido . Solo puedo decir que esto es gracias a vosotros , los que e leéis y me dejáis reviews , esas reviewns que son como mi gasolina creativa , sin esos comentarios estaría perdida y no sabría si lo que estoy escribiendo es bueno o malo . De verdad que ya no me quedan calificativos para definiros , ojala sigáis dejando esas reviews que me animan tanto ^^.

Bueno , aquí os dejo el playlist , y os espero en el tercer capitulo de Love and Lies . Suerte ^^

Playlist :

Memories – Resident evil darkside Chronicles BSO .

her most beautiful smile - taro iwashiro

2-36 - End Credits (COMPLETE Version) resident evil code verónica bso .

Get to be Certain : Kyle Minogue ( Hinmo de Claire XD )

Episode End – Resident Evil Revelations BSO


	3. Capitulo 3 : Llamadas al cielo

_**Capitulo 3 : Llamadas al cielo .**_

Claire buscaba frenéticamente en su armario del vestuario . Había sacado todas las cosas y las volvía a guardar de manera meticulosa , poniendo especial cuidado en las chaquetas o pantalones que tuvieran bolsillos. El día había empezado como una mierda por que su coche no estaba funcionando bien y le había costado la misma vida arrancarlo . Pero si a eso se le sumaba que su móvil había desaparecido la cosa no pintaba nada bien .

- ¿ Y estas segura de que no te lo has dejado en casa?.- Pregunto Sherry guardando su bolso .

- No , y la he puesto patas arriba . No me puedo creer que haya perdido el móvil .- Susurro cabreada por semejante olvido .

- Bueno , se te habrá caído . Yo recuerdo que estabas hablando por el ayer antes de subir a ver a Barry.-

- ¡ Leon!.- Dijo Claire de repente.

- ¿ El nuevo?. Dicen que es todo un caramelito.- Suspiro Sherry.

- Si , me encantaría lamerlo entero.- Claire miraba al techo suspirando.- No Birkin , no me desvíes. Ayer fue al ultimo que vi , tal vez sepa algo .- Dijo esperanzada .

- Ea , ya tienes una excusa para hablar con el .-

- Ya te vale ¿ No ?. Se supone que debes ayudarme , no incitarme a que cometa un delito.-

- ¿ Cual?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Acoso o violación.-

- Si el se deja no es violación ni acoso .- Observo la chica.

Salieron del vestuario hacia la zona de oficinas , una vez allí vieron que Leon estaba un poco … agobio de tener tanta chica cerca de el . Sherry se quedó con la boca abierta .

- Madre mía , por que tengo novio y lo quiero un montón , si no ya me apuntaba al club del semental.-

- Veo que ya le has puesto mote.-

- Sexydad también le va mucho. Pero que se quedara con el nombre de chulazo .-

- Mira , allí esta Piers .- Señalo Claire .

- Hola chicas .- Sonrió el joven .- ¿ No veis al nuevo un poco agobiado?.-

- Chulazo desprende unas feromonas que hacen que las féminas caigan a sus pies. Claire también ha sucumbido.- Sherry beso a Piers .

- ¿ Que dices?.- Exclamo Claire .

- No te hagas la estrecha y la inocente , quieres lamerlo como un caramelo, me lo has dicho.-

- Pufff pues como no te des prisa lo que vas a lamer va a ser el palo.- Dijo Piers .

- Iros a plantar un árbol .-

Entonces el trió vio que Leon levantaba la vista y los observaba . Claire no supo distinguir si era alivio lo que veía en sus ojos al verlos ahí parados .

- ¡ Claire que alegría verte , te estaba esperando !.- Leon se acerco a ellos .- Sacadme de aquí os lo pido por el dios que creáis vosotros .- Susurro angustiado .

Claire vio al club de fans . Todas las chicas la miraban con un odio palpable al ver que Leon le había prestado atención a ella sobre todas las demás . Por un lado se sentía halagada , por otro temía por su integridad física . Pero tenia que imponer su autoridad o el pobre chico no saldría de allí sin haber sido violado … mínimo .

- ¡ Ala a trabajar que se hace de noche ¡!.- Grito la chica .

- ¡ Lo quieres para ti sola Claire , no vale!.- Dijo una de las secretarias .

-¡ Que no lo quiero para mi sola , Joder que no. A trabajar!.- Grito la chica .

Todas volvieron a sus mesas con cara de pocos amigos . Claire suspiro y supo que , durante el día de hoy , seria la bruja mala de la BSAA que había apartado al nuevo galán de los brazos de sus amorosas fans .

- Bueno , ¿ Estas listo para ver todo esto?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Si , vine antes de la hora para ver si estabas . Creía que todos llegabais a las nueve.-

- Si , llegue antes , pero tuve un contratiempo y no he podido subir hasta ahora .- Suspiro.

- ¿ Que te ha pasado?.- La voz de Leon tenia un deje de preocupación . Lo cual sorprendido un poco a Claire .

- ¿ No te fijaste ayer si se me pudo caer el móvil cuando estuve contigo?- Le pregunto preocupada .- Lo tenia cuando subí por que hable con Barry , pero ya no se si es que lo guarde mal …-

- Cómprate uno nuevo .- Observo Leon .

- No , le tengo mucho cariño a ese teléfono. Hacia años que estaba conmigo .Joder , el móvil no aparece , mi coche no arranca apenas .-

- Es solo un teléfono . Se puede sustituir.- Dijo despreocupadamente el chico .

Claire lo miro con evidente enfado . Leon se dio cuenta de que podía haber cometido un fallo al decir eso del teléfono rosa … pero realmente era un teléfono feísimo y desfasado . ¿ Que iba a entender el le podía unir a ese cacharro?. Y antes de ponerse de mas mal humor aun vio que Rebecca pasaba por allí .

- Creo que será mejor que Becca te enseñe el edificio .¡ Rebecca!.- Grito Claire .

Una chica de pelo castaño y corto , con atuendo medico se acerco a ellos .

- ¿ Que pasa Claire?.- Rebecca miro al Leon.- Oh , tu debes ser Leon Kennedy .-

- El mismo .- Dijo con preocupación por haberla cagado con Claire .

- Soy Rebecca Chambers , medico oficial de la BSAA . Un placer .- Lo miro de arriba abajo.

- Becca , ¿ Le puedes enseñar las instalaciones a Leon? , Ayer se perdió mi teléfono aquí y necesito encontrarlo.-

- No.- Dijo la chica con preocupación.- Hace años que esta contigo , ¿ Como se te ha caído si tu eres mas meticulosa que yo?.-

- Lo metería mal en el bolsillo , rezo por que no se haya caído en el hueco del ascensor.- Dijo preocupada .- Así también me evitas de que las nuevas fans de Leon me intenten matar .-

Leon vio peligrar su plan , tenia que hacer que Claire confiara en el . Si se ponía hostil no tendría forma de llegara ella .

- No , Barry dijo que debías ser tu la que me enseñaras las instalaciones.- Argumento Leon por la vía de las ordenes , a el le solía funcionar .

- Barry me conoce , entenderá que es mas importante que encuentre mi teléfono.-

- Claire , me parece una chorrada que te pongas así por un teléfono , se puede sustituir , es solo un objeto reemplazable . No entiendo por que te pones así .-

- Basta Leon .- Intervino Rebecca .- Vete a buscar el teléfono Claire , yo le enseñare esto al novato.-

El chico arqueo la ceja .

¿ Novato? . No lo llamaban así desde sus tiempos de la academia de policía . Sonaba extraño oír que usaban ese apelativo con el .

Pero claro , no podía decir cual era su verdadero nivel de experiencia .

Mientras divagaba , Claire se había ido y se había quedado solo con Rebecca , la cual lo miraba expectante .

- Por favor , no me pidas una cita . Ya me han dado la paliza esta mañana.-

- Eres guapo , pero como veras .- Le enseño la mano con la alianza de compromiso y de casada.- Mi marido me atrae mas que tu.-

Nunca , en sus treinta y un años de vida , le habían dado un corte tan elegante . Los de la BSAA tenían clase para esas cosas , y un encanto especial para confiar y desconfiar en un instante .

También se relajo , por que así no tendría que seducir a Rebecca para llegara Claire , prefería el camino corto .

Así que decidió indagar un poco el tema del famoso teléfono .

- ¿ Que le pasa a Claire con el teléfono? .- Pregunto mientras bajan en el ascensor .

- Bueno , no se di debiera contarte esto . No es mi historia , es la de Claire. No se como se lo pueda tomar ella .-

- Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.- Sonrió el chico , desplegando el encanto Kennedy .

Rebecca lo miro , después miro a los dos lados cuando salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento.

- Pocos saben esto , pero Claire fue de las pocas supervivientes del incidente de Raccoon City.- Comenzó Rebecca .- Claire no tenia que haber estado esos días en la ciudad , pero Chris había partido hacia Europa para reunir pruebas contra Umbrella y no había avisado a Claire para no ponerla en peligro . Pero paso todo lo contrario . Ella llego a la ciudad por una fisura de la seguridad del ejercito y cuando llego se encontró Raccoon City en todo se apocalíptico esplendor . –

Leon recordó el informe de Simmons , así que Claire era una de las supervivientes . Aquello se estaba poniendo mejor por momentos .

- Entonces fue salvada de morir por un policía , ambos llegaron a la comisaria , que se consideraba segura . Pero al poco de estar allí el lugar fue sitiado . Brian Irons , el jefe de policía había perdido la cabeza y había dispuesto todo para que los policías y los supervivientes que esperaban ser evacuados fueran devorados por los zombies . De aquel sitio solo salieron Claire , Kevin y Sherry , aquella jovencita de allí .- Señalo Rebecca.

- Habla como si hubiera vivido de cerca la tragedia .- Dijo Leon algo sorprendido .

- Yo fui superviviente del incidente de la mansión Spencer . Fui de las primeras que se enfrento a los horrores de Umbrella . Yo pertenecía a los Stars , estaba recién licenciada cuando paso todo . De dos equipos que éramos , solo salimos con vida cinco.- Suspiro Rebecca .

- ¿ Y que tiene que ver eso con el móvil de Claire?.- Pregunto todo insensible .

- Claire conocía a una niña , su familia era vecina de la casa de Chris . Claire estaba estudiando magisterio en educación infantil y siempre cuidaba a los niños . Un día compro un móvil , y Jennie decidido decorarlo , le puso cuentas , le puso su nombre y le coloco una frase que solía decirle Claire : Con esto puedo recibir llamadas desde el cielo . Refiriéndose a los padres de Chris y Claire , que murieron cuando ellos eran niños . La pequeña le hizo prometer que llevaría el móvil siempre encima . La familia murió en el asalto a la comisaria el 27 de septiembre . Desde entonces Claire no ha cambiado de móvil por no romper esa promesa . Así que imagínate lo devastador que es para ella haberlo perdido .Es como si hubiera roto su promesa …- Rebecca se quedo pensativa .

- Vaya …- Leon también se quedo algo impresionado , no imaginaba que el aparato tuviera esa historia detrás .- Creo que le debo una disculpa a Claire .-

- Vaya , si resulta que además de guapo eres listo.- Rio Rebecca .Entonces sonó el móvil .- ¿ Si? … Ya tenéis las muestras , genial , voy al laboratorio.- Colgó y miro a Leon.- Siento dejarte tirado , pero han llegado unas muestras que deben ser analizadas de inmediato.-

- Sin problemas , ya me orientare yo por aquí.- Sonrió Leon .

- La mejor manera de encontrar un sitio es perderte .- Rebecca entro en el ascensor .

Leon empezó a digerir todo lo que Rebecca le había revelado . Claire era una de las supervivientes de Raccoon City . De ahí podía tener una oportunidad . Podía convertirse en un héroe para ella devolviéndole el móvil . Seria un gesto que la haría congraciarse y acercarse de esa manera , Pero si estaba de mala leche con el … ¿ Como conseguir que hablara con el ?.

Entonces recordó una cosa que Claire había dicho … Y sin mas palabras se dirigió al aparcamiento .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Da tono?.- Pregunto Claire a Sherry .

- No , para mi que se le ha acabado la batería.-

- Lo he buscado por toda la sede , no me puedo creer que lo haya perdido…- Dijo apenada .

- Siento no ser de mas ayuda Claire , se cuanto significa para ti ese móvil.-

- No pasa nada , ha sido culpa mía , debería haber tenido mas cuidado al guardarlo.-

- Si mañana no aparece … vamos atener que pensar en darte uno nuevo Claire , no puedes estar incomunicada mucho tiempo , ya lo sabes.- Dijo Chris.

- De Acuerdo … bueno e voy a casa a ver si lo veo allí .- Dijo triste .

Todos la miraron preocupados , ya sabían el significado de aquello objeto para ella . Claire era demasiado sensible para su propio bien … Aunque por otro lado , esa empatía con las victimas es la que la distingue de los demás .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquello ya era el colmo .

No tenia bastante con haber empezado el día como una mierda … que lo iba a terminar igual .

Ahora el maldito coche no arrancaba .

- No me hagas esto , hoy no joder.- Dijo de nuevo metiendo la llave en el contacto y girándola , consiguiendo de nuevo una negativa por parte del coche de arrancar .-Mierda .- Salió del coche y busco en su bolso , cayendo en la cuenta enseguida de que no tenia móvil para llamar a la grúa.- Mierda …-

- Claire .-

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio a Leon acercarse a ella . Con su jersey negro , su chaqueta de cuero y vaqueros estaba atractivo a rabiar .

Y ahora Claire no solo estaba frustrada , si no también excitada por aquel chico que en un solo día había revolucionado su universo hormonal y emocional .

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Pregunto mirándola intensamente.

- Nada ….- Se apoyo en el capo del coche.

- Hace un rato te he odio blasfemar , así que si será algo , vamos dímelo.-

- El día empezó siendo una mierda y va a acabar siendo una mierda . ¿ Podrías prestarme tu móvil por favor?.Necesito llamar a la grúa .- Pregunto la chica .

- Claro , toma .- Leon lo saco del bolsillo .

Claire llamo a la grúa , Leon sonrió levemente . Poco después le devolvió el móvil .

- Gracias , deberías de irte antes de que anochezca .- Le dijo Claire .

- ¿ Y dejarte aquí sola a merced de los elementos? , No , esperare contigo hasta que llegue la grúa.- Leon guardo el móvil en la chaqueta .- ¿ No has encontrado aun el móvil?.-

- No , y he puesto la sede patas arriba .- Dijo cabizbaja.- No me explico como me ha pasado eso . Siempre tengo cuidado al guardarlo , y pesa mucho , no entiendo como no note de que se me había caído…-

- Deja ya de fustigarte Claire …-

- Leon , ese móvil tiene un significado importante para mi , yo …-

- Cuéntamelo , tal vez si se la historia pueda comprender por que es tan importante.- La insto el chico .

La chica lo miro un momento , luego volvió la vista hacia delante y comenzó a hablar .

- lo decoraron especialmente para mi . Tres meses antes de que pasara el incidente de Raccoon City , yo estaba visitando a mi hermano . Íbamos a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres ese fin de semana . Chris para animarme un poco me regalo el teléfono . Aunque era súper feo .- Rio Claire .- Entonces Jennie , la hija de los vecinos de mi hermano lo vio y decidió que iba a decorarlo para que yo pudiera tener línea directa con el cielo y así poder hablar con mis padres y mis abuelos . Le cambio la carcasa y la puso de color rosa , le coloco unas bolitas de cristal y su madre escribió mi nombre atrás de la carcasa . lo dejaron realmente bonito. Entonces paso todo lo de Raccoon City . El policía que me llevo a la comisaria no sabia que esta había sido sitiada mientras el había salido en busca de algún superviviente … allí esperaban los helicópteros de Umbrella que debían evacuara los ciudadanos . Jennie y su familia fueron masacrados … Kevin y yo tuvimos que …- Se le quebró la voz .

Leon se quedo momentáneamente en silencio , sin palabras . Había leído los testimonios , visto algunas imágenes de cámaras de seguridad …

Pero nunca había escuchado un testimonio directo de uno de los supervivientes , y por un momento sintió remordimientos por lo que había hecho con el dichoso aparato .

Pero la realidad se impuso rápidamente .

No podía sentir pena , era un signo de debilidad que no podía permitirse en un caso como ese , cuando había tanto en juego . La seguridad de tantos inocentes .

- Claire , tranquila , no digas nada mas .- Le acaricio la espalda , después la atrajo hacia el por los hombros . – No es fácil y son muchas cosas las que se te han juntado hoy . ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a casa?, total , el coche no podrás llevártelo .-

- Bueno , ¿ Por que no? . Si me voy en el autobús fijo que tenemos un accidente .-

Le chico se rio de la ocurrencia de Claire . Ella lo miro y pensó que tenia una sonrisa muy masculina , además de que el principio de barba le sentaba de miedo .

Fueron andando hasta el coche de Leon . Al llegar Claire se sorprendió de que tuviera un deportivo , un Lexus . El abrió la puerta con un botón del llavero . Después le abrió la puerta a Claire , la cual se quedo bastante atónita por el gesto.

- Em , gracias .- Digo acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- De nada , hay que ser caballeroso .- Metió la llave en el contacto y arranco suavemente . Que diferencia con el ruido de su motorcillo .

- Vaya coche , en la sede europea deben pagar muy bien.- Observo Claire .

Mierda , león no había tenido en cuenta de que aunque la BSAA era una organización muy importante , todos tenían el sueldo de un funcionario medio . ¿ Como explicar que el en su trabajo solía ganar bruto unos cien mil dólares al mes?

- Era de mi hermana , es medico en Boston . Lo tuvo un año y se canso de el enseguida , así que se lo recompre y ahora me pertenece a mi . Es un coche que ha aguantado mucho jaleo.- Improviso de corrido . Además no era una mentira en toda su extensión , lo único que variaba es que el le había regalado un coche a su hermana , y no al revés.

- Que suerte .- Observo Claire en toda su inocencia .- Yo tendré que comprarme uno ahora que motorcito ha cascado.-

- ¿ Motorcito?.- Arqueo Leon la ceja mientras salían del aparcamiento y se incorporaban al trafico.

- Si , mi coche se llama motorcito , antes tenia una moto , pero Raccoon City me la quito para siempre .- Suspiro .

- Lamento oír eso . Bueno , dime donde vamos para ponerlo en el GPS.- Dijo Leon .

- Sonrió .

- ¿ No queda un poco lejos de la sede?.-

- Si lo se , pero si vivo en la isla mi hermano no de dejara tranquila.- ríe .- Al menos si tiene que tomar el ferry se lo piensa antes de darme la brasa.-

- Cosas de hermanos , a mi me pasa l mismo con la mía.- Rio Leon .

Hablaron un rato mas hasta que llegaron a Queens , Leon aparco delante de un bloque de viviendas de ladrillo .

- Muchísimas gracias por traerme.-

- No se merecen .- Leon bajo y le abrió la puerta .

Claire estaba desconcertada por tanta caballerosidad , y Leon debió de notarlo por su mirada , por que simplemente se limito a sonreír .

Luego la acompaño hasta la puerta y hasta que no la vio dentro no dejo de sonreír y despedirla con la mano como un pingüino .

Luego de que Claire entrara en el ascensor , Leon dejo su estúpido numero y tomo su móvil . Subió al coche y marco un numero , luego lo conecto en modo manos libres .

- Hunnigan , ¿ Que has extraído del móvil?.- Pregunto sin demasiadas ceremonias .

- Hemos copiado la Sim , hemos mandado los datos a tu PDA y desde ahí puedes mantener la línea pinchada . ¿ De donde has sacado este móvil? , es de la prehistoria.-

- Claire Redfield le tiene un apego especial .- Dijo sin sentimiento en la voz.

- ¿ Has avanzado algo con ella?.-

- Bueno , he averiado su coche , lo que no supuse es que estaría tan tocado que creo que no tendrá arreglo . Me he ofrecido como amable chofer . Mira la dirección en mi GPS y busca las cámaras de la zona , sobretodo las que estén cerca del edificio de la señorita Redfield.-

- Esta bien , mañana tendré algo mas . Pero mientras . ¿ Que harás con el tema del móvil? , no lo puedes devolver .-

- Ahí necesito que intervengas de nuevo . ..- Y comenzó a dar instrucciones a diestro y siniestro. Tenia que ser eficiente con lo que quería , tenia que ser meticuloso , no podía fallar .

Necesitaba repetirse eso como un mantra cuando estaba en una misión . N podía confiar en nadie … ya sabia lo que pasaba con la confianza si se daba ciegamente . No podía volver a pasar … por mucha pena que le diera Claire Redfield .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

Al día siguiente Claire salió de su casa . Hacia algo de frio y tenia que andar dos manzanas hasta la estación de metro. Saco el Ipod de su bolso y selecciono una canción , se coloco los auriculares y salió del edificio canturreando … hasta que lo vio delante del edificio , como la noche anterior .

- Leon… Buenos …Días.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras .

- Buenos días .- Sonrió el chico .- Como supuse que no tendrías coche he decidido autoproclamare tu chofer . Yo te llevare y te traeré hasta que tu coche este arreglado.- Dijo de manera tajante , sin posibilidad de replica por parte de la chica .

- Bueno … si no es mucha molestia …-

- Para nada , somos compañeros , pienso que tu harías lo mismo si me pasara algo parecido ¿ No? .- Le abrió la puerta .

Ella se sentó y vio como Leon entraba en el coche . Pero en vez de arrancar el coche , alargo el brazo hacia el asiento de atrás y le coloco una caja en su regazo.

- Para ti.- Dijo Leon sonriendo .- Ábrelo.-

- ¿ No es un poco pronto para hacerme un regalo?.- Claire estaba desconcertada .

- No , además te hace falta .-

Al abrir la caja vio un Iphone 4 de ultima generación . Con una carcasa de color rosa pastel y con su nombre grabado detrás , junto con la frase : Con esta nueva tecnología, podrás llamar al cielo .

Lo miro atónita y emocionada .

- ¿ Has recordado la frase?-

- Claro , no es una frase que se olvide fácilmente . Se que no es tu móvil , pero piensa que Jennie y tus padres , al igual que tus abuelos querrán que tengas buena cobertura cuando llames , ¿ No?.-

Y Claire se volvió a emocionar por e detalle de Leon , le costaba asociar al Leon de ayer con el que tenia delante , todo empatía y atención . Así que lo abrazo emocionada .

- Muchas gracias Leon , ha sido un detalle.-

- No ha sido nada Claire .- La correspondió .

Leon sonrió mientras la mantenía abrazada a el . Sus curvas se adivinan debajo del abrigo de la BSAA . Y su cuerpo reacciono .

Oh si , iba a divertirse seduciendo a Claire Redfield , tenia que ser paciente , pero seria mas pronto que tarde cuando la tuviera debajo de el suplicándole que la tomara . Todas eran iguales , el sexo hacia aflorar el verdadero carácter … y la tortura sexual ayudaba a que todas confesaran de manera sumisa todos sus secretos y ella no seria una excepción .

Pero mientras llegaba ese momento , disfrutaría el momento de ser el héroe del día en el mundo de Claire .

Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba … Y lo que iba a disfrutar .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tres y media de la mañana señoras y señores .

Menos mal que estoy de vacaciones , por que si no estuviera iba a tener un problema para levantarme temprano XD .

Bueno , aquí esta la nueva actualización de Love and Lies .

La verdad es que esta resultando divertido escribir sobre este Leon bipolar y esta Claire algo confiada pero con carácter , como ya se vera mas adelante ^^ . Pero mientras disfrutad de este capitulo .

De nuevo agradecer las reviews que me llegan , al igual que los mensajes por msn y por la galería de devianart ^^ , realmente estoy sorprendida a ver cuanta gente sigue el fic ^^. Espero que siga estando a la altura de lo que esperáis , siempre podéis dejar la review y dar vuestra opinión mas sincera , decir cuan cruel puede ser este Leon pero que os gusta muchísimo ( es la frase mas repetida ) Pero como siempre digo ; Todo es por y para el bien de la trama ^^

Bueno , nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^

Playlist ( Jpop moment )

Perfume – Spending all my time

Namie Amuro – Sit , Stay , Wait , Down


	4. Capitulo 4 : Directo y frontal

_**Capitulo 4 : Directo y frontal .**_

Leon y Claire estaban en problemas . Aquel sitio se iba air al garete en menos de diez minutos y en honor a la verdad no tenían demasiadas ganas de quedarse allí a ver la explosión . Pero cada vez que giraban una esquina se encontraban con alguna nueva mutación del T Abbys .

- Claire , a la cabeza .- Grito Leon mientras cargaba su Desert Eagle .50 A.E. Magnum mejorada .

- No hace falta que me lo repitas dos veces .- Metió un nuevo cargador en su rifle semi automático y apunto a la cabeza de la mutación que tenia delante .- Cuidado que salpica .- Disparo certero .

Las luces de emergencia parpadeaban a su paso mientras continuaban su carrera hacia el helipuerto que estaba situado en la azotea del edificio de los suburbios de Nueva Zelanda . El piloto los había avisado por radio de que estaban esperándolos arriba .

- Vamos Claire .- Gritaba Leon mientras subían las escaleras , mientras algunas explosiones en cadena comenzaban a sucederse a medida que avanzaban hacia su destino .

- Eres tu el que me ralentiza , tienes el culo algo gordo Leon.- Exclamo la chica sorprendida .

- Serás .- Rio el chico , divertido por el comentario .

- ¿ Encantadora ?. Lo se .- Ambos llegaron a la azotea y pegaron una patada a la puerta , Destrozándola de la bisagra .

Allí estaba el helicóptero , el cual estaba arrancando . El piloto les instaba a que subieran rápidamente con la mano .

Ambos salieron corriendo y subieron . En el preciso momento en que el helicóptero empezaba a tomar altura , dos BOW salieron al exterior .

- Si esa cosa le acierta a la hélice la hemos fastidiado.- Grito Claire desde su trasmisor .

- Vale , tengo a uno a tiro , ¿ Te encargas del otro?.- Grito a su vez el chico .

- Oh si .- Claire estaba apuntando y midiendo el momento del disparo .

De dos disparos certeros y sincronizados , las dos BOW cayeron , momento en que una estruendosa explosión sacudió el espacio aéreo , haciendo que ambos cayeran de espaldas mientras el helicóptero recobraba la estabilidad .

- Hey Top Gum , que nos caemos.- Dijo Claire .

- Perdona , estas hablando con uno de los mejores pilotos de la BSAA Claire , me insultas .- Dijo el hombre . Por la voz Leon dedujo que debía tener unos cuarenta años.

- ¿ Estas bien Claire?.- Pregunto el chico .

- Si , un plan divertido para tu primera misión con nosotros , ¿ Eh?.- Sonrió la chica .

- Pues si , además no había visto nada de esta mutación , ¿ Como la llamasteis?.-

- T Abbys . –

- ¿ Una variante del Virus T ?.-

- Si , pero esta esta relacionada con el medio acuático . Como habrás podido ver en las bows que hemos destruido .- Claire conecto su portátil.

- Pero yo creía que las mutaciones del virus T se presentaban en forma de zombies .-

- Esta variable es mas fuerte , Chris y Jill fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a esto. En el 2005 con el caso del Queen Zenobia y el grupo terrorista Veltro.-

- ¿ Los que ocasionaron el pánico de Terragligia?.-

- Si , junto a Morgan Lanslade , el director de la FCB . Fue un golpe muy duro para nosotros saber los motivos que tuvo para provocar la muerte de miles de personas. Yo misma me pregunto hoy en día por que … ¿ por que sacrificio a miles de personas? , ¿ Quien podía ser tan cruel como para decidir que miles tenían que morir por sus ideales? , Por la idea que tenia el sobre como combatir el Bioterrorismo…-

Leon se hacia la misma pregunta con respecto a Chris . Claire era muy condescendiente hablando del tema como si ella fuera una autoridad . Mas aun si tenia algo que ver con la venta de información clasificada . Ahí estaba , podía decir que era una cínica por decir esas palabras . ¿ Que sabría ella de traiciones si ella podía estar involucrada en una a mayor escala que la que llevo a cabo Morgan?

No podía perder los nervios , tenia que seguir y reunir mas pruebas , y para ello tenia que seguir ganándose su confianza . Así que se coloco la mascara de confidente y pregunto.

- ¿ Conociste a Morgan?.-

- No , yo aun estaba en Terrasave cuando ocurrió el caso del Queen Zenobia . La BSAA tuvo que someterse a examen … digamos que métodos usados para desenmascarar a Morgan no fueron demasiado ortodoxos . Chris necesitaba gente de confianza a su alrededor , y por ello …-

- Tu acabaste en la BSAA.- Termino el chico la frase .

- Así es . Yo me estaba planteado dejar Terrasave desde que ocurrió el incidente de Harvarville.- Suspiro la chica .

- ¿ Tu estuviste involucrada en ese incidente?.-

- Si , de manera completamente fortuita . Hice escala en Harvarville para entregar un informe sobre Willpharma cuando la terminal sufrió un ataque con el virus G. Me arme con una pistola de un seguridad caído y conseguí salvar a seis personas , entre ellas al senador Davis . Poco después me entere de que se había suicidado a causa de que el gobierno descubrió lo que ya todos sospechábamos , que estaba involucrado tanto con Umbrella como con Tricell .-

- No lo sabia .- Leon la miro con admiración.- Entonces te tomaste aquello como una…¿ Señal divina?.-

- ¿ Señal divina? , no te imaginaba hablando de deidades y divinidades Leon.-

- Y no creo , ahora solo creo que si haces un buen trabajo tendrás buenos resultados.-

- Oh , los hechos lógicos contra el razonamiento emocional.-

- No es bueno exponer emociones en un trabajo como el nuestro Claire , Hay que ser frio y lógico con estas cosas . Un descuido y mucha gente puede salir mal parada .- El lo había aprendido de mala manera , aunque no era un buen momento para que ella lo aprendiera .

- Pero no debemos perder nuestra empatía Leon , podemos combatir , pero podemos ser compasivos .-

- No hay que ser compasivos Claire , solo concentrarse en la misión.-

- Entiendo … pero no comparto tu punto de vista.- Observo la chica .

- No vamos a coincidir en todo , ¿ No?.- Sonrió Leon.

- Seria muy aburrido , la diversidad es la sal de la vida.- Rio Claire .

Leon vio que se le escapaba un mechón de la coleta . Le gustaba el tono de pelo de Claire , no llegaba a ser un color muy llamativo , pero cuando los rayos del sol daban en su cabello se notaba ese tono rojizo tan sutil .

Tomo el mechón y lo coloco detrás de su oreja . Gesto que sorprendió a Claire , la cual se ruborizo .

- Se te había escapado de tu estiloso peinado .- Sonrió Leon de nuevo.

- G… gracias .-

Komyunikeeshon purupuru tsuntsun  
Kokoro wo gyutto shite  
Gummi gummi komyunikeeshon  
Haato pyua ni hazumu  
Koishite purupuru tsuntsun  
Amazuppai omoi wa  
Give me give me komyunikeeshon  
Haato wo tsunaide

- ¿ Que es esa canción?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Jejeje es el tono de llamada del programa de comunicación interna de la BSAA .-

- ¿ Una canción Japonesa?.-

- Me hizo gracia y la puse de tono.- Explico Claire tan tranquila . Entonces abrió el audio .

- Hola esposa numero 2.- Dijo Sonriente Piers.

- Hola marido numero 1 , Sherry.- Rio Claire .

- ¿ Como ha ido la misión? , ¿ Chulazo esta contigo?.- Pregunto Sherry de manera indiscreta .

- Si , Leon esta aquí conmigo. ¿ Donde iba a estar?- Claire se moría de la vergüenza , Leon no sabia que tenia ese apodo .

- ¿ Chulazo?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Si , cada uno tenemos nuestro apodo cariñoso en la BSAA . A ti costo asignarte uno , estábamos entre caramelito y chulazo . Así que después de muchas discusiones , se te asigno el de chulazo , por que la mitad de la plantilla femenina de la BSAA cree que eres muy guay , el de caramelito era por que la otra mitad querían lamerte como un caramelo.-

- ¡ Vale ya , no ves que estas asustando al chico!.- Grito Claire .

- Si tu también querías …-

- Lalalalalala ya vale .- Interrumpió la chica roja de la vergüenza .

Leon estaba sin palabras . Que indiscreta era Sherry . Encima lo veían en la sede como un trozo de carne … o un caramelo . No sabia que era peor . pero la reacción de Claire le revelaba muchas cosas .

- ¿ Solo habéis llamado para tocar las narices?- Pregunto Claire cuando consiguió recuperarse del ataque de rubor que había invadido si cara .

- En parte si y en parte para preguntar que tal todo por ahí .-

- Era un brote de virus T Abbyss , tal y como nos imaginábamos . Llegamos al laboratorios , racaneamos los datos del ordenador principal , activamos la autodestrucción y nos cargamos a unas pocas BOW de propina , nos dio tiempo de tomar muestras para Rebecca .. . Lo de siempre.-Suspiro Claire.

- ¿ Que te ha parecido la primera misión Leon?.- Pregunto Sherry animada .

- No ha estado mal , aunque Claire me dijo que tenia el culo gordo.- Rio el chico .- La verdad es que nunca me había enfrentado a una mutación de esta clase y son bastante resistentes .-

- Tranquilo , averiguaremos mas en cuanto tengamos esos datos .- Dijo Piers .

- ¿ Y Chris?.-

- Pues salió con Jill rumbo a Nueva Zelanda . Un soplo sobre un grupo de mercenarios que se han hecho con muestras del virus verónica .-

- ¿ Que esta pasando? , Últimamente todo se esta concentrando en Europa.-

- No lo sabemos aun , esperemos que los datos que traéis y lo que consigan Jill y Chris arrojen algo de luz a todo .- Suspiro Piers .- Bueno , que tengáis un buen viaje de vuelta.-

- Gracias chicos , si pasa algo avisadnos .- Se despidió Leon.

Claire corto la comunicación y cerro el ordenador . tenia el semblante preocupado .

- ¿ Estas bien?.-

- A veces me supera esto.- Susurra cabizbaja.

- Venga Claire .- Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.- ¿ Por que no duermes un poco? , yo te aviso en cuanto lleguemos.-

Toda chica que estaba a su lado soñaba con que le rodeara los hombros y la apoyase en su pecho . Era un gesto que encontraban reconfortante , tal vez eso la ablandara un poco mas después de haberle sonsacado la información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Europa .

- Esta bien…- Se separo del abrazo de Leon y se dirigió a uno de los asientos , allí echo la cabeza hacia un lado y rápidamente se quedo dormida .

Leon se quedo mirando a la chica de manera atónita. Ese truco nunca fallaba y ella , contra todo pronostico se había levantado y se había largado de su lado . Por un lado la admiraba , pero por otro le había herido en su amor propio como hombre .

Asi que un poco cabreado , desconecto su comunicador de la frecuencia de la BSAA y tomo su segundo teléfono , el cual tenia línea directa con Simmons y Benford .

- Agente Kennedy , Informe.- Dijo Simmons .

- No he podido indagar de momento demasiado , acabo de concluir una sumisión en malta y voy de camino a Nueva York , una vez allí revisare las escuchas realizadas a Claire Redfield.-

- ¿ Algo en especial con respecto a esa misión que ha realizado?.-

- La BSAA esta estudiando si hay algún grupo mercenario que tengan muestras del virus T Abbyss , por que se están dando casos en toda la zona norte de Europa .Tal vez Hunnigan debería ponerse a estudiar la situación , si conseguimos información interesante tal vez consiga que confíen un poco mas en mi .-

- ¿ Algo mas?.-

- De momento nada mas señor , informare si logro algo mas de interés.-

- Recuerde Kennedy , de usted depende la seguridad de la nación , si hay actividad ilegal en la BSAA tenemos que erradicarla antes de que haya un nuevo fallo de seguridad que ponga en peligro la vida de millones de personas.-

- No se preocupe , no fallare , se lo que esta en juego.- Dijo Leon mirando como Claire dormía . Esbozo una sonrisa .- No fallare.-

)()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()((()()()()

Leon y Claire llegaron al día siguiente al mediodía a la sede de la BSAA . Allí en la entrada estaba Beth .

- Oh Claire , Leon , Bienvenidos.- Sonrió la mujer .- Me alegra ver que no habéis salido demasiado mal parados de la misión.-

- La verdad es que no.- Sonrió Leon .

- ¿ Algún mensaje?- Pregunto Claire .

- Te han llamado del taller . Tu coche … bueno … será mejor que lo leas .- Le paso el mensaje .

Claire pensó que el arreglo del coche iba a salirle por un riñón y parte del otro , pero en cuanto leyó la nota del garaje , informándole de que su coche estaba oficialmente muerto , se quedo de piedra.

- Lo siento muchísimo Claire.- Dijo Beth.

- ¿ Que dice?.- Pregunto Leon curioso.

- Motorcito no tiene arreglo .- Dijo Bajito.- Sabia que ya no le quedaba mucho , pero confiaba en que llegara a final de año.-

- Eso que dices era pedirle mucho a un coche que te ha servido fielmente durante trece años Claire , y ya era de segunda mano cuando lo compraste.-

- Lamento lo de tu coche Claire .- Dijo Leon , por que era el quien se lo había cargado realmente .

- Gracias a los dos . Bueno será mejor que deje esto en el vestuario y vaya a tomar el metro.- Dijo cabizbaja .

- No hace falta , yo te llevo . Se ofreció el chico .

- No te preocupes Leon .- Sonrió .- Hace buena tarde , iré dando un paseo hasta casa , de verdad . Vete a la tuya y descansa ,yo llevare esto a Barry .-

Aquello no podía seguir así . Cuando parecía que progresaba algo con ella pasaba algo que lo hacia retroceder dos pasos atrás . Sabia que se sentía atraído por el , era imposible que enmascarara algunas reacciones que había tenido con el .

Si eso continuaba por ese camino no conseguiría su confianza , no conseguiría que le contara todo lo que necesitaba para desenmascarar a Chris Redfield .

Iba a tener que pasar a la acción y lo tendría que hacer pronto y de manera contundente .

Mientras pensaba en su plan de acción , fue a su vestuario a cambiarse , tenia que interceptarla antes de que saliera de la sede .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Poco después de expresarle a Barry las verdaderas preocupaciones sobre la misión que acababa de cumplir y de las cuales no había hecho participe a Leon , Claire fue hasta el vestuario y se dio una ducha .

Como siempre pasaba acababa con magulladuras y contusiones , Aunque un par de veces había tenido que ser suturada . Como en Harvarville , en la que se clavo un cristal en la pierna .

Marcas de las batallas libradas , cada una le recordaba que había sobrevivido , una señal indeleble en su piel .

Leon …

La tenia desconcertada con su comportamiento . De un cretino la primera vez que lo vio hasta todo un caballero , como paso en el helicóptero .

Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando le paso el brazo por los hombros . Por un momento pensó que …

Pensó que tal vez Leon se sentía atraído por ella .

Pero eso era una soberana estupidez . ¿ Como iba a fijarse en ella un pedazo de hombre como el? .

Suspiro de nuevo . El cansancio le estaba produciendo alucinaciones en las cuales Leon Kennedy se fijaba en ella como mujer .

¿ Como se iba a fijar en ella si había mujeres infinitamente mejores en la sede?

Cierto que le había regalado un móvil carísimo , pero no podía pensar que Leon sentía algún tipo de atracción por ese detalle .

Chris siempre decía que se tenia en muy baja autoestima … lo cual era cierto por que todas sus relaciones habían sido un fracaso … incluso aquellas que no habían ni empezado . Sencillamente algunos hombres , al averiguar en que trabajaba , se sentían intimidados …

Pero , aunque fuera una soldado de una importante organización contra el bioterrorismo tenia las mismas ilusiones que toda mujer .

Quería encontrar un hombre que la amara . Un amor como el que veía cuando estaba con Chris y Jill , con Sherry y Piers o Rebecca y Billy .

Y poder corresponder ese amor de idéntica manera . Quería casarse y tener niños … quería tener una vida alejada de todo aquello …

Spending all, spending,  
Spending all my time  
Loving you, so loving you forever  
Spending all, spending,  
Spending all my time  
Loving you, so loving you forever

El móvil comenzó a sonar , distrayéndola momentáneamente de sus pensamientos . Al mirar el identificador de llamadas sonrió . Era Kevin.

- Mi chica favorita , ¿ Como ha ido esa misión en Malta?.- Le saludo el ex policía .

- Bien , como me puedes oír , esta vez he salido andando y todo.- Sonrió .

- Cuando sales andando de una misión , es que ha sido muy buena.-

- ¿ Que tal por Oceanía?.-

- Bien , pero tengo cierta información que ya le he mandado a Barry , necesito que la contrastéis , por que como sea cierto … El complot para hundir a la BSAA , con destruir a tu hermano …. esta relacionado con gente cercana al mismísimo presidente , Claire . Esto se va a poner muy peligroso en estas próximas semanas , pero no os dejare tirados , seguiré investigando.- Prometió el chico .

- Kevin , prométeme que vendrás a EEUU en caso de que en Oceanía estés en peligro.-

- Claire , no puedo huir , estamos en constante peligro desde que decidimos enfrentarnos a Umbrella hace trece años . Pero si en algún momento me necesitéis allí , no dudes de que iré a ayudaros. ¿ De Acuerdo?.-

- Esta bien cielo.- Claire salió del vestuario y ando hasta la entrada del ascensor .- Y tu cuídate eh .-

- Eso por descontado pequeña . Saluda a toda la pandilla de mi parte , llamare en una semana si todo sale bien .-

- Esperare para oír tu sexy voz .-

- Eso es lo menos que puedes hacer .- Rio Kevin .- Y ahora a descansar .-

- Buenas noches desde EEUU.-

- Buenos días desde Australia.-

- Cuídate , Cielo.-

Claire colgó , al entrar en el ascensor vio que Leon estaba allí , vestido con su ropa de civil y mirándola con cierto resentimiento .

Mierda , ¿ La había oído hablar con Kevin?

No se había dado cuenta de que el estaba en el ascensor …

- Creía que ya te habías ido .- Dijo Claire .

- Obviamente no , estaba buscándote para llevarte a tu casa … pero veo que estabas entretenida con … ¿ Kevin?.- Dijo molesto .

- Si , Kevin es …-

- Me da igual quien sea Kevin , no es asunto mío.- Respondió de manera hostil.

- Perdona …- Aunque no sabia muy bien por que se tenia que disculpar con el .

- ¿ Estoy haciendo el imbécil contigo Claire?.-

Leon la acorralo en una de las esquinas del ascensor . Claire lo miro atónita . Su mirada , su intensa mirada azul como el cielo de Malta …

- ¿ Por que me preguntas eso?.- Dijo la chica cuando encontró su voz .

- ¿ No te gusto Claire?.- Le pregunto directamente.

- Cl..claro que si …-

- ¿ Como algo mas que un amigo ocasional?.-

Si tuviera que elegir momentos surrealistas en su vida , aquel sin duda estaría entre los tres primeros . ¿ Le estaba preguntando lo que ella creía que le estaba preguntando?.

Por que si era una alucinación , esa alucinación olía de maravilla y tenia una mirada penetrante que traspasaba su alma .

- Leon … que …-

- Me gustas Claire , no soporto … ¡ No soporto que tenas esas confianzas con Piers , con top gun o con tu amigo Kevin ¡!. ¿ No lo sientes Claire? , se que estas atraída por mi . Lo veo en tus ojos .-

- No Leon … eso no es ….-

- No te atrevas a negarlo por que lo veo en tu mirada , ¿ Por que lo conviertes en otra cosa?.-

- Yo no soy tu tipo , yo no …-

- ¿ Es que ya sabes cual es mi tipo de chica ?. En dos semanas que llevo aquí ya me conoces … No he … no me he fijado en ninguna que no seas tu. No te has dado cuenta de la conexión que tenemos ambos … en la misión nos hemos coordinado como uno solo , sabes lo que pienso de la misma manera de yo se en que piensas tu.-

- Leon … por favor yo … No se lo que siento…- Lo miro angustiada .

- Yo si lo se , te gusto , te gusto de la misma forma que tu me gustas a mi , pero no se por que me tienes miedo . No le tengas miedo Claire …-

Leon tomo su rostro entre sus manos . Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado rápido para ella , pero no podía andarse con nanerias . Tenia que hacer un ataque directo… aunque ella estuviera poco menos que aterrorizada .

Acerco poco a poco sus labios hacia lo de ella …

- Déjate llevar Claire … se que lo quieres , yo también lo quiero …- Le susurro contra sus labios , estaba tan cerca .

- L… Leon …- Los ojos sencillamente se le cerraban , no podía resistirlo .

Sus alientos se rozaban , pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron , y la devolvió a la realidad . No podía ser , sencillamente el no podía estar atraído por ella … por alguien como ella …

Se escabullo de sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la salida . Dejándolo plantado dentro mientras ella salía como alma que lleva el diablo . Como si un Tyrant la persiguiera .

Necesitaba … serenarse , necesitaba …

Claire se paro cuando llego a la entrada del metro , allí tomo aire y se quedo mirando hacia el suelo .

Mierda … ¿ que es lo que había pasado en ese ascensor ?. ¿Leon realmente le había dicho que le gustaba? . Las palabras de Leon se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza . Estaba celoso del trato que el daba a Piers o a Kevin … le había dicho que se sentía atraído por ella …

¿ Y que había hecho ella?...Salir corriendo como una colegiala asustada de el …

Y lo peor es que ella estaba sintiendo eso por el … y la había cagado de manera estrepitosa .

`` Una gran actuación Claire Redfield … acabas de cargarte cualquier posibilidad de tener algo con el …´´

Era una imbécil …

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba en su casa . En cuanto entro lanzo las llaves con ira hacia el sofá .

¿ Que mierda había hecho? .

Había presionado demasiado y en poco tiempo y la había asustado .

- No eres un adolescente Leon , ¿ Como has podido cometer ese error? .- Se recriminaba mientras se dirigía a la mesita de las bebidas , donde se sirvió una generosa cantidad de Brandy .

Luego se sentó delante de su portátil , mientras se encendía tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco un numero de teléfono .

Tal y como el había pedido , el mecánico , bajo previo pago , había terminado de averiar el Motorcito de Claire , por mucho que ella lo llevara a otros talleres , el coche no tenia solución . Si no tenia coche dependería mas de el , días atrás así había sido … Es como había conseguido indagar algo mas en su vida , lo que le había dado pistas sobre como empezar a seducirla .

Pero se había precipitado en la escenita del ascensor …

Respiro profundamente y conecto el sistema de escuchas del teléfono de Claire . Estaba hablando con Sherry Birkin.

- ¿ O sea que eso es lo que te ha pasado? , Ya decíamos Piers y yo que estabas rara.-

- Ay Sherry , ¿ Que voy a hacer? .He metido la pata hasta el fondo con Leon…- Suspiro resignada .

- Bueno , si el dice que se siente atraído … la atracción no se va así como así . ¿ pero por que has huido ?. Esa parte se me escapa.-

- No lo se , me vi superada por la situación … y el es tan guapo … y me miraba de una manera que … Oh soy una estúpida . Me daría una paliza .-

- Ahhh has tenido un ataque de pánico.-

- Yo no tengo ataques de pánico . He sobrevivido a tres grandes desastres biológicos , esas situaciones eran para tener ataques de pánico . No puedo haber sufrido uno cuando el chico que me esta gustando tanto me dice que le gusto .-

- Es normal … pero no le des mas vueltas . Discúlpate con el si te sientes tan mal .-

- ¿Qué le digo ?. Leon perdóname por haberte dejado con las ganas de darme un beso en el ascensor del trabajo , soy una imbécil y mas te valdría irte con una chica que no salga corriendo cuando tu muestras tus encantos.-

- ¿ Es que ha pasado algo mas ?. Por que eso de enseñar sus encantos …-

- Nonono por Dios , vamos ojala , pero no . Ais Sherry , soy una idiota .-

- Claire , acepta este consejo . Discúlpate con el cuando tengas las oportunidad , habláis un poco y si el muestra de nuevo síntomas de que le gustas , pues correspóndele . Es natural que le tengas miedo al amor , has pasado por cosas que la mayoría de la personas no comprenderían , pero Leon esta hecho de otra pasta y comprenderá eso . Esta hecho de una pasta como el caramelo.- Sonrió .

- Calla que me estoy comiendo ahora una piruleta .-

- Lo que iba diciendo , pide perdón . Si te perdona y vuelve a dar síntomas acepta , si no , pues siempre tienes la opción de violarlo .-

- No voy a violarlo Sherry …-

- Vuelvo a decir que si es consentido no es violación . Bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer la cena .-

- Hasta pasado mañana.- Se despido Claire .

-¿ No vienes mañana?.-

- No , el tema del coche me ha hecho tomarme unos días de forzoso descanso . No tengo ganas de morir apuñalada en el metro, así que voy a ir en busca del coche nuevo de segunda mano a Saab , esperemos que no me sableen mucho .-

- Suerte entonces Claire , y no te preocupes. Mi sentido me dice que el chulazo no se va a alegar mucho de ti .-

Y colgó .

No estaba todo perdido .

La confianza de Leon volvió a subir esporádicamente . Si que había tenido el efecto deseado ese ataque directo y frontal . Ahora si sabia que sentía algo por el … y eso le levantaba el animo de marea exponencial .

Aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes quería a alguien que comprendiera por los horrores que había pasado … El podía darle ese consuelo .

¿ Le tenia miedo al amor? , Bueno , el sabia que el amor no servía mas que para manipular y destruir , así que si tenia razones en sentir miedo . Pero no podía hacérselo ver ahora .

Esa sonrisa oscura volvió a el mientras miraba por uno de los ventanales de su piso al espacio de Nueva York .Meditando el siguiente paso con la información que tenia .

¿ Ella quería amor? … El le daría un sucedáneo , la parte que Ada se había encargado de enseñarle bien … Por que en el momento en que ya no la necesitara … Ella sufriría la mas grande de las agonías . Esa es la lección que el le enseñaría .

)()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jejejeje ya esta aquí la actualización XD .

Si lo se , Leon es un soberano cretino y Claire esta un poco perdida en sus sentimientos como mujer .

Pero el chico no se anda con chiquitas , como ya habéis podido ver . El directo y frontal XD . Y la pobre Claire se ha asustado XDDD .

Siento mucho lo de la escena de acción , ya sabéis que no soy una lumbreras narrando escenas , procuro informarme antes de escribir , mas que nada por que mas adelante si habrá alguna ^^.

Pero de momento me va gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia . Sencillamente me esta encantando innovar , este Leon da muchísimo juego , al igual que Claire ^^, puede quedar una historia muy chula si sigo trabajando estas ideas ^^ .

En otro orden de cosas .

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando al fic , no imagináis la ilusión que me hace ver las reviews por la mañana cuando me levanto y enciendo el pc para mirar el correo y veo vuestros mensajes de animo y lo emocionados que estáis con la historia , es señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien , sin duda ^^, además me animáis a escribir mas ^^

Espero con ilusión vuestras nuevas reviews ^^ .

Bueno , el playlist de este capitulo es :

Terragrigia Panic I – Resident Evil Revelations BSO

Spending all my time – perfume

Communication – Perfume

Episode End – Resident Evil Revelations BSO .


	5. Capitulo 5:Cuando todo empieza a encajar

_**Capitulo 5 : Cuando todo empieza a encajar .**_

- Y con esto las ojeras están tapadas.- Dijo Claire al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo .

La chica guardo la base en su estuche de maquillaje y suspiro. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche a causa de los acontecimientos del día anterior .

Leon enfadado … Leon diciéndole que le gustaba ella … ese amago de beso entre ambos .

¿ Dios mío como le había pasado eso?

Chris siempre le decía que era tan sosa que a su lado el helado de vainilla seria picante . lo cual era muy triste , ya que era la opinión de un ser querido .

Así que se había pasado el resto de la coche dándole vueltas a la cabeza … hasta el punto en el que la noche se hizo día .

Maldito fuera el y su cuerpo y cara … por no hablar de esos labios que si los veía ya estaban , mínimo , pecando .

Y ahora tenia que tomar decisiones importantes por medio de la cafeína , cosa que a veces no era una buena idea .

Pero tenia que aprovechar el día que se había pedido libre , necesitaba un coche y lo necesitaba ya .

Así que después de un ultimo vistazo a su aspecto . Vaqueros cortos , malla negra por debajo , unas botas de lana , una blusa media manga rosa y un jersey largo lila . Una trenza descuidada le daba un aire urbano casual que le gustaba . Tomo sus gafas de sol y se coloco los auriculares del ipop , rápidamente una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar .

La mañana era perfecta .

No hacia frio , el cielo estaba despejado , los pájaros cantaban , los transeúntes hablaban por sus teléfonos , los niños iban de camino al colegio .

Si , tenia el presentimiento que su día libre iba a ser tranquilo .

Pero el destino se encargo rápidamente de dejarle claro que era el quien mandaba , y las cosas que tenían que suceder iban a suceder , estuviera ella en el trabajo o no .

- Buenos días Claire.- Saludo Leon quitándose sus gafas de sol .

- No … no … no .- Claire retrocedió unos pasos .

- ¿ por que estas andando de espaldas?.- Pregunto el chico curioso.

- ¿ por que vienes andando hacia a mi?.- Pregunto ella a su vez.

- Pues ando hacia a ti por que tu estas andando de espaldas.- Dijo con obviedad .

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto asombrada.

- Me he tomado el día libre.- Contesto .

- El mismo día que yo me tomaba el mío libre. ¿ A que juegas?.-

- Estas enfadada por lo de ayer , ¿ No?.- Pregunto algo descolocado .

- Claro que estoy enfadada , no se que tradiciones tenias en Inglaterra para ligarte a las chicas , seguramente ellas se lanzaban a tus brazos con que solo les dedicaras una sonrisa.-

Leon la miraba algo atónito . No dejaba de llevarse sorpresas con la esquiva señorita Redfield. Sobretodo cuando su boca decía una cosa y sus gestos otra .

Sabia leer entre líneas , eso y la reveladora charla que había oído la noche anterior es lo que le habían animado a aparecer al día siguiente a la puerta de su casa .

Pero aun así , si sabia de sobra que se sentía atraída por el . ¿ por que le huía? . Esa parte de la ecuación se le escapaba .

Lo mismo se estaba haciendo la difícil con el . Conocía a chicas que habían hecho aquello para llamar su atención . Ada lo hizo … y así acabo la cosa .

Pero se conocía el jueguecito , tan bien como si el lo hubiera creado .

- Ya se que me pase mucho ayer, y por eso te pido disculpas por intentar besarte, no volverá a ocurrir.- Se disculpo , aunque no de manera sincera .

- ¿ De verdad?.- Lo miraba con esos ojos verdes , cosa que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

- No , en realidad no lamento lo que te dije ayer . Tal vez no era el sitio adecuado y el momento adecuado . Pero me siento atraído por ti Claire , esa es la verdad.-

Leon esperaba que no le hubiera crecido demasiado la nariz por la mentira que acababa de soltarle … aunque siendo honestos , si que sentía curiosidad privada por Claire .

- Tengo que irme.- Dijo Claire , ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo .

- Claire , no me huyas … además , ¿ Donde vas? , Si no tienes coche.-

- Pues voy a comprarme uno .- Le respondió .

- Deja que te acompañe , vamos tengo mi coche aquí cerca .- Le sugirió .

- Después de lo de ayer no pienso quedarme contigo cerca en ningún lugar cerrado.-

- Pues yo creo que quieres lo contrario.- Opino el chico .

- ¿ Te lo tienes un poco creído no?.-

- Se que te gusto , por mucho que lo intentes negar .-

- Vete a la BSAA y vacila a otra chica allí . No tengo tiempo de alimentar tu ego .- Dijo caminando sin mirar atrás , rumbo a la estación de metro .

Y el miraba como se alegaba . ¿ Pero que era lo que estaba haciendo mal?. Por favor las chicas que el conocía se mataban por que el le dedicara dos minutos .

¿ Por que precisamente la única chica a la que quería seducir en serio se negaba a estar con el? , ¿ Pero en que extraño universo estaba que una simple pelirroja que no le llegaba a la barbilla lo estaba rechazando tan de plano?.

Así que fue hasta ella y la agarro del brazo.

- ¿ por que no te gusto?.- Pregunto directamente mirándola a los ojos.- ¿ Por que me rechazas si apenas me conoces?.-

Claire lo miro con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y el pánico . Se daba cuenta de que si lo rechazaba , mas se acercaba el .

- Me das miedo Leon , entiéndelo por favor . Siento mucho lo del ascensor , de verdad , pero …- Lo miro y ahí se vio reflejado el pánico .

El sabia que la había asustado un poco con su estrategia , pero una cosa era oírlo a través de un altavoz … y otra muy distinta oírselo decía a ella .

Y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender , sintió el miedo que emanaba de ella … y no quería ver en esos ojos imposiblemente verdes el miedo reflejado por su culpa .

Podía ser una gran luchadora , pero no dejaba de ser una mujer …

- Esta bien … esta claro que ha sido un error venir a ver si sentías algo , esta mas que claro que no . Si lo sintieras no me estarías rechazando.- Se disculpo .- Bueno , será mejor que me vaya , así podrás hacer tus cosas tranquila . nos vemos mañana en el trabajo .-

Claire vio como se alejaba .

Y de repente el día dejo de ser tan perfecto como empezó . ¿ Como podía cambiar de esa manera su mundo tan rápido?.

Pero tenia miedo … Steve le había dicho que la quería antes de morir a causa de la mutación de Virus Verónica . Y se lo había soltado antes de su ultimo suspiro . Ella solo sentía un sentimiento de protección por aquel chico , que no dejaba de ser un crio que tuvo la mala suerte de verse involucrado en algo que lo superaba …

Negó con la cabeza …

No podía confiar en las palabras de Leon por mas que quisiera … le gustaba , pero … había algo dentro de ella que le decía que aquello no era buena idea ..

No era el momento de darle vueltas a las palabras de Leon , tenia que encontrar el nuevo motorcito .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Entonces añades el chocolate y dejas que el glaseado se endurezca, es fácil Chris.- Explico Sherry .

- Glaseado duro .- Dijo Chris apuntándolo en la tablet.- Gracias Sherry , me has salvado.-

- De nada hombre .- Sonrió la chica .

Sherry iba dando un paseo hasta la sala de misiones , había dejado su portátil allí cargando y tenia que ir a buscarlo.

Así que se sorprendió al ver a Leon sentado en la mesa contigua trabajando en otro portátil .

- Hola Kennedy.- Saludo alegremente la chica .

- Hola Sherry , ¿ Que haces por aquí?.- Pregunto algo extrañado .

- Recogiendo el portátil , lo deje aquí cargando , se supone que tenia que recogerlo Piers , pero esta en una reunión .- Respondió la chica mientras apagaba el equipo .

- ¿ Tienes un momento? , Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

- Claro .- Lo miro extrañada.- ¿ En que puedo ayudarte?.-

- Es sobre Claire.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¿ Que le pasa?.- Arqueo una ceja .

- Hace dos días le dije que me gustaba , pero ella me esta evitando desde entonces.-

- Aja , ¿ Y que pasa con eso?.- Pregunto con repentino interés .

- Estoy seguro que yo también le gusto , pero no se como hacérselo entender. O sea que se de cuenta de que voy en serio con ella .-

- Madre mía .- Se sentó enfrente de el.- ¿ Y por que me preguntas a mi?.-

- por que me gustaría entender por que me tiene miedo . Y si alguien puede aclararme ese punto … bueno sabré como debo acercarme a ella … sin que se asuste.- Explico el chico , poniendo su mejor cara de persona compungida .

Sherry lo miro un momento … luego suspiro y bajo la mirada al ordenador , el cual ya estaba apagado . Cerro la pantalla y lo volvió a mirar .

- Bueno , hubo alguien en la vida de Claire .- Empezó la chica .- No conozco bien todos los detalles , pero creo que ocurrió tres meses después del desastre de Raccoon City. Claire fue hasta Paris a buscar a su hermano Chris , pero Umbrella la capturo y la llevaron prisionera a la isla Rockford …-

- ¿ La isla Rockford no era la isla propiedad de la Familia Ashford , los creadores del virus Verónica?.-

- Si , Claire se vio envuelta en el incidente biológico ocurrido allí . En su intento de huir conoció a un chico , se llamaba Steve Burnside , era un preso que estaba allí con su padre . No se muy bien que ocurrió , pero Steve fue infectado con el virus verónica y ataco a Claire y Chris . Alexia se había propuesto acabar con la vida de Claire a través de Steve , pero este recupero un atisbo de su humanidad y logro detenerse en el ultimo minuto. Pero Alexia le hizo pagar cara esa insubordinación y acabo con su vida . Steve volvió a ser humano … y antes de morir le dijo a Claire que la quería. Claire no pudo decirle nada por que murió al pronunciar su declaración . Después de aquello lo paso muy mal.-

- ¿ Amaba a ese chico?.- Pregunto un tanto conmocionado.

- No , para Claire era como proteger a un hermano pequeño , se sintió culpable por no haberlo podido salvarlo .- Explico Sherry .

- ¿ Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y que yo le haya dicho que me gusta?.-

- Leon , es por que lo has hecho muy rápido . Tenias que haber ido un poco mas despacio . Claire es de las que piensan que el amor trae sufrimiento. Y que tu vengas en plan Hola que tal me gustas y quiero algo contigo la ha aterrorizado. ¿ Por que todos los tíos guapos sois así?.-

- ¿ Me aconsejas algo?.- Pregunto decidido .

- ¿ Vas en serio con ella?.- Lo miro perspicaz .

- Claro que voy en serio .- Y tan en serio , se le echaba el tiempo encima y la seguridad nacional dependía de el .- Si no , no estaría pidiéndote consejo.-

Sherry suspiro de nuevo , luego lo miro y el supo en ese momento que acababa de ganar una aliada con ella .

Que mejor ayuda que la mejor amiga de Claire para poder llevar a buen fin sus planes con ella .

- No seas tan lanzado Leon , procura ser un poco mas sutil en tu acercamiento . Ten gestos románticos , a todas las chicas nos gusta eso.-

- No ir deprisa , tener gestos románticos .-

- y sobretodo no presiones , si tiene que ocurrir algo entre vosotros ocurrirá cuando tenga que hacerlo , esa verdad es tan universal como que el chocolate esta de muerte.-

- Aja , muchísimas gracias Sherry , creo que ya se como debo afrontar esto sin que Claire se asuste .-

- De nada , cuídate.- Se despidió con la mano .- Y Leon …-

- ¿ Si? .- Se volvió hacia la joven.

- No le hagas daño , ya ha sufrido bastante en esta vida.-

Leon sonrió para si mismo . Desde luego deberían concederle 15 oscars de la academia por su actuación como enamorado preocupado de la chica que le gusta . Si Sherry Birkin , la cual era la que mínimamente podía haberse olido algo de mentira en sus palabras le había creído , entonces Claire no podía estar muy lejos de caer en sus manos .

Y ya tenia pensado su siguiente paso … Gracias a Sherry .

A veces a Leon le admiraba la confianza ciega que mostraban en ese organización , corazón había tanto fallo en la seguridad .

En dos semanas conocía toda la vida de Claire . Y con ello su talón de Aquiles . A la siguiente iría la vencida , estaba seguro .

Así que entro en el ascensor y se cruzo de brazos mientras una oscura sonrisa se formaba en su rostro .

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Como mola motorcito 2 , es una gozada conducirlo.- Sonrió Claire a Sherry .

- Esta muy guay Claire .- Dijo la chica .- ¿ Vas bien ahí detrás cielo?.- Pregunto a Piers .

- El olor a nuevo de los coches me produce nauseas.-

- Como vomites aquí dentro pido el divorcio , ¿ Me oyes?.- Le advirtió Claire .

- Lo intentare cariño , por mi esposa numero 2 lo que sea.- Dijo Piers entre arcadas .- Dios para el cocheeee.-

Claire aparco al lado del alcen , Piers bajo rápidamente y se fue a unos matorrales a vomitar .

- ¿ por que no le has dado la Biodramina?.- Pregunto .

- Se me olvido , además no creía que fuéramos a recorrer tanto con el coche.- Explico Sherry.

- Lo siento.-

- Claire , Leon me ha pedido consejo sobre ti.- Soltó de repente la chica .

- ¿ Que diceeesss?.-

- Lo siento , de veras , pero ese chico me ha dado una pena increíble Claire , realmente esta interesado en ti . ¿ por que no le das una oportunidad ?.-

- Ya sabes por que …-

- Claire , Steve no murió por tu culpa , no te declaro sus sentimientos para que tu le temieras al amor . Además , te conozco y se que realmente quieres corresponder a Leon.-

- Pero y si …-

- No Claire , no pongas escusas . Date una oportunidad con el , al menos tened una cita y formatea si una opinión de el .- Dijo la chica .- Si la cosa sale mal , pues bueno , que no sea por que no has probado antes si puede ir bien . Esto es como un arma de doble filo , puede salir mal o puede salir bien . Pero si no lo intentas no lo sabrás .- Suspiro la chica de nuevo .- Date una oportunidad Claire , te mereces amar y ser amada , y león esta mas que dispuesto a ser el que te habrá los ojos a esa realidad . Piénsate mis palabras , ¿ Vale?.-

- Esta bien … - Suspiro Claire , por que estaba visto que no se sacaría de encima a Leon tan fácilmente .- Sera mejor que volvamos a la Base antes de que Piers se nos deshidrate con tanto vomito.-

- ¡ Pieeeerrrsss deja de vomitar y ven , que nos vamoooosss!.-

Claire sonrió a la pareja … ante todo sutileza .

()()()(()()()()(())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos días después Claire estaba terminando un informe , estaba imprimiéndolo cuando vio a Leon delante de la maquina del café .

Se quedo mirándolo un momento .

¿ Como podía estar tan guapo con el atuendo tan sencillo que llevaba?

Sabia que tenia que hablar con el … pero sinceramente no era capaz de escoger el momento .

Entonces vio que Leon la estaba mirando .

Este tomo su taza de café y fue a su mesa , desviando la mirada de la de Claire .

La chica sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón . ¿ Es que ya se había dado por vencido con ella?

Por un lado no le extrañaba , le había dado calabazas dos veces y ya se habría cansado de ella . Aquel pensamiento funesto seguro que le bajaba el animo para el resto de la tarde .

- ¿ Ocupada?.- Pregunto Leon de repente , materializándose a su lado .

Claire no se lo esperaba y se cayo de la silla ante la sorpresa.

Leon se apresuro a levantarla del suelo .

- ¿ Estas bien Claire?.- Pregunto con el semblante preocupado.

- Si … es que no te esperaba y me he asustado.- Explico entrecortadamente .

- Lo siento , creí que me habías visto venir .-

- No pasa nada . ¿ En que puedo ayudarte?.-

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo después del trabajo .- Dijo .entonces vio que ella abría la boca y se quedaba en esa posición .- No es nada romántico , es solo que no me apetece volver a casa tan pronto un viernes y no tengo tampoco planes .-

- Eso es raro.- Observo Claire .

- Soy nuevo en la ciudad , todas mis amistades se dividen entre Washington y Londres . Y tu eres como una amiga para mi … bueno mas que una amiga y …-

- Aja.- Lo escuchaba embobada .

- ¿ Me miras así por que me paso de la raya no?.-

- No , tranquilo .- Sonrió .- Vale , vayamos después del trabajo a tomar esa copa , conozco un buen sitio en el Up east side .-

- Pues entonces quedamos en eso – Dijo Sorprendido .

- Si .- Le sonrió .

- Pues entonces … nos vemos aquí a las cinco.-

- Me parece bien .-

- Gracias Claire …-

No tenia planeado dar ese paso tan pronto … pero no podía dejar de mirara sus ojos , y sus cremosos labios , los cuales brillaban ligeramente a causa del protector labial que llevaba . Pero su cuerpo tenia otras ideas , acercando su boca a la de ella y dándole un ligero beso en la comisura .

Leon descubrió que eran mas dulce de lo que había imaginado . Por que le dio otro beso … y esta vez en plena boca , pero sin contacto de la lengua … para ese tipo de besos ya habría tiempo . El se encargaría de ello .

Claire por su parte se dejo llevar .

Vio la boca de Leon acercarse y sencillamente pensó en las palabras de Sherry . Así que se dejo hacer cuando sus labios se unieron .

Algo se había despertado dentro de ella al estar boca con boca unidos los dos , era un sentimiento como amas había experimentado , que la hacia sentirse ansiosa por el hecho de hacer una cosa tan simple como ir a tomar una copa .

¿ Que le estaba pasando para dejar a Leon hacer lo que estaba haciendo?

- L…Leon…- Lo miro cuando sus bocas se separaron .

- No he podido evitarlo , lo siento …- Susurro contra su boca.

. No ha sido culpa tuya , yo también me he dejado llevar .-

- ¿ Entonces a las cinco ?.-

- Hasta las cinco …- Susurro la chica mientras recibía un nuevo beso de Leon.

Leon se alejo mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo . Esperaba que Sherry tuviera razón … por que aunque el le atraía muchísimo … tenia el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien …

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

Por su parte el chico estaba mirando su ordenador sonriendo .

Había sido un buen día para el . Sherry Birkin había ayudado a decidir como acercarse al objeto de sus deseos , y nunca mejor dicho . Besar a la chica había sido como cumplir un deseo que no tenia ni idea de que estuviera ahí , aunque Claire besaba como las jovencitas . Tendría que entrenar con ella el arte del beso … Y seria un aprendizaje muy placentero .

Entonces un sonido lo distrajo un momento de sus pensamientos .

Los datos del ordenador de Birkin se habían descargado con éxito a su terminal .

Si … sus planes iban encajando por fin , pero no cantaría aun victoria hasta que viera como avanzaba la cita de esa noche .

Ese era su nuevo objetivo … Un Objetivo que estaba deseando cumplir .

`` Pronto serás mía , Claire Redfield . Doblegada a mi voluntad … tu enamoramiento hacia a mi me Dara las armas para que todos pagáis por lo que estáis haciéndole a millones de inocentes´´ Pensó mientras veía a Claire y esta lo saludaba alegremente con la mano antes de perderse en el despacho de Burton .

Si … realmente todo empezaba a encajar …

Y también le hacia sentirse vivo … como no se había sentido desde que Ada lo dejo . Aunque para el segundo sentimiento no tuviera explicación .

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la nueva actualización .

Desde luego Sherry en su buena intención para que Claire le abra las puertas de su vida al amor en realidad la esta lanzando a la boca del lobo XD .

¿ Bueno , que os ha parecido?

Esta bien ¿ , por lo contrario me lanzareis tomates y lechugas ¿?.

Este capitulo es algo corto , por que en el siguiente hay muchas cosas que narrar que aquí , si comenzaba a exponer , se iba a quedar una laguna de dudas muy grandes .

Por otro lado : ¡ Madre mía 10 reviews por el capitulo anteriooorrr! .

No me lo puedo creer , pero así es . Ya no se como daros las gracias por los ánimos que me estáis dando y el apoyo al leer esta historia ^^ , realmente sois los mejores y esperare como siempre , con muchas ganas , vuestras reviews , así podremos evaluar si el capitulo ha gustado o no ^^ .

Y para terminar , el playlist del capitulo :

Got To Be Certain (Extended Version) de Kylie Minogue .

Birdy - Skinny Love

Spice de Perfume .


	6. Capitulo Mini : Dobles sentidos

**Capitulo mini : Dobles sentidos .**

**( NdA: Lenguaje obsceno , avisados quedáis XD )**

Leon estaba silbando por los pasillos de la decimoquinta planta de las oficinas de la BSAA . En poco mas de una hora estaría camino de su primera cita oficial con Claire Redfield .

Solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos de anticipación , si conseguía llevársela a la cama esa noche , en menos de una semana estaría cantando como un ruiseñor sobre los planes de su hermano .

O al menos eso le decía su mente racional .

Por otro lado estaba encantado por quedar con una chica a la que le estaba costando la misma vida conquistar .

Por lo general todas las chicas que habían pasado por su cama no habían tardado mas de una noche … a lo sumo una semana , en caer rendidas a sus dotes amatorias .

Pero Claire estaba resultando ser una agradable novedad ante tanta monotonía .

Entonces , como si la hubiera invocado desde lo mas profundo de su mente , oyo su voz . Iba de camino a ver que estaba hablando … pero se quedo en el sitio .

- Oh Piers , la estas metiendo doblada cielo , vamos a tener que sacarla y yo cambiar de postura , esta es muy complicada para esto .- Dijo Claire .

- Claire , esta muy duro , No es tan fácil como piensas el sacarla y volver a meterla sin que yo acabe a punto de romperme .- Dijo el chico con esfuerzo.

El chico se quedo clavado en el sitio , ¿ Que estaba pasando allí?.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo , por que esto así no entra .- Dijo Claire enfadada .- Y por si no te has dado cuenta me duele . Se me están formando callos en la mano de moverlo arriba y abajo .-

- Pues no deberías . ya estas acostumbrada , como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.- Dijo enfadado.

- Pero ahí nos ayudaba Sherry , entre los tres era mas fácil hacer que entrara y después sacarla .-

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Leon . Lo cual era una estupidez , por que , solo a veces , a depravado no le ganaba nadie . Pero lo que estaba escuchando le estaba demostrando que no era así . ¿ Entre los tres? , ¿ Esto así no entra? , La estas metiendo doblada.

A ver si la broma del marido no iba a ser tan broma .

- Piers sácala , no hay manera , vamos a tener que llamar a Sherry.- Suspiro Claire .

- Pero si esto es para ella , es su sorpresa. No veas lo que me ha costado mandarla a hacer tus recados para que fueras tu la que me ayudara , además , me lo prometiste .-

- Pues hazlo mas rapidito o no llego a mi cita con Leon.-

- ¿ Has quedado con chulazo?.- Pregunto Piers curioso .

- A tomar algo , no es una cita cita por que es demasiado lanzado para mi gusto. Ayy Piers , otra vez esta entrando doblada, ¿ No puedes meterla derecha?. Tan difícil no es , la entrada esta aquí y es grande , no se como es que acabas dándome por un lado .-

- Perdona , es que me he emocionado . Creia que estaba derecha . ¿ Así que demasiado lanzado?.-

- Me da la impresión de que quiere que me acueste con el esta noche.- Dijo sin cortarse .

Otra gota de sudor frio recorrió esta vez su frente . Dios , ¿ Tan descarado había sido? . Lo mismo si se le había ido la cabeza con ese amago de beso que se habían dado una hora antes .

Vaya cagada mas monumental , había captado sus planes al vuelo . No era tan inocentona como se pensaba , solo con oírla podía saber que era una viciosilla .

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh , ahora siiiiiii , siiiiiiiiiiii.- Grito Piers feliz .- Oh Claire que gozada Dios , no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Sherry.-

- Me alegro de haberte podido ayudar en esto , no ha sido fácil , pero entro y has conseguido correrlo hasta el fondo .- Sonrió Claire .- Ya me quedo mas satisfecha después de esto.-

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Leon . Era el , no Piers Nivans , quien iba a hacer que Claire se corriera entre espasmos de placer y gritara su nombre . Lo harían si ayudas ni practicas sexuales raras .

Así que salió de su escondite y vio a Piers en la puerta , limpiándose el sudor con la camiseta negra que llevaba , el botón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado …

Y lo miro extrañado .

- Hola Leon.- Saludo como si tal cosa .

- De hola nada , ¡¿ No te da vergüenza lo que le has hecho a Sherry?!.- Le grito .

- Emmm , no , estoy seguro que a ella le gustara.- Dijo Tan tranquilo .

- Eres un depravadoooooo.- Grito Leon .

Claire salió del despacho abanicándose con la mano el sudor que recorría su cara . Al mirarla Leon lo vio todo rojo e invistió .

- ¡ Como le has podido hacer esto a Sherry!.- Le grito Leon .

- ¿ El que, ayudar a Piers ?.- Pregunto extrañada por la reacción de Leon .- Ha sido fácil , alguna que otra vez lo hacemos así , es mas fácil que si Sherry tiene que ayudarlo . Ella no tiene tanto aguante como yo.-

Leon la miro con los ojos abiertos .

- ¿ O sea que ella acepta que estéis teniendo un Affaire en la oficina , o sea lo consiente y lo aprueba?.- Pregunto atónito .

Piers y Claire se miraron , luego miraron a Leon y después de nuevo a ellos dos . Rompieron a carcajada en limpio delante del chico , el cual se quedo algo perplejo.

- ¿ Como os podéis reír de esa forma? , estáis cometiendo adulterio .-

- Jajajaja Leon … perdona es que … has creído que Piers y yo … teníamos un affaire de oficina y … jajajajajaja.- No podía parar de reírse .

- ¿ Entonces esa charla que he oído?.- Estaba desconcertado.

- Tiene su explicación . Veras , Sherry tiene la espalda fastidiada y estaba deseando terminar de pintar su despacho . Entonces una vez que se ha secado la pintura Claire la ha convencido para salir .-

- Entonces hemos empezado a meter muebles en el despacho y decorarlo según el esquema que le dibujo a Piers . Si se quedaba cerca querría ayudar y tardaríamos mas.-

- ¿ Entonces las frases que he oído han sido …?- Pregunto algo atónito .

- Nosotros intentando meter los muebles , pero Piers es un choco y no tiene mucha fuerza , así que cuando había que meter muebles no conseguía que el se doblara como yo quería .- Explico tal cual .

- ¿ Creías que Claire y yo estábamos follando de maneta desenfrenada en el despacho de Sherry.?- Pregunto Piers atónito .- Jo , tengo que ponerle un Tweet a Sherry con esto, se va a partir de risa .-

- Si os hubierais escuchando hablando habríais llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.-

- Aun no me va tirarme a jovencitos , los prefiero algo mayores que yo Leon .- Entonces miro el reloj .- Son las cinco . Voy a darme una ducha rápida y nos vemos en media hora en la entrada , ¿ De Acuerdo?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Si …- Leon aun andaba aturdido .

- Hasta ahoraaaa.- Claire salió corriendo por el pasillo .

Mientras Piers seguía colocando los muebles ene l despacho , Leon se quedo pensando en lo fácil que era confundir los hechos si no los había visto . Lo cual le demostraba que mas valía una imagen que mil palabras .

Sobretodo cuando podían derivar en malentendido que podían perjudicar a una persona inocente .

)()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()(()(((((

Un mincapitulo , que parece que no tiene nada que ver con la trama … pero a la vez es un modo de introducir la historia en otro nivel .

Se viene la cita ^^ , así que tenerme algo de paciencia y prometo que estaréis encantados de haber esperado ^^ .

Mientras , Leon ha descubierto como unas simples palabras mal interpretadas podían derivan en confusiones . En este caso no ha sido nada grave , pero mas adelante vera que pueden ser mas serias de lo que piensa .

Esperemos que se haya quedado con la copla , como decimos en Andalucía XD .

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , de nuevo habéis batido vuestro propio record personal . Por ello os he regalado este capitulo absurdo pero divertido XD . Espero vuestras reviews aquí y en 30 F 30 M More , que ya esta actualizado en su quinto capitulo ^^

Playlist :

Jenny Rom : www BlondieGirl


	7. Capitulo 7 : Plantón

_**Capitulo 7 : Plantón **_

Leon miraba el atestado bar mientras esperaba sus bebidas .

Nunca … nunca jamás volvería a hacer caso a Ark sobre que sitios de Nueva York son los mejores para beber .

El buscaba algo mas intimo y ahora estaban en un Pub Irlandés aguantando el sonido de los clientes mientras gritaban al televisor de pantalla plana que colgaba del techo .

También tenia que aguantar que la mitad de las chicas que había en ese bar en esos momentos se lo estuvieran comiendo con los ojos . Por lo general hubiera aprovechado eso a su favor y hubiera ligado , así se garantizaba un polvo aquella noche .

Un mes casi sin sexo le estaba pasando factura , y era de esas cosas que no debían faltar en la vida … en su vida .

Entonces miro en la dirección donde estaba Claire y sonrió , con un poco de suerte y buena resolución , esa noche la tendría debajo de el gimiendo y pidiéndole mas .

Y por primera vez en su vida Leon se empalmo en un sitio publico .

Mierda , vaya momento había elegido su cuerpo para pedir guerra . No se podía haber esperado una hora , que era lo que estimaba que tardaría en conseguir que Claire accediera a ir a su casa .

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar , pero tuvo que ignorarlo por que le dieron las dos cervezas que había pedido .

Con cuidado y pensando en cosas poco alegres para conseguir que el pequeño Leon bajara el estandarte , el chico fue hasta donde estaba sentada Claire .

- Una cerveza para usted.- Dijo Leon poniéndole el vaso delante .

- Gracias .- Sonrío .- Hacia mil que no me tomaba una cerveza.-

- Siento que hayamos acabado aquí , aun no conozco bien los sitios buenos de nueva York para ir a tomar una copa.- Se disculpo .

- Normal , en Inglaterra seria normal que acabaras en sitios como este , ¿ No?.-

- Todos los viernes sin falta , pero no soy demasiado entusiasta del futbol Europeo.-

- Bueno , querías que quedáramos. Aquí estamos .-

- Así es .- Se puso serio.- Imagino que tendrás preguntas sobre mi , lo mismo que yo tengo alguna sobre ti . Así que si tomábamos una copa y hablábamos verías que no soy tan terrorífico como aparento.-

- Bueno , alguna pregunta tengo, pero prefiero que me cuentes tu algo sobre ti.-

- ¿ Que te gustaría saber?.- Sonrió , estaba preparado .

- ¿ Como es que acabaste en la BSAA? , O sea , no eres del movimiento antiumbrella , los conozco a todos y no te veo como un pacifista de alguna ONG contra el bioterrorismo.-

- Pues la explicación es fácil , era demasiado bueno para ser poli , pero poco cualificado para trabajar para el gobierno . Yo fui policía hasta los 25 años , en Pensilvania . Cuando vi que no podía ayudar tanto como quería y no me daban la cualificación que me merecía , hice las pruebas para el FBI . Estuve tres años trabajando para ellos en la unidad de Bioterrorismo hasta que al final , y viendo las cosas que estaban ocurriendo decidí que haría las pruebas para la BSAA. Acabe en la filiar Europea hasta hace poco que pedí un traslado a la americana para estar mas cerca de mi familia y así es como he acabado aquí.- No era una mentira , pero no todo era cierto .

- ¿ Y ahora te sientes bien considerado?.-

- Si , hemos ayudado a muchísima gente y desmantelado muchas células bioterrorista , ahora es cuando siento que estoy haciendo algo realmente por la causa . En cierta forma vosotros , los del movimiento Anti Umbrella abristeis los ojos sobre lo que ocurría con este tipo de terrorismo , el cual no era considerado peligroso hasta lo ocurrido en Terragliga.- Dijo con toda la intención .

- Hasta que Norman Landsale lo manipulo todo … No era así como la gente debería de haberse concienciado de lo que estaba pasando…-

- No , no lo era . Pero por desgracia el incidente de Raccoon City y Terragligia son los que han puesto en el punto de mira a esos terroristas , no se sabe que extenso pueda ser el legado de Umbrella .-

- Aun luchamos contra ellos …-

- Bueno basta de hablar de estas cosas , que esto se supone que es una cita , no una reunión de trabajo.-

- Tienes razón.- Sonrió Claire .

- Bueno , cuéntame algo de tu vida Claire. Seguro que ha sido interesante .-

- Pues no demasiado . Chris suele decirme que soy tan aburrida que a mi lado la vainilla seria picante.-

- No será cierto , yo te veo una chica con un sentido del humor peculiar .- Observo .

- Bueno , Pues alguna cosa destacable en la vida y milagros de Claire Redfield es que cuando tenia seis años me convertí en una famosa timadora de globos .-

- ¿ No será cierto?.- A Leon le dio la risa floja , no se esperaba aquella salida por parte de la chica .

- Si , fue al poco de morir mis padres y comenzáramos a vivir con mis abuelos . Mi abuela me dio una bolsa de globos que no debió de costar mas de cinco dólares . Los niños del colegio comenzaron a pedirme y yo les dije que les costaría un dólar cada globo .- Claire se reía también .

- ¿ Cuanto ganaste?.- Pregunto el chico dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Pues saque cincuenta dólares .- Dijo toda orgullosa .

- No me lo puedo creer.- El continuaba riéndose .

- Tenia seis años , no sabia nada de la vida . Luego me cayo la bronca de mi vida por aquello . Pero te alegrara saber que el dinero fue invertido para comprar a Mastica calcetines.-

- ¿ mastica calcetines?.-

- Si , el conejo mascota de la clase , lo salvamos de un refugio y vivió hasta mucho después de que nos fuéramos del colegio . Muchos creemos que aun puede que este vivo .-

Leon la miro dulcemente , desde luego aquella chica era toda una caja de sorpresas . No había muchas que hablaran de si mismas de manera tan sincera como el estaba viendo que hacia Claire . Tenia fallos , como todas , pero ella les ponía buena cara y andaba hacia delante .

- Luego descubrirás la terrible verdad , ¿ No?.- Pregunto con malicia .

- ¿ Que la profesora cambio al conejo cuando este murió? , Si , pero demasiado tarde , yo ya estaba en Canadá cuando paso eso.-

- ¿ Canadá?.-

- Si , cuando mis abuelos murieron Chris estaba en los marines y no teníamos ningún pariente vivo que se pudiera hacer cargo de una chica de 16 años . Intente pedir la emancipación para que así el estado no tuviera que hacerse cargo de mi por que mi hermano estaba ganando el sustento de ambos . Pero entonces intervino Barry , el me alojo en su casa con sus hijas hasta que me fui a la universidad dos años después .-

- Por eso tenéis esa relación tan familiar …-

- Si , mas que un jefe , Barry es como nuestro padre , fue el quien animo a Chris a entrar en los marines , luego lo llevo con el cuando se creo STARS . Poco pensábamos que acabaríamos luchando todos juntos por la misma causa . A estas alturas de mi vida me veía casada y con al menos un niño .- Bajo la cabeza .

- Pero salvas el mundo .-

- Salvar el mundo no te hace compañía en una casa por las noches . No te llama mama y cariño . Solo puedes consolarte sabiendo que al menos hay personas que tendrán la oportunidad de vivir eso gracias a los que hacemos.- Lo miro .

- Pero aun eres joven Claire .-

- Lo se , pero , ¿ A ti no te da miedo pensar que algún día puedes acabar solo? , no tener a nadie que continúe con tu legado , un hijo que te diga papa y que …-

- No , una vez si , pero entonces yo …-

En ese momento el teléfono de Leon comenzó a sonar . Este dio gracias mentalmente , por que la conversación se estaba poniendo incomoda por momentos . Encima de que estaba a punto de revelar algo que debería estar enterrado en sus recuerdos .

¿ Hijos? , ¿ Familia? , ¿ Sueños de futuro? . los había tenido , pero ya sabia que aquella vida no era para el .

Entonces , al mirar por la ventana del local vio algo que lo dejo mudo . Su amigo Ark estaba fuera mirándolo . Entonces entendía el por que le sonaba su móvil , había descubierto algo importante y había ido a Nueva York a avisarlo .

Leon se levanto rápidamente de su lugar , cogiendo la chaqueta y dejando allí plantada a una sorprendía Claire . La cual lo miraba horrorizada ante semejante estampida .

()()()()()()()()))()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire no podía moverse en ese momento .

¿ Pero que era lo que acababa de pasar ?. Estaba hablando con Leon y de repente este se levanta y sin explicación ninguna se va dejándola allí plantada como una maceta .

Entonces un camarero se acerco a ella :

- ¿ Desea tomar algo mas?.- Pregunto amablemente .

- Emmm … no .- Dijo Levantándose .

- Entonces son seis dólares con cincuenta centavos.- Dijo el hombre sacando un ticket encima de la mesa .

Primero la plantaba y encima tenia que pagar la cuenta . La chica saco su cartera de su bolso y le dio un billete de diez dólares .

- Quédese con el cambio.- Dijo Dolida .

- Gracias señorita .-

Había oído hablar de las espantadas de los tíos cuando hablabas de temas tan serios como matrimonio e hijos , pero nunca pensó que le pudiera pasar a ella .

No quería decir que el iba a ser el padre de sus hijos ni casarse con el , solo estaba respondiendo una pregunta .

Pero si se había espantado de aquella manera con la sola mención de esas dos cosas eso quería decir que no estaba tan interesado como ella creía .

Vaya decepción de noche … con lo bien que lo prometía todo aquella tarde y ahora …

El teléfono de Claire comenzó a sonar … Conecto el manos libres que tenia su nuevo coche y hablo.

- ¿ Si?.- Pregunto Extrañada .

- Hola hermanita .- Saludo Chris .

- Hermano , ¡ ya estas aquí!.-

- ¿Puedes venir a casa ?.- Dijo serio .

- Claro , estaré allí en diez minutos .- Dijo colgando .

Tal vez había descubierto algo sobre el topo , esa persona que estaba vendiendo la información confidencial de todas las agencias contra el bioterrorismo .

Tal vez el plan que trazaron estuviera por fin dando resultados , de cualquier manera se enteraría en cuanto estuviera allí .

Tal vez debería de comprar algo para cenar …

()()()()(()(()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Así que ha habido un nuevo movimiento?.- Pregunto Leon sentando en un banco de central park junto a Ark .

- Si , poco después de la finalización de la misión de la BSAA en Yugoslavia , la misión se ha reportado como éxito , pero poco después hubo de nuevo movimientos en las cuentas de Christofer Redfield , una de la que no se tiene constancia oficial en la BSAA , y unas muestras de viru entregados a unos rebeldes de la zona .- Dijo Ark.

- Cada vez esta mas claro que esta involucrado en algo ilegal . Con las pruebas que se tienen deberíamos de ser capaces de imputarle esos delitos .-

- No , no podemos Leon , es una figura muy poderosa , estas cuentas no están registradas oficialmente en ningún lado , esta información nos esta llegando por terceras personas . Todo el mundo pensaría que estamos intentando desacreditar a la BSAA y que la DSO se haga con el control de la organización . Además ellos no responden ante nosotros , si no ante las naciones unidas . Tendrías que conseguir que alguien señalara a Chris y dijera : si , esta siendo sobornado . Pero …-

- Pero que Ark…-

- No se , aquí hay algo que me huele a chamusquina aquí Leon .-

- ¿ A que te refieres?.- Pregunto el chico .

- Bueno , sabemos los procedimientos que hay … lo exhaustivos que son y el historial de Christofer , No seria tan imbécil como para dejar un resto de miguitas de pan que hasta un niño puede rastrear … Ademas ¿ Que puede llegar a alguien como Chris a hacer esto ? , Ademas si Claire supiera algo …-

Entonces la cara de Leon cambio completamente .

¡ Claire!.

Se levanto del banco en el que estaba sentados como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero . Mierda , mierda , mierdaaaaa.

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Pregunto Ark asustado ante el salto de su amigo .

- ¡ Claire , estaba con Claire cuando te he visto y me he largado de allí dejándola sola en el bar!.- Leon negaba con la cabeza , ¿ Que había hecho?.

- Pues habérmelo dicho cuando estaba llamándote, creí que habías cogido las llamadas que te estaba haciendo para darte esta información .-

- No , te vi y asumí que era importante . ¡ Joder , Jodeeerrr!.-

Leon tomo el pendrive que le dio Ark y salió corriendo , móvil en mano , llamando al teléfono de Claire .

Mientras hacia eso miraba su reloj . Habían pasado dos horas desde que le había dado plantón .

- Joder , vamos Claire coje el teléfono , vamos.- Repetía al auricular mientras daba la señal . Pero después de seis tonos salto el contestador .- Jodeeerrr.-

Al llegar al bar vio que su mesa estaba ocupada por otras personas .

Algunas veces se podía dar de tortazos en la cara por lo idiota que era . Un mes intentando conseguir una cita con Claire , y ahora que empezaba a ganarse su confianza la había cagado estrepitosamente al haberse largado sin mas .

`` Bien hecho Kennedy , a ver como solucionas esto´´

()()(()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Claire , te quiero , es que piensas en todo.- Sonrío Chris mientras se comía la cuarta hamburguesa de la noche .

- Tio deja algo para los demás.- Dijo Barry .

- No , he pasado mucha hambre y huelen tan deliciosamente que …-

- Vale ya que me estas escupiendo las pipas del pan .- Exclamo Jill .

- ¿ Como se ha tomado Leon el que te fueras de repente?.- Pregunto Sherry .

- No se lo tomo , me dejo plantada al poco de estar allí .- Dijo desanimada.

- ¿ Que?.- Preguntaron todos ala vez mirándola .

- Como os digo estábamos hablando y de repente miro al frente , se levanto y salió corriendo.- Explico tal cual .

- No me lo puedo creer , Dios , ¿ Como estas tu?.- Pregunto Jill preocupada .

- Pues me ha fastidiado un poco , por que era el quien insistía en que nos viéramos , y a las primeras de cambio va y me planta sin explicación ninguna .-

- Que tío tan falso , y pensar que lo aconseje sobre ti … y mira lo que te ha hecho …-

- No , déjalo Sherry . Mas a valido que lo hiciera ahora que mas adelante si la cosa hubiera ido en serio . De verdad , me recuperare , siempre lo hago.- Sonrío .

La puerta de la salita se cerro , había llegado O´Brian . Ya estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa .

- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido.-

- ¿ Novedades?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Si , han hecho el movimiento que esperábamos . Han depositado el dinero en la cuenta de las caimán y dado parte de unas muestras inexistentes entregadas a los rebeldes . No hay duda , es alguien del gobierno , de la agencia de seguridad nacional.-

- Dios mío … ¿ Por que?.- Se pregunto Sherry.

- No lo se , esa parte de la ecuación se me escapa.-

- ¿ Y si el plan es quitar a Chris de en medio y hacerse con los recursos de la BSAA?.- Dijo Piers de repente .

Todos los miraron como si de repente a su lado hubiera aparecido una jirafa .

- Vamos , pienso yo…- Dijo Intimidado .

- Sin Chris en la BSAA podrían tomar el control de todo . Misiones , personal , investigación , adiestramiento …- Jill expreso su preocupación .- Todos nuestros recursos …-

- Y usarlos impunemente para hacer mas daño … Oh las vidas que podríamos no salvar si pasara eso.- A Claire se le subía la bilis a la garganta .

- Vamos a tranquilizarnos , tomaremos medidas para que en el caso de que llegáramos a eso algunos de nosotros tengamos las pruebas que incriminen al verdadero criminal . Ahora mas que nunca es importante que mantengamos esto en el ámbito nuestro . Nosotros siete . Por ello creo que deberíais de tener algunos de vosotros esto .- Y saco tres pda .

- Estas PDA se renovaran con la información que vayamos descubriendo , en caso de que nos pasara algo , designaremos a tres de nosotros que se encarguen de llevar la información al presidente . Ya se que pido mucho con la entrega de estas PDA , pero es la única manera de …-

- Tranquilo O ´Brian . Yo me quedare con una .- Dijo Claire .

- Dame a mi la otra.- Dijo Piers .

- Entonces yo me quedare con la ultima .- Señalo Chris .

Estuvieron discutiendo un poco mas sobre el plan a trazar en caso de emergencia , en el cual los tres poseedores de las PDA eran las piezas clave .

Después continuaron cenando mientras decidían que estos tres se someterían a un entrenamiento intensivo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran .

Además , así distraían a Clare del plantón que le había dado Leon aquella tarde , ya que veían en sus ojos que estaba triste .

()()()())()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Pero Ark …- Dijo Leon al teléfono.

- No hay peros que valgan agente Kennedy , ha dejado un objetivo potencial solo por que su amigo detective apareció con una información que le iba a ser suministrada en cuanto habláramos con usted mañana . Así que se le prohíbe todo contacto con Ark Thomsom hasta nueva orden , ¿ Entendido agente Kennedy?.- Grito Simmons .

- Si señor .- Contesto molesto .

- por cosas como esta se pierden oportunidades valiosas , y usted acaba de hacerlo , espero que por el bien de la nación este comprometido con esta misión , si no será destituido .-

- No volverá a pasar señor .- Dijo apretando los dientes .

- ¿ Como va el tema de las escuchas?.-

- Sin novedades significativas , solo ha habido una llamada y ha sido Chris Redfield llamando a su hermana para que fuera a verlo . No podre tener nada en claro hasta mañana o pasado al menos .-

- Esta bien , y no lo olvide , lo primero es la misión , no recibirá mas información que la que yo le envié , ¿ LO entiende?.-

- Si señor .-

- Espero novedades pronto.- Y colgó el teléfono .

Simmons eran un verdadero cretino , pero tenia razón en una cosa .

Por impulsos como el que había tenido al ver a Ark y la información que le había traído , ahora mismo estaría seduciendo a Claire y seguramente comenzando a excavar un poco en el secreto que se traía con su hermano .

Pero Ark era de los pocos que nunca le había fallado , con el había resuelto muchos casos , gracias a el desenmascaro las verdaderas intenciones de Ada … aunque había sido tarde . Solo por eso las opiniones del hombre eran importantes para el .

Si tenia la mosca detrás de la oreja seria por algo … no cortaría del todo el contacto con Ark , seria algo asi como su as en la manga .

Poco después de cenar , Leon continuaba andando de arriba abajo con el móvil intentando hablar con Claire , pero siempre acababa saltando el buzón de voz con esa música extraña que le gustaba a ella .

Agotado se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea . Vaya mierda de final de día , lo peor era que no la vería hasta el lunes y … ¿ Como explicarle el plantón cuando había sido el mismo quien le había pedido confianza?.

Pensaba en las palabras de Claire esa tarde . En sus ilusiones , en sus aspiraciones .

El se identificaba con ella , había tenido esos mismo sueños . Por eso le removía la conciencia saber que seria el , de una manera bastante cruel , el que tuviera que enseñarle que los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices no existían para ellos .

Pero lo importante de nuevo era pensar en como conseguir que ella volviera a hablar con el , tendría que idear una nueva estrategia y tendría que hacerlo ya , viendo al ritmo que se estaban complicando las cosas .

De nuevo sintió esa punzada en su corazón …

¿ Que puñetas le pasaba ahora a su conciencia? , ya había admitido que la había cagado y le daba algo de lastima ella , no hacia falta que volviera a intervenir para tocarle las narices .

Hacia años que no se sentía así , vaya puto momento había elegido su corazón volver a sentir algo …

Había vivido bien sin sentimentalismos … no los necesitaba..

Tenia que anularlos y tenia que hacerlo ya . De ello dependía el éxito de la misión .

Y de conseguir que Claire volviera a confiar en el .

()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la actualización ^^.

Muchas gracias a mi des bloqueadora oficial del msn , sakura lol , por ayudarme a decidir entre las seis vertientes que podía haber tomado este capitulo ^^

He estado algo ocupada por que he empezado un nuevo trabajo ^^ , así que si me retraso un poco no os asustéis , es que solamente estaré algo sobrecargada XD

Bueno , Leon la ha fastidiado a base de bien . Cuando parecía que se estaba acercando a Claire , que esta le estaba abriendo su corazón … ya y le da plantón XD .

A ver como sales de esta Kennedy XDD

Bueno , de nuevo y para no variar la costumbre ^^ .

Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews , es increíble que tanta gente este siguiendo la historia y se agradecen los comentarios que hacéis , levantáis mi moral y hacéis que me quiera superar con esta historia .

Espero que no se os este haciendo pesada y que os guste todo lo que viene mas adelante ^^ y me dejéis un review en la limosnera de review , con opiniones , ideas , critica s, amenazas de muerte ect ect XD

Bueno , aquí me despido hasta la próxima ^^

Playlist :

vanessa_amorosi-mr_mysterious

fireflight-the_hunger

fireflight-unbreakable


	8. Capitulo 8 : Un Beso Lo Cambia Todo

Playlist del capitulo :

Hearts Of Fire : Bso Rocky 4

You&Me remix summer : Ayumi Hamasaki

05 - Two hearts - Phil Collins

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 8 : Un beso lo cambia todo**_.

- Muy bien Claire , el Lunes mas.- Dijo Trent .

- Ufff , estoy destrozada .- Suspiro Claire mientras se tendía en el suelo del tatami y miraba al techo del gimnasio .

- Hola Claire.- Sonrió Piers , que entro en su campo de visión .

- Hola cielo . ¿ A que viene esa risa?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Hemos pensado ir al pub y te queríamos preguntar si te vienes.- Dijo el chico .

- ¿ Nada mas que ir al pub? .-

- Bueno vamos a ir de fiesta si , vente anda , Sherry quiere que te saquemos por ahí unas horas para que te olvides del plantón del novato.-

Claire hizo un gesto con la cara , un gesto de desagrado por que los pensamientos de la semana entera se agolparon todos a la vez en su cabeza .

Encontrarse con Leon en el trabajo el Lunes fue bastante desagradable , aun tenia fresca la charla en su cabeza :

_- Espera Claire.- Grito Leon desde el otro lado del parking ._

_Claire intento andar rápido hasta la entrada de l sede y así poder esquivar a Leon , le resultaba violento hablar con el después de lo que había pasado el viernes . Había podido serenarse durante el fin de semana e incluso restarle importancia al asunto ._

_Pero fue verlo y toda la ira volvió a su ser . Ella odiaba estar enfadada , la vida era muy corta para estar enfadada por cosas así , pero en ese momento …_

_- Te he estado llamado todo el fin de semana , necesito hablar contigo sobre lo del viernes.- Leon la había tomado del brazo ._

_- Leon tengo prisa…- Intento serenarse ._

_- Y yo tengo que hablar contigo , tengo que explicarte lo que paso el viernes .-_

_- Mira Leon , de verdad que no me interesa oír tus explicaciones , con tu actitud has dejado muy claro que esas palabritas tan bonitas que salían de tu boca eran solo un ardid para llevarme a la cama.- Lo miro enfadada._

_- No es así Claire , veras …-_

_- ¡ Que no quiero oírlo Leon ¡!.- Grito , dejando al chico con la boca abierta .- No me interesan tus explicaciones , así que te sugiero una cosa . Pídele salir a tu club de fans , por que conmigo ya las tienes todas perdidas .- Y se soltó .- Y si tienes que hablar conmigo que sean cosas del trabajo .-_

- ¡Claireee!.- Grito Piers.

- ¿ Queee?.- Dijo Claire asustada .

- Te habías ido a babia .¿ Que dices?, ¿Te vienes?.-

- Venga , me vendrá bien irme de fiesta.- Sonrió la joven.

- Genial . Me voy a casa , llámame para ver quien es el conductor sobrio de esta noche … ¡ Yo no!.- Dijo levantando la mano efusivamente.

- ¡Mierda!.- Chasqueó con los dientes el chico .

- Je . haber sido mas rápido .- Se levanto de un salto y fue hasta los vestuarios .

- Ponte guapaaaa.- Grito Piers .

- Perdona , yo siempre voy guapa , mas que guapa divina de la muerte , ¿ Te enteras?.-

La chica entro riéndose en el vestuario . Tal fuera eso lo que necesitaba para olvidarse el ligero coqueteo que habían tenido Loen y ella . Una buena noche con amigos , baile y bebida .

Si , iba a ser una noche divertida .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba en su casa revisando las pruebas de lo grabado durante toda la semana . Se sentía frustrado por que no avanzaba y el tiempo corría en su contra .

De las llamadas telefónicas no habían sacado nada en claro aun , salvo charlas absurdas sobre temas triviales .

De los ordenadores aun no sabia nada , pero el intuía que tampoco . Chris Redfield no era tonto , seguramente conocería todos los protocolos de seguridad y sabría como evitar que se filtrara información por el sistema de la organización BSAA .

Y su baza mas segura seguía siendo Claire Redfield .

Dios , aun se daba de bofetadas cuando pensaba en la ocasión de oro que había dejado escapar por culpa de Ark . Que aunque le traía información , le había chafado todo lo que llevaba avanzado con ella .

Había estado intentando , durante toda la semana , de hablar con ella y explicarle el por que del plantón .Pero ella se había cerrado en banda y no quería oírle .

La escena del garaje estaba muy fresca aun en su cabeza , y encima para empeorar las cosas , no había estado en su mesa . Cuando intentaba preguntar a alguno de los empleados estos se negaban a decirle por que eran amigos , o no lo sabían , como le pasaba con su club de fans .

Suspiro frustrado . Tenia que solucionar el entuerto con la chica o no avanzaría nada… Lo mismo lo despejaba darse una ducha .

Estaba a punto de ir a ducharse cuando el dispositivo del móvil de Claire se activo , estaban llamando a la chica . Se sentó en el sofá y se coloco los auriculares :

- Hola Sherry .-

- Claire , te pasamos a buscar en 30 minutos . Vamos a ir a cenar y luego a Marque , ¿ Te parece bien el plan ?.- Pregunto Sherry toda emocionada .

- Si , pero antes tendré que hacer una paradita , tengo que sacar dinero.- Rio.- ¿ Llevamos mi coche?.-

- No , Piers llevara a Furia , así que no te preocupes . Además dijiste que ibas a beber , así que nada de coger el coche.-

- Entonces marido es …-

- El que no puede beber esta noche si .-

- Bueno , espero terminar la semana mejor que la otra .- Suspiro la chica .

- No se lo pienso perdonar lo que te hizo , dejarte así tirada sin mas . Eso es de tener muy poca educación .-

-( _Vale , ya se que la cague , no hace falta que lo estéis comentando .)_ – Pensó Leon mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la rabia contenida de Sherry .

- Creo que lo asuste , a ningún chico en una primera cita … o a tomar una copa , le gusta que hables de tus sueños y esperanzas de futuro .-

- Bueno , al menos dio la cara de como es realmente antes de haber profundizado mas con el .- Contesto Claire con resignación .

Siempre había oído ese comentario en boca de todas las mujeres a las que había plantado , pero oírlo de los labios de Claire … Por primera vez en largo tiempo , un incomodo sentimiento de incomodidad sobre ese aspecto de su carácter se instalo en su corazón .

Por alguna razón no le gustaba que Claire pensara eso de el .

- Bueno , entonces nos vemos en media hora Claire , anímate , lo mismo conoces a un buen semental esta noche .- Rio Sherry .

- Si , me iría bien echar un polvo .- rio .- Venga ya Sherry , tu sabes que a mi no me van los rollos de una noche .-

- Pero por una vez. Así conocí yo a Piers .-

- Pero que tu tuvieras suerte a la primera no quiere decir que a mi me pase igual .-

- Claire…-

- Bueno , basta de hablar de penas , esta noche toca soltarse la melena .-

- Vale , nos vemos en un rato.-

Al colgar Loen se quito los auriculares y se quedo pensando en las palabras de Claire . Y delante de sus narices vio la respuesta .

No quería verlo en el trabajo … Bien …

Pero nada le impedía crear un encuentro fuera del mismo …

Miro el monitor y busco el nombre de la discoteca a la que iban a ir a bailar . Había llegado el momento de contraatacar .

Por el bien de la humanidad … Esa noche Claire Redfield seria suya .

()()()(()())()())()()))()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()(())())()()()()()()()()

Después de una copiosa cena , Claire , Piers y Sherry fueron has Marque .

Con cada chica a un lado , Piers entro todo orgulloso a la discoteca , en la cual había un gran ambiente . Estaban en la zona disco cuando se sentaron en uno de los reservados .

- Que queréis de beber.-

- Un ron con cola , ¿ Claire?.-

- Una cerveza , quiero ver un poco de que va esto antes de empezar a beber .- Dijo la chica .

- A vuestros pies , queridas esposas .- Rio el chico mientras iba a la barra .

- Espera que no le he dado el dinero.- Claire se fue a levantar , pero Sherry se lo impidió .

- No , esta noche queremos invitarte .-

- Por favor , que estoy bien.- Intento sonreír la chica .

- Claire , esta semana poco mas que has sido un fantasma durante los entrenamientos y en las demás facetas del trabajo . Lo de Leon te ha dado fuerte y no me lo intentes negar .- Sherry la miro seriamente .

- Si Sherry . Me ha dado y muy fuerte . Nunca me había pasado esto .- Sonrió la chica débilmente .- Pero tengo que levantar cabeza Sherry , por que mis sentimientos deben ir en segundo lugar , tenemos que centrarnos en la misión .-

- No .- Negó Sherry con la cabeza .- Tus sentimientos deben ir primero siempre Claire . Somos Guerreros , soldados y en nuestro caso Protectores y rescatadores . Lo que nos distingue de todos los terroristas y organizaciones es que nosotros tenemos corazón , Claire . No renuncies a sentir … a pesar de que no sea el mejor momento , pero en estos momentos tenemos que tener sentimientos , es lo que nos distingue del tio que esta intentando destruir la BSAA .-

- Vale mama .- Sonrió un poco mas ampliamente la chica .

- Muy bien hija .-

Entonces Piers llego con las copas , dejando el tema por zanjado y comenzando asi la noche de fiesta .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()(()()()()()()((()()()()()()

Poco después de las doce de la noche , Leon entro en Marque . La discoteca estaba a reventar y la música estaba altísima para su gusto . No era muy dado a frecuentar sitios como ese , pero como estaba de misión oficial , no tenia mas remedio que estar allí .

No tenia ni idea de como iba a localizar a Claire entre ese mar de gente . Pero aun asi comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de la barra , desde ahí tal vez podría ver algo .

Estaba cerca cuando los vio …

Y Leon se quedo atónito por primera vez en su vida .

Había visto a Claire con ropa de calle , con los uniformes de la BSAA o con las ropas que usaba para entrenar .

Pero la Claire que estaba viendo en esos momentos era toda inocencia y sensualidad . Llevaba un minivestido negro de encaje y unos tacones de vértigo , el vestido era palabra de honor con las mangas de encaje . Y su hermoso pelo estaba peinando con un medio recogido que dejaba al descubierto parte de su hermoso cuello . A su lado estaba Piers y Sherry , entre las dos formaban una especie de Sándwich de Piers , ya que bailaban a su lado y este , medio borracho , hacia girar su corbata en el aire mientras la gente bailaba a su alrededor .

Entonces tuvo una idea , y sin meditar demasiado en las consecuencias , decidió ponerla en practica enseguida .

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo . La disco estaba a reventar de gente y Los tres amigos no paraban de brincar al son de un remix Dance de Ayumi Hamasaki .

- ¡¿ A que no te arrepientes de haber quedadoooo?!.- Grito Sherry.

- ¡ Esto es geniaaaall!.- Grito feliz .- ¡ También contribuye el que estoy algo achispadaaaaa , pero Piers esta peor que yo!, ¿ Verdad marido?.-

- ¡ Fiesta , fiestaaaaaaaaaa ¡!.- Gritaba el joven ajeno a todo .

Aquello era lo que necesitaba , una noche con sus amigos , con alcohol y baile . Una buena manera de olvidar su brevísimo enamoramiento de Leon Kennedy .

Entonces noto como una mano tiraba de ella , al hacer fuerza para poder volver donde estaba

un grupo de personas la arrastro , haciendo que se separara de Piers y Sherry .

Sherry desvió un momento la mirada de su novio , comprobando que Claire no estaba a su lado .

- ¡¿ Donde esta Claire?!.- Grito a Piers .

- ¡ Fiesta , Fiestaaaaa!.-

Sherry pensó que tal vez había ido al baño o a sentarse para reponer fuerzas , así que no le dio demasiada importancia y continuo bailando con su novio .

()(()())()()((()()((()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()

- Ahora si que no te escapas.- Susurro Leon pegándola contra la pared de uno de los reservados .

Claire se había quedado muda del asombro al ver quien era el responsable de haberse separado de sus amigos .

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto asombrada .

- Pues he salido a tomar algo y he tenido la sorpresa de mi vida que , al estar en la barra , te he visto en la pista de baile . Debo decir que te mueves muy bien Claire.- Y paso la lengua por sus labios.- Y tu atuendo no deja casi nada a la imaginación.-

- Creo que estas algo borracho Leon , deberías de irte .- Dijo Claire , intentando separarse de el , pero lo único que consiguió es que Leon la pegara mas contra la pared .

- Creo que eres tu la que esta algo achispada Claire , no deberías moverte así en la pista de baile , eso enciende el deseo de los otros hombres y despierta en mi unos oscuros celos . No me gusta que te miren así .-

- ¿ Pero a ti que te importa si se puede saber?.- Pregunto indignada .- Tu me dejaste plantada , no tienes derecho a sentir celos por lo que dejo o no dejo de hacer Leon.-

- Pues los siento , dios es tan difícil llegar a ti Claire .- Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la chica .- No te hubiera dejado el viernes pasado sola si la situación no hubiera sido grave.-

- ¿ Que te paso Leon? .- Claire estaba casi sin respiración , olía tan bien que le estaban entrando ganas de girar la cabeza y meter la nariz en su pelo .

- Un amigo tuvo problemas , problemas muy serios . Claire , pedí a ese amigo que investigara sobre lo que paso en Europa y estuve el resto de la tarde dándole instrucciones para hacer nuevas averiguaciones … Yo quería haberte trasmitido esta información , pero como te has negado a hablar conmigo durante toda la semana no he podido .-

- Pero … ¿ Por que no has hablado con Barry o con alguno de los fundadores de mas rango?.- Pregunto asombrada .

- Por que no les tengo tanta confianza como a ti . Pero me comporte como un imbécil , y en mi afán de poder ayudarte a resolver el rompecabezas de los sucesos de Europa , horas mas tarde me dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y entonces comencé a llamarte … y tu no me respondías y no sabia como decirte esto .- La miro intensamente.- Claire , no estaba mintiendo al decirte que me gustabas , lo que te dije en ese ascensor , lo que hablamos el breve tiempo que estuvimos en aquel bar … Dime que no lo sentías.-

Mientras se perdía en la mirada de Leon , la cabeza de Claire pensaba a toda velocidad . ¿ Debía creerle? , ¿ Debía darle una nueva oportunidad? , ¿ Tan importante era lo que había descubierto que había valido la pena dejarla plantada ?.

Entonces Leon tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco a sus labios .

- Por favor perdóname …- Susurro el chico acercándola mas a el .

- Leon …- Lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro , esperanza y terror a lo desconocido.

- Deseo tanto besarte , por favor Claire , dame una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien contigo , por favor …- Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. ,

Leon podía saborear la victoria , ella estaba a punto de entregarse a el en aquella zona oscura de la discoteca … Y entonces Claire se desmayo en sus brazos ante su atónita mirada .

Daba gracias por tener los reflejos que tenia , ya que tomo a la joven en sus brazos .

No se podía creer lo que había pasado .

Pero al mirarla de nuevo tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy adorable con su semblante calmado y sus mejillas sonrosadas .

Y una sensación cálida se instalo de nuevo en su pecho .

Entonces por su cabeza se le paso una ocurrencia un poco loca , era un poco arriesgado , pero a el le encantaba asumir riesgos.

Y definitivamente Claire Redfield era uno que estaba deseando asumir . Así que de dirigió a la zona done había visto a Piers Y Sherry .

()(())(((()()()()()()()(()((()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

Claire se despertó .

El sol le daba directamente en los ojos , haciendo que los cerrara rápidamente y se girara en la cama.

Luego de poner sus ojos a salvo de la maligna influencia del astro rey , Claire observo el sitio mejor …

Aquella no era su habitación . Esa no era sus sabanas .

Entonces se levanto rápidamente , descubriendo que tenia puesta la parte de arriba de un pijama . Miro a su alrededor y no reconocía el sitio .

Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir , y seguía en esa habitación . ¿ Pero como había llegado a esa habitación? , ¿ Que sitio era ese?.

Lo mismo la habían drogado en la discoteca y ahora estaba secuestrada .

Pero … ¿ Por que un secuestrador la había puesto una blusa de pijama de hombre …?

¡ Leon! , al ultimo que había visto era a Leon .

Y toda la escena del reservado volvió a su cabeza … pero extrañamente no recordaba lo que paso después de ver como Leon acercaba sus labios a los suyos .

Así que salió de la habitación … solo para encontrarse con el salón mas lujoso que había visto en su vida .

Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo , el cual el espacio estaba distribuido en un salón comedor , acceso a una luminosa y amplia cocina, que incorpora una zona de desayuno y electrodomésticos de primeras marcas, un aseo de cortesía, zona de armarios y el espacioso salón comedor, con dos grandes ventanales con orientaciones norte y oeste y techo diseñado en diferentes niveles que proporcionan un bonito detalle arquitectónico.

Unas fotografías sobrias decoraban las paredes blancas y en el sofá , leyendo algo en su portátil estaba Leon .

- L…Leon.- Dijo para llamar su atención .

El chico levanto la vista de su portátil y la miro , le dedico una sonrisa y se levanto del sofá para dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella .

- Buenos días dormilona . Creí que tendría que darte un beso para despertarte.- Susurro tomándola en sus brazos .

- ¿ Donde estamos?.- Le pregunto curiosa .

- Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar .- Sonrió el chico .

- Esto es de todo menos humilde , no me imaginaba que tenias este pisazo .- Miro a su alrededor .

- No es mío , es de un amigo de Washington .- Respondió .- Pero como el no viene apenas aquí me ha cedido el lugar para que viva a cambio de un alquiler .¿ Te apetece un café ?.-

- Solo si me explicas como es que estoy aquí .-

- Ven.- La tomo de la mano y la sentó en una silla delante de la barra del desayuno .- Es una explicación fácil . Te desmayaste cuando estábamos hablando .- Leon le sirvió el café y se lo puso delante .

- ¡ Oh Dios estaba con Sherry y Piers … oh deben estar asustados por que ..!.- Se puso nerviosa de repente al recordar a sus amigos .

- Hable con Sherry y Piers , ellos no me dejaban llevarte , estaban tope de cabreados conmigo , pero después de unas duras negociaciones conseguí secuestrarte , así que tome tu bolso del reservado y nos fuimos. Como no se en que piso vives , decidí que lo mas sensato era traerte a mi casa y acostarte a dormir la mona .-

- ¿ Y esta blusa de pijama? .- Pregunto , poniéndose roja de repente .

- Te la puse yo , tranquila te desnude a oscuras . Así que no he visto mas allá de los encantos que enseñabas ayer en la pista de baile .- Rio Leon .

- No se si darte las gracias o cruzarte la cara de una bofetada .-

- Prefiero que me des un beso de verdad , así dejaría de tener ese mal sabor de boca de no poder darte un beso como dios manda.- Le respondió de manera descarada .

- Aun estoy enfadada contigo.- Le dijo .

- Pues entonces déjame compensarte , ¿ No?.- Se sentó frente a ella y le tomo las manos .

- Leon , no se si …-

- Claire , déjame intentarlo por favor , dame una nueva oportunidad . No te decepcionare y si lo hago te dejo que me cruces la cara de una bofetada . – La miro serio.- Se que puede funcionar , solo atrévete a dejar que pase . Veamos hasta donde nos lleva esto que sentimos , ¿ De Acuerdo?.-

Claire no podía resistirse , sencillamente no podía .

Esos ojos azules , esa boca que parecía hecha para el pecado , la cual solo la había besado brevemente … ¿ Como seria de diestro Leon en el arte de los besos? . por que si con un leve roce ella casi se desmayaba … ¿ Como seria un beso de verdad ?

Entonces entendió que Leon tenia razón , la vida era muy corta y peligrosa , y no quería vivir sin saber que se sentiría al tener de novio a alguien como el , alguien que parecía estar hecho a su medida , compatible en tantos aspectos …

Y tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo miro .

- Esta bien … te perdono .- Le sonrió Levemente .

- Claire …- susurro su nombre como una plegaria .

Tiro de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo , sus bocas hicieron contacto y por primera vez se daban un beso de verdad .

Leon no estaba preparado para sentir las sensaciones que le transmitía los labios de Claire . Era como probar el mas dulce de los dulces . Su boca se acoplaba a la suya y seguía el ritmo que el imponía con su lengua . La cual introdujo en su boca cuando ella gimió de placer ante el efecto de aquel beso .

Al principio tímida , pero después descubría que era una alumna dispuesta a prender de el .

- Abre un poco mas los labios Claire , roza tu lengua con la mía cariño .- Se separo un momento de ella para darle las indicaciones a seguir .

Claire hizo lo que le pidió y el beso se volvió mas apasionado . Tanto así que Leon la alzo en brazos y la sentó en la barra del desayuno .

Aprovechando su nueva postura le acaricio los muslos con delicadeza , asombrándose de lo suave que era la piel de la chica y descubriendo que aquella atracción que tenia que fingir … no la tenia que fingir .

Realmente quería llevarse a Claire Redfield a la cama y mostrarle los placeres del sexo sin compromiso . Pero temía que ella viera ese acto como algo más emocional … No quería ligarla tanto a el …

Pero sabia que tendría que jugar con sus sentimientos , que tarde o temprano , si ella se enamoraba de el , tendría que romperle el corazón .

Una parte de el se sintió mal … No , el no quería sentirse así , quería follar a Claire de todas las maneras que sabia , maneras que ella no podía haber imaginado en sueños …

Pero fue ella quien lo paro al ver que su mano iba a introducirse en el tanga negro que llevaba .

- No … no …- Dijo ella pegando su frente con la de el .

- Perdona … me he dejado llevar .- La miro jadeante .

- ¿ Como he acabado aquí sentada?.- Claire también jadeaba en busca de aire.

- Creo que he sido yo … pero no se , todo es confuso.-

- Muy … muy confuso …-

- Si no has sentido nada por mi en este beso … yo ya no se como demostrarte que me gustas .-

- Creo que lo has demostrado con creces .- Sonrió .

- Bien.- Rio el también mientras alzaba hacia arriba uno de sus puños .

- Solo te pido que … que me des algo de tiempo … Esto que siento … me da un poco de miedo , no quiero precipitarme contigo Leon.-

- Podemos ir despacio , como tu quieras Claire .- Le acaricio el rostro .- Pero mientras tanto podríamos tener esa cita que te prometí el viernes pasado .-

- ¿ En que habías pensado?.- Pregunto curiosa.

- Bueno , aun no conozco Nueva York bien .-

- Pues si me llevas a casa para que me ponga una ropa mas adecuada podemos hacer algo de turismo .-

- Trato hecho , ya iremos improvisando sobre la marcha .- Dijo Leon .

- Voy a vestirme .- De un salto se bajo de la barra y se dirigió a la habitación .

Leo observo como se metía en su habitación , momento que aprovecho para ir a su ordenador . Tenia un archivo abierto .

Su nombre : Investigación sobre Claire Redfield .

Se solía decir que para poder derrotar a tu enemigo debías de saber hasta los mas mínimos detalles de el .

En su caso debía convertirse en el hombre ideal de Claire , que dependiera de el de tal manera que no pudiera ocultarle ningún secreto .

Tenia que dejar de lado los estúpidos sentimientos que afloraban en el cuando estaba con ella. Era solo un medio para llegar a un fin .

No podía permitirse sentir nada por ella . La misión era la primero .

()()(()((()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooooo . Aquí esta la actualización ^^

Lamento haberme tardado , pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar . por eso espero compensaros con estas ocho hojas de historia XD

Bueno esta semana ha empezado de miedo . Hoy en mi correo me encontré con el enlace que me llevo al cielo friki . Al fin he visto Damnation *_* . En ingles y con una claidad muy buena . Solo de recordar a Leon en la película me dan palpitaciones . Que hombre dios mío , vais a adorar la película en cuanto la veáis ^^

Por otro lado se estreno Retribution … Y es horrible , o sea que no la veías en el cine , por que vuestra cartera os podría denunciar por robo a mano armada .

Sencillamente mas mala y mas desconcertante que la anterior . O sea , estrenan esta bazofia en el cine y no estrenan Damnation que es mil millones de veces mejor que esto .

Ayyy dios , estamos a 13 días de Resident Evil 6 , no me puedo aguantar las ganas ya de jugar o . Pero prometo que aunque este jugando seguire actualizando mis queridos lectores ^^.

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por vuestras reviews , tanto los que estáis afiliados a la historia como aquellos que dejan su comentario de manera anónima ^^ . De verdad que sois los mejores y espero que os encante el capitulo , el cual esta escrito con todo mi cariño . Espero con ganas vuestras criticas , halagos , insultos , tirada de piedras , amenazas por carta ect ect .

Como habréis comprobado he puesto el playlist arriba , como me aconsejo uno de los lectores ( n encuentro el comentario en cuestión , pero que sepas que gracias ^^ )

Y para otra lectora : Vicky Chan es increíble encontrar a alguien que le guste el grupo Perfume , son geniales , me encantan sus letras . Uno de los capítulos llevara el titulo de una de sus mejores canciones para mi : Puppy Love ^^

Bueno , espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ . nos leemos en el capitulo 9


	9. Capitulo 9 : Sinceridad

Playlist :

fireflight-unbreakable.

rob blackledge - Everything

()()()()()()(()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()())()()

_**Capitulo 9 : Sinceridad **_

Leon estaba inquieto .

Hacia años que no se sentía así . Años en los cuales era un novato que no sabia nada de la vida , años idílicos en que la traición solo existía en las películas malas de espías .

Pero ahora que sabia mas de la vida , que era mas frio y que utilizaba todos los medios que estaban a su alcance para cumplir con éxito todos los cometidos que le mandaban , sentir aquello era un inconveniente .

¿ Seria por que Claire había sido mandada a una misión sin el?.

Hacia una semana que no la veía ,y aunque odiaba admitirlo , en algunos momentos echaba realmente de menos su compañía .

En el mes y medio que hacia que estaban juntos como pareja , Leon había aprendido que Claire era una chica demasiado confiando para su bien .

Intentaba que todo el mundo se sintiera integrado en la organización , siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos , una lagrima cuando se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar mas de lo que lo hacia , tenia gestos dulces con el y era muy abierta a contarle partes de su vida a el con solo una pregunta .

Asi que Leon , con el paso de los días y las semanas , tuvo que acabar admitiendo que Claire era una de las pocas personas que enseñaban a los demás como era ella . Con sus pros y sus contras .

Pero lo mejor de todo era las noches .

No había conseguido aun llevársela a la cama , algo inaudito para alguien como el , que siempre presume de sus rápidas conquistas y de su aun mas rápidas rupturas . Pero con Claire estaba disfrutando , por primera vez en mucho tiempo , de la emoción de la caza .

Admiraba su resistencia a acostarse con el , por que sabia por como lo besaba o por como respondía a sus caricias , que ella se estaba resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas el acostarse con el . Aunque no terminaba de entender por que .

Por como besaba Leon podía saber que no era virgen , pero se comportaba como tal . Entonces eso le decía que había tenido sexo con alguien , pero que no había sido una maravilla .

Así que cuando llegara el momento , que Leon esperaba que fuera pronto , Dejaría a Claire en el nirvana del éxtasis .

Sonrió . Estaba deseando llegara esa parte .

El teléfono comenzó a sonar . Cuando vio que quien llamaba era Hunnigan , Leon se dirigió hasta las escaleras de incendio y contesto la llamada .

- Kennedy.- Respondió de manera impersonal .

- Leon , tengo la información que me pediste.- Respondió su apoyo en Washington .

- Mándamelo todo a la terminal .-

- Corto y cierro.-

Rápido y efectivo , así le gustaba a el que se hicieran las cosas . ¿ Para que perder el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles que no llevaban a ninguna parte ?.

En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer enlaces de distintos informes de indecentes biológicos por toda Europa , informes clasificados de la DSO a los que nadie mas que los que trabajan ahí.

Leon sonrió . Ahora estaba un poco mas animado .

Al entrar se encontró con Rebecca, la cual se choco contra el .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- Si perdona , es que me acaban de llamar desde el helicóptero , los chicos están de vuelta.- Explico apresuradamente .

- Viene alguien herido.- Afirmo Leon.

- Si , Claire viene herida . Quiero llegar y llevarla a la enfermería antes de que la vea Chris y esto se convierta en un caos.-

- Voy contigo.- El corazón del chico iba a mil . Y comenzó a sentir preocupación .

()())())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()

- ¿ Como te pueden dar miedo los siete enanitos Piers?.- Pregunto Sherry mientras Claire los miraba a ambos .

- Solo me da miedo sabio , es el mas inquietante de todos .Por que si es tan sabio. ¿ Por que esta viviendo con seis mineros?, ¿ No es capaz de invertir lo que gana y comprarse una casa en propiedad ?. En esa época el precio de la propiedad seria mas bajo. ¿ No?-

- No lo se , tendrás que preguntárselo a los hermanos Grimm.- Sonrió Claire. Entonces hizo una mueca de dolor .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Preguntaron a la vez los dos jóvenes .

- Si , solo me molestan un poco los puntos y cuando me rio tira .- Sonrió .- No todos tenemos curación acelerara Sherry.-

- Siempre se me olvida .- La joven casqueo los dedos.- Lo apuntare en mi agenda. Claire y Piers caca , Sherry la mejor de todos.-

- ¿ Por que no le has dicho nada a Chris?.-

- Sherry , vuelve a plantearle esa cuestión y míralo desde el punto de vista de Chris.-

- Oh dios , el incidente de los nachos.- Se llevo una mano a los labios.

- Pero si fue una quemadura de nada.- Obvio Piers.

- Chris lo convirtió en una urgencia prioritaria. No me quiero imaginar la que puede montar si me pasa algo mas grave.- Suspiro.- Quiero a mi hermano a rabiar , pero a veces se comporta como un histérico . por ello Rebecca me debe estar esperando en el helipuerto , me llevara a la enfermería y me curara mejor .-

- Oh mirad , veo el helipuerto . ¡ Ya estamos en casa!.- Exclamo Sherry feliz.

- ¡ Que bien!. Me daré una ducha de verdad después de dos semanas .- Suspiro Piers feliz .

- Y dormiremos en nuestra camita calentitos. He echado tanto de menos una cama de verdad .-

- Yo con que Rebecca me drogue para poder descansar me conformo .-

- ¿ Y Leon?, ¿ No tienes ganas de verlo?.- Son dos semanas sin el .

- Claro que tengo ganas , sabe dios que las tengo , pero antes me quiero adecentar un poco . mira que pintas traemos todos.-

El helicóptero tomo tierra suavemente y de el comenzaron a bajar todos los soldados . Piers ayudo a Claire a levantarse , haciendo que la joven gimiera de dolor . Por lo general tenían una tolerancia alta al dolor , llevando la vida que llevaban era normal hacerse heridas de gravedad , si llegaban a un extremos grave tenia conocimientos mínimos de cirugía , y si por ejemplo tenia que extraer una bala ella era capaz , lo mismo que suturarse las heridas que se hiciera .

Chris era bastante estricto con ese aspecto . Tenias que saber ser buen medico de campo como buen soldado . Ya que los conocimientos que se hayan adquiridos pueden ser vitales para salvar una vida .

En ese momento Leon entro en estampida en el helicóptero , con cara de pocos amigos cuando vio como Piers la sujetaba de la cintura .

Sin mediar palabra tomo a Claire entre sus brazos y la llevo fuera del aparato ante la atónita mirada de Sherry y Piers .

- Madre mía que mirada te ha dedicado cariño.- Dijo Claire .

- ¿ Has apuntado en tu agenda que yo no tengo curación acelerada ?.-

- No te preocupes , yo te defiendo .- Se abrazo a el .- ¿ Nos vamos a casa?. Algo me dice que Claire esta en muy buenas manos.-

- Si , tengo ganas de tenerte un ratito grande para mi .- La beso tiernamente .

()())())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿¡Leon?!. No tienes que ponerte así.- Dijo Claire sorprendida.

- ¿ Que no me ponga? . Me he enterado de rebote por Rebecca que estabas herida .-

- ¿ Por que le has dicho nada Rebecca?.-

- No me quedo mas remedio , me tropecé con el en mi camino al helipuerto.-

- No te haces una idea de lo que detesto que me oculten cosas Claire , lo odio.-

- Pero no ha sido ocultar , he omitido ese detalle.- Intento Claire solucionar el entuerto , quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Me lo has omitido a mi .- Dijo enfadado.- Si supieras como lo odio. Odio pensar que me ocultas estas cosas , por que me hace parecer que soy un inútil . Somos novios , se supone que debe haber un grado de confianza , no es que llevemos dos días , llevamos dos meses Claire .-

- No es así , Dios Leon por que estamos discutiendo esto si …-

- Como vuelvas a decir que no tiene importancia aquí te quedas.- Amenazo el chico.

- Pero …-

- Vale , aquí te quedas .- Leon la puso de pie en el suelo , al lado de la enfermería .- Cuando creas que soy digno de enterarme de las cosas que te pasan , por pequeñas que sean , vienes y me lo dices .- Y sin mas se fue pasillo arriba , rumbo a los ascensores .

Claire miraba atónita como giraba la esquina y se perdía . luego miro a Rebecca .

Ambas entraron el la enfermería .

Rebecca hizo que Claire se quitara la ropa mientras ella preparaba el instrumental medico para hacer las curas .

- Es bastante profunda , pero esta bien suturada .- Observo la medico .

- ¿ Eso quiere decir que podre irme a casa y no tendré que quedarme aquí?.- Pregunto esperanzada .

- No veo por que no , pero antes debo hacerte una placa de tórax a ver la sutura interna . ¿ Como te has hecho esto.?-

- Me clave un trozo de fuselaje de un avión . Esto no es nada para lo que se hizo Sherry , que quedo atravesada por un trozo mas grande de fuselaje. Piers ha pasado un mal rato al ver como ella regeneraba la herida.-

- A veces me gustaría que todos tuvierais ese poder , me haríais la vida mas fácil.-

- No , esa es misión de tu marido , nosotros somos los pandilleros problemáticos .- Rio la chica mientras le limpiaban la herida .

- ¿ Que vas a hacer con Leon?. Estaba bastante cabreado.- Observo Rebecca.

- Hablar con el , al fin y al cabo tiene toda la razón del mundo al ponerse asi . No esta bien que os oculte estas cosas .-

- Imagina que tienes una lesión interna Claire , esas cosas no suelen dar la cara hasta por lo menos 24 horas después . ¿ Y si te pasa algo estando con Leon y el no es capaz de informar a los médicos.?-

- Esa pregunta tiene trampa.-

- Contesta.-

- Tenéis razón , no volverá a pasar . es que todo esto me tiene tan preocupada . No tenemos ninguna pista sobre el agente de Veltro que esta detrás de los ataques en europea . Y los ataques se suceden sin cesar .-

- Seguro que pronto encontramos la conexión . Pero ahora toca esa placa y luego a casa a guardar reposo .-

- Esta bien Becca.- Sonrió Claire mientras terminaba de realizar el chequeo .-

Al salir de la enfermería se dirigió directamente al su zona de trabajo , hablaría con Leon y se sinceraría con el todo lo que pudiese .

Pero al llegar el sitio estaba vacio .

Claire miro preocupada la mesa , a ver si había dejado alguna nota o algo . Luego miro su móvil y tampoco había mensajes .

Fue a su mesa a ver si hay había dejado algo , pero mas de lo mismo .

Como ultimo recurso comenzó a llamarlo al móvil . Al ver que no contestaba comenzó a preocuparse .

Así que se dirigió al despacho de Barry .

Allí se entero de que Leon había pedido permiso para irse antes a su casa .

()()()()()()()()()())()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Leon no había podido quedarse en la oficina . No después de ver como estaba Claire .

Por detalles como ese es por lo que no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos incómodos que estaba despertando Claire . El tema de su herida lo había molestado , no tendría por que , por que no sentía nada romántico por ella , era solo atracción y lujuria .

Se sentía frustrado por que le hubiera ocultado que estaba herida . Le daba lo mismo que fuera con buena intención . Ada también había tenido buenas intenciones , pero no había dudado en apuñalarlo por la espalda sin compasión ninguna.

Una mujer que guardaba secretos no era buena , lo sabia por experiencia . Claire Redfield podía parecer una persona abierta y sincera , pero todas al final daban la cara de como eran realmente . Unas mentirosas .

Solo servían para follar .

Tal vez era eso lo que le pasaba . Hacia dos meses que no echaba un polvo como Dios mandaba . Tal vez debería de organizar un rápido viaje y buscar a una de sus opciones de emergencia , volvería fresco y renovado , con frustración cero y con las ideas mas claras .

Entonces sonó el timbre .

Leon se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió . Delante de el estaba Claire , con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?. Deberías estar descansando esa herida.- Pregunto .

. Yo … bueno yo he venido a pedirte perdón . Tenias razón . No somos simples compañeros , somos pareja y las parejas se lo cuentan todo , no se tienen secretos y bueno … Toma.- Le entrego el ramo de rosas .

- ¿ Y me traes flores para que te perdone?. Que sepas que las flores no arreglaran esto.-

- Lo se , pero espero que bueno … que allanen un poco el camino , por intentarlo no pierdo nada , ¿ No? .- Le dedico una dulce sonrisa .

Y por segunda vez ese día el corazón de Leon palpitaba aceleradamente . ¿ Que era lo que le estaba haciendo esa chica?

- No , no lo pierdes.- Contesto serio .

- Bueno .. entonces te dejo . Solo he venido para esto y para saber que estabas bien. Buenas noches Loen , nos vemos mañana.- Se despedido la chica con algo de tristeza en la voz .

El la veía alejarse hacia la zona de ascensores , cuando se perdió en la esquina simplemente sus pies adquirieron vida propia y se dirigieron a detenerla .

No quería que se fuera , que Dios le asistiera , pero no quería que se alejase de el . Y no tenia nada que ver con la misión .

()()()()(()()()())()(()()()()()()())())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire miraba hacia los números del ascensor cuando un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia el firme pecho masculino de Leon .

- Leon …- Susurro Claire asombrada.

- Perdóname cariño , siento haberme puesto así .- Escondió su cara en el pelo de ella .

- No , tenias razón al ponerte así … es que yo siempre …-

- No hablemos aquí , hablemos dentro .- La tomo de los hombros y la metió en su casa.

La pego contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla de manera desesperada . El solía ser una persona muy disciplinada a la hora de seducir … pero con Claire todo eso se iba al infierno .

Solo estaba los sentidos del gusto y el olfato . Saboreando el interior de su boca mientras olía su fragancia .No era un perfume , mas bien parecía una colonia fresca con olor a flores .

Fuera lo que fuera le gustaba .

Claire gimió contra su boca y Leon la alzo , haciendo que ella rodeada su cintura con las piernas mientras profundizaba mas el beso .

Se separo un momento de su boca , lo suficiente como para poder llevarla hasta su cuarto , por que de la necesidad que tenia de ella temía cometer una estupidez como hacerle el amor sin condón o reventar del orgasmo en la misma puerta al sentir como ella restregaba sus caderas contra su erección .

Una vez en la habitación la tumbo en la cama y el se coloco encima , pegando las caderas mas a las de ella .

Gimió una vez mas y eso lo volvió mas loco aun si era posible . Sin contemplaciones le quito la chaqueta y saco la camiseta por la cabeza . Ahí comenzó a besar a Claire en el cuello , comenzó un erótico descanso hasta sus pechos los cuales estaban cubiertos por el fino encaje del sujetador .

Primero uno , después el otro , Leon libero los pechos de Claire de su confinamiento mientras le seguía arrancando de sus dulces labios esos gemidos , los cuales se habían convertido en uno de sus sonidos favoritos desde que había comenzado a estar con ella como novio .

No recordaba una necesidad tal , ni siquiera con Ada .

¿ Que le estaba haciendo esa chica?

Entonces al llegar a la zona del abdomen vio el apósito que cubría la herida .

Esa herida … Leon la rozo con los dedos y Claire gimió … pero no de placer , si no un gemidito de dolor .

Y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer el amor con ella en esas circunstancias ya que cuando empezaran los primeros espasmos ella se moriría de dolor . Así que le paso su camisa y la tapo con ella .

- ¿ Por… por que paras?.- Pregunto Claire atónita .

- No podemos hacerlo ahora Claire .- Le contestó quitándose de encima de ella y poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta .

- Creía que … creía que querías …-

- Y quiero Claire . Pero si te rozo aquí .- Señalo su herida .- En vez de placer sentirías dolor . Y yo no quiero que tu primera vez conmigo la recuerdes con dolor si no con placer . Ahora tienes que descansar . Es tarde, ¿ por que no te quedas aquí esta noche?. Así me cuentas sobre como ha ido la misión .-

- De …de acuerdo.- Le acaricio la cara y le dio un ligero beso .

- te dejo para que te cambies , pediré algo de cenar.-

Leon cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella .

Joder con su corazón … ahora resultaba que sabia ser cortes y comprensivo ante la herida de Claire .

Bueno , tal vez eso fuera verdad después de todo , al menos no se sentía tan frustrado como antes .

Fue hasta el teléfono y pidió comida china para los dos .

()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()))()()()()()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Así que a grandes rasgos es eso lo que ha pasado.- Explico Claire mientras daba buena cuenta de su cuarto rollito de primavera .

- ¿ Donde metes toda la comida que has engullido?.- Pregunto Leon sorprendido . por lo general las chicas con las que el salía comían menos que un pájaro , pero Claire era como una lima .

- Es el síndrome Redfield , solo se eso.- Se sirvió una buena ración de arroz tres delicias con curry .- Ahora volvemos están en un callejón sin salida , por que sabemos que los pagos se han hecho desde una sucursal de Londres , pero al ser transferencias en metálico no pueden localizarse .-

- ¿ Has dicho Londres?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Si , ¿ Por que?.-

- ¿ Recuerdas que te dijo que iba a mover algunos contactos de mi antiguo trabajo?, pues creo que esto podría ayudaros .- Leon se levantó y fue a buscar su tablet .

Una vez que se la dio a Claire , esta miraba atónita los datos que había recabado . Mas bien los datos que Hunnigan le había mandado esa mañana .

El momento en el que se dio cuenta de quien firmaba la petición de salida de datos , Leon supo que estaba cerca de entrar en el circulo de Chris y destruirlo desde dentro .

- Leon … esto … esto resuelve el problema . Oh dios mío ya sabemos quien es el que vende los datos .- Estaba sorprendida .

- Sabia que te ibas a llevar una alegría . Para que veas que no me he relajado en los laureles y he trabajado duro .-

- Gracias cariño .- Lo miro emocionada .

Leon maldijo a su corazón una vez mas por brincar de esa manera . Pero lo hacia , lo hacia al ver esa sonrisa iluminando sus ojos extraordinariamente verdes aturquesado , era preciosa …

No , maldita sea , no podía sentir eso ahora …

Así que se levanto de su asiento y la miro .

- Deberías de llamar a Chris e informarle . Darle la buena nueva.- Dijo sin emoción .

- Si , le llamare .- Dijo sonriendo .- Oh Leon , la de vidas que vamos a poder salvar con esto . Solo de pensarlo …-

- No nos precipitemos mucho , aun tenemos que verificar mas cosas , mi amigo de Washington prometió mandarle mas información .-

- Vale , seré cauta hasta que tu termines de reunir lo que nos hace falta. Dios , ¿ Como podre darte las gracias?.-

- Diría que con las flores seria bastante … pero creo que si nos enrollamos un poco en el sofá estaría bien .- Sonrió pícaramente .

Claire le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su bolso , de ahí se fue al cuarto de Loen con su tablet.

Leon aprovecho y conecto la escucha que tenia en su móvil . Rápidamente Chris respondió la llamada .

Una oscura sonrisa cruzo su cara mientras grababa todo lo que Claire le decía a su hermano , estaba sintiendo el placer de la caza de nuevo .

- ¿ estas segura de que es la firma de Simmons?.- Pregunto atónito.

- Si , sea lo que sea que pase , el amigo de Leon tiene acceso a los informes de Simmons . Tenemos que hablar con Leon , tenemos que contarle lo que pasa, tal vez el nos pueda ayudar .- Suplico .

- No Claire , aun no confió demasiado en el .-

- Peor hermano …-

- No podemos precipitarnos ,sabes lo que hay en juego y por que lo estamos haciendo. Mañana nos reuniremos en la sede y estudiaremos todo esto . Mientras mandare esto a Barry para que emita la orden de arresto internacional.- Sentencio .- Buen trabajo hermanita.-

- El merito no es mío , es de Leon.- Recalco con voz firme.

- Si todo sale bien le regalare una caja de bombones .¿ Como va tu herida?.-

- No ha sido nada Chris , estoy mejor.-

- Que te atraviese un trozo de fuselaje de un avión no lo llamaría nada . Puede que Sherry pueda curarse mas rápido , pero tu no tienes eso y debes cuidarte mas . No quiero perderte hermanita.-

- No me perderás hermano , juntos hasta el final , aun tenemos que hacer mucho juntos . Mañana hablamos , ¿ Vale?.-

- Buenas noches hermanita , cierra bien el cerrojo del piso , cualquier cosa me llamas.-

- Si , .- Y colgó .

Mientras Claire volvía al salón , Leon desconectaba el sistema de escucha y grabación de su móvil . Un montón de preguntas surgían en su mente .

¿ por que Chris Redfield se interesaba por Derek Simmons que por el nombre del supuesto terrorista del grupo Veltro?

¿ Que estaba pasando allí?

¿ Confiaria Claire en el pronto para poder responder a sus dudas? . Lo único que sabia es que ella le seguiría ocultando el secreto de Chris , lo cual hacia que siguiera siendo una mentirosa como Ada .

Claire salió de la habitación y le sonrió . Llevaba su camisa blanca y eso le daba un aire mas sexy .

Leon le devolvió la sonrisa . Ya se haría esas preguntas por la mañana , ahora solo quería centrarse en Claire . la cual necesitaba unos cuidados especiales que solo el conocía .

Que no confiara en ella no significaba que no pudiera pasar un buen rato juntos.

()())())()())()()()()()()))))()))()()()))))))())()()()()()())()())()())()()()

Bueno aquí esta la actualización XD . Leon sigue jugando con fuego … ¿ Acabara quemándose?. Bueno , se sabrá en sucesivos capítulos .

Son las tres y veinte de la noche . Toda la culpa de que este trasnochando así es de Resident Evil 6 .

Ya he visto completas las 4 campañas y debo decir que estoy dividida entre : me ha gustado y ¿ como pueden haber hecho esto?.

Pero muy satisfecha con las sorpresas que me he encontrado y en fin . No digo nada mas . Faltan un día para la salida del juego y no puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis manos .

Bueno , como me he visto algo pillada de tiempo he decidido , en vista de que mi horario laboral es muy apretado . Hacer las actualizaciones de Love and Lies los martes . Y las de 30 F , 30 M More los jueves . Salvo caso de fuerza mayor se actualizaría en fin de semana . Así que de momento esto es todo .

Por supuesto decir que el capitulo anterior ha batido el record de la casa . 11 reviews en dos días .

Muchísimas gracias desde lo profundo de mi corazón , estoy muy contenta de que esta loca idea este gustando tanto y espero que no dejéis de comentar , ya que esta historia se escribe por y para vosotros , mis lectores .

Así que con esto y un bizcocho yo os dejo hasta la próxima actualización ^^

Nos vemooosss


	10. Capitulo 10 :¿ En tu casa o en la mia ?

_**Playlist :**_

_**Perfume : Secret , Secret **_

_**Alam Lambert : For you Entertaiment **_

_**Capitulo 10 : ¿ En tu casa o en la mía?.**_

Claire llamo a la puerta de la manera que había acordado con su hermano por teléfono aquella mañana. Era una de las muchas medidas que había tomado Chris como protección ante cualquier intrusión exterior … aunque como pronto descubrió la chica , era una de las mas absurdas que se le habían ocurrido.

- ¿ Contraseña?.- Pregunto Chris .

- Haven … Dios Chris abre que soy yo.- Dijo un poco exasperada.

- No has llamado como hemos acordado.- Le insistió .

- ¿ O abres o me largo y ahí te quedas?.-

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego una colleja seca ( Nd A: Colleja viene a ser una bofetada en la nuca con la mano ahuecada ) . Luego la puerta se abrió y apareció O Brian .

- Entra pequeña.- Dijo el hombre .

- Gracias.- Sonrió Claire y miro a su hermano rascándose la zona del golpe.

- Joder O Brian , como engañas , que fuerza tienes en la mano.- Se quejo el chico.

- Lo se . Bueno , ya estamos todos .- Anuncio el hombre.- Vale , Claire ha conseguido esta información a través de unos contactos de Leon Kennedy.-

- Vaya , chulango tiene recursos.- Silbo Sherry .

- Eso parece.- Asintió Claire .

- Según esto , el contacto del chico tiene línea directa con Simmons . Por lo que podemos ver en el documento.- Señalo la zona del documento en la pantalla .- Simmons ha ido mandando , a través del canal ficticio que creamos con Chris ,mas Bow con la cepa del virus C por la zona centro europea y Oceanía .-

- ¿ O sea que aun no se ha percatado de que en realidad esas cepas no existen y que allí esta Kevin como el tapadera del tapadera que soy yo?.- Se señalo Chris .

- Asi es , Simmons piensa que allí hay otro topo en la BSAA .-

- Pero nosotros aun no sabemos como vamos a desenmascara a Simmons ante el presidente y eso es lo que mas nos apremia , ¿ Y si se le ocurre atentar contra el?.-

- Es una preocupación valida la que tienes Claire , pero tal y como están las cosas ahora , a Simmons le interesa primero quitarse de en medio a todos nosotros , y principalmente a Jill y Chris . ¿ Seguís llevando los Pendrive encima a todas horas?.-

- Claro , solo se separa de mi cuando voy a la ducha o estoy con Sherry …-

- Alalalalalala . Vale , nos sobra saber cuando no llevas encima el pendrive.- Se quejo Chris .

- ¿ No pretenderás que lo lleve encima mientras … o sea que hago , lo escondo en el condón?.- Pregunto aun mas sardónico .- Yo imagino que Claire no lo llevara encima cuando esta con Leon .-

- No digo eso , pero se un poco mas pudoroso que hay señoritas delante .- Dijo O Brian.

- Eso córtate de contar nuestra vida sexual .- Sherry le dio un codazo en las costillas .

- No , suelo dejarlo dentro de un pequeño bolsillito que tienen mis zaparos en el forro interior . Todo mi calzado menos los tacones lo tienen.-

- ¿ Para que quieres un bolsillito ahí?.- Pregunto extrañada Jill.

- Para la comida de emergencia . Ahí se guardan las chocolatinas .- Explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo .

- Ohhhh .- Chris saco su móvil y abrió una note en las aplicaciones.- Poner bolsillos en las botas para guardar chocolate.-

- Bueno , que nos desviamos del tema . – O´ Brian se giro de nuevo hacia ellos.- Claire tiene razón , no deberíamos cerrar del todo la opción de contarle a Leon lo que esta pasando . Pero de momento es mejor que esto no salga de nuestro circulo de confianza . ¿ Estamos de acuerdo todos en esta decisión?.-

Todos asintieron convencidos . Debían estar unidos en ese momento , y aunque Claire quería contarle a Leon todo , era mejor de momento mantenerlo al margen de toda aquella locura .

- Vale , avisare a Kevin y lo pondré al corriente de todo.- Dijo Jill mientras salía del despacho. Chris la seguía cuan perrito con su ama.

- Como lo tiene dominado .- Observo Sherry.

- Así es , ¿ Quien me diría que viviría para ver esto?.- Rio Claire.

- Pues tu estas haciendo lo mismo con chulango.- Observo Piers.

- ¿ Que dices?.- Contestaron ambas chicas a la vez.

- Leon mira a Claire con la misma expresión que se me pondrá a mi cuando miro a Sherry.-

- Que no lo tengo dominado Piers , deja de decir tonterías .- Claire enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

- Vamos , el debe saber ya el escondite de las chocolatinas.- Le arqueo la ceja mientras la miraba de manera picara.

- Eres un cerdo , ¿ Lo sabias?.- Pregunto Sherry.- Claire ya se lo habrá cabalgado varias veces.-

- Alaaa que bestia .- Dijo O´Brian.- Bueno lo siento pero debo poner punto y final a vuestras perversiones , Piers y Claire al Gimnasio ya.- Ordeno .

Claire se fue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Piers . Por supuesto no iba a admitir que Leon y ella aun no se habían acostado juntos y no había querido pensar mucho en el tema .

Ella intuía que Leon debía de ser un hombre con apetitos sexuales y que seguramente ella se estaba comportando como una estrecha con el .

Cierto que no habían tenido un comienzo muy convencional . Pero si Claire quería seguir manteniendo una relación con el , y mas aun si quería que la misma durara mucho , tal vez seria el momento de invitarlo a su casa … y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Como Leon se había figurado desde aquella misma mañana , Claire no había aparecido por el despacho .

Debería sentirse satisfecho , pero no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado.

De todos los detalles ultra secretos que venían en el informe , ¿ Se interesaron por el menos importante , la firma de Simmons?.

Esa parte de la ecuación se le escapaba .

En un primer momento pensó en comunicarle ese hallazgo a Simmons y a Adam , pero su instinto le decía que no debía de hacerlo , no tan rápido al menos …

De momento Simmons estaba contento por como se desarrollaba todo , eso teniendo en cuento de que disponía de la mitad de la información .

Lo dejaría feliz en su pompa .

- Hola Leon.- Lo saludo Sherry .

- Hola Sherry , ¿ Has visto a Claire? , se me ha vuelto a perder .-

- No se ha perdido , O´Brian la tiene en el gimnasio pegándose con mi novio .-

- ¿ Pero que pasa con la herida? , ¿ Y si hace un mal movimiento y se le abren los puntos?.- Pregunto preocupado .

- O`Brian sabe que ejercicios son buenos para el estado de Claire , pero si te quedas mas tranquilo yo voy al gimnasio a bajarle a Piers una cosa . Te puedes venir conmigo.-

- ¿ Por que no?.- Total , estaba aburrido como una ostra ya que aquello se solía vaciar bastante cuando se iba de misión .

Asi que ambos se dirigieron al ascensor .

- Me parece increíble un detalle.- Dijo Leon para comenzar una conversación con la joven Birkin.- Todos vienen heridos y hechos polvo , y tu en cambio vienes fresca como una rosa.-

- Ohhh agente Kennedy , ¿ Me esta tirando los trastos?.- Pregunto con tono de colegiala y batiendo sus pestañas al mirarlo .

- Nooo , jajajaja Claire me mataría y Piers iría detrás de mi . Respeto a las chicas que tienen pareja.- Leon torció un poco el gesto , por que mas de una vez el había roto alguna relación entre sus compañeras de la DSO.

- Tranquilo , se que la pregunta no iba con esa intención .Bueno , como eres compañero te lo puedo contar con confianza.- Lo miro .- Bueno como ya habras oído fui una de las supervivientes de Raccoon City . Lo que muy poca gente sabe es que yo fui infectada por mi padre .-

Leon la miro llena de asombro . Si conocía el detalle de que la habían salvado Claire y ese amigo policía suyo … del cual ahora no recordaba el nombre … tal vez por que le importaba una mierda un tio que estaba en Oceania tostándose al sol Australiano .

- ¿ Y como es que no te convertiste?.- Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad .

- Claire me salvo , ella trajo el antivirus que mi madre había desarrollado en caso de que papa me … bueno .- Bajo la mirada .

- No tienes que contármelo si no quieres Sherry.- Dijo preocupado .

- No tranquilo , es algo que debes de saber de mi si algún día vamos juntos de misión , además de que si lo vieras te acojonarias vivo .- Le respondió con cierto tono humorístico.- Bien , durante un tiempo estuve bajo la tutela del gobierno a causa de un efecto que quedo en mi . Tal y como mi padre creía , el virus G podía cumplir su función en individuos con rasgos genéticos . Mientras que mi padre muto en G . Yo si asimile bien el virus gracias al antivirus de Claire . En pocas palabras , si recuerdas como funciona el virus …-

- ¿ Me estas diciendo que tu puedes regenerar tus heridas?.- Ahora si estaba asombrado.

- Así es . Es un proceso doloroso , pero he llegado a hacerme verdaderas burradas en las misiones , como en esta ultima que se clavo en mi estomago un trozo del fuselaje , Piers me lo arranco y regenere la herida , es un proceso doloroso , pero a veces lo agradezco , por que si no estaría requeté muerta ya .- Sonrió la chica .

Leon estaba sin palabras . Por detalles como ese odiaba las misiones de infiltración . No solo por que no podías calcular las variables , si no por que te llevabas sorpresas desagradables . ¿ Como diablos iba a planear una estrategia si ahora descubría que la joven Birkin era algo así como una súper chica , con el poder de regeneración? .

- ¿ Te he asustado ?.-

- Mentiría si te dijera que veo un caso como el tuyo todos los días.- Sonrió .

- Esa es la explicación de por que yo vengo fresca como una rosa y los demás vienen hechos polvo .-

- ¿ Y te sientes diferente?.-

- No , Claire y piers no me lo permitirían … ni ningún miembro de la BSAA. Ellos saben que tengo esto dentro de mi y me guian para que lo use en la dirección correcta . Mi aspiración en la vida es llegar a ser la mitad de buena que Claire , Piers o el propio Chris.-

- Por tu voz veo que los aprecias muchos.-

- Son mi familia Leon , me han guiado en cada paso del camino . Y a pesar que mi tutela estuvo en manos del gobierno , ahora que me dejaron libre solo quiero ayudar de la misma manera que me ayudaron a mi .-

Que bonito sonaba todo desde dentro . No sabia como lo haría Chris Redfield , pero era digno de elogio y admiración . Como un dictador en la sombra al que todos adoraban y con su hermana como predicadora de su palabra .

Y aunque su mente pensaba eso de manera irónica , su conciencia estaba empeñada en hacerle ver otra cosa .

Odiaba los dilemas , asi que se limito a asentir ante la charla que mantenía con Sherry , a ver si sacaba algo mas de utilidad .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Al mejor de tres?.- Pregunto Piers desde el suelo del cuadrilátero .

- ¿ Por que no? , Pero esta vez practiquemos las artes marciales , la stengo un poco oxidadas. ¿ Te parece bien entrenador?.- Grito Claire a O ´Brian .

- Si , pero no os volváis locos por que estas aun con los puntos de sutura.-

- Esta bien , así Claire me enseñara esa llave que aprendió .-

- Me la enseño Kevin , tarde semanas en aprenderla , ¿ Que te hace pensar que tu lo harás en un día?.-

- Debo confiar en mi mismo y repetirme que soy el mejor .- Rio el joven .

- Repitiendo las palabras de Sherry en el helicóptero: Piers caca , Claire la mejor.-

- ¡ Que esa frase tiene copiright ¡!.- Grito Sherry en modo niñata repelente .

Claire levanto la mirada y la vio acercase con Leon .

- ¿ Se puede saber que cree que esta haciendo , señorita Redfield?.- L e pregunto fingiendo seriedad.

- Emmm ¿ Jugando a las casitas?.-

- No no , estas aquí haciendo cosas que no debes y como se te abra la herida mas de uno tendrá que esconderse .- Miro a Piers .

- ¿ Por que todo el mundo me mira a mi? , Ha sido O´Brian.- Se defendió .

- Asi que tengo al famoso Agente Kennedy en mi humilde gimnasio.- Rio el hombre de manera afable . Le tendió la mano .- Clive O´Brian .-

- Leon Scott Kennedy.- Se la estrecho .

- Bien agente Kennedy . ¿ Desea usted medirse en un duelo con mi mejor luchador?-

- Si , siempre me gustan los retos .- Sonrió encantado , el dar una paliza a alguien encontraría una manera de descargar frustración sexual .

- Genial , asi que me tengo que enfrentar a el .- Sonrió Claire .

- ¿ Que? , ¿ Tu eres la mejor luchadora?.- Pregunto asombrado.- Claire cariño , no te ofendas , pero creo que te puedo dar una soberana paliza .-

- Leon , Leon , Leon … que mi aspecto no te engañe , puedo dejar tu precioso trasero roto por tres partes en menos de 10 segundos .- Vacilo Claire .

- Esta bien , ¿ Que nos apostamos?.- Dijo Leon de repente animado por aquello .

- El perdedor tendrá que hacerle la cena al ganador .- Propuso Claire .

Entonces Leon se acerco y le susurro en el oído .

- ¿ En tu casa o en la mía?.- Seducción plus .

- En la mía , así variamos un poco .- Respondió Claire , envalentonada de repente por las palabras de Leon .

- Esta bien .- Leon se fue a su lado del ring y se quito las botas y la chaqueta , quedándose únicamente con el torso al aire y sus pantalones .

Claire se quedo sin palabras al ver el torso desnudo de Leon . Tanto es así que le empezó a subir un calorcito agradable por todo el cuerpo .

- ¿ Intentas distraerme con tu torso musculado? , Por que no funciona.-Le grito Claire desde su zona del tatami.

- Es para estar mas cómodo.- Dijo de manera inocente .

- Esta bien , será un solo asalto , que si no se nos hace de noche.- Chasqueo O Brian los dedos , luego se coloco en medio del tatami e indico el inicio del combate .

Leon no tardo en comprobar que lo que había estado oyendo de Claire durante los últimos días no era agua de borrajas . Si no que estaba muy bien fundamentado .

Claire era ágil y muy rápida esquivando sus ofensivas . Por lo general los combates en los que había participado los había ganado de calle . Pero ahora con Claire se estaba empleando un poco mas de lo normal y aun así ella lo estaba vacilando .

- Vamos Leon , ¿ Que te pasa? , lo mismo estas dormido aun … si es así deja que te despierte .- Claire tomo carrerilla y realizo un salto .

De repente y sin saber como , la cabeza de Leon estaba entre los muslos de Claire … y cuando decía los muslos lo decía literalmente , ya que los pantalones cortos de gimnasia no dejaban nada a la imaginación .

Luego lo obligo a caer hacia delante , quedando su cabeza encajada mas aun en sus muslos .

- ¿ Que te parece?.- Le pregunto desde arriba Claire , que lo miraba con la cara acalorada .

Leon en esos momentos estaba recurriendo a todo el autocontrol que tenia en su cuerpo , por que estaba a un paso de empalmarse como el mástil de un barco , lo cual podría provocar habladurías . Pero eso no le impedía hacer un comentario ingenioso , pero a la vez llena de promesas lujuriosas .

- Si deseabas tener mi cabeza entre tus muslos solo tenias que decirlo … por que ahora que estoy aquí me apetece explorarte un poco con mis manos .- Susurro de tal manera que Claire creyó sentir un espasmo entre las piernas .

Rápidamente se levanto , rezando por que sus amigos no se hubieran enterado del comentario lujurioso de su chico .

- ¿ Por que habéis parado? , si estaba la cosa súper emocionante.- Grito Sherry desde su asiento .

- Por que se esta haciendo tarde , ¿ No te parece?.- Pregunto con un tono nervioso de voz .- V…voy a las duchas . Nos vemos mañana.- Grito y salió a la carrera .

Leon sonrió a los demás . Había perdido … pero nunca pensó que , aunque no hubiera ganado , se sentía como el ganador de ese reto .

Lo que había sentido … la actitud de Claire … y como noto enseguida que se había humedecido al tenerle en esa posición tan comprometedora hicieron que el chico albergara esperanzas de poner llevarse de una vez a Claire a su terrero . Un terreno en el que imperaban los sentidos y en el cual seria mucho mas fácil someterla a su voluntad .

Así que siguiendo un impulso se dirigió a los vestuarios .

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba apoyada en su taquilla mirando sin ver la ropa que tenia delante .

Se había duchado y allí estaba envuelta en su toalla rosa , esponjosa y con una fragancia sencilla .

No podía olvidar el momento en el que Leon le hizo el comentario de las piernas . Solo de pensarlo sentía un espasmo directo en el clítoris e irremediablemente se mojaba .

No se lo podía creer . Nunca había sentido eso con tan solo unas palabras .¿ Que le podría hacer Leon si cumplía su promesa?

Solo de pensarlo provocaba de nuevo en la chica esas sensaciones .

Claire estaba demasiado atolondrada como para darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado ene l vestuario y se había situado detrás de ella .

- Que rápido te has duchado…- Le susurro Leon desde su espalda , tomándola de los hombros .

- Bu … bueno yo no … no quería hacerte esperar demasiado .- Intento enlazar en su cabeza una frase coherente .

- Que bien hueles …- El chico olfateaba el cuello de ella , lo que provoco un débil gemido al notar su aliento en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo .

- Leon …-

- Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre cuando estas así … ¿ Lo sientes Claire?. ¿ Sientes mi reacción al tenerte así ahora ?.-

Leon llevo la mano de Claire hasta que esta pudo palpar su erección . Ella no pudo mas que sorprenderse . Nunca había pasado de la primera base en la universidad , y las relaciones sexuales que había tenido en su vida adulta no habían sido demasiado satisfactorias . Pero ahora , de repente y como caído del cielo , le llegaba ese hombre . Un hombre que debía de saber mas de un par de cosas sobre el tema y el primero por el que había sentido verdadero interés en acostarse con ella .

Y tan impetuoso que la hizo girarse y quedar apoyada contra las taquillas mientras Leon invadía su boca con su lengua , saboreando la deliciosa fragancia y sabor de la boca de Claire . No comprendía que tenia la boca de aquella mujer , pero era de lejos , la boca mas excitante que había tenido el placer de besar .

Encima con el añadido de que no parecía demasiado puesta al día en temas sexuales . El estaría encantado de enseñarle mas de una cosa y ponerla en pocas sesiones a su nivel y destreza .

Peor la idea de que practicara con otro hombre sus enseñanzas le hizo sentirse por un breve espacio de tiempo unos celos incontenibles por todo aquel que haba poseído a esa preciosidad antes . Y se propuso dejarla tan marcada que no querría acostarse con ningún hombre que no fuera el nunca mas .

Era una crueldad , pero Leon se negaba a pensar en otra posibilidad .

- Claire , dios mío .- Bajo su boca de los labios de ella a su cuello .- No quiero meterte prisa , pero te deseo de tan manera que creo que voy a reventar aquí mismo.-

- L…Leon.- Gimió al notar como le bajaba la toalla y le tocaba uno de los pechos . Aquello provoco que ella se arqueara hacia el .

- Así e gusta , no veas como me excitan tus gemidos … no puedo esperar a tenerte .-

- Entonces … hagámoslo …- Susurro ya fuera de si .

- ¿ Es lo que deseas?.- Bajo los besos de su pecho hasta su abdomen , enredando su lengua en el ombligo de la chica.

- S… si … si …- Claire notaba como el se acercaba a esa zona supe sensible de su cuerpo.

- Esto huele de maravilla .- Leon tenia la cabeza pegada a su pubis , levanto una de sus piernas y metió la lengua directamente en el centro de la chica , acariciando con su lengua el clítoris de Claire .

Claire se arqueo de manera salvaje contra la cabeza de Leon , el cual continuaba si asalto sin tregua , chupándola como si quisiera sacar todo el néctar de su feminidad por esa zona de su cuerpo .

Había momentos que levantaba la cabeza y la masturbaba con la mano en esa zona estratégica y demostrando que sabia lo que se hacia en ese campo .

Ella no logro permanecer mas tiempo de pie y comenzó a caer lentamente hacia quedar sentada en el suelo .

Pero eso no impidió que Leon , enfebrecido por el sabor de Claire , tomara una postura mas cómoda y continuara con su trabajo .

Y en un momento todo el mundo desapareció .

Y la oscuridad que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos se convirtió en un caleidoscopio de color , los espasmos la recorrían de arriba abajo y parecía que no iban a terminar .

Pero terminaron …

Y fue capaz de abrir un momento sus ojos , lo justo para ver que Leon se acercaba y la volvía a besar con pasión .

- No he podido evitarlo , desde que me has hecho eso en el gimnasio…- Dijo entre beso y beso .

- No … No me quiero imaginar … lo que hubiera pasado si te hago otra llave.-

- Que entonces serias mi dueña de una manera mas permanente .-

- Leon …- Susurro emocionada .

- Deseo que estemos juntos de una manera mas intima … deseo que hagamos el amor de una manera mas calmada . Yo esperare , por que después de esto solo deseo tenerte debajo de mi y hacerte gozar como ninguno ante solo ha hecho…- Le suplico .

- Lo que te he dicho antes era verdad Leon …- Le acaricio la cara .

- ¿ No era por el momento de la pasión?.- Pregunto esperanzado .

- No … quiero estar contigo … hagámoslo Leon .- Susurro decidida .

- ¿ En tu casa o en la mía ?.- Pregunto de nuevo .

- En la mía … así te hago la cena.-

- No , he perdido yo ,así que me toca cocinar .-

- Sera interesante …-

- No sabes cuanto Claire , no tienes ni idea .- Y volvió a besarla .

Mientras Claire correspondía con ansias a ese beso , Leon no podía dejar de preguntarse cual seria la mejor manera de empezar con ella esa nueva etapa , que tipo de sexo le gustaba . A leguas se sabia que Claire era de hacerlo de manera dulce y pausada , disfrutando el momento . A el le gustaba algo mas duro , pero ya llegarían ese momento .

Se relamió los labios , aun le sabían a ella .

Si … había llegado el momento y se aseguraría de que ambos los disfrutaran … aunque el mas que ella, claro .

Al fin y al cabo Claire ya se le había entregado en esos breves momentos del vestuario .

Si , la noche prometía …

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo , que se viene el Lemmon .

Este capitulo ha tenido un poco de todo , pero ya tocaba que hubiera escena de cama , ya que al fin y al cabo , a todas este Leon seductor nos esta encantando y odiando a partes iguales ^^.

Hay que prepararlo todo bien , que ya sabéis lo escrupulosa que soy yo a la hora de escribir las escenas de cama . Así que ir preparando a vuestro lado los extintores o el agua , por que en el próximo capitulo van a saltar tales chispas que van a provocar un incendio .

De momento Leon ya esta poniendo en practica sus habilidades amorosas . ¿ podrá soportarlo la pobre Claire XD? , Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo .

Por lo demás decir que : 81 Reviews antes de llegar al capitulo 10 . O sea , es que sencillamente sois los mejores apoyando a esta historia , que de seguir asi se convertiría en una de las mas populares de Leon y Claire en la historia de los Ff .net en castellano .

Estoy de los nervios y con ganas de saber si estaré a la altura . mientras os seguiré dando y dando las gracias a todos los que me leéis , sois los mejores y seguiré intentando ofreceros un fic de calidad ^^ .

Bueno me despido hasta el martes que viene . Mientras y para matar un poco el gusanillo de leer , en 30 f , 30 m more se viene un nuevo capitulo de : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …?

No os lo perdáis ^^ .


	11. Capitulo 11 : Me entrego a ti

_**Playlist :**_

_**Aqua : Turn back time **_

_**Elliot Yamin : Can the Feel tol ove tonight **_

_**Capitulo 11 : Me entrego a ti …**_

Leon estaba esperando a Claire apoyado en su coche , la chica le había pedido que se adelantara por que tenia que refrescarse después del inesperado encuentro que habían tenido en el vestuario de las chicas .

Por lo general el no solía ser demasiado arriesgado . Le gustaba el sexo en lugares peculiares , el hacérselo a una chica en los vestuarios no era una novedad para el . Algunas de las compañeras que había tenido en las distintas misiones o en la cia les gustaba ese tipo de sexo . Una cosita rápida para quitarse el picor mutuo .

Pero hacérselo a Claire de esa manera le había resultado emocionante , le había gustado notar en sus labios como se hinchaba el clítoris de la chica con el suave contacto de su lengua … como gemía desesperada por que el de proporcionara la liberación que le prometían sus caricias , el sabor que emanaba de su orgasmo …

Aun lo notaba en su boca , era un sabor muy muy dulce y se moría de ganas por volver a probarlo .

¿ Quien iba a decir que se encontraría de nuevo como un adolescente impaciente por acostarse con la primera chica?.

Entonces su teléfono sonó …

- ¿ Kennedy?.-

- Soy Hunnigan , Hay movimientos en las cuentas de Chris Redfield , hace una hora ha recibido cincuenta millones de dólares en su cuenta de las caimán . El deposito del dinero coincide con la desaparición de unos análisis sobre la cura del virus C .-

- Mándame toda la información , quiero saber quienes estaban a cargo de las muestras , quien transcribía los datos , de que cepa del virus C son esos datos , todo .- Ordeno a su apoyo .

- No tendré esa información hasta mañana , aun esta abierta la investigación y en ella esta interviniendo la propia BSAA .-

- Mañana me viene perfecto , esta noche …- Y vio a Claire bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia el .- Esta noche dejare esto apagado , tengo cosas que hacer .-

- Corto y Cierro Leon.-

Claire llego al mismo tiempo que el apagaba el teléfono móvil y lo guardaba en su chaqueta , no era conveniente tener el teléfono encendido cerca de Claire , podía averiguarlo todo y avisar a su hermano .

- Siento haber tardado , Sherry me ha pillado en la entrada .- Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- No pasa nada .- Le devolvió la sonrisa , después le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo .- Si no estas preparada Claire …-

- No , lo estoy . Quiero hacerlo … Además en el vestuario ha quedado mas que patente las ganas que tengo de …-

- Lo se , yo también tengo ganas …- Y la beso .

El la besaba y ella se derretía , ¿ Como podía ser aquello posible?. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan receptiva como ella . No tenia ni idea de si fingía o era verdad .

Estaba deseando descubrir esa parte de la ecuación .

- Mas nos vale que nos vayamos o daremos un espectáculo publico , y te quiero para mi solo esta noche .- Susurro de tal manera que Claire creía que se iba a morir allí mismo.

- Vámonos …-

Ambos se montaron el sus coches . Claire abría la marcha y Leon la seguía . En ese momento recordó que tenia que comprar una caja de condones por que no pensaba que con los dos que llevaba encima fueran suficientes para la noche que se avecinaba .

Sonrió . No , iba a necesitar refuerzos …

()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luego de una ligera parada para que Leon comprara las cosas que iba a usar para la cena que le iba a preparar , ambos llegaron al aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio de Claire . La chica le indico que podía aparcar en la segunda plaza de garaje que tenia asignada por ser propietaria .

- Como es que tienes dos plazas de garaje?.- Pregunto curioso .

- Todos los residentes tenemos dos plazas de aparcamiento . Solo pasa que algunos alquilan la segunda plaza para sacar un dinero extra.-

- ¿ Tu haces eso?.-

- De momento no , el dinero que gano me permite vivir bastante bien . Además soy una chica muy previsora y me gusta ahorrar .- Sonrió .- ¿ No quieres que lleve alguna de las bolsas ?.-

- No , por que te picaría la curiosidad y querrías saber que he comprado para la cena , y quiero que sea una sorpresa .-

- Un hombre misterioso .-

- Claro , el misterio es bueno en una relación , así me aseguro que no te aburras de mi pronto.-

- Creo que te vas a encargar de que eso no pase , ¿ Me equivoco?.-

- No se equivoca señorita Redfield , por ello todo debe permanecer en el mas absoluto secreto.-

- Yo no sirvo para guardar secretos , me habrías descubierto enseguida .-

Leon la miro . Claire Redfield era buena a la hora de disimular y guardar secretos . Si no lo fuera el ya habría descubierto que es lo que se trae entre manos su hermano . Pero no pasaba nada … de momento , dejaría que creyera un poco mas que no esta al tanto de todo en lo que estaban metidos .

()()()()()()()))(()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

- ¿ Quien iba a decir que sabias cocinar tan bien? .- Dijo Claire mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos de la cena .

- De eso tiene culpa mi madre . Cuando estaba en la CIA se quejaba de que siempre eme tenia que mandar comida en recipientes de plástico por que no me alimentaba bien , así que como regalo de navidad me apunto a un curso de seis meses de cocina con un chef francés . Y contra todo pronostico aprendí y muy bien a desenvolverme en la cocina .-

- Pues te felicito , jamás había probado un salmón tan bien cocinado .- Claire había abierto el grifo y enjuagaba los platos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas .

- ¿ Entonces reconoces que cocino mejor que tu?.- Leon se acercaba poco a poco por detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo oyera a causa del grifo abierto .

- Eso nunca , que hayas cocinado un salmón no te hace el rey de los cocineros , el pescado es lo mas fácil de hacer si tienes un horno en la cocina , es en los guisos donde se ve la pericia de un buen cocinero.- Replico mientras metía la pastilla de detergente en su compartimento .

Cuando la chica se levanto un par de brazos la hicieron girarse y quedarse de pie delante de Leon . La pego mas a el y la beso .

Su lengua jugaba traviesa con la de Claire , dulcemente pero sin darle tregua alguna . El beso los iba encendiendo mas y mas hasta que tuvieron que apartarse para recuperar un poco el aire . Apoyando su frente con la de Claire , Leon tenia las pupilas dilatadas .

- Se que puedo parecerte un poco lanzado por lo que te voy a decir .- Comenzó Leon a hablar en un jadeo.- Pero si no termino lo que empecé contigo en el vestuario creo que voy a reventar aquí mismo , y en tu conciencia pesara que haya muerto por culpa de la excitación …- Volvió a besarla .

Claire le echo los brazos al cuello mientras lo volvía a besar , movimiento que aprovecho Leon para alzarla del suelo y sentarla en la encimera . El agua del grifo caía de manera violenta y los estaba salpicando , pero en vez de molestarles ,Leon observaba como estaba mojando la camisa blanca que llevaba Claire . Haciendo que la mis ase empapara y se dejara ver el color del sujetador que llevaba .

Con manos ansiosas Leon arranco los botones de la camisa de la chica , que volaron en todas las direcciones y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con una de las manos le levantaba la falda de tuvo que llevaba .

- Leon …- Gemía Claire de manera lastimera .

- podemos hacerlo aquí o en la cama , es la única elección que te voy a dejar dar con respecto a lo que pase esta noche .- Entonces tomo una de las manos de la chica y la llevo hasta su erección .- Mira lo que me haces , creo que tengo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo concentrada en ese punto .- Volvió a besarla .

Leon buscó su boca de nuevo, sabiendo que de esa forma debilitaba su resistencia. Con labios expertos, la envolvió en una pasión que ella no conocía ... y de la que se haría dependiente .

Estaba usando la potente fuerza de su sexuali dad para conseguir lo que quería y aunque lo sa bía, no le importaba.

Aunque no esperaba tampoco sentir lo que estaba sintiendo al besarla . Inesperadamente aquellos besos estaban borrando los años de dolor que había pasado por culpa de Ada , borra ban la pena que había sentido tras la traición . Solo cuando Leon se apartó, respirando con dificultad.

Claire se dio cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado su capitulación Con el , esa noche era su noche y si no respondía a las expectativas que se habían creado aquello se acabaría .

Sus ojos azules la miraban expectantes a su respuesta. Ha bía sentido su rendición y pensaba aprovecharse.

No podía cometer ningún error . Sobre todo en aquel momento, cuando por fin la tenía a su merced.

—Cómo te he deseado —dijo Leon enton ces—. Di que sí, Claire.-

Y en un momento de extraordinaria lucidez , Claire se dio cuenta de lo fuertemente que estaba enamorada de Leon , no seria capaz de negarle nada .

—Vamos … Vamos a la cama .- Respondió casi sin voz .

Él sonrió. Y después, empezó a quitarle las horquillas del moño. Cuando su melena cayó como una cascada por la espalda, él enterró la cara, apretándola contra su pecho.

—He deseado tanto hacer esto... —murmuró—. Siempre deberías llevarlo suelto.-

Claire sintió un fuego líquido entre las piernas y se apretó contra él, abandonándose al éxtasis de su boca.

Leon la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormi torio, sin dejar de besarla. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la dejaba en la cama , que empezaba a quitarle la ropa y se quitaba la suya. Y entonces ambos se quedaron de rodillas sobre la cama. Uno enfrente del otro .

Con manos eficientes comenzaron a quitarse prendas . Las camisas fue lo primero que desapareció . Entonces Claire alargo una mano y comenzó a acariciar el perfecto abdomen de Leon . Lo había visto con camisetas de entrenamiento , pero nunca a pecho descubierto .

- ¿ Y esta cicatriz?.- Señalo un orificio de entrada de una bala . Claire sabia que tipo de heridas dejaban , había visto muchas en sus años como colaboradora de Terrasave.

- Una bala en acto de servicio , no tiene importancia .- Comento Leon mientras le desabrochaba la falda .- Túmbate .- Le ordeno .

Claire hizo lo que le pidió y el chico le saco la falda , dejándola solo con la ropa interior de encaje y seda .

Hacia muchísimos años que no se quedaba contemplando el cuerpo de una mujer , pero era inevitable en el caso de Claire .

Tenia curvas en los sitios idóneos , sus pechos eran perfectos y el sujetador los realzaba de manera deliciosa .

Sus caderas eran un poco anchas para lo que el estaba acostumbrado a ver , pero no demasiado , solo lo justo para que le parecieran mas apetecibles .

Pero lo que lo dejo clavado en el sitio fue la cara de Claire . Su mirada cristalina llena de deseo fue lo que termino de llevarlo al limite . Así que la hizo levantarse y volverse a quedar de rodillas delante de el .

- Quítame los pantalones .- Le dijo de manera ronca .

Y ella hizo de nuevo lo que le pidió . Mordiéndose el labio de manera seductora , Claire llevo sus manos a la correa , desabrochándola con un poco de dificultad . Una vez que la correa fue a hacerle compañía a las prendas que estaban en el suelo del dormitorio , esta le desabrocho los pantalones . No sin que antes Leon hubiera sacado la cajita de los bolsillos y la dejaba encima de la mesita de noche .

Al no poder ser capaz de resistir la manera en la que Claire lo estaba tocando , Leon le quito las manos y se termino de despojar de la prenda . Ahora solo lo separaba de la desnudez completa un par de boxes de seda negros que apenas eran capaz de disimular su fuerte erección , la cual crecía ante la atónita mirada de Claire .

- No tengas miedo …- Le susurro mientras la acercaba y la volvía a besar .

- no tengo miedo de hacerlo contigo … deseo hacerlo contigo . Pero me da miedo de no ser lo bastante interesante para ti en la cama .-

- ¿ por que dices eso Claire?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- No tengo demasiada experiencia … y bueno me hago una idea de lo que mas o menos le puede gustar un hombre , pero no se si yo seré capaz de hacerlo bien .- Le expuso su temor .

- ¿ Quieres empezar tu? , así te seria mas fácil familiarizarte conmigo.- Le propuso .

- Esta bien … Túmbate .- Le pidió roja de la vergüenza . luego le quito los boxes y lo dejo desnudo a su vista .

Leon sabia por las expresiones de Claire que a esta le gustaba y mucho lo que estaba viendo . El era consciente de que su cuerpo le gustaba a las chicas y hacia todo lo posible para que disfrutaran con el de la misma manera que el disfrutaba con el de ellas .

Entonces y sin previo aviso Claire se sentó encima de el y comenzó a besarlo de manera húmeda y caliente , usando su lengua y jugando con la de el como le había mostrado que le gustaba en la cocina .

Poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuello , la mezcla de su lengua y los labios hizo que a Leon se le escapara un gemido de placer .

Claire entonces tomo un poco mas de confianza y comenzó a descender por su abdomen , provocando estremecimiento en el chico cuando esta accedía a ciertas zonas del abdomen , o cuando metía su lengua en el ombligo del chico .

Y fue bajando mas y mas lentamente , tanta fue la tensión de Leon que tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama .

¿ pero que demonios estaba pasando ahí? . ¿ Como era posible que su cuerpo , del cual el tenia siempre el control , ahora fuera todo sensaciones en los capaces labios de Claire?.

Pero no fue realmente consciente de lo poderosa que era la atracción que sentía Claire por el y su deseo de complacerlo hasta que ella lo tomo en su boca . Haciendo que gimiera de manera escandalosa ante el roce de su lengua en su pene .

- ¿ Estas bien? , Dios , ¿ Te he mordido?.- Pregunto Claire preocupada , levantando la vista y separando su boca del sitio en el que realmente tendría que estar .

- N… No … sigue … vas muy bien cielo , muy muy bien.- Respondió echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella volvió a dedicarle atención exclusiva al pequeño Leon .

Primero lo tentaba de manera vacilante , era como si chupara un pirulí . Pero cuando noto que su miembro tenia en la punta las primeras gotas del liquido seminal y como ella las lamia como si fuera lo mas dulce del mundo , Leon no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza de la chica y comenzar a guiarla en la mamada que le estaba realizando .

- Sigue así … sigue así …- Susurraba muriéndose de placer .

Y ella siguió . Dentro fuera , lamia desde la base hasta la punta de su pene , como si aquello fuera el manjar mas delicioso de un banquete , el banquete que ella se estaba dando con el .

Pero aquello tenia que parar , si ella continuaba con ese ritmo iba a hacerlo llegar al clímax antes de que el hubiera podido desplegar con ella todas sus artes amatorios . Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano , Leon levanto la cabeza de la chica y la hizo besarle de nuevo , esta vez sin tonterías románticas , si no con la pasión de un hombre que se moría por hacerla gemir de placer .

En esos momentos no importaba la investigación , no importaba que ella estuviera encubriendo a su hermano , no importaba nada …

Solo el aquí y el ahora .

Así que la tumbo en la cama y se coloco encima de ella . Su mirada era de sorpresa y eso le encanto . Quería ser original con ella , tomarse su tiempo en adorar su cuerpo de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con el .

- ¿ Por que no me has dejado terminar? , ¿ Lo estaba haciendo mal?. Nunca había hecho una y bueno …- Dijo de manera vacilante .

- Lo estabas haciendo de maravilla , pero aun no quiero llegar al orgasmo , antes tengo que devolverte el favor que me acabas de hacer .- Y comenzó la misma ruta que ella había hecho en su cuerpo .

Comenzó por el cuello , el cual olía maravillosamente . Cuando terminara con Claire le preguntaría que clase de fragancia usaba , por que fuera la que fuera iba mucho con ella . No demasiado recargada , si no mas bien un aroma sutil que se mezclaba con el aroma a sexo .

Al bajar la mano para comenzara sensibilizar el clítoris de la chica ella se arqueo hacia el .

- Que bien sabes …- Lamio un pezón y luego lo mordisqueo .- No puedo esperar a volver a probar tu sabor de nuevo .- Y continuo bajando .

Se coloco entre las piernas de Claire mientras seguía el descenso . Parándose también el ombligo , donde se entretuvo un rato entre esa zona y la cicatriz de la herida que se había hecho en su ultima misión . No quería que ella tuviera recuerdos dolorosos de esa herida , quería que todo lo que le hiciera es anoche quedara grabado a fuego en el cuerpo de ella .

Con ese pensamiento siguió bajando hasta la zona que se había convertido en una de las favoritas del cuerpo de Claire .

Cuando poso sus labios en la zona del clítoris y comenzó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo supo que ella se había rendido .

El pudor del que había hecho gala al principio se había convertido en la mas pura de las lujurias.

Durante los siguientes minutos le dedico atención extra a esa zona , quería dejarla al borde , por que asi en el momento que la penetrara estaría ultra sensibilizada y su orgasmo seria devastador .

Cuando noto que ella estaba a punto de llegar despego su boca de ahí y se coloco entre sus piernas , alargando la mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomando un paquetito plateado entre sus dientes .

Descubrió el preservativo y con manos eficientes lo coloco en su sitio .

- por favor … por favor…- Gemía desesperada retorciéndose contra su miembro.

- ¿ Que deseas Claire? , ¿ por favor … que?.- Intentaba jugar un poco con ella por que el también se sentía desfallecer de placer , pero se juro que la haría disfrutar aunque para ello reventara en el intento .

- Entra … entra en mi … quiero sentirte.- Abrió los ojos y lo miro .

Y no necesito ningún incentivo mas .

De un solo envite la penetro de manera salvaje , arrancándoles a ambos un gemido de placer ante aquella nueva invasión .

Leon comenzó una lenta marcha , dentro y fuera , dentro y fuera y luego paraba para ver la cara de placer de Claire .

- Mírame … quiero que me mires .- Tomo con una mano su barbilla y la obligo a abrir los ojos .

Claire abrió los ojos , sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el placer , un placer que era mutuo .

Seguía acariciándola por todas partes, casi con reverencia, mientras la penetraba .

Con una mano tiraba de sus pezones, despertándolos a la vida, mientras metía la otra entre sus piernas y estimulaba aun mas la zona entre sus piernas . Claire las abrió instintivamente. Estaba húmeda y preparada, pero Leon siguió acariciándole de manera torturadora , haciéndola gemir aun mas fuerte por todo aquello .

La besaba como un loco y ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Empezó a acariciar su espalda, su apretado trasero, el interior de los duros muslos

- Dios , Dios … creo que voy a llegar …- Gemía con desesperación la chica .

Leon la besó con furia, explorándola con la lengua, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no tenía prisa. La besaba en la boca, en el cuello, en los pechos, en los muslos... hasta que Claire no pudo más.

—Por favor...Por favor …-

Y como si hubiera estado esperando aquella súplica, el La penetró despacio una ultima vez , poco a poco. Después, hasta el fondo. Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza.

Y ya no podían aguantar mas , ambos aceleraron , el penetrándola y ella moviendo las caderas de manera sugerente . Entonces las paredes internas de Claire rodearon el miembro de Loen y los arrastro a ambos al precipicio.

Leon no paro hasta que la oyó llegar al orgas mo. Jadeando, la colocó sobre él y siguió moviéndose, empujando hacia arriba.

—¡Sí... sí! —gritó, cuando llegó al clímax.

- Dios Claire … Joder …¡ aahhhhh!.- Grito a su vez el .

Claire estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Leon se incorporo con ella sentada en su regazo , aguantando los últimos espasmos del aquel demoledor orgasmo, apretándola contra el como si nunca la fuese a dejar marchar . Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazaba con sus piernas mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de la cordura que acababa de perder en el camino hasta ese momento.

Cuando Claire fue capaz de abrir los ojo se había dado cuenta cuando Leon la puso encima de el … pero ahí estaba , sin respiración, agotada… y satisfecha .

Junto su frente sudorosa con la de el , mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor .

Leon le devolvía la misa mirada a ella .

Ahí estaban ambos , uno encima del otro cubiertos de sudor , enredados como la hiedra a las paredes de piedra .

- ¿ E… estas bien?, ¿ te duele algo?.- Le pregunto solicito .

- No … solo me siento muy sensible por todos lados … nunca me había pasado esto.-

- A mi tampoco … ha sido especial , muy especial .- La beso en los labios .

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron mirándose , simplemente mirándose . tapados con la sabana de la cama y acariciándose el rostro mientras se besaban suavemente .

Un beso llevo a otro … Y Leon volvió a colocarse encima de ella mientras la besaba . Tomo un nuevo paquetito plateado de encima de la mesa y se preparo para volver a recorrer el mismo camino del placer junto a Claire .

()()()))())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente Leon se había levantado despacio de la cama . A lo largo de la noche había hecho el amor tres veces mas y Claire estaba rendida .

En esos momentos necesitaba cafeína en vena como fuera .

Hacia años que no hacia un maratón sexual como el que había hecho con Claire . Solo de pensar las cosas que habían hecho cuando uno jugueteaba con el cuerpo del otro hacían que Leon se volviera a excitar .

Claire había demostrado ser una alumna dispuesta a aprender todo lo que el quisiera enseñarle .

Por lo general habría huido de una chica con tan poca experiencia como la que tenia Claire , pero en esos momentos lo había agradecido , por que así la había instruido en las cosas que a el le gustaban y que sorprendentemente le habían acabado gustando a ella . Como darle placer con la boca hasta que el se había dejado llevar entre gritos de placer .

Si hubiera sabido lo que sabia ahora de Claire la habría llevado muchísimo antes a la cama .

Hacia tanto que no sentía esa clase de conexión en la cama con una chica … Se sentía liberado , mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo .

Mientras terminaba de preparar el café el teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar . No le parecía bien llamar a Claire por que estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta , así que dejo que saltara el contestador .

Se sirvió una taza de café mientras el contestador grababa .

- `` Claire , soy Kevin , dile a tu hermano que cargue de una vez el puñetero móvil , que es tan fácil como meter el cargador en un enchufe con corriente y dejarlo ahí cuatro horas .- Comenzó.- Bueno aparte de ese detalle espero que estés bien . Veras , creo que Simmons ha enviado un topo a la BSAA . No me preguntes por que lo se , pero estoy seguro al 98 % de que así es . Tened cuidado porque podría ser cualquiera de los nuevos cadetes que han entrado . pídele a O Brian que haga una comprobación de datos mientras yo intento averiguar mas . Si me presento por la BSAA de improviso no te asustes . Ahora es cuando mas unidos debemos estar . Tenemos que llegar al final y averiguar toda la verdad . Ten cuidado amiga .´´- Termino el mensaje .

Leon se quedo delante del contestador .

El amigo de Claire , el que sobrevivió con ella en Raccooon City , con el que lo había visto hablar la vez de la escena del ascensor … ¿ también estaba metido en el ajo ?.

Rápidamente fue hasta la mesa de la entrada , ahí tenia su móvil . Desde ahí activo el sistema de escuchas y grabo el mensaje en su terminal . luego lo borro de la memoria del contestador . Había estado tan ocupado con Claire que no había caído en la cuenta de que había otros que estaban realizando pesquisas .

Peor lo que no entendía es por que el nombre de Simmons no dejaba de sonar en todas las conversaciones , en los documentos de investigación .

¿ Por que la BSAA estaría interesada en descubrir cosas del supervisor de seguridad nacional?

Por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de hacer mas preguntas . Claire apareció en el umbral del pasillo con su camisa blanca puesta , el pelo alborotado y una sonrisilla tonta en los labios .

- Buenos … días.- Le saludo la chica .

- Buenos días preciosa .- Se acerco y la beso .- ¿ Que haces tan temprano despierta?.-

- Me había parecido oír sonar el teléfono…- Bostezo .

- Ha sido el mío , pongo el tono de recepción de mensajes alto y parece que te están llamando , siento que te haya despertado.-

- Móvil malo , móvil muy malo . – Golpeo el aparato del chico .

- no volverá a pasar tranquila , ¿ Por que no vuelves a la cama y me esperas ahí para un segundo asalto?.- le sugirió mientras la besaba .

Claire sonrió de manera dulce y emprendió el camino hasta el dormitorio de nuevo .

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Leon .

Se había dejado llevar de nuevo como un adolescente enamoradizo . Ese mensaje le hizo recuperar un poco la cordura perdida a causa de la intensa noche de pasión.

Pero no todo había sido una perdida de tiempo , ahora que Claire había sido completamente suya , era cuestión de tiempo que todo lo que había planeado encajara por si solo .

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba , no pensaba privarse del cuerpo de la chica .

No pasaba nada por hacerla suya una vez mas …

()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Bueno buenooooo .

Hasta yo me he puesto cachonda del lemmon XD .

Ya ha llegado este capitulo que por lo que he visto en las reviews era el mas esperado . Ahora a ver si colma las expectativas que os habéis hecho de el .

Este es sin duda uno de los momentos clave de la historia . Claire ha sucumbido al poder sexual de Leon y ahora esta mas a merced de el que nunca .

Pero Leon tampoco esperaba sentir lo que ha sentido al tener a Claire entre sus brazos y hacerla suya .

Poco a poco todo va avanzando hasta la revelación . Esto se complica cada vez mas para todos.

¿ Que pasara cuando se desvele todo XD?

Si queréis saber lo que ocurre a leer se ha dicho las próximas actualizaciones XD

Bueno el capitulo 10 ha alcanzado un nuevo record histórico . 14 reviews y dos nuevas subscripciones .

O sea es que ya no se como daros las gracias . salvo en mi galería de dibujo , en la que mañana subiré un dibujo dedicado a este capitulo . Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones e impresiones sobre el capitulo .

Bueno misión cumplida , son las 3:38 de la mañana aquí y estoy que me muero de sueño . Pero era importante escribirlo todo de una sentada por que si no se pierden luego detalles ^^

Y con esto y un bizcocho yo me voy a morirme un rato a la camita XDD .

Hasta el martes que viene ^^


	12. Capitulo12:Historias pasadas, amores

_**Playlist :**_

_**Lilly Allen: 22**_

_**Air supply : I´m all out of love**_

_**Capitulo 12 : Historias pasadas , amores pasados **_

- ¡ Lo has hecho , lo has hechooo!.- Gritaba Sherry .

- Shhh Calla que se va a enterar todo el mundo.- Siseo Claire.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Intento vocalizar Sherry.- ¿ Y como ha sido en una escala del 1 al 10?.¿ Fue amable?, ¿ Como es su cuerpo desnudo?.-

- Que tienes noviooo. ¿ Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?.- Le siseo nerviosa.

- Que tenga novio no implica que este ciega , ya con la escenita del viernes en el gimnasio se podía vislumbrar un poco del físico de Chulazo . Así que sácame de dudas…¿ Es bueno en técnicas … cuerpo a cuerpo?.-

- ¡ Sherryyy!.- Grito Claire escandalizada .

- Jo Claire no me seas puritana , cuando te pones así es que la cosa ha debido ser … Oh Dios mío cuando te pones en modo puritana es que quiere decir que habéis hecho muchas cochinadas.-

- Y tu estas en modo colegiala calentorra , vale ya ¿No?. Estamos en el trabajo y aquí no se habla de estas cosas .-

- Venga ya , en el trabajo se debe hablar de estas cosas … y alguna vez practicarlas.-

- No es por eso ,Leon es bastante imaginativo y …-

- Por fin vas a dejar caer detalles escabrosos.- Sherry se relamía .

- No se si es escabroso , pero si una duda que surgió a la mañana siguiente …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback()()()()()()()()()()(()((()()()()()()()()

Claire se despertó . La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio .

Intento estirarse en la cama , pero algo se lo impedía . Así que giro la cabeza y vio el motivo por el cual de repente su cama parecía mas pequeña .

Leon estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Tenia el pelo revuelto y la sombra de barba rodeando su cara .

Estaba tremendamente atractivo y Claire aun no se terminaba de creer que aquel hombre , aquel dios griego fuera su novio . Y menos aun que hubieran pasado mas de doce horas en su piso encerrados sin parar de hacer el amor .

- Buenos días … -Susurro Leon abriendo los ojos.

- Buenos días ….- Sonrió levemente Claire .- ¿ Te he despertado?.-

- No tranquila .- Miro el reloj.-Esta suele ser mi hora de despertarme un domingo.-

- ¿ No me digas que trabajabas en domingo cuando estabas en Londres?.-

- Pues si , en Londres yo no tenia familia , así que realmente los días libres me sobraban.- dijo restándole importancia .

- Pero ahora que vuelves a estar en EEUU querrás tener días libres para ver a tu familia.-

- Bueno para ver a la familia y para estar contigo .- Sonrió de manera tierna .

- Pero si estamos todo el día viéndonos .- Rio .

- Pero en el trabajo no puedo hacer las cosas que hice contigo anoche ¿ O ya no te acuerdas de lo que paso?.-

- Tengo recuerdos vagos , pero nada claro .- Bromeo .

- Entonces tendré que ayudarte a refrescar la memoria un poquito .- Se situó encima de ella y tomo un paquetito plateado que había sobre la mesa .

)())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando Claire salió del dormitorio vestida solo con una de sus camisas y con el pelo alborotado , dedicándole una sonrisa inocente que hizo que se le parara el corazón un instante .

A lo largo de los años que estuvo sin Ada varias mujeres habían amanecido en su casa , pero nunca se había fijado en los pequeños detalles que resplandecían en Claire . Verla llegar a su lado con esa camisa , descalza y con sus andares seductores .

- Que bien huele.- comento sonriendo .- ¿ Son Crepés?.-

- Así es .- Leon le dio la vuelta y la saco de la sartén .-Uno de mis muchos encantos.-

- ¿ Sabes cocinar Crepes? , que maravilla.-

- Esta es una receta que se transmite de generación en generación en la familia Kennedy , me gane el derecho a conocerla cuando empecé a tomar clases de cocina.-

- Ajaaa , algo que no sabias hacer.- Le señalo acusadoramente .

- La mitad de mi tiempo la pasaba en el trabajo y cuando estaba en casa no me esmeraba mucho la verdad . Un día mi madre llego.- Se sentaron y Leon sirvió en su plato y en el ella.- Y se escandalizo al ver mi dieta base , así que como regalo de navidad ese año me apunto a unas clases de cocina durante seis meses y el resultado es el que vas a probar ahora mismo.-

Claire se llevo un trozo de crepe a la boca .

Estaba deliciosa a morir . Nunca había probado unas crepes así de bien hechas desde que sus padres estaban vivos . Podía reconocer en el paladar el leve toque de vainilla y naranja y el sabor de las frutas del bosque que tenia de guarnición .

Mientras degustaba el desayuno , Claire no pudo evitar pensar en todas las mujeres a las que Leon le había preparado un desayuno así después de una noche como la que habían tenido ambos .

El chico debió de notar su cambio de actitud , por que dejo el tenedor a un lado y la miro.

- ¿ No están buenas?, ¿ Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?.- Pregunto solicito.

- No , es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo .- Sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Creo que no es eso.-

- ¿ Y como puedes saberlo?.-

- ¿ Que es lo que te preocupa? , ¿ Tu hermano?.-

- No , no me preocupa Chris , es solo que …- Lo miro y decidió preguntarle , al fin y al cabo a Leon le gustaban las personas francas .- Me estaba preguntando cuantas chicas habrían disfrutado del desayuno continental Kennedy.-

Leon la miro , de repente el semblante le cambio . De una sonrisa radiante a un serio estirado. Claire comenzó a plantearse rápidamente si la pregunta había resultado indiscreta después de la fabulosa noche que habían pasado juntos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

- ¿ Te hizo el desayuno? , Que monoooo.- Suspiro Sherry .

- ¿ Has oído algo de lo que he dicho o solo has escuchado la parte de que me hizo el desayuno?.-

- Ambas , y solo puedo decir una cosa.¿ por que te empeñas en estropear los buenos momentos que pasáis juntos preguntando por relaciones anteriores?.-

- No lo se . Leon me gusta muchísimo , es guapo , simpático , inteligente, un soldado de primera y sabe bien lo que se hace en asuntos de alcoba.- Suspiro.- No puedo evitar preguntarme ahora que les paso a las otras.-

- No atraigas los fantasmas del pasado a tu relación del presente Claire , no es bueno compararte a otras , por que si las otras no están aquí y tu si eso hace ya de por si que tu seas mejor .- Le explico Sherry .- Yo se que Piers no venia siendo virgen cuando lo conocí , pero no pienso en ello por que si no seria capaz de asesinarlo.-

- ¿ Y eso?-

- Salio con una modelo de Victorias secret.- Rumio.

- Venga ya , ¿ en serio?.- Claire estaba sorprendida .

- Si , fue corto , antes de conocerme a mi . Pero si me pongo a pensar que estuvo con una modelo yo me hubiera pegado un tiro . Pero entonces pensé : si ha dejado a la modelo por mi es que yo soy mejor que esa zorra calientabraguetas. Así que decidí que para mi bien , su bien y el bien de los futuros hijos que tengamos , no pensaría en esas relaciones pasadas .-

- ¿ Y ahora como lo soluciono?.- Claire se llevo las manos a la cabeza.- Soy una mema.-

- Bueno , deberíais tener sexo en la oficina , dicen que esas cosas animan mucho una relación .-

A la cabeza de Claire acudió los recuerdos de la tarde del vestuario , cuando Leon decidido sacar a pasear su lengua por sus zonas erógenas intimas . Solo de recordar la mirada que le dedico desde aquella

- Bueno . ejem ….- Claire no encontraba las palabras .

- ¡Oh Dios mioooo , sexo en el trabajoooo!.- Grito Sherry emocionada.

- ¿ Quien ha practicado sexo en el trabajo?.-

Ambas mujeres brincaron del susto al ver a Chris Redfield delante de ellas , a su lado iba Leon y Jill . los tres miraban a las dos chicas .

- ¿ Y bien?.- Pregunto de nuevo Chris , esta vez con los brazos cruzados .

Claire miraba a Leon y Leon miraba a Claire con expresión asustada , diciéndole con la mirada que inventara alguna excusa absurda antes de que su hermano sumara dos y dos y dieran cuatro .

- Estábamos comentando un articulo de Cosmopolitan.- Dijo Sherry.

- ¿ Que es el Cosmopolitan?.- Pregunto Chris.

Ahora toda la atención se centraba en Chris , la primera persona del mundo que no sabia lo que era el Cosmopolitan .

- ¿ Que?.-

- Chris , Cosmopolitan es una revista de chicas.- Le respondió Jill.

- De chicas … Oh como esas que lee tu sobrina.-

- No , las que leen mi sobrina son la de Hannah Montana , no el Cosmopolitan. Aun le falta algunos años antes de que se le permita el acceso a ese tipo de literatura.- Comento Jill seriamente.

- ¿ No me digas que es una revista porno en la que salen hombres desnudos para el publico femenino?- Ahora su tono de voz era escandalizado .

- Chris joder , que no es una revista de esa temática.- Contesto Claire , además para que iba a ver una revista con hombres desnudos si todo el fin de semana había tenido a Leon en su casa con mas ropa que sus calzoncillos … y sin ellos también.

- Es una revista de moda , maquillaje , consejos para mejorar tus relaciones .- Respondió Sherry.- Venia un articulo sobre lo políticamente correcto que era hacer el amor en el trabajo.-

- Os lo prohíbo , en el trabajo se trabaja , ya si queréis liaros , o hacer el amor , o puenting o lo que queráis que hagáis cada uno a su puñetera casa, ¿ Estamos?.-

- Serás puritano , si tu y yo lo hicimos hace poco en …-

-LALALALALALA.- Canturreo Claire.- No me interesa donde lo hayáis hecho.-

- Nada de follar en la oficina.- Sentencio Chris.

- Que brutisimo eres hijo mioooo.- Dijo Jill. – Anda y vamos a tomar un café , así el azúcar entrara en tu cerebro y podrás meditar lo que nos has dicho a todos.-

- Bien , y ahora si nos disculpáis.- Jill tomo de la mano a Chris.- Vamos Cosmopolitan.-

Los tres chicos veían como Chris y Jill se alejaban de ellos . luego Leon se volvió hacia Claire y le sonrió .

- Hola.- Susurro .

- Hola.- Dijo Claire de manera dulce.

- Bueno , si me disculpáis .. tengo que irme a … a fingir que estoy trabajando o molestar un rato a Piers . Nos vemos.- Sherry paso al lado de Claire y le susurro.- Le gustas mucho , lo seeee.-

Los dos se quedaron en el pasillo mirándose como un par de tontos … o al menos Claire creía que era tonta al quedarse mirando a un hombre así .

- ¿ Que tal va la mañana?.- Le pregunto Leon educadamente .

- Bueno iba bien hasta que Sherry me asalto con sus preguntas con doble sentido. Ya sabes como es . Creo que es una mala costumbre que ha adquirido de Piers.-

- Bueno , si me hubiera preguntado a mi yo habría estado fardando .-

- ¿ En serio?.- Claire lo miro desconcertada .

- No me avergüenza decir que me he pasado el fin de semana con mi novia probando posturas que harían que el kamasustra quedara a la altura del betún .- Rio .

- Tu también esas salido .- Observo Claire sonriendo.

- Como el pico de una plancha querida Claire.- La tomo de la mano.- Ahora cada vez que entro en el vestuario me asaltan imágenes de lo que hicimos ahí , creo que no volveré a ver ese sitio de la misma manera.-

- Leooonnn.-

- Claireeeeee.- Rio . Después tomo su cara y la beso .- No te avergüences , yo no lo hago.- La volvió a besar .

- Vale , la próxima vez haremos un reportaje fotográfico para la revista Cosmopolitan.-

- Seguro que tu hermano lo lee.-

- Si lo lee … yo no quiero decir nada , pero es capaz de darte caza y castrarte.-

- No , que deje en paz al pequeño Leon que el pobre no ha hecho nada … desde hace unas doce horas .-

- Creo que estas adquiriendo la habilidad lingüística de Piers y Sherry.-

- Lo malo se pega.- Rio .- ¿ Te apetece un café?.-

- Si , me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer .- Le dijo un poco mas seria .

- Yo también quiero hablar sobre lo de ayer . Vamos.- La tomo de la mano y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería .

()((()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Fueron a la terraza con sus cafés y un par de dulces , ya que una vez llegaron allí ambos se sintieron bastante observados por el publico allí congregado . Sobretodo por el club de fans.

Asi que a Claire se le ocurrió la idea de que fueran a la terraza , donde un tiempo atrás todos pusieron dinero y montaron una especie de zona ajardinada con hamacas y unas sombrillas para el sol .

- Que guay , de esto no teníamos en Londres.- Sonrió Leon mientras se sentaba en una de las hamacas .-

- Fue idea mía poner las hamacas y las mesas , así cuando tenemos una guardia y estamos hartos de estar dentro nos salimos aquí fuera y nos echamos un cigarrito o bebemos algo , en esa caseta de ahí hay una nevera con refrescos.-

- Todo cubierto.- Sonrió Leon .

- Prácticamente .- Claire tomo asiento y mi miro.- Bien , yo quería pedirte disculpas.-

- ¿ Por que?.- Ladeo la cabeza extrañado.

- Por haber sacado el tema de las ex novias. Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar preguntar eso después de todo lo que hicimos y que tu me prepararas el desayuno y bueno… se que te pusiste un poco de mal humor.- Suspiro Claire .

Leon la miro .

A veces le daban ganas de sonreír al ver que Claire era una persona tan previsible . Aquello le venia muy bien para sus planes , ya que después de haberse marchado de su casa empezó a montar una nueva historia , otra telaraña para enredarla aun mas a el .

Obviamente tenia que seguir con las verdades a medias , así que por primera vez y para que sentara una pauta , león decidió contarle a medias su historia .

Tenia que jugar de nuevo al novio comprensivo , un juego al que le estaba cogiendo el gustillo … aunque a veces su conciencia apareciera para molestarlo .

Sabia que no estaba bien , pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era para un bien mayor . Claire le gustaba realmente … pero había cosas que no podían ser .

Por que Claire le gustara no quería decir que fuera a dejar pasar todo lo que estaba haciendo su hermano .

Así que estaba mas que justificado el utilizarla …

Poniéndose su mejor mascara , comenzó a hablar …

- No ha habido tantas como tu o los demás de la BSAA piensan . En realidad soy bastante selectivo en las relaciones que comienzo .- Comenzó mirándola intensamente.- A lo largo de mi vida solo ha habido dos grandes amores .-

- ¿ Dos grandes amores?.- Pregunto un poco impactada .

- Así es . Una fue en la época del instituto , se llamaba Catherine y estuvimos juntos siete años . Vivíamos juntos y la vida era buena entre nosotros , pero ella tenia unas aspiraciones y yo otras . Así que cuando Salí de la academia de policía nos separamos.-

- Tu primer amor.- Sonrió .

- Bueno , no se si realmente estábamos enamorados al final , creo que mas bien hacíamos lo que se suponía se esperaba de nosotros y nos auto convencimos de que era lo que queríamos hacer . Así que separarnos fue un alivio para ambos … aunque fue un disgusto para mi madre.- Rio .

- ¿ Y tu segundo amor?.- Pregunto algo temerosa .

- Mi segundo amor podría ser perfectamente mi primer amor .- Leon cambio el gesto , se puso serio . En ese momento supo que tenia que jugar la baza de la lastima.- La conocí en España . Estábamos haciendo una investigación sobre una cepa de virus conocida como …-

- ¿ Las plagas?.- Le corto Claire.

- Si … ¿ Como lo sabes?.- Pregunto extrañado , no se esperaba que Claire supiera de su existencia .

- Mi hermano me hablo de ellas , también mi amigo Kevin , el que vive en Oceanía.-

- Eres una caja de sorpresas .-

- Como bien me dijo alguien hace poco , hay que mantener el misterio.- Sonrió.

- Era una rehén , la rescate y ambos sobrevivimos hasta que fuimos rescatados dos días después , con la muestra de la plaga y en fin… comenzamos un contacto . Al principio era amistad , pero la amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo mas … al menos eso creía yo .- Bajo la cabeza .

- ¿ Ella no sentía lo mismo por ti?.-

- Pues no , ella ya estaba con otro chico y yo decidí guardarme mis sentimientos y anularlos .- Ladeo la cabeza .- Después de aquello me prometí a mi mismo que si volvía a gustarme una chica , una chica que hiciera palpitar mi corazón y lo devolviera a la vida , entonces me lanzaría sobre ella como un tigre de véngala .- Rio .

Claire lo miraba dulcemente .

- Y entonces vine yo y me salte tu turno en la entrada de la BSAA.- También sonrió .

- Pues si , pero que conste en acta que al principio me pareciste un poco … niñata.-

- ¿ Como te atreves?.- Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Es que te pusiste a saltar como una colegiala y en fin . Luego en el despacho de Barry pude contemplarte mejor . Me diste la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos . Me sonreías , te reías con mis chistes , hacemos buen equipo en las misiones y me hiciste sentir aceptado . Y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía verte como una amiga … que poco a poco te habías convertido en algo mas. Y llegamos a los sucesos del ascensor.- Se puso serio .

- Creí que te habías vuelto loco .- Le confeso enrojeciendo .

- Cuando vi que hablabas con Kevin , con ese mismo tono que solo quería que me dedicaras a mi lo vi todo rojo . No podía permitir que la historia se repitiera de nuevo , no podía permitir que …-

- ¿ Que te ignorara?.-

- Exacto . Pensaba ir poco a poco y sin agobiarte , pero acabamos en el ascensor como si yo fuera un violador y tu mi victima. Después maldecid mi suerte por que había actuado demasiado pronto .Pero a la larga me vino bien , por que no tendría que pasar por la fase de amigos . Podía pedirte una cita directamente .-

- Y me dejaste sola por una emergencia.- Torció el gesto mientras daba un sorbo de su café .

- Fue una gran cagada lo se creo que me he resarcido con creces desde entonces , ¿No?.-

- Pues Claro.- Fue hasta la hamaca y se sentó en sus rodillas .- Y ya el resto…-

- Ya el resto lo conoces de sobra . Y este es el final de mi historia de fantasmas. Ha habido algunas , pero ninguna es como tu .- La tomo de la cintura , sentándola en horcajadas encima de el .- ¿ Y tu?, ¿ Alguna historia de fantasmas que contar?.-

- He tenido rollitos de cama , pero no puedo llamar a ninguno el amor de mi vid o mi primer amor. Una vez se me declaro un chico pero ...-

- ¿ Y que le paso a ese chico?.- Pregunto curioso .

- Murió .- Bajo la cabeza .

- Dios Claire , perdóname cariño , no sabia …- Eso lo dejo sorprendido .

- No , no pasa nada . Tu me has contado lo tuyo , lo gusto es que yo te cuente lo mío.-

- No hace falta , de verdad . Steve estaba prisionero conmigo en la Isla Rockford.- Le conto un poco por encima lo que había pasado allí .

Leon la escuchaba , mas o menos sabia lo que había pasado en Rockford por los informes que había leído .

Entonces Steve , a pesar de haber mutado , me salvo la vida . Pero Alexia Ashford lo asesino . Antes de morir me declaro su amor y yo no fui capaz de …-

- Ehhh ven aquí.- La abrazo contra su pecho.- No tuviste la culpa.-

- Lo se , pero hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí muy culpable , tanto que pensé que no merecía ser feliz en la vida …-

- Pues quiero que pienses así , por que te lo mereces .- La miro serio .

- ¿ Tu crees?.- Las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

- Llámalo coincidencia o destino , piensa que si Steve estuviera viendo lo que haces te diría que mereces ser feliz … lo mismo ha sido el quien te ha puesto en mi camino .-

- Dos almas solitarias .-

- ya no estamos solos .- Y la beso .

Claire pensaba que cada beso que se daban era mejor que el anterior . mas apasionado , mas tierno , mas húmedo , mas caliente ..

No tenia una definición definitiva que pudiera englobar todos los sentimientos que la embargaban cuando sentía los labios de Leon sobre los suyos .

Deslizó una mano por su brazo hacia su hombro. Llegó a su cuello, y después entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y volvió a besarla.

Leon le dio suaves besos en la cara, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, como si supiera que era muy sensi ble en ese lugar. Ella se estremeció al sentir aquella sen sación, que se extendía a su cuello, y luego a sus pe chos.

No había forma de fingir ahora. La fue besando por aquel recorrido, e iba a sentir el latido de su corazón galopante, debajo de sus labios.

Le había revelado parte de su historia , lo mismo que el le había revelado parte de la suya, No tenia planeado hacer eso con ella el la azotea , pero la había besado … ella no había podido oponerse a su propio deseo y a final estaban allí enredados . Leon la hizo alzar los brazos para que ella pudiera rodear su cabeza y tirar de él para que se acercase más. Estaban ardientes, deseosos de sensaciones.

Tal vez por primera vez estaba viviendo en el presente a pesar de estar todo fundamentado en una mentira . Pero era una gozada y no se iba a privar de ella. Un gemido se escapó de su boca y se ar queó apretándose contra él.

Pero de repente la realidad se interpuso . No podía … no podía dejar que su débil voluntad tomara el control de sus actos . Debía seguir siendo frio , no podía permitir sentir lastima por Claire … no podía ni quería . No seria de ninguna mujer nunca mas .

Claire sintió que Leon se ponía rígido y se quedaba total mente inmóvil. Alzó la cabeza, la agitó levemente, como preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo, y luego le clavó la mirada. Estaba atormentado, no excitado .

- Perdona , ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto de repente preocupada .

- Si , perdóname tu . Es que no me gusta hacer estas cosas en exteriores .- Improviso una excusa .- Nunca se sabe quien puede estar vigilando y en que zonas .-

- Tienes razón.- Se levanto de encima suya .- He perdido la cabeza un momento.-

- Claire …- Se levanto y la tomo de la mano.- Mas adelante me agradecerás que haya parado , ambos estamos muy sensibles ahora por todo lo que nos hemos contado. Y cuando hagamos el amor quiero que sea por que queremos nosotros , y que sean nuestros sentimientos los que guíen nuestros actos . No quiero que se convierta en un polvo para olvidar todas nuestras desgracias amorosas.-

A veces la cegaba . Era increíble escuchar hablar a Leon de sus sentimientos . Y eso era algo que conmovía a Claire hasta limites que ella no conocía ni sabia que estaban ahí.

- Además Chris ha dicho que nada de sexo en el trabajo.- Repitió las palabras de su hermano.

- Eso esta por ver . Ya buscaremos la manera… por que lo del vestuario definitivamente hay que repetirlo .- Sonrió mientras la sujetaba de los hombros .

- Te tomo la palabra.- Entonces el móvil de Claire comenzó a sonar .- Vaya , es Kevin. ¿ Que querrá?.-

- Ya me contaras , tengo que volver al trabajo.- La beso en la mejilla.- ¿ Te vienes esta noche a casa?.-

- Antes habría que pasar por la mía para buscar una muda de ropa .-

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.- La beso rápidamente en los labios y se fue .

Al ver que Claire volvía a entrar en la azotea , Leon se quedo en la parte baja de las escaleras de incendio , conectando rápidamente el sistema de escuchas de su móvil.

- ¿ Recibiste mi mensaje?.-

- ¿ Que mensaje?.- Pregunto Claire extrañada.

- te deje un mensaje en el contestador ayer .-

- Que raro , revise esta mañana el contestador y no había nada .-

- Deberías de cambiar el contestador , ese ya falla demasiado.- Le aconsejo Kevin.

- Lo hare , Dime , ¿ Que me querías decir?.-

Kevin le resumió el mensaje , todos los detalles que ya había escuchado el antes de borrar el recado .

Mierda , eso le podía complicar la misión de una manera completamente inesperada . Claire le tenia mucha estima a Kevin y todo lo que el dijera ella lo creería a pies puntillas .

Así que rápidamente trazo un nuevo plan , así que dejando el sistema de escuchas activado tomo el otro móvil que tenia línea directa con Hunnigan.

- Hunnigan.-

- Soy Leon , necesito que valides todos los datos que creaste para mi perfil en la BSAA de Europa. Están haciendo comprobaciones del personal .-

- ¿ Quieres que cree un perfil ficticio para desviar la búsqueda?.-

- Hazlo.-

- Estará listo en una hora.- Respondió eficientemente .- ¿ Alguna cosa mas?.-

- De momento no , ya me pondré en contacto el viernes con Simmons y daré el parte de avance de la misión.-

- Entonces corto y cierro.- Se despidió Hunnigan.

No podía creer la suerte que había tenido con que el contestador de Claire ya estuviera algo averiado . Si se descubría que había sido el quien había borrado el mensaje rápidamente las sospechas se habrían centrado en el y en la DSO .

Debía de tener mas cuidado la próxima vez .

Mientras tanto meditaría las formas de que Claire se atara mas emocionalmente a el . Asi que con paso firme de dirigió a su mesa .

Tenia que seguir siendo el novio perfecto , aunque eso significase exponerse aun mas a que Claire le gustara de la manera que le gustaba .

Pero el final seria el mismo . No podía dejar que salieran impunes … no dejaría que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Haría las cosas como debían de hacerse . No importaba el precio .

()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()(()()

Ya esta aquí la actualización ^^.

Siento haberme retrasado , pero la semana se me ha complicado . Mi abuela esta en el hospital y cuando salgo del trabajo me voy con ella , así que paso menos tiempo aquí estos días .

En un principio no iba a actualizar hasta mañana martes por la noche , pero como debo quedarme de noche , he decidido adelantarla y aquí esta ^^.

Puede que sea un capitulo un poco flojo , pero la idea es que Leon y Claire hablaran de sus relaciones pasadas y de como les afectaba al presente . Obviamente Claire es la que ha sido mas sincera de los dos , pero bueno , todo llega y Leon lamentara todo lo que esta haciendo mal . Ya veréis ya XDD .

Bueno y que decir del lemmon?. Ha sido un exitazo el capitulo , 13 reviews y 5 privados . Aun estoy flipándolo y esto dara pie a que haya mas lemmons a lo largo de la historia . Aun estamos algo lejos de la gran revelación , de desvelar la verdad y que todo se rompa . Habrá que ver cuando llegue el momento que bando eligiera Leon .

Y este mini apartado para dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando al fic , sois los mejores y los que me dais energías para continuar . Ideas para cuando me quedo bloqueada y en fin . Que decir que ya no sepáis . Procurare seguir manteniendo el listón alto con cada capitulo y espero que vosotros me digáis cuando va bien y cuando no .

Asi que sin mas dilación me despido que mañana hay trabajo XD . Procurare actualizar el martes que viene por que el Jueves ya sabeis que viene 30 f, 30 m more si todo va bien ^^ .


	13. Capitulo 13: Verdaderas Intenciones

_**Playlist :**_

_**Ryan Cabrera - On The Way Down**_

_**Stretch Princess - Time And Time Again**_

_**Capitulo 13 : Verdaderas intenciones **_

- Y eso es todo lo que llevo recopilado hasta ahora señor.- Incido Leon por la videoconferencia que había iniciado con la DSO.

- Buen trabajo señor Kennedy … Aunque de momento no es suficiente . Todo es circunstancial y debemos montar una acusación fuerte a la hora de juzgar a Chris Redfield por alta traición.- Recalco Simmons.

- Estoy detrás de unas pistas cruciales , pero aun no he hecho demasiados avances en ese campo , señor.-

- Pues debe hacerlos , no podemos permitirnos el lujo de un nuevo ataque bioterrorista a escala mundial , soy en consejero de seguridad nacional y mi deber es impedir que ocurran estas cosas , ¿ Entiende?.-

- Si señor .-

- Estupendo agente Kennedy . Debo dar por finalizada nuestra reunión , tengo trabajo que hacer e imagino que usted también. Espero recibir mas noticias pronto.-

- Así será señor .- Leon cerro la comunicación .

Derek Simmons apago su terminal y se reclino en su sillón .

Todo estaba saliendo como el lo había planeado .

Abrió el cajón de su mesa y de el saco una fotografía antigua , en ella salían el y Ada Wong .

A veces pensaba que nunca se cansaba de ver esa fotografía , de ver a su alumna mas aventajada con el , la única mujer por la que había tenido sentimientos románticos .

Ada Wong …

Si no hubiera sido por Kevin Ryman no se habría enterado de que la idea de esterilizar Raccoon City había sido suya , lo que había provocado que ella lo abandonara .

Había pasado seis años sin saber nada de ella cuando descubrió que estaba saliendo con el agente Leon Kennedy .

El no dio crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos .

Ada , su Ada … con un hombre muchísimo mas inferior que el , un hombre indigno de recibir un gramo de su amor … un amor que era completamente suyo .

Por eso había ideado todo aquello , por eso deseaba vengarse de Leon Kennedy , vengarse de el por haber puesto los ojos en su Ada , vengarse de el por todos los besos y los momentos que le había robado al estar con ella .

Aunque el hubiera tenido su justo castigo … como el lo tuvo en su momento .

No , no le parecía suficiente , el debía sufrir mas .

Sonrió de nuevo de manera malvada . Con Leon a sus ordenes mataría dos pájaros de un tiro , eliminar del servicio activo al agente y hundirle la vida mientras el , de una manera completamente irónica destruiría la institución que no le permitirá ejercer todo el control que quisiera con el tema de las BOW , pero si todo seguía tal y como lo habían planeado , en menos de lo que ellos pensaba todo estaría solucionado .

Leon Kennedy … Chris Redfield … BSAA . Todos ellos debían ser eliminados del mapa .

Pero no matándolos , no. La muerte era un castigo demasiado dulce , lo mejor era que sufrieran todos en vida .

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon termino de hablar con Simmons . Su instinto le decía que aquel hombre no era tan integro como quería aparentar ante todos , pero al fin y al cabo era amigo del presidente y el consejero de Seguridad Nacional … Y no había indicios de que sus objetivos no fueran legítimos.

Al salir al salón vio a Claire , estaba saliendo del baño envuelta en una diminuta toalla celeste . Verla así le izo rememorar lo que había ocurrido hacia solo media hora .

No podía evitar pensar que Claire Redfield estaba aprendiendo con el las maravillas del sexo , la estaba amoldando a todo lo que le gustaba a el y resultaba ser muy buena en todo en lo que era iniciada . Solo pensar en el momento en el que su miembro había estado dentro de la dulce boca de la pelirroja hacia que sus hormonas de quinceañero calentón hicieran acto de presencia .

Pero por otro lado tenia que empezar a poner alguna clase de barrera antes de que la realidad de por que el estaba haciendo lo que hacia y lo que estaba sintiendo por ella se cruzaran e hicieran explosión . Una explosión que podía acabar con ambos … o al menos dejarla a ella tan malherida que no pudiera recomponerse jamás .

Su parte oscura le decía que si , que la marcara . Que viera el otro lado del amor , ese amor oscuro que parece puro al principio , pero que no deja de ser una herramienta de manipulación para un fin .

Y ese fin era salvar las vida de millones de personas y llevar a un traidor ante la justicia .

- Leoonnn.- Grito Claire agitando la mano delante de su cara .

- ¿ Que?.- Se sobresalto , no la había visto acercarse .

- Te estaba preguntando su podía usar una de tus camisetas mientras mi ropa termina de secarse . Faltan aun diez minutos y hace un poco de frio aquí.-

- Bueno , si quieres yo puedo darte calor .- La miro sugerentemente .

- Si hicieras eso no saldríamos nunca de tu casa . ¿ No te parece?.-

- ¿ Y el lado malo de eso es …?-

- Que nuestro trabajo es importante , salva vidas Leon , nunca lo olvides .-

- Bueno , esta bien . Pero esta noche no te escapas .-

- Vayamos a mi casa , paso tanto tiempo aquí que ya no recuerdo de que color es el color de las sabanas de mi cama.-

- Vete a ponerte esa camiseta , están en el primer cajón de la cómoda .-le indico el chico mientras iba a la cocina a servirse un café .

Claire fue hasta la ya familiar estancia dominada por aquella inmensa cama en la cual habían yacido ambos hacia tan solo unos minutos .

¿ Se podía ser adicta a un hombre? .

Ella habría respondido que no de manera tajante , pero el haber conocido a Leon , que el le estuviera instruyendo en las artes amatorias … el tiempo que pasaban juntos no solo amándose , si no combatiendo o trabajando en mejorar la vida de la gente le hacia inclinarse por el SI .

Asi era , era completamente adicta a ese hombre maravilloso que por algún extraño motivo parecía también ser adicto a ella .

Con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios , Claire abrió el cajón de la cómoda que Leon le había indicado … solo para ver que allí no estaban las tan prometidas camisetas .

Al abrir el segundo vio lo escrupulosamente que tenia ordenado el cajón de su ropa interior .

¿ Donde las abría guardado?

Al llegar al sexto cajón vio la tan ansiosa prenda , una camiseta celeste con las iniciales de la BSAA , pero al sacarla del mueble se dio cuenta que estaba enganchada a algo , y que ese algo se había caído al suelo y se había abierto .

Era una cajita negra , parecida a la de un reloj . Y de su interior cayo una polvera dorada con unos preciosos grabados acabados en una mariposa .

El golpe seguramente había sido algo estruendoso , ya que en pocos segundos Leon se materializo en la habitación .

- ¿ Que ha pasado, estas bien , que ha sido ese ruido?.- Tres preguntas en una salieron de sus labios .

- Estoy bien tranquilo , es que al coger la camiseta esta cajita se quedo enganchada y esto se ha caído de su interior … cre… creo que se ha roto … yo.- Claire tenia en sus manos la polvera.

Leon se acerco a ella y le arrebato de manera algo brusca el objeto .

Al examinarlo vio que el espejo se había roto con la caída .

Claire no era capaz de saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Leon en esos momentos , pero imaginaba que el objeto en si tenia que tener un valor sentimental o algo asi , por que de repente le dedico la mirada mas fría que jamás le había dedicado alguien .

- ¿ Por que has cogido esto?.- Pregunto conteniendo a duras penas la furia .

- Ya te lo he dicho , al coger la camiseta se cayo , estaría enganchada y al levantarla yo …-

- ¡ Te dije que las camisetas estaban en el primer cajón!.- Y fue a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la otra cómoda .- Te dije que las camisetas estaban aquí, ¿ Que parte de están aquí no has entendido?.- Le espeto .

- Creí que dijiste esta , Leon…- Lo miro algo angustiada , por que notaba lo enfadado que estaba.

El volvió a mirar la polvera , el cristal estaba completamente destrozado , al igual que la zona del maquillaje . Miro a Claire .

- Lo … lo siento … yo te comprare otra …-

-¡ Crees que yo quiero otra!. Joder Claire , joder …- Y se llevo una mano a la cabeza , mesándose el pelo de manera nerviosa .- Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que pueda decir algo de lo que me arrepienta luego.-

- Leon … Solo es una polvera ….-

Y aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la ira del chico .

- ¡ Me la dio ella!, ¡ Crees que tu podrías encontrar una igual , que es una baratija sin valor!.- Le grito tirando la polvera con violencia al suelo .- ¡ No tenias derecho a registrar mis cajones , no tienes derecho a husmear en mis cosas, solo tenias que coger una puñetera camiseta de aquí , ¿ Tan difícil era?.-

Claire se quedo petrificada en el sitio . Al principio no entendía la importancia de esa polvera … Hasta el momento que había dicho ella …

Lo vio agacharse y recoger los pedazos que quedaban de aquel objeto dorado , después levanto la vista y la miro .

- Sera mejor que te vayas .- Le indico .

- Leon …- Susurro asustada .

- ¡ Que te vayaass!.- Grito mas fuerte .

No hacia falta que lo gritara mas alto , por que lo había oído perfectamente la primera vez , por que ya mas claro no podía haberlo dicho .

La quería fuera por haber destrozado aquel recuerdo de la otra mujer .

Así que rápidamente fue hasta el lavadero y recogió su ropa de la secadora . Sin molestarse si quiera en plancharla , Claire se vistió y salió corriendo de allí con el sabor de las amargas lagrimas en su garganta .

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Dos horas después Leon estaba guardando de nuevo en la cajita negra los pocos pedazos que quedaban de la preciada polvera que Ada le había dejado de recuerdo la noche que había pasado todo . Un objeto que había estado con el desde entonces , guardado con la secreta esperanza de que algún día seria capaz de encontrarla y devolvérselo , señal de que había dejado todo el asunto de la mujer atrás .

Pero ahora que lo miraba solo podía recordar la cara de Claire ante las palabras que le había dedicado , esa explosión de rabia que no había sido capaz de reprimir .

Pero si lo primero que había visto era a Claire hurgar en un cajón en el cual sabia de sobra que no había camisetas , su primer instinto había sido cubrirse en el caso de que hubiera encontrado algo que lo delatara como el topo dentro de la BSAA .

Pero había roto la polvera …

Su cara …

Y el gritándole si piedad …

¿ Pero que mierda era lo que le pasaba? , ¿ Por que le estaba doliendo el corazón?

¿ Seria por Claire , por la cara de asombro que había puesto ante su modo oscuro?

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza . Era un imbécil y un gillipollas .

Se supone que esa misión consiste en mantener a Claire cerca de el , atada con un doble lazo y sometida a su voluntad …

Y mas parecía que era el quien estaba atado a ella y sometido a su voluntad …

No , no podía analizar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora , no podían interponerse esos jodidos sentimientos entre el y su misión .

Pero lo cierto es que se interponían y el empezaba a estar cansado de toda esa mierda .

()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()((()())()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Se ha vuelto loco Kennedy?.- Grito Simmons desde su terminal .

- No señor , tengo motivos personales por los cuales debo abandonar esta misión antes de que la ponga en peligro y no pueda ser capaz de llevarla a cabo.- Explico Desde su terminal .

- El presidente tiene plena confianza en usted , estábamos realizando avances , ¿ Por que quiere retirarse cuando esta tan cerca de su meta?.-

- Le estoy diciendo que son motivos personales …- Leon no quería entrar en detalles con Simmons , pero después de meditarlo era mejor que se alejara de Claire antes de que aquellos remordimientos , que aquellos sentimientos que estaban ahí echaran raíces en su corazón y todo volviera a repetirse con escalofriante exactitud .

- Lo siento Leon , pero no puedo aceptar su renuncia .-

- ¿ No entiende que estoy poniendo en peligro la misión ?.-

- Estoy seguro de que al final hará lo correcto agente Kennedy , esos problemas personales … debe dejarlos a un lado o sacarlos de su vida para siempre . Pro no pienso perder a uno de los mejores agentes de la DSO por cuestiones personales. Lo primero son las ordenes , lo demás es todo secundario hasta que la misma haya sido completada , ¿ Entiende?.-

- S… Si señor .- Leon no podía negar la verdad en aquellas palabras .

- Resuelva el conflicto que se le haya presentado , pero sin abandonar la misión . No en estos momentos tan cruciales .-

- Si señor …-

- Esa es la actitud muchacho.-

Simmos corto de nuevo la comunicación mientras una malévola sonrisa ,mas grande que la anterior asomaba a sus labios .

Leon Kennedy tenia conflictos personales … eso solo podía significar una cosa .

Estaba empezando a albergar sentimientos por la chica a la que había engatusado , la que le llevaría hasta el secreto de Chris Redfiled .

Claire Redfield .

Aquello no podía ir mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado mas .

Todos ellos iban a sufrir de lo lindo mientras el salía victorioso de nuevo , y con un poder en sus manos que no era si quiera capaz de imaginar .

Y ya sabia el a quien en este mundo le gustaba los hombres con poder …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()())()()()()())

Tres días después Claire estaba en la sala de reuniones con Sherry , Piers , Jill , Chris y Barry . Todos contemplaban a la mascota oficial de la BSAA. Un Shih Tzu pequeño y extremadamente mono que los miraba con cara de no haber roto ningún plato .

- ¿ Me estas diciendo lo que creo que me has dicho?.- Pregunto Jill atónita.

- Asi es .- Chris miraba al perro mientras este gimoteaba lastimeramente .

- O sea … a Chuck Norris lo han violado en el parque.- A Claire se le escapo una risa .

- Vilacion , que anticuado.- Dijo Sherry .

- Si , y ahora esta embarazada.- Chris estaba que trinaba.

- Ohhh Chuck va a tener descendencia .- Observo Barry .

- Yo creía que era macho , o sea , como se llama Chuck Norris.- Piers estaba perdido .

- Es como una especie de perro transexual.- Le respondió Sherry.

- No puedo soportarlo …- Y miro al perro.- Chuck … papa esta muy enfadado contigo en estos momentos .- Y aparto la vista de el .

- No puedes darle la espalda así.- Dijo Jill .

. No puedo mirar su carita tan mona pensando que va a dar a luz a una camada de bastardos .-

El pequeño Shih Tzu bajo la mirada hasta el cuenco de agua y camino hacia el con gracia , con su chalequito de combate era la cosa mas mona que habían visto todos en su vida .

Entonces Claire decidido hacerse cargo de la situación .

- Chuck Norris se vendrá a mi apartamento y dará a luz a su camada ahí.- Claire cogió al cachorro y le acaricio la cabeza .- Y cuando recuperes la sensatez le pedirás perdón a Chuck .-

- Bien dicho . Si los perros que nacen son monos Piers y yo nos quedaremos con uno , lo llamare mastica calcetines.-

- ¿ Mastica calcetines?.-

- Si , y lo instruiré en las artes de combate perruno mas avanzadas , sea una maquina de matar con cara de perrito adorable y pocho mono.- y rio de manera malvada .

- Bueno , ya una vez solucionada la aguda crisis canina , pasemos al siguiente punto. Kevin nos ha mandando los informes de los sospechosos a topo del año . Nos hemos quedado con tres que nos ha parecido que sus historias están mas montadas que un castillo de naipes en la cuerda floja. Barry y Chris los interrogara.- Y aparecieron los tres expedientes en la pantalla .

Claire sintió alivio al comprobar que todos los datos de Leon eran legítimos , pero el solo pensar en el le hacia que le doliera el corazón .

Hacia dos días que no hablaba con el , lo había visto un par de veces sentado en su mesa trabajando o entrenando con otros compañeros en el gimnasio . Pero la cobarde que llevaba dentro había decidido hacer acto de presencia y había preferido evitarlo .

Había pensado en pedirle la polvera y llevarla a arreglar , pero luego pensó en como había quedado de destrozada y decidió no empeorar mas la situación . Le dejaría espacio a Leon y que el decidiera que iba a hacer .

Por que ella ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer …

()()(()())())()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()

Leon había decidido encarar el toro por los cuernos .

¿ Como era posible que la estuviera cagando tanto con Claire?.

Aun estaba enfadado por lo de la polvera , pero después de mucho reflexionar la palabras de Simmons y sus propios pensamientos , había decidido que no tenia ya mayor importancia . Tal vez había sido una señal cósmica por la cual se le avisaba que era hora de dejar de una vez que Ada desaparecía del todo de su vida .

No sabia que el depararía el futuro , pero sabia que no quería que Claire pasase a ser pasado , la quería de una manera mas permanente en su vida … aunque sabia que en algún momento le haría un daño que dañaría su futuro para siempre …

Pero Leon había decidido que quería disfrutar con ella esos momentos y que fuera lo que dios quisiera .

Así que se paso toda la mañana pensando en un plan para acercarse a ella . Una situación que no le era del todo desconocida desde que estaba con Claire .

Y de nuevo se encontró preguntándose como era posible que la estuviera cagando tanto con ella .

Entonces la vio salir del despacho de Barry con una especie de … perro ( no conseguía verlo bien por que el chaleco que llevaba lo tapaba completamente ) Y Claire agarrándolo amorosamente entre sus brazos .

Al levantar la vista sus miradas se cruzaron .

Y Leon saco fuerzas de la nada y se acerco a ella , la cual bajo la mirada hacia el perro .

- Claire …-

- Leon …- Ella seguía con la mirada bajada .

- Por favor … mírame ….- Intento sujetarle la barbilla para que lo mirara , pero ella se resistió .

- ¿ Para que me vuelvas a gritar como hace unos días, para que me vuelvas a culpar de romper tus cosas?.-

- Claire lo lamento mucho , yo se que …-

- Espero que lo lamentes … me has hecho daño .-

- Tenemos que hablar , tenemos que …¿ Podríamos ir al parque que hay al final de la calle?, allí no tendremos publico .- Leon miraba a los pocos trabajadores que comenzaron a acercarse para mirar el espectáculo gratuito que el había comenzado .

- ¡ Noooo Chuck no puede ir al parque!.- Exclamo Claire .

- ¿Chuck?.- Pregunto Leon extrañado.

- Ella .- Le enseño el cachorro.

- ¿ por que no puede ir?.-

- La han violado allí , y ahora esta embarazada.-

- ¿ No es un macho?.-

- No es un perro transexual .- Respondió Claire con toda la calma de la que disponía .

- Vale , no vayamos al parque , vayamos a la terraza.-

-¡ No iré a la terraza contigo! . El otro día me gritaste a mi , y ahora te toca escucharme a mi.- Tomo aire .- No voy a ser la segundona , una doble patética de tu primer amor , la chica de la polvera . Siento muchísimo que se rompiera y si no te la hubiera cargado la hubiera mandado a arreglar . Pero eso me hace darme cuenta de que si realmente la has olvidado como me contaste aquella tarde en la terraza .-

- Creía que la había superado al haber hablado contigo del tema , no recordaba por que estaba ahí la maldita polvera , pero me alegro de que haya salido a la luz por que así he podido poner un poco mas en orden mis prioridades.- Y la miro .

- ¿ Y que has sacado en claro?.- Pregunto extrañada al notar el sutil cambio de voz.

- Que hasta que esa polvera no se ha destruido no me he dado cuenta realmente de cuales son mis sentimientos hacia a ti . El dolor que me produce el solo pensamiento de que haya podido perderte e pone enfermo . Me siento ansioso cuando no estoy contigo … Claire , ya se , ya se que soy un cerdo ahora mismo a tus ojos , pero por favor , créeme cuando te digo que no volverá a pasar , que por fin he superado toda mi mierda pasada y solo quiero que formemos juntos un futuro .-

- No puedo creerte Leon , no después de como …-

- No pienses mas en ella , estoy aquí contigo y para ti . Siempre .- Y la miro mas intensamente .- Y si algún día me perdonas …. Ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar .-

Claire de odiaba a veces por ser tan débil , pero con Leon era todo así . Una montaña rusa emocional a la que ambos aun se estaban adaptando .

Al verlo alejarse Claire no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo por detrás con un solo brazo , ya que con el otro sujetaba al pequeño Chcuk .

- Leon …- Susurro a su espalda .

- Lo se cariño , lo se …- Se volvió y la cobijo en sus brazos .

- No quiero que sigas sufriendo por ella , por que se que cuando piensas en ella no puedo llegar hasta ti y eso … eso es como si me arrancaran el corazón . No quiero que te encierres en ti mismo por lo que puedo ser y no fue .-

- No lo hare , a partir de ahora … solo existimos los dos .-

Leon tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso lenta y apasionadamente . Y dándole igual el hecho de que tenían publico y que estos lanzaban vítores y silbidos a la pareja

Ambos decidieron salir de allí y celebrar su reconciliación de una manera … un poco mas privada .

Aunque con la compañía del pequeño Chuck .

Y esa misma noche , en la chimenea de la casa de Leon , el chico lanzo los restos de la polvera dorada , esperando que el fuego se llevara también con el los pocos sentimientos que albergaba por Ada .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()

Buenoooooo .

Se que me va a caer la bronca , por que la semana pasada os deje sin actualización tanto de Love and Lies como de 30 f , 30 m more . Pero hubo una razón de peso .

Mi abuela ha estado hospitalizada y ha habido noches que me he tenido que quedar con ella , por la mañana me iba al trabajo y luego de nuevo al hospital .

Hasta hoy no le han dado el alta y tal como he tenido un rato he escrito el capitulo .

Siento si os he asustado con el hecho de no actualizar , pero prometo que habrá de nuevo las actualizaciones de : Martes Love and Lies y jueves 30 f , 30 m more .

Buenooo . y aquí vamos desvelando un poco las intenciones de Simmons . este capitulo ha tenido un poco de todo . Drama , risas , conspiraciones ect ect .

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado .

De nuevo ya dedicar esta sección a los que me dejáis reviews ^^ . De verdad que muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le estais dando a la historia , se esta convirtiendo en una de las mas populares ya que hay gente de Da que son de los EEUU que han comenzado a leerla para aprender español ^^ , asi que imaginaros lo emocionada que estoy .

Espero con ganas vuestras reviews para saber que os ha parecido . Chuck y sus futuros hijos os lo agradecerán XD .

¿ Como acabara el drama familiar?

Bueno y me despido que el sueño me vence . Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


	14. Capitulo 14 : El Principio del Fin

_**Playlist :**_

_**Michelle Branch : Here With Me**_

_**BOA : Honesty**_

_**Capitulo 14 : El principio del fin **_

_**Melbourne , Australia .**_

- Buenos días Kevin.- Saludo una cadete.- Veo que vas con prisas.-

- Buenos días Lisa .- Contesto el chico.- Pues con alguna , pero esa no debe ser nunca razón para ser maleducado y no saludar.- Sonrió el chico .-¿ Conseguiste los registros que te pedí?.-

- Los tendremos en un par de horas , la división de Europa ha estado a tope estos últimos días . Por cierto , tienes visita en el despacho.-

- Que raro , creía que hoy no había visitas.-

- Estaba esta mañana aquí y dijo que era urgente , me pidió que te diera esto .-

Al abrir la palma de la mano y ver la pequeña mariposa dorada Kevin se quedo clavado en el sitio .

No podía ser … ella no podía estar allí .

Muchos sentimientos se mezclaban en su cabeza , muchos recuerdos , muchos sentimientos .

- No me pases llamadas Lisa .- Se detuvo en la puerta de su despacho .

- ¿ Que pasa Kevin ?.¿ Quien es?.- Pregunto la mujer preocupada.

- Una vieja conocida.- Se limito a responder.

Kevin abrió la puerta del despacho .

Allí mirando por la ventana estaba ella … estaba la mujer que había sido tan importante en un tiempo que pensaba que si ella no estaba no merecía la pena vivir .

Pero para ella no era lo mismo … no lo había sido. El solo había sido un medio para un fin …

- Ada …- Susurro atónito.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos … Kevin.- La mujer se giro y le sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿ Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?. Creía que ya te habías reído de mi lo suficiente antes de irte con el siguiente incauto al que robarle información para tus jefes.- Respondió cortante .

- Antes he decidido desviarme para alertarte . Así que no deberías de hablarme con ese tono .- Se dirigió con sus andares sexys hacia una de las cómodas sillas que estaban delante del escritorio del chico .

- ¿ Alertarme?.- Arqueo una ceja .

- Puede que creas que soy un ser sin sentimiento alguno … por lo general debes ser así en mi trabajo . Pero si hago esto es por que alguien debe de parar la tragedia que esta a punto de desatarse . No solo para ti , si no para tus queridos amigos de la BSAA . Así que deberías cerrar la puerta y escuchar con atención lo que he venido a decirte.-

Por experiencia sabia que si Ada se había presentado en la sede para hablar con el es que algo muy grave estaba a punto de ocurrir .

Así que cerro la puerta y se acerco a la mesa donde tenia la cafetera y algunos licores .

- ¿ Te apetece beber algo?.-

- Un te estará bien.-

Kevin preparo el te por inercia . Sabia los gustos de Ada y como prefería el te . el chico no dejaba de darle vueltas a las cosas que se recuerdan de una persona aun después de que se hubiera separado de ella .

- Por lo que puedo ver no te va nada mal.- Miro el despacho.

- No me quejo.- Le dio la taza.- Esta bien Ada , ya estamos aquí los dos .-

- Que impaciente. Tan impaciente como aquella noche en Raccoon City. ¿ Como esta Claire y Sherry ?.-

- ¿ Por que intuyo que has venido aquí a tocarme las narices?.-

- Que va , para nada . Solo me preocupo por las personas que sobrevivieron a Raccoon City , los que sobrevivimos aquella noche …-

- Cuando hable con ella le diré que le mandas saludos.- Contesto secamente.

- Creo que a este paso seré yo quien la salude antes .-

- No te atrevas a acertarte a ella.- Gruño .

- Créeme cuando te digo que después de oír lo que tengo que contarte desearas que sea yo la que llegue primero a Claire.- Tomo un sorbo de su te .

- ¿ Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? , esta es la ultima oportunidad que te doy para que me lo cuentes antes de que avise a seguridad y te eche de aquí a patadas.-

- Cuanta violencia . – Suspiro.- Esta bien. Estoy enterada de los movimientos de Chris por demostrar que alguien del gobierno esta vendiendo armas biológicas en el mercado negro . Yo puedo daros el nombre de esa persona … Pero no puedes avisarlos Kevin .-

- ¿ Como que no los avise?.- Grito el chico .

- Si haces un movimiento en falso pondrías muchas vidas en peligro , entre ellas la de tu querida Claire .- Respondió.- La cuestión es que puedo darte el nombre del topo .-

- ¿ Sabes quien es?.-

- Si , lo conozco . Simmons lo esta usando como cabeza de turco para lavar sus culpas una vez sea descubierto todo el falso entramado de la venta de armas biológicas .-

- ¿ Simmons?, ¿ El consejero del seguridad nacional?.-

- Si , es el quien envió al topo a la BSAA para descubrir las actividades de Chris , por eso es tan importante que no avises a nadie , el topo esta demasiado cerca de ellos , mas concretamente de Claire.-

- Leon …- Susurro atónito .

No podía ser otra persona . Claire llevaba saliendo con el unos seis meses . No lo había conocido en persona pero había accedido a sus datos cuando estaban haciendo las nuevas comprobaciones de seguridad .

No podía imaginar que ese chico que le había salvado tantas veces la vida a ella , la cual le hablaba de lo feliz que era con el …

- ¿ Estas segura?.- Pregunto sin emoción en la voz.

- Lo estoy.-

- ¿ Y por que me cuentas todo esto si no puedo poner sobre aviso a mis amigos?.-

- Por que Leon es solo un peón dentro del juego de Simmons . Por que todo lo que esta haciendo , lo de quitar a la BSAA de en medio , utilizar a Leon para llegar a Claire y a su vez conseguir culpar a Chris … Va en el mismo para un único fin . Tenerme a mi .-

- ¿ Por que no me sorprende esto que me estas contando? , ¿ Así que Simmons fue otro pardillo al que te ligaste para obtener información?.-

- Puede que te sorprendas , pero yo no he seducido a Simmons y jamás le di pie a que sintiera algo por mi . Yo fui la pupila de Simmons hasta que paso todo el tema de Raccoon City . Cuando supe que había sido el quien había planeado la operación Bacillus Terminate deje de trabajar a sus ordenes y me uní a la organización en la que estoy ahora … Si te cuento esto es por que Simmons se ha vuelto un problema común. Y como tal tenemos que trabajar unidos . Además Leon no deja de ser un peón en todo esto , un modo mas de hacerme daño.-

- ¿ Por que defiendes a Leon?.-

- Por que durante un tiempo Leon fue un hombre muy preciado para mi .-

- ¿ lo utilizaste al igual que me utilizaste a mi?.- La miro serio.

- Ese fue el plan desde el principio … el tenia acceso a cierta información que necesitaba , pero se acabo convirtiendo en algo especial para mi . Pero no podía vivir en esa burbuja con el , no siendo el quien era y siendo yo quien soy . Así que decidí entre mi felicidad y mi deber … y elegí el deber .-

- Ante todo la espía , ¿No?.-

- Al igual que tu Kevin … ante todo el servidor de la ley.-

- Imagino que hay cosas de las que no podemos escapar .-

- En mi caso no es tan fácil , pero si tome esa decisión es por que descubrí que Leon no era tan importante para mi como mi trabajo . Me gusta el poder , me gusta la emoción y Leon solo podía darme eso a ratos . Pero en cierta manera me siento responsable de su comportamiento de estos últimos tiempos que lo minino que puedo hacer es minimizar las consecuencias de lo que esta haciendo.-

- Entonces el esta con Claire por que …-

- Por que es la única manera que tiene de llegar a Chris .-

Kevin se llevo las manos a la cabeza , echando hacia atrás su cabello con un resoplido de rabia . La noche anterior había estado hablando con Claire .

Le había contado lo feliz que la hacia Leon . El había sido el primer hombre al que había amado de verdad …

Y todo era mentira . Leon Kennedy estaba utilizando a Claire .

Cuando la verdad se supiera iba a ser devastadora para la joven , la cual amaba incondicionalmente , que abría su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio … tan valiente , pero tan inocente en ciertos aspectos de la vida .

Entonces hizo amago de tomar su teléfono , pero Ada lo paro .

- ¡No!.-

- No permitiré que se siga riendo de Claire de esta manera.- apretó los dientes.

- Cálmate y deja que te explique el resto de la historia , deja que te cuente por que debes dejar que Leon siga haciendo su papel … por que aunque no lo creas el …-

A medida que Ada iba desvelando todo lo que sabia de la trama que había organizado Simmons , Kevin se iba quedando mas y mas horrorizado.

Sabia que debía sentir universidad por Leon , pero viéndolo desde su punto de vista el chico había quedado destrozado por lo que le había hecho Ada .

- ¿ Y por que me cuentas todo esto?.- Pregunto Kevin una vez Ada termino de contar toda la historia .

- Por que Simmons ya estaba tras tu pista Kevin …- Ada arqueo una ceja.- Leon ya le había expuesto que Claire era la manera mas rápida de llegar a Chris , y ha tomado medidas en este asunto.-

- Es imposible que sepa que tu y yo …-

- No tonto , el ha conseguido cortar todas las líneas de comunicación que tengas con Claire y la sede , y no me extrañaría que ya te estuviera vigilando aquí .-

- Eso no es cierto .-

- Prueba a llamar a Claire o a cualquiera de tu grupo de rescate de niños.- Ada cruzo las piernas y se puso mas cómoda en la silla .

- ¿ Y piensas que una vez que se todo esto dejare que Leon siga adelante?.- La miro con odio.- Si crees eso por un minuto es que no e conoces Ada.-

- Por que te conozco te he contado todo esto . Tu estas muy vigilado Kevin , no imaginas cuanto .-

Ada vio como tomaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a llamar . Suspiro y pensó que si así se convencía de lo que ella le estaba contando era cierto pues que lo hicieran . A veces se aburría de lo previsibles que eran los hombres .

Y al mirarlo a los ojos supo que la creía , por mucho que le reventara que fuera así. Sonrió divertida ante lo absurdo de la situación .

- ¿ Y cual es tu idea ?.- Pregunto Kevin al fin después de un largo silencio .

- Simmons te vigila a ti , pero desconoce que yo estoy aquí . Si haces un movimiento en falso te impedirá moverte del país . Así que la única solución que tienes es que yo vaya a avisar a Claire .-

- ¡ Pero si le dices la verdad sobre Leon la destrozaras ¡! . Seria mejor que te pusieras en contacto con Chris o Barry.-

- No , debe ser Claire . Aunque le destroce la verdad sobre Leon se que tendrá la cabeza fría y sabrá lo que debe de hacer . Ya la vimos en acción en Raccoon City . Deberías de tener un poco mas de fe en tu amiga Kevin .-

- ¿ Y que le pasara a Leon?, ¿ Le que pasara al perrito faldero de Simmons?.-

- También confió en el buen juicio de Leon , a pesar de que sus métodos sean poco mas que cuestionables , se que el intuye que Simmons no es trigo limpio , pero siempre ha tenido problemas a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.-

- No se por que intuyo que tu debes de tener algo de culpa en eso …-

- No niego mis culpas Kevin , no soy una santa y nunca he pretendido serlo , si león y tu fuisteis lo bastante tontos como para elevarme a los altares entonces os merecíais la traición . Pero también es cierto que yo he pagado por eso … al igual que Leon tendrá que pagar por expiar sus culpas por lo que ha estado haciendo estos años .-

- Y tu misión es hacérselo ver , ¿No?.-

- No , esa será la misión de Claire cuando llegue el momento … el cual no tardara mucho dado a como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos.-

- ¿ Y cual es tu plan maestro Ada?, ¿ Como llegaras a Claire y pondrás a todos en sobre aviso?.-

- Bien , escúchame con esos oídos tan sexys que tienes nene , este será el plan , y mas te vale llevarlo a rajatabla … por que hay demasiado en juego , tanto para mi como para ti . Bien …-

Ada comenzó a trazar un plan con Kevin en la penumbra del despacho del chico . De nuevo se veían obligados a colaborar .

Ahora solo quedaba ver las medidas a adoptar , por que como bien había dicho Ada , había demasiado en juego por ambas partes …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquella misma noche , en casa de Leon …

Ya no podía reprimirse mas . Habían sido unos días tan perfectos . Y eso que solo habían estado trabajando y pasando las noches juntos .

Pero habían hablado de sus gustos , y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

Habían salido untos al cine , a museos , al teatro … y compartirán gustos similares .

Incluso habían tenido que acudir a una misión de rescate y salvar a Chis y Jill .

Leon se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de confianza para el pequeño grupo de Chris . Y en un soldado muy valioso para la BSAA .

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan pleno en su vida como se sentía en esos momentos que la combinación de todo hizo que pasara lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en el dormitorio del chico , con Claire , en la penumbra de su dormitorio :

- ¿ Por que me tapas los ojos ?.- Pregunto cuando el chico separo de nuevo sus labios de los suyos . Sintiendo como su boca descendía por su cuello hasta el escote del vestido de noche.

- Quiero que sientas todo lo que te voy a hacer . Prepárate por que esto va a ser largo y no pienso parar en ningún momento .- Susurro en su oído .

Leon jamás había sido de juegos sexuales … de ese tipo .

Antes le había le habían gustado los preliminares y le gustaba hacer el amor de manera pausada .Pero desde que perdió su corazón lo hacia de manera dura , mecánica y carente de sentimientos … solo las follaba .

Pero en esos momentos , con ella tumbada en su cama y con los ojos vendados a la luz de las velas volvía a querer recuperar esas ganas de dar verdadero placer a una mujer que le gustaba.

Tal vez se debiera al efecto que la dulzura y el amor incondicional que Claire le procesaba lo estuvieran cambiando . El estar con ella le estaba abriendo nuevos caminos en las sendas del placer carnal . Y lo mejor de todo es que esos aquellos nuevos caminos se los estaba mostrando el . No su amigo Kevin ni ningún otro imbécil de su pasado . El , Leon Kennedy la estaba llevando al cielo una y otra vez … y el iba con ella . Ni siquiera con Ada había llegado a ese grado .

Una vez hubo bajado el escote y visto el fino sujetador de encaje que llevaba no pudo evitar rozar con los dientes encima de la delicada tela de seda uno de los pezones , haciendo que ella gimiera y se arqueara hacia el .

- L…Leon …- Susurro mientras metía sus dedos en os cabellos del chico .

- Esto va a ser rápido … quiero que comiences a mojarte , y la mejor manera es hacerte llegar con mi boca .- Susurro mientras subía la falda del vestido y comenzó a lamer su sexo.

Un grito de placer escapo de su garganta al sentir la boca del chico en su sexo .

Ya lo había sentido algunas veces ahí , no era de sexo oral , al menos que estuviera muy excitado . Pero lo que habían hecho en el pasado no la había preparado para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento .

Los espasmos de placer se sucedían mientras el succionaba con su boca la zona del clítoris , pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella llegara así de esa manera , quería torturarla y para ello se retiro en el momento que noto que Claire iba a llegar .

- Ahhhh …. Ahhhhh .- Exclamo con los ojos vendados , su expresión de placer frustrado era algo que jamás había visto Leon en otras de sus amantes , pero verlo en ella era en cierta manera divertido y excitante .

- Ah no ,he decidido que no va s allegar aun , me gusta tu sabor por encima de la tela de tus braguitas , aunque creo que lo mejor es que llegues sin tener esta fina tela interponiéndose en tu camino al placer , ¿ No estas de acuerdo?.- Susurro seductoramente .

Alzo de nuevo la vista hasta ella , el momento justo para verla asentir frenéticamente . Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Leon se volvió a acercar al sexo de Claire , soplando ligeramente en la zona u consiguiendo un estremecimiento por su parte.

Y comenzó a jugar con los dedos y la lengua en la carne sensible .

Claire se arqueo , como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado de lado a lado . No podía mover las manos por que estaban entrelazadas con las de el y no podía ver nada al tener los ojos vendados con la corbata de seda roja de su novio. Pero su imaginación era muy fructífera , los recuerdos le hacían poder visualizar en su cabeza todo lo que Leon le estaba haciendo . Los gestos , los movimientos , y esos ojos azules que si la estuvieran mirando la dejarían congelada en el sitio , siendo incapaz de negarle nada … ¿ Pero en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo ?. Por que no seria capaz de decirle que no … y solo habían empezado .

Por su parte Leon estaba embriago con el aroma de Claire , se sentía poderoso al ser capaz de negarle o proporcionarle placer con la boca . Pero sentía la necesidad de realizarle esa dulce tortura a ella . Por que solo ella conseguía sacar al amante experto que era y el cual se había quedado relejado a una parte oscura de su ser .

Continuo alternando lametones y caricias , penetrándola con uno o mas dedos . Claire estaba perdida en las sensaciones de la boca y las manos de Leon , el cual alzo una mano y saco del sujetador los dos pechos de la chica , comenzando a acariciarlo de manera sutil mientras continuaba con la labor comenzada con su mano y su boca .

Y Claire no pudo soportarlo mas , el primer orgasmo vino como un maremoto que la arrastraba sin remedio en el mar del placer . Se agarro con fuerza a las sabanas de satén e intento cerrar un poco las piernas como acto reflejo ante los espasmos de placer , pero no podía cerrar las pernas al tener la cabeza de Leon entre ellas , solo pudo sentir que aplicaba toda su boca al notar que ella se corría . Gritando su nombre y alzando las caderas para acercarlo mas a ella .

No podía moverse , no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera luchar por que el aire entrara en sus pulmones a causa del orgasmo . Nunca había tenido uno así . Con el si los había tenido y muy intensos , pero aquel sin duda superaba a todos .

Pero Leon no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua , rápidamente se movió de su sitio y se limpio la boca . Para poco después notar la boca del chico en su pecho derecho .

Dando un respingo Claire gimió , ya que de por si su cuerpo estaba sensible a causa del orgasmo , pero eso era algo que a el parecía darle igual en esos momentos .

- Le… Leon.. Yo no … no puedo … Dios mioooo.- Gimió cuando le mordisqueo el pezón.

- Claro que puedes , ¿ Acaso no notas esto.?- Digo restregando si miembro erecto en el sexo de Claire .- Tu dirás que no puedes , pero yo estoy que reviento . Pero aun no ha terminado .Eres tan perfecta … deja que te siga saboreando .- Y comenzó a torturar el otro pecho .

Claire era una muñeca en sus manos , se arqueaba para poder darle a Leon mejor acceso a su cuerpo . Movía las caderas para rozarse con el miembro del chico y gemía cada vez que notaba los labios de el en su pezón .

Succionaba , mordisqueaba el pezón y luego soplaba ligeramente .

Estaban tan duros que parecía diamantes .

Y entonces Leon intercambio la posición , girándola para que quedara encima suya mientras lamia los pechos y con la otra mano jugaba de nuevo con el clítoris de la chica . Provocándole un nuevo orgasmo que la dejo temblando encima de el , con la cabeza escondida en su cuello mientras el besaba el suyo . Claire levanto un poco su cabeza y sus labios se volvieron e encontrar en una batalla de besos y lenguas intentando dominar a la otra , someterla a su voluntad .

- Ahora me toca a mi .-susurro Claire contra su oído .- Ahora quiero darte placer a ti .-

Leon asintió mientras veía como Claire se quitaba la corbata de los ojos , mostrándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo el deseo que había en ellos .

Los ojos aguamarina de la joven lo atraparon como nunca lo habían hecho los ojos de Ada , y eso que había estado enamorado de …

¿ Enamorado? , No , lo que había sentido por Ada no era amor … En cambio en esos momentos tampoco sabia lo que sentía por Claire .

Lo único que sabia en esos momentos es que solo el debía poseer su corazón , que solo el era dueño de su cuerpo . Ella no sabia nada de la oscuridad que había en el … pero al estar con ella el mundo de león tomaba cierto color , casi pareciendo que ambos eran una pareja normal … y deseando que aquello fuera verdad …

Y en esos momentos no le importaron los crímenes de su hermano , no le importo la misión …

¡NO! ¡ No quería pensar en eso en esos momentos , no cuando estaba con Claire . Así que se abandono a las sensaciones que le producía ella .

Claire le tapo los ojos esta vez a el .

- Claire …- Susurro excitado al verse privado de la vista.

- Shhhh … déjate llevar .- Le susurro en el oído .

Se coloco en la posición 69 , haciendo que su sexo estuviera a la altura de la boca de su amante mientras que el pene de el quedaba a su entera disposición .

Lo acaricio con un dedo , viendo que estaba erguido como un mástil de barco , preparado para recibir placer .

Empezó con lentos lametones por todo el tronco , lo cual provoco un gemido del chico .

- Dios …- susurro mientras tomaba sus nalgas y comenzaba una nueva exploración táctil .

Claire estaba besando poco a poco el largo del pene del chico , el cual estaba muy bien dotado todo sea dicho aunque no podía comparar dada su limitada experiencia . Luego , al llegar a la punta vio un poco de liquido seminal , el cual lamio y saboreo con deleite . Abrió su boca y lo tomo poco a poco .

Leon sentía que se moría , Claire tenia una boca que no solo sabia besar bien en la suya , si no en otras partes de su cuerpo , y que en esos momentos estaba haciendo magia con su miembro .

- Muy bien , sigue así cariño .- susurro mientras acariciaba el sexo de Claire , haciendo que esta gimiera mientras lo chupaba .

- No … No esta vez no llegare antes que no , no lo permitiré .-

Y así comenzó una batalla por ver quien de los dos tenia mas aguante .

Leon creía que seria capaz de resistir y conseguir que la chica llegara al orgasmo antes que el , pero en esos momentos se estaba dando cuenta de que Claire podía hacer que el llegara antes .

Su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de la chica , al salir lo lamia y volvía a introducirlo en su boca , usando su lengua en el glande y haciendo que se muriera de placer .

Ella notaba el poder que tenia sobre el , como se dejaba hacer , pero el no se quedaba atrás con su asalto . Y viendo que aquello no llegaría a buen puerto Claire se giro y le quito la venda de los ojos .

- ¿ Tienes condón ?.- Susurro mientras lo miraba .

Leon extendió la mano hasta su cartera , en ella guardaba dos . Saco uno y se lo dio a Claire , esta se lo puso , no sin antes volver a lamer el liquido seminal que había salido .

Verla hacer eso lo coloco al borde de la locura .

En cuanto el condón estuvo puesto , el chico la alzo y de un embiste la penetro . Arrancando de los labios de ambos un grito de placer al estar al fin en esa posición.

- Mírame , mírame Claire .- Susurro Leon .

Claire lo miro y conectaron . Claire entraba y salía , lo cabalgaba de manera salvaje mientras mantenía su mirada con la de Leon . El por su parte la sujeto con una mano de las nalgas mientras con la otra comenzó de nuevo a juguetear con el clítoris de Claire .

- Leoonnn Dios miooo , ooohhh … aaahhhh …- La melena de la chica caía en cascada por su espalda , aunque algunos mechones enmarcaban su cara , convirtiéndola , a los ojos de Leon en una diosa .

- Mírame Claire , quiero verte llegar .- Exigió el , sabiendo que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo mas aquella lucha de poder .

- No … No puedooo , yoo… - Entreabrió los ojos eran de un verde tan pálido que parecía casi el agua del mar .

Claire abrió bien los ojos , abrazándolo por el cuello y juntando su frente con la suya mientras continuaban con aquella fricción que los llevaba cada vez mas cerca del cielo .

No pudiendo aguantar mas aquello Leon hizo un rápido movimiento y se coloco encima de ella mientras continuaba penetrándola de manera salvaje .

Y ya no pudiendo aguantar Caire fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo , contrayéndose los músculos entre el miembro de Leon y haciendo que este llegara a la vez que ella . Uniéndose en un grito agónico , en un clímax que los dejo completamente exhaustos .

Leon se desplomo sobre Claire , la cual lo abrazo .

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente , intentando recuperar el aliento después de lo que había pasado ahí .

Y lo que había pasado es que el corazón de Leon había hablado alto y claro . Y su cuerpo había interceptado sus sentimientos .

Amaba a Claire y no era capaz de negarlo mas .

()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()(()()

El amanecer entraba por las ventanas del dormitorio .

Leon entrecerró los ojos al notar el calor del sol entrando y dándole de pleno en la cara .

Al moverse provoco que Claire se moviera con el , la cual abrió los ojos y lo mirara …

- Mmmm … ¿ Leon?.- Lo miro algo desorientada.

- Perdona cariño , siento haberte despertado.- La beso en la frente.

- No tranquilo .- Miro desorientada por la habitación.

- ¿ Que buscas?.-

- Mi móvil para mirar la hora.-

- Son las …- Miro hacia la mesilla de noche.- ocho de la mañana.-

- ¿ Estamos a sábado?.- Pregunto algo desconcertada.

- Según el calendario del despertador si.- Sonrió de manera indulgente .- Podemos dormir un poco mas si quieres.-

- Tengo que ver si tengo algún mensaje de Kevin. Quedo en llamarme para una cosa y aun no lo ha hecho.-

- Estará ocupado.-

Lo que Claire no sabia es que de manera conveniente las comunicaciones entre ella o algún miembro de la BSAA estaban temporalmente cortaras por orden de Simmons . Kevin se había convertido en una amenaza potencial para sus planes y como amenaza debía ser neutralizado rápidamente .

- Puede ser … Aunque el no es de los que suelen estar varios días son avisar.- Comento preocupada.

- Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso .-

- No tienes por que estarlo .- Rio y se coloco encima de el .- Soy toda tuya .- Sonrió .

- Bueno si tu lo dices me quedo mas tranquilo.- La abrazo por la cintura.- Pero en serio , ¿ Que es lo que te preocupa Claire? , ya sabes que si te pasara algo puedes contar conmigo , para algo soy tu novio y tu compañero en la BSAA .- Dijo Leon realmente preocupado. Pero deseoso de que Claire no le contara nada , si sabia la verdad seria el principio del fin de su relación.

Claire lo miro .

Si el supiera todo lo que tenia en la cabeza , las ganas que tenia de contarle todo lo que estaba pasando . Ella confiaba en el , pero no dependía de ella .

Habían mas personas involucradas , muchas vidas en juego y la seguridad del país .

No podía contarle a Leon que la BSAA iba tras Derek Simmons , el consejero de seguridad nacional y amigo del presidente de los EEUU.

Además aunque se lo contara el no podría ayudarlos … ¿ O si?. Iba atener que hablar de nuevo con Chris de ese tema por que Aquel dilema la mataba .

Deseaba contárselo mas que nada en el mundo , como señal de que confiaba en el …Por que lo amaba mas que a su vida …

Pero no podía . Y eso mataba un poco su felicidad …

- Lo se , y te prometo que lo hare … pero no ahora . No después de la noche tan perfecta que hemos tenido . Debo decir que jamás había practicado una felación a un hombre.- Le sonrió seductoramente.

- No me lo creo.- La miro sorprendido .

- Pues es verdad , tu has sido el primero .-

- Y el único de ahora en adelante .- Leon la beso.- ¿ Que te parece si practicamos un poco mas? .- Le susurro seductoramente.- Es fin de semana , dejemos el mundo real fuera de aquí hasta el lunes y disfrutemos de los nuevos caminos que hemos descubierto .-

- Si …- Y lo beso de nuevo .

Claire y Leon se volvía a embarcar en un nuevo viaje de placer en ese mundo que solo era de ellos . Donde su amor era pleno .

Leon no podía negar lo que sentía su marchito corazón , el cual había renacido gracias a los expertos cuidados de Claire .

Sencillamente no podía hacerle daño a su amada .

No importaba la misión , ya no le importaba la seguridad nacional .

Solo importaban ambos … Ya encontraría la solución al problema que tenia con el hermano de Claire y la corrupción en la BSAA .

Tal vez debería de sincerarse con ella cuando ella se sincerara con el . Tal vez podrían llegar a un termino medio … tal vez …

Leon dejo de pensar al notar de nuevo los labios de Claire sobre su pene , sencillamente no podía pensar cuando ella le estaba dando tanto placer .

Solo pensaba en volver a saborear el néctar de su amada …

Mientras se volvían a entregar el uno al otro , sumergidos en su pasión y en su propio mar de dudas y secretos … Poco podían imaginar que el destino había comenzado a mover sus hilos .

Poco podían imaginar que todo se vendría abajo como un castillo de naipes al contacto con el viento.

Por que su amor ahora era sincero … había nacido de una mentira …

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()))(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenooooooo .

Jajajaja se vienen los capítulos críticos del fic.

Leon ha descubierto que ama a Claire … Claire no quiere ocultarle la verdad a Leon . Ada ha visto a Kevin , Kevin esta vigilado .¡ Kevin ya esta aquiiiiii!

Todo se esta precipitando hacia el momento critico de la historia , el momento en el que las mentiras saldrán a la luz y que obligara a mas de un personaje a tomar medidas drásticas .

Ya estoy que me muerdo las uñas , por que aunque sea la escritora eso no quiere decir que no me ponga nerviosa por lo que se viene , por que no se si gustara o no .

Bueno aquí os he regalado un lemmon extra bastante picante , ¿no os parece? . Es el lemmon de la revelación de sentimientos .

Leon ha sido algo lento , ha tardado 14 capítulos en darse cuenta de que ama a Claire , y vosotros desde un principio sabíais que la amaba . Que lentos son los hombres a veces .

Pero que haya admitido sus sentimientos no le libra de ser un poco oscuro , como ya se vera en los siguientes capítulos .

Bueno , este es el pequeño rinconcito donde agradezco el apoyo a través de vuestras reviews a la historia , tanto los públicos como los privados … aunque siempre agradeceré un poco mas los públicos , ya que son los que abiertamente dais vuestras opiniones , os emocionáis y me dais ideas para la historia . Así que a los que me dejan privados decirles que se animen a dejar una reviewn , se puede dejar anónima o por cuenta aquí . Lo importante es daros las gracias por las 10 reviews del ultimo capitulo y espero con ganas las de este . Muchísimas gracias de verdad , no imaginaba que esta loca idea tendría la acogida que ha tenido y estoy maravillada de que os este gustando leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo .

¡ Sois los mejores ¡!

Estaba pensando en organizar una multi conversación en Skype con todos vosotros . Una charla entre amigos en las cuales hablar de lo que os parecen los fics , dar ideas para trabajos en la galería de Leon y Claire en Da , comentar algunos spoilers que se vienen , los nuevos planes para nuevos fics de nuestra pareja favorita ^^ .

Bueno , espero que deis vuestra opinión , y si la respuesta es positiva se organiza un día y todos nos reunimos por Skype . Y quien no lo tenga lo descargue , que es muy fácil .

Bueno si dos quiere nos veremos el martes en la siguiente actualización , si no de nuevo el viernes ^^ .


	15. Capitulo 15 : Revelaciones

_**Playlist :**_

_**The Things I Really... – yiruma**_

_**Revelations -Previous Story- RE Revelations BSO .**_

_**Episode End – RE Revelations BSO .**_

_**Capitulo 15 : Revelaciones **_

- Claire , lo que dices es una locura .- Chris expresó su preocupación , una preocupación valida a raíz de lo que le había contado su hermana esa mañana.

- No puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Leon .- Dijo preocupada.- Además el tiene contactos en el gobierno , contactos que al parecer están cerca del propio Simmons . Si le explicamos la situación , si le enseñamos las pruebas , tal vez podamos inculpar a Simmons de una vez .-

Chris seguía sin estar demasiado convencido de lo que le estaba exponiendo su hermana , no solo por el mismo , si no por todos los que estaban implicados en esa trama . Por las vidas que había en juego y Por la credibilidad de la BSAA y de todos los que trabajaban en ella . Toda la gente que dependía de que ellos pudieran demostrar la verdad.

- ¿ Vosotros que opináis?.- Pregunto Chris con la preocupación en el rostro .

Todos los presentes en la sala sabían como estaban las cosas . Entendían el punto de vista de la chica , no solo por que estuviera enamorada de Leon , si no por que el chico se había convertido en poco tiempo en uno de los miembros mas imprescindibles de la Organización y realmente podría serles de gran ayuda . Pero sabían también que quien se estaba exponiendo en la trampa era Chris y las consecuencias podían ser terribles para todos .

Al final Sherry fue la primera en hablar:

- Los dos argumentos son validos , por que por un lado podemos acabar con esto pronto si Leon se involucrara , pero por otro si Leon no nos es de ayuda … no podemos avanzar .- Entonces miro a Claire.- Pro yo confío en el buen juicio de Claire , y si ella dice que nos podemos fiar de Chulazo entonces voto que si .- Sonrió

Claire la abrazo emocionada , significaba mucho para ella que Sherry le diera el voto de confianza a Leon .

- Pues si Sherry confía en el , yo no seré menos .- Sonrió Piers .

- Yo también confió en Claire.- Asintió Barry .- Debemos asumir riesgos si queremos ganar a Simmons la partida.-

- Bueno , yo si veo una pega en ese plan . – Intervino Jill.- No tengo problemas en que le contéis la mayoría de la historia , pero pienso que debemos de guardarnos un seguro para nosotros.- Miro a Chris .- Mantener en secreto la información de los pendrive . Enseñarle lo mínimo sin revelar nuestras intenciones .-

- ¿ No exponer el plan de emergencia?.- Pregunto Claire mas seria .

- Así es Claire , entiendo tu postura , pero también tengo que pensar en la seguridad de los demás . No sabemos como son los contactos de Leon en el gobierno y no puedo exponer a Chris del todo , recuerda que a ojos del gobierno el es un criminal , sobretodo a los ojos de Simmons.-

- Jill tiene razón , conteos solo lo justo y necesario . Tenemos que pensar en nosotros también Claire.-

Claire asintió a las palabras de Rebecca , sabia que quería ser sincera con Leon , pero también debía pensar en sus seres queridos . Así que después de oír todas las opiniones miro a su hermano , el cual estaba mirando a sus amigos .

- Chris , tu tienes la ultima palabra .¿ Que quieres hacer?.- Pregunto Piers.

- Bueno , si vosotros lo creéis conveniente entonces traigamos a Leon y hablemos con el . Al fin y al cabo esta etapa del plan debía de llegar . Me gustaría haber podido reunir mas pruebas contra Simmons , pero si Leon nos puede ayudar a conseguir lo que nos falte entonces vamos alla.- Sonrió a su hermana.

Claire fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazo . Estaba tan feliz de poder , al fin , desvelarle a Leon es secreto que le impedía ser completamente sincera con el joven .

- Adelántate tu y avísalo , nosotros te esperamos.- Dijo Chris.

La chica salió de la sala de reuniones al tiempo que entraba O Brian . Lo saludo y siguió su camino hacia las oficinas , segura de que Leon estaría en su puesto de trabajo .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Leon estaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin mirarla realmente . Hacia años que no se quedaba mirando al vacío . Pero tenia muchas cosas a las que darle vueltas …

¿ Como iba a explicarle a Claire lo que era el realmente?.

El sabia que Claire seria compresiva si el le exponía los hechos que le habían llevado a formar parte de la farsa de trabajar para la BSAA cuando en realidad trabajaba para el presidente .

Que había sido enviado por el consejero de seguridad nacional a reunir pruebas contra su hermano …

Que estaba allí con el único propósito de descubrir al traidor de su hermano . Por que si , era un traidor y el tenia las pruebas que así lo demostraban .

¿ Pero que pasaría entonces entre el y Claire? , ¿ Que pasaría con su amor?.

Odiaba estar en esa situación , ya había estado en ella hacia casi diez años con Ada y ahora volvía a vivir el mismo infierno … pero esta vez siendo el causante directo .

Tomara la decisión que tomara iba a hacer daño a Claire e todas formas . Así que lo mejor era que hablara con ella cara a cara y que el destino decidiera si aquella relación sobrevivía a la tormenta o se hundía en el océano.

Pero Leon no tendría que esperar demasiado para decidir que hacer , ya que el destino había movido ficha hacia la resolución de su dilema .

- Hola , ¿ te interrumpo?.- Pregunto Claire a su espalda .

- Hola.- Le sonrió.- No , solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.-

- Pues debías de estar concentradísimo , ni te has dado cuenta de que estaba a tu lado.- Rio la chica.

- Lo siento cariño .- Se levanto y la abrazo.-

- ¿ Y este abrazo?.- Pregunto extraña.

- Solo quería tenerte así un ratito .- La estrecho mas fuerte.

- Podemos hacerlo por la noche .- Respondió sugerentemente.

- Te tomo la palabra.- Levanto su rostro y beso sus labios .

En principio no pretendía ser tan efusivo en el beso , pero no estaba seguro de que extraña fuerza le empujaba a demostrarle en ese beso cuanto la amaba .

Claire le respondía con la misma efusividad.

Nunca se había enamorado con tanta fuerza y Leon la hacia tan inmensamente feliz que lo que mas deseaba era contarle todo .

Asi que con esfuerzo se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos preocupada . El rápidamente capto esa preocupación.

- ¿ Pasa algo Claire?.- Pregunto solicito.

- Leon , tengo que contarte algo importante . Pro antes de hacerlo debo decirte que es un asunto delicado.- Empezó .

- Eso quiere decir que es muy grave. ¿ Que es lo que te pasa? , Sea lo que sea podemos solucionarlo juntos Claire.- Le acaricio el rostro .

- No me pasa nada … bueno no al menos directamente.- Acepto su tranquilizadora caricia y se sintió con fuerzas para seguir.

- Vale , eso me deja mas tranquilo … pero solo la mitad de preocupado.-

- Leon , lo que te voy a contar es muy serio y por la gente que hay involucrada es por lo que te debo de pedir que me hagas la promesa de que no le contaras nada de esto a nadie.-

Y ahí Leon lo supo . Supo que Claire le iba a contar toda la verdad sobre Chris y su entramado en la venta de armas biológicas a las potencia mundiales . Solo quedaba ver como lo decoraba para exculpar a su hermano . Solo de pensar en la inocencia de Claire y en la manera en la que Chris la estaba manipulando … Le daban nauseas pensar que un ser tan inocente en algunos aspectos de la vida pudiera ser manipulado por alguien como Chris Redfield .

Aunque el no estaba siendo mejor que Chris , lo hacia por una verdadera y buena causa .

- Te lo prometo Claire . Cuéntame que es lo que te esta atormentando de esta manera.- Trago saliva a la espera .

- Leon , Necesitamos tu ayuda …- Comenzó a contarle todo .

Y Leon escucho con horror una historia completamente distinta a la que le había contado Simmons . Una historia en la que el propio Simmons estaba usando su inmunidad diplomática como consejero de seguridad nacional para traficar con el nuevo tipo de virus creado por una de sus aprendices , un virus tan mortífero que ya no se transmitía a través de inyección o por un mordisco , si no por el mismo aire .

También en como la BSAA le estaba tendiendo una trampa para poder capturarlo antes de que pusiera en marcha sus planes en una pequeña localidad en la cual el presidente tenia que ir a dar una conferencia el fin de semana.

- ¿ Estáis seguros de que Simmons esta detrás de todo esto que me estas contando?.- Pregunto atónito ante lo que había oído.

- Si , no nos cabe ninguna duda.- Asintió seriamente.- Pero no terminamos de encontrar la ultima conexión . La de Simmons con su aprendiz , la creadora del virus C.-

- ¿ Y tenéis alguna idea de quien puede ser?.-

- Ninguna , solo tenemos la certeza de que Simmons nos puede haber enviado un topo para vigilarnos y descubrir los planes de Chris.-

Leon sintió como la bilis subía por la garganta . El era el topo .

Y lo peor era que no era capaz de decírselo , que alguna extraña fuerza … o tal vez su propia conciencia se lo estaban impidiendo .

El desconocía que esa parte de sus subconsciente había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia .

- ¿ Alguna idea de quien puede ser ese topo?.- Pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- No , hemos investigado a todos los miembros y están limpios.- Sonrió. Pero después se puso seria .- Siento haberte ocultado que te habíamos investigado , pero no nos quedo mas remedio , no podíamos …-

- Tranquila .- La silencio .- Lo entiendo.-

- Ven conmigo , tengo que enseñarte algo .- Lo tomo e la mano y lo llevo hasta la sala de juntas .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

Claire sentía su corazón mas ligero , se sentía libre después e haberes revelado a Leon todo lo que estaba pasando , haber compartido sus sospechas con el , le tocaba a Chris revelarle , mediante las pruebas que habían acumulado la verdad sobre Simmons y sobre sus planes .

Y luego pedirle ayuda y rezar por que el aceptara .

De momento estaban teniendo suerte.

- Toma asiento muchacho.- Le indico Chris de manera conciliadora.

- Claire me ha contado por encima lo que esta pasando…- Le expuso serio .

- Como habrás podido deducir el asunto que tenemos entre manos es muy serio.- Dijo Sherry .

- ¿ Donde están los demás?.- Pregunto Claire extrañada.

- Con O Brian , pensamos que era mejor que solo estuviéramos Sherry yo , aparte de Claire , para contarte el resto .- termino Chris la frase.

- Vale .- Se sentó al lado del chico.

- Bueno Leon , ya sabes lo que esta pasando. Es de vital importancia que esto no se lo cuentes a nadie . No solo por que sospechamos de la existencia de un topo , sino porque hay demasiadas vidas en juego .- Chris estaba serio .

Mientras Chris le explicaba a Leon el plan que habían tramado entre el , Claire , Barry , Piers , Sherry y Jill , con la ayuda de O Brian en el cual el parearía un traidor al proporcionar datos de misiones fallidas ficticias con el fin de vender muestras de los virus que existían en el mercado negro , Claire pensó en que hacia días que no sabia nada de su amigo Kevin .

Miro su teléfono y vio que no tenia ningún mensaje , lo cual la dejo mas preocupada .

Lo llamaría mas tarde a la sede de Oceanía , tal vez allí averiguara como estaba el y si tenia alguna información nueva . Además de decirle que había uno mas en el grupo para luchar contra Simmons , una pieza vital que tal vez los ayudaría a inclinar la balanza a favor suya y acabar con los planes del consejero de seguridad nacional .

- Por eso es que te pedimos que , ya que tienes contactos dentro del gobierno , cercanos al propio Simmons. Pudieras ponerlos sobre la pista de movimientos sospechosos por parte suya.- Termino de explicar Chris .

Leon los miro durante unos segundos , como si estuviera asimilando todo lo que les había contado .

Visto desde afuera podía parecer muy rocambolesco , digno de la mejor novela de conspiraciones paranoides . Pero que era una amenaza tan aterradora como real . Y el tiempo corría en contra d ellos .

- Esta bien . Hablare con una amiga que trabaja en la DSO . Ella podrá ayudarnos en esto.- Dijo Leon decidido mientras estrechaba la mano de Chris .

Todos habían soltado el aire que estaban conteniendo durante la media hora que había durado la reunión . Desde luego aquella mañana estaba siendo bastante importante para todos .

Con un poco de suerte la amiga de Leon descubriría algo sobre Simmons . Ya que la DSO era una rama de seguridad nacional que estaba bajo las ordenes del propio presidente y en la cual Simmons no podía meter la mano ni sus influencias .

Las perspectivas eran muy optimistas . Ya se estaban acercando al final .

Y después de eso podría llevar una relación mas normal con Leon , una relación in ms secretos ni mentiras . Todo lo normal que podía ser una elación de dos personas que salvaban al mundo un día si y otro no .

Pero bueno , todas las relaciones tenían pequeñas imperfecciones.

Si todo fuera perfecto seria muy aburrido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Chris y a sus amigos de la BSAA . No dudaba de las palabras ni de las pruebas que les había enseñado.

Había intuido que Simmons no era trigo limpio y hasta el propio Ark había tenido sus sospechas . Sabia que había algo que no andaba bien con el y su intuición no le había fallado .

Pero seguía teniendo dudas y no sabia por que .

¿ Como le iba a explicar a Claire lo que era el?, ¿ Que el había sido enviado por el propio Simmons y que este estaba demasiado cerca del presidente?

¿ Como podía poner sobre aviso a Adam?

Su única esperanza era Hunnigan ya que después de el mismo era la que mas cerca estaba del presidente , así que se dispuso a marcar su numero de teléfono cuando , sin quererlo oyó la charla entre Chris y Claire en la sala de la que acababa de salir.

- ¿ Cuanto hace que no hablas con el?.- Pregunto Chris con voz grave .

- Unos cuatro días .- Respondió Claire preocupada.- Es como si algo me impidiese hablar con Kevin.-

- O tal vez …-Empezó a decir Chris.

- No te atrevas a decirlo.- Le advirtió Claire.

- Tu misma has dicho que hace días que no hablas con el .-

- ¡ Kevin jamás me haría algo así, no después de lo que vivimos en Raccoon City!.- Exclamo airada .

- Claire , ya se que tienes sentimientos por Kevin…-

- No es eso y lo sabes , pero si , le confiaría mi vida a Kevin sin dudarlo . El jamás me traicionaría así … nos haría esto. No , tiene que haberle pasado algo .-

- Claire , debemos de sopesar todas las …- Dijo Sherry.

- No te atrevas Sherry .- Lo volvió a defender con mas pasión en su voz .

Leon sintió dolor .

Un dolor que le era muy familiar . Demasiado familiar .

Y luego una rabia sorda , una rabia que también había sentido antes . La rabia de haber sido de nuevo utilizado para intentar llegar a un fin .

Las palaras de Claire … ese tono de voz que se tiene cuando …

Como cuando uno negaba que el amor de tu vida amaba a otro hombre y te utilizaba para conseguir sus planes .

Y como si un dique que ni sabia que estaba ahí se rompiera Leon decidió , lleno de rabia por la nueva traición a la que casi lo somete Claire y con la idea de que todo lo que sucedió con Ada se repetía e nuevo ….

No , no dejaría que la zorra e Claire Redfield lo utilizara como lo hizo Ada .

Leon tomo su móvil y marco la extensión de Simmons .

- En quince minutos quiero varias unidades de la DSO en la sede de la BSAA en Nueva York , tengo las pruebas que necesitamos.- Dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz .

No volvería a pasar , por que ante todo , el era un soldado , y su deber era proteger al país . No toleraría una nueva traición que pusiera las vidas de millones e peligro de nuevo .

Por ello la BSAA deba de caer … Y Claire y Chris con ella .

Nadie volvería a atravesar su coraza … nunca mas .

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la entrada , donde esperaría la llegada de los comandos de la DSO , sus verdaderos aliados y los que velaban por la seguridad el país .

(()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Claire estaba cerca del despacho de O Brian ya que había recibido un aviso en su móvil para que fuera hasta allí .

Tal vez tenían una nueva misión … Pero No había visto a Leon desde la reunión y estaba preocupada .

A primera vista se había comprometido con ellos y creído las palabras de Chris , y había salido a llamar a su contacto del gobierno .

No pudo vitar pensar en que si esa chica , esa amiga , habría sido una ex novia que el tenia en Washington .

Ya sabia que Leon no había llegado a su relación siendo virgen , pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de pensar en cuantas mujeres antes que ella habían estado con el .

Solo tenia conocimiento de una , aunque no sabia su nombre así que solo podía pensar en la relación con esa mujer de manera abstracta .

Pero en aquellos momentos no debía de pensar en eso , si no en que por fin no tenia secretos con Leon .

Perdida en sus pensamientos volvió a mirar el móvil antes de entrar en el despacho … O al menos esa había sido la intención .

La puerta se abrió y una mano la asió , metiéndola dentro y cerrando tras de si . Claire se había quedado sorprendida con el gesto , ya que no lo esperaba …

Como tampoco esperaba ver a la persona que tenia delante . Un fantasma que hacía 15 años que no se aparecía … un recuerdo de aquella noche en Raccoon City .

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos … Claire Redfield.- Dijo Ada Wong .

- Ada Wong …- Susurro atónita .

- La misma en carne y hueso. –

- ¿ Que demonios estas haciendo aquí maldita zorra?.- Le espeto con rabia.

- Vaya bienvenida le das a la persona que te va a salvar la vida Claire Redfield , Kevin ha sido mas amable en su recibimiento.-

- ¿ Kevin?, ¿ Que sabes de Kevin.? – Su tono d voz cambio al de preocupación.

- Que le he dicho que no debía ponerse en contacto contigo . El topo estaba demasiado cerca de vosotros , ¿ Donde esta Leon?.- Pregunto mientras marcaba un numero de teléfono .

- Leon …- La miro atónita.

- Si , Leon Kennedy . Alto , tono castaño e pelo tirando a rubio , ojos azules , boca que sabe besar muy bien y un cuerpo hecho para el pecado.-

Claire sintió nauseas al oír la fría descripción que hacían de su amado . Pero también se le comenzó a helar la sangre en las venas ante lo que había dicho Ada.

Es obvio que lo conocía … y eso no le gustaba nada .

- ¿ De que lo conoces?.- Pregunto angustiada .

- Creo que no me hace falta responderte a esa pregunta.- Omitió la mujer.- ¿ Donde esta tu hermano? –

- ¿ Por que estas aquí y por que quieres ver a Chris? , ¿ De que conoces a Leon?.-

- ¿ De verdad tengo que pararme a explicarte eso ahora?.- Dijo con fastidio .- Mira mona , no tenemos tiempo que perder , en menos de cinco minutos ellos llegaran y os van a detener a todos .-

- ¿ Quienes?.-

- Los comandos de la DOS que están bajo las ordenes de Leon.-

Esa frase retumbo dentro de Claire , haciendo que la onda expansiva del golpe comenzara a fragmentar su corazón .

No podía ser , no podía ser cierto lo que Ada estaba diciendo.

La miro atónita .

- No me mires así Claire Redfield y dime donde esta tu hermano antes de que …- Y se callo .

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entro Piers , el cal tenia en sus manos su arma.

- Estabas aquí , toma , ya la he limpiado y …- Entonces vio a Ada.-¿ Quien es esta?.-

- Vaya , asi que este es el novio de la pequeña Sherry Birkin.- Lo miro de arriba abajo .

- No te atrevas Ada…- Gruño Claire .

Entonces el infienro se desato fuera de la sede de la BSAA.

Varios vehículos Blindados acordonaron la zona mientras un grupo de hombres armados comenzaban a entrar por grupos dentro dl edificio .

- Chris…- Susurro angustiada Claire.

- No hay tiempo , ya esta aquí.- Ada gruño la frase .

- ¿ Que esta pasando?.- Piers se asomo a la ventana , clocándose entre Claire y Ada .

- Que tu querido Leon os ha traicionado , eso es lo que ha pasado. Claire le ha dado el arma para destruir vuestra querida BSAA .- Miro a la joven.- Felicidades Claire Redfield , tu enamoramiento adolescente y tus sueños de amor eterno han hecho que la vida de millones de personas estén en juego , por no hablar de la del presidente de los EEUUU.- Explico Ada con sarna .

- No es verdad … Leon nunca …- Comenzó a tartamudear , pero sencillamente no le salía la voz .

- Tu … ¿ Como te llamas jovencito?.- Pregunto .

- Piers Nivans .- Dijo poniéndose delante de Claire , como si no quisiera que Ada la vera derrumbarse .

. Bien Piers , imagino que tendréis un plan de emergencia para salir de aquí en caso de que esto pasara.-

- Antes tenemos que avisar a los demás , tengo que avisar a Sherry.-

- ¡Joder no ¡!.- Grito Ada , atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos .- No vamos a salvara nadie por que no es posible ya , ellos ya están aquí , el esta aquí y tenemos que salir del edificio . Así que mostrarme la puñetera salida para que os pueda salvar el culo y tengáis la oportunidad de salvar a vuestros amigos .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¡Se ha descubierto todo , todo se ha desveladoooooo al fin!.

Comienza el asalto a la sede de la BSAA .

Leon ha hecho caso a la rabia y a las charlas mal interpretadas y ha decidido poner le deber por encima del amor , traicionando a todos , pero sobretodo a Claire .

Ahora Claire , Piers y Ada tienen encima la responsabilidad de salvar a todos … pro para ello deben salir con vida de la sede . ¿ Que pasara?.

No os imaginas las ganas que tenia de llegar a esta parte , el momento de la traición y el dolor para Claire , el momento de los descubrimientos para Leon .

Hay mucho en juego y poco a poco … bueno no digo nada mas que si no escribimos otro capitulo .

Bueno tengo una noticia mala que daros . Mi amado portátil , el cual contiene todas las historias y todas mis cosas … bueno que escribiendo este capitulo 15 se ha averiado . Y temo que sea la placa base , estoy rezando por que no sea .

Desde aquí estoy escribiendo en el portátil de mi tío y en gran medida dependo ahora de su generosidad para poder sobrevivir los días que este sin mi adorado portátil , eso si no tengo que comprar uno nuevo .

Así que rezad para que solo e haya averiado de la suciedad … pero como he dicho arriba , tiene toda la pinta de que puede ser la placa base , si es la placa base entonces habrá que comprar uno nuevo . Así que ponerle unas velas a santo mas milagroso de vuestra ciudad y pedir por el alma del mi chiquitín .

Bueno , desde aquí avisar que de momento y a pesar de este contratiempo , LA MULTI SE MANTENDRA PARA EL DIA 24 DE NOVIEMBRE , A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE HORA ESPAÑOLA . Sera una multi en la cual podréis hacer vuestras preguntas sobre los fics , ver obras de mi galería que son inéditas , hablad de por que nos gusta tanto Cleon , hacer algún spoiler de las historias que hay en curso y en primicia anunciar el desarrollo de una nueva historia … Pero bueno todo se andara .

Si hay cambios avisare a lo largo de la semana , si no avisadme aquellos que tengáis problemas con el skype y yo os ayudare en lo que pueda .

Y ya por ultimo agradecer los reviews por el ultimo capitulo ^^, me quedo sin calificativos ya para daros las gracias por las muestras de cariño y fidelidad que le dais a la historia , sois los mejores y espero que lo que queda de fic os guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo ^^

Bueno y os dejo que so ya las tres y media de la mañana aquí y mañana no habrá quien me levante de la cama.

Así que me despido hasta la próxima actualización

¡ Nos vemos!


	16. Capitulo 16: Alguien que viene

_**Playlist :**_

_**Terragrigia Panic – RE Revelations BSO .**_

_**Send me a Angel – Scorpions**_

_**East 17 Feat. Gabrielle - If You Ever**_

_**Capitulo 16 : Alguien que viene … Alguien que se va … **_

Claire y Piers mirarón a Ada . La mujer había tomado el control de la situación desde el mismo momento que había entrado en el edificio .

- No podemos dejar a los demás a su suerte , no podemos…-

- Chico , no te pongas en plan dilema con vuestro cantico sobre la amistad y sobre no dejar a nadie atrás. Imagino que Chris estará siendo realista en estos momentos y habrá previsto un plan de fuga en caso de que os pillaran a alguno, ¿ O también me equivoco sobre eso?.- Se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Al ver que su amiga no podía responder a la pregunta de la mujer que tenían delante ,Piers le contestos .

- Tenemos un plan en caso de que pasara esto .- Miro a Claire . Esta le devolvió la mirada y asintió para que continuara .- Hay una entrada con unos túneles que no están en los planos originales del edificio , desde ahí podemos acceder a las alcantarillas que hay en la siguiente manzana y desde ahí huir a un piso franco en el que esta situado el centro de operaciones , una vez allí activar el plan B.-

- Debo admitir que eso no se me habría ocurrido a mi , es demasiado sofisticado para que sea solo idea de Chris .¿ Teníais pensado que esto podría pasar?.-

- Si , lo planeamos entre nosotros con O`Brian .-

- Pues manos a la obra , estamos n la planta decima , lo cual nos da un margen de diez minutos , ¿ Donde queda esa entrada?.-

- En el despacho de O`Brian , en la planta doce.- Indico Claire .

- Muy bien Redfield , ahora haz honor a tu nombre y guíanos , mandare un mensaje a Kevin con el emplazamiento de la salida de la alcantarina y allí nos recogerá.-

-¿¡ Kevin?!.- Pregunto Claire de repente.

- Soy genial, pero debo admitir que en esta misión necesito a mis súper amigos, los supervivientes de Raccoon City.- Dijo con sorna.

- Tu no haces esto por altruismo Ada , siempre hay un motivo oculto en tus actos y no creo que esta vez sea diferente .-

- Has acertado tanto como has acertado en enamorarte de Leon y de confiarle tu secreto . A ver si esta vez aprendes de la experiencia.-

Claire no pudo replicar sus palabras. Ella siempre se había considerado una persona muy intuitiva a la hora de juzgar a los demás. Lo había hecho con Kevin y de ahí había nacido una amistad de quince años , había desconfiado de Ada y haba acertado , esta le hizo daño a su amigo aquella noche y volvió a hacerlo en 2004 , había apoyado a Sherry cuando esta tomo la decisión de ser agente de la BSAA y también había acertado .

Pero con Leon …

Leon los había vendido tan solo treinta minutos después de haberle contado toda la verdad … y solo de pensarlo le daban nauseas . Porque por mucho que le reventara la presencia de Ada Wong ahí debía de reconocer que ahora era bueno tener a una aliada frente a todo un escuadrón de agentes de la DSO .

- Toma tu arma Claire , ¿ Llevas eso?.- Le pregunto Piers .

- Si , ¿ Y tu el tuyo?.- Pregunto seria al chico.

- Si .-

- Muy bien , y ahora que todos estamos centrados creo que la mejor manera de llegar a la planta doce es a través de las escaleras .- Indico Ada .

- Vamos Claire .-

Los tres se armaron y salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho de O'Brian .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon observaba apoyado en la mesa de Chris como sus hombres registrarían la sala en busca de los documentos que Chris le había enseñado por diapositivas media hora antes.

Sabia que ellos no eran tontos y que debían tener un plan si la situación se complicaba .

Entonces observo como sacaban a Chris de su despacho junto con Sherry Birkin . Chris lo vio y le dedico una mirada fría. Pero a él le daba igual , le dedicaban miradas de esas desde que empezó a detener bioterroristas hace doce años . Pero extrañamente no fue la mirada de Chris la que le impacto , si no la mirada de Sherry . Entonces ella grito:

-¡ ¿ Por qué nos has hecho esto?!,¡ Por queeee!. Confiábamos en ti , ¡ Claire confiaba en ti! .¡ Los estas poniendo en peligro , vas a ayudar a Simmons a ganar y lo sabeeeesss!.-

Entonces Simmons apareció en la puerta del ascensor y miro a Chris y Sherry .

- Sabia que algo se estaba cociendo en la BSAA y no me equivocaba.- Lo miro fríamente.- El agente Kennedy ha hecho un trabajo impecable y gracias a ello podremos evitar futuros ataques bioterroristas.-

- ¡ Mientes maldito bastardo , tu los estas provocando ¡!.- Grito de nuevo Sherry , aunque no era un grito de rabia sino de impotencia .

- ¿De que hablas? .- Sonrió mientras se miraba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.- Soy el consejero de seguridad nacional , mi deber es prevenir esos ataques … no provocarlos. Llévenselos.- Ordeno a los soldados .

- ¡Sabes que somos inocentes , lo sabes y vas a dejar que nos hagan esto Leon, vas a dejar que detengan a Claire … ¡ Como puedes hacernos esto después de todo!.- Gritaba Sherry .

Por lo general cuando concluía con éxito una misión de la importancia de aquella se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo realizado . Pero esta vez … esta vez era diferente .

¿ Tal vez porque esta vez había creado un vinculo afectivo con todos ellos?,¿ Por haberse enamorado de Claire?.

¿ Como reaccionaria ella cuando descubriera que él era el topo? .

No , no podía pensar en eso ahora … no podía pensar en ella en esos momentos tan cruciales .

Pero las palabras de Sherry volvieron a despertar la duda dentro de el .

¿ Y si su primer instinto con respecto a Simmons era cierto y en realidad le estaba allanando el camino para sus verdaderos planes?.

¿ Y si se había equivocado?

- Quedan aun miembros de la BSAA en el edificio.- Dijo de repente Simmons , el cual estaba a su lado .- Hay que localizarlos y detenerlos .-

- Si… señor …- Leon activo su teléfono para localizar a Claire en el edificio .

No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusiesen en aquella situación … no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo . Aunque aquello le destrozara el corazón …

Luego se dio cuenta de que si había hecho eso a las personas a las que había considerado verdaderos amigos y camaradas … si les había hecho aquello es que realmente no tenia corazón .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sin pocas dificultades a la hora de esquivar el sistema de seguridad instalado en las escaleras , los dos integrantes de la BSAA y la espía consiguieron llegar a la altura del pasillo donde se situaba el despacho de O `Brian .

- Esta es la planta.- Dijo Piers .

- Bien , necesito saber si Leon os dio algo a alguno de vosotros.- Dijo Ada.

- ¿ Por qué preguntas eso?.-

- Conociendo las técnicas de Leon , seguramente tenga un rastreador o algún tipo de escucha instalado . No podemos arriesgarnos a que Simmons le ordene rastrearnos dentro del edificio .- Explico Ada .

- Lo conoces bien… ¿ No es así?.- Claire la miro con rabia.

- Mas de lo que lo has conocido tu , por lo que veo.- Respondió sonriente .

Claire sintió deseos de abofetear su cutis maquillado , pero no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia en esos momentos críticos . Así que saco de su bolsillo el teléfono que Leon le había regalado al principio de estar en la BSAA ,pero antes de que lo tomara Ada , una mano apareció de la nada y se lo arrebato .

Al volverse vieron que era O `Brian .

- ¡ O´Brian! .- Exclamaron Piers y Claire .

- Dame esto a mi .- Indicó el hombre .- Creare una distracción para que podáis escapar .-

- Lo siento tanto O´Brian…- Comenzó a disculparse Claire con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No teníamos manera de saberlo Claire … no has tenido la culpa.-

- Yo creo que si ha tenido algo de culpa.- Dijo Ada .

- Cállate.- Dijo Piers mirándola con reproche .

- ¿ Queréis mantenerla en una burbuja en la cual todos sus actos , buenos o malos , no tengan consecuencias?.- Preguntó Ada con reproche.- Siento deciros esto, pero es Claire debió mantener su vida privada separada de la profesional. No debió confiar tan alegremente en Leon , y debido a esa decisión de ser sincera con todo el mundo os veis metidos en este lio .-

- Cállate de una vez.- Dijo O`Brian.

- No… tiene razón.- La miro con decisión.- Esto es culpa mía y debo ser yo quien le ponga fin.- Miro a O´Brian.- Dame el móvil, será mejor que me localicen a mi . Vete con Piers y Ada.-

- No Claire . Si alguien es capaz de llegar hasta el presidente y exponer la verdad esa debes ser tu.- La miro el anciano.- Piers … Ada , iros . La salida esta detrás de la estantería que hay al lado de mi mesa.-

-¡ Ven con nosotros O´Brian!.- Suplico Piers .

- Iros.- Observo los números del ascensor, estaban subiendo.- Tenéis que iros .-

- No O´Brian…- Claire lo miraba con desesperación.

- Ada ,no confió demasiado en ti , pero debes sácalos de aquí .- Y le dio una cosa a Claire .- Lleva esto , son los datos que faltaban, limpia el nombre de la BSAA …Por todos nosotros.-

Claire asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y guardo el pequeño chip en el bolsillo de sus botas, para luego entrar en el despacho de O´Brian y atrancar la puerta con una de las estanterías.

- Ven a ayudarme Piers , Claire vigila la puerta mientras abrimos esto.- Ordeno Ada .

A través de las cortinas observo como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y de ellas salía un solo hombre.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien la mirada descubrió que era Simmons , el cual se coloco delante de O´Brian .

- ¿ Donde esta Claire Redfield?.- Pregunto con tranquila frialdad.

- Nunca te lo diré.- Dijo el hombre decidido.

Entonces le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. Después saco un arma de su chaqueta y apunto a O`Brian . El hombre lo miro algo aturdido desde su posición.

- Ultima oportunidad O´Brian . No me supone ningún problema matarte, eres un incordio y un obstáculo en mis planes. Aunque debo felicitaros por el plan de involucrar a Chris en actividades bioterroristas. Casi hacéis que caiga en la trampa. Menos mal que Claire cometió el error de decirle a Leon toda la verdad, si no me habríais atrapado.- Sonrió.

- Esto no ha terminado Simmons … ellos acabaran contigo , desvelarán al mundo como eres realmente .-

- Ellos no podrán evitar que el presidente viaje este fin de semana a Tall Oaks , no podrán evitar la nueva amenaza biológica que acabara con la vida del presidente . Matare tres pájaros de un tiro. La caída de la BSAA , la muerte del presiente y acabar con Leon Kennedy. Apenas puedo creer que , después de diez años persiguiendo el plan al fin el plan me persiga a mi . Estoy ansioso.-

Clive miro hacia el despacho, como si intuyera que Claire estaba escuchando y viendo todo . Lo cual era cierto . Como si con la mirada quisiera decirle que confiaba en ellos , que todo saldría bien. Ella estaba con la boca tapada con la mano mientras contemplaba todo . Piers se coloco a su lado para ver que era lo que pasaba y entonces observo a Simmons apuntando a O´Brian , el cual lo miro fijamente a los ojos .

- Escuchas a alguien que viene …- Dijo Simmons. - Je… creo que este es el sonido de alguien… que se va …- Sonrió al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo .

()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El disparo retumbo en todo el pasillo. O Brian recibió el impacto en la cabeza al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y Leon y dos agentes mas salían del mismo.

Entonces el chico miro el cadáver de O´Brian y después grito a Simmons .

- ¿ Que ha hecho? , ¿ Por qué lo ha matado? , ¡ Era inofensivo!.- Grito con ira.

- Iba a dispararme y me he defendido, antes de morir me ha revelado que hay un plan de fuga para los miembros de la BSAA que conocían los planes de Chris Redfield . –

Leon se agacho y miro el cuerpo sin vida de O´Brian . Aquello no tendría que ser como estaba pasando.

El mas que nadie deseaba acabar con la BSAA pero no quería que nadie muriera o resultase herido. Aquello no podía estar pasando … O´Brian no debía de haber muerto .

Entonces vio que en su mano tenia algo .

Al abrirla vio que era el móvil que él le había regalado a Claire .

¡ O´Brian la había visto! . Esa mañana ella llevaba el móvil y ahora lo tenia el .

No debería sentir alegría por que ella no lo tuviera, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Claire estuviera fuera del edificio o al menos hubiera escapado…

Porque cada vez tenia la mayor certeza de que había cometido un error enorme delatando a todos los de la BSAA . Porque cada vez tenía la mayor certeza de que Simmons no era trigo limpio.

Porque sentía que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir y que el de alguna manera… había puesto en marcha el engranaje que lo iniciaba todo.

¿Que es lo que había hecho?

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Ada iba abriendo la marcha a través de los túneles , detrás de ella iban Piers y Claire . El chico sujetaba por al cintura a Claire , la cual estaba en estado de shock ante lo que había presenciado .

Simmons disparando contra O´Brian , matándolo en el acto .

Leon llegando a la altura del hombre y viendo en sus manos el teléfono que le había regalado mientras gritaba a Simmons el por que había disparado contra el hombre.

- ¿ Por donde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Ada .

- A la izquierda, desde ahí hay una antigua red de cables eléctricos que deberían llevarnos a la zona de la vieja estación , cerca de Market.- Indico Piers .

- O`Brian …- Susurro Claire .

- No te pongas con nanerias ahora mismo Claire . Deja los sentimentalismos para cuando estemos a salvo , ahora debes estar entera o el sacrificio de ese hombre no habrá servido para nada . ¿ Te enteras?.- Le advirtió Ada.

- ¿ No puedes ser un poco caritativa?.- Le reprochó Piers .

- No lo voy a ser , no es mi estilo dar palmaditas en la espalda y consolar . Claire asumió un riesgo y estas son las consecuencias . Lo único que le puedo decir que la consuele es que Simmons ya venia con la idea en la cabeza de matar a O´Brian , os hubiera delatado o no.- Explico tan tranquila .

Pero aquellas palabras no le daban consuelo a Claire . En esos momentos lo único que la mantenía en pie era la responsabilidad para con sus amigos de la BSAA .

Tenia que hacerlo , tenia que sentarse por que si no acabaría sollozando como una niña pequeña a la que le habían robado las ilusiones .

¿ Pero no era eso lo que le había pasado?.

Le había dado su corazón a Leon y este había estado jugando con el , hasta el punto de que su amor que sentía la había cegado y había cometido un error que estaba costándole muy caro no solo a ella , si no a toda la BSAA .

- Esta es la salida .- Indico Piers .

Ada asintió y subió primero para ver si el perímetro estaba despejado .

- Subid.- Indico una vez ella estaba en la superficie .

Piers subió la escalerilla de mano y Claire lo siguió . Una vez en la superficie vieron que había anochecido. Desde donde ellos estaban podían verse las luces resplandecientes de los furgones y los coches particulares de agentes de la DSO que habían acudido hasta la sede .

También comenzaron a agruparse medios informativos para cubrir la noticia .

Tan concentrada estaba mirando la escena que s desarrollaba delante de ella que no se fijo en el coche rojo se detuvo en l acera de enfrente , ni de que su interior salió su amigo Kevin Ryman .

- Claire … Piers …- Dijo el chico en un susurro .

Claire no lo vio bien a causa de las lagrimas , las cuales había estado reprimiendo . Pero no podía seguir fingiendo ser la chica fuerte . Y la aparición de su amigo …

Kevin abrazo a ambos jóvenes .

- Gracias a Dios que estáis bien.- Susurro mientras ambos se aferraban a el .

- ¿ Dios? , Yo también he tenido algo que ver , ¿No , nene?.- Dijo Ada con cierto deje de envidia en la voz.

- Ya te daré las gracias cuando todo esto haya acabado.- La miro directamente .

- ¿ Donde te habías metido Kevin.?- Claire lo miro .

- No podía moverme de Australia , me tenían vigilado . Ada y Alyssa lo prepararon todo para que pudiera salir del país con una identidad falsa . No he llegado hasta esta mañana , así que Ada , que estaba aquí desde ayer ha sido la que ha ido hasta la BSAA . No me imaginaba que movería ficha tan rápido .-

- ¿ Tu también lo sabias?.- Pregunto Piers desconcertado.

- Ada me informo de todo , no había manera de averiguar que el era el topo dada la logística que había detrás de él cubriéndole . Luego me llamo Chris diciéndome que se lo había contado a Leon todo … No pude avisarlo… y para cuando estaba de camino con el coche Ada me llamo diciéndome lo del asalto a la Sede.- Explico apresuradamente .

- Me alegra de que estés aquí.- Claire se volvió a refugiar en sus brazos .

- ¿ En serio que O´Brian tenia todas las esperanzas puestas en ti para avisar al presidente de lo que esta pasando?.- Pregunto Ada con Desdén .

- No te preocupes Ada , Claire estará a la altura de su nombre y posición en la BSAA. Y nos tiene a nosotros .- Se señalo a el y a Piers.- ¿ Tu que vas a hacer? , ¿ Te quedas con nosotros o te vas?.-

- Dado que nuestros objetivos son parecidos me quedare con vosotros y ayudare en lo que pueda , pero en el momento que mi misión este cumplida os apañéis solos .-

- Como siempre Ada , como siempre …- Kevin negó con la cabeza.- ¿ Están detenidos todos? , ¿ Que ha dicho O´Brian de todo esto? , ¿ Os ha dado instrucciones?.-

Claire y Piers se miraron con cara de circunstancias . El chico iba a hablar , pero Claire hizo un gesto con la cabeza , ella se lo diría .

- Menos Barry , que esta en Alaska , todos están detenidos . Al menos eso creemos.-

- Vale … creo que hecho bien en ponerme en lo peor al venir aquí .¿ Alguna baja?.-

- Si …-

- ¿ Quien…?.-

- O´Brian.- Dijo sin mas , mirándolo a los ojos .

- No . no …- Negó kevin .

- Si te sirve de consuelo , ha muerto como un héroe . No ha cubierto para que pudiéramos huir de la sede.- Piers hablo por Claire .

- Y me ha dado el chip que demuestra la culpabilidad de Simmons , se supone que ha actualizado la información . Imagino que habrá averiguado quien es la cómplice de Simmons …- Continuo Claire .

- Esta bien , subamos al coche y …-

Entonces se fijo en que Piers miraba hacia el frente , después Ada y Claire hicieron lo mismo . Al final y para no quedar como un tonto se volvió y miro hacia la dirección donde miraban todos .

Observaron como todos sus amigos eran metidos en coches particulares de agentes de la DSO. Leon llevaba esposado a Chris y lo metía en su coche , después desapareció y metio en el mismo coche a Sherry .

- Tengo que ir a ayudarla …- Piers empezó a caminar hacia delante , pero Claire y Kevin lo detuvieron .

- No podemos hacer nada ahora Piers …- Dijo Kevin .

- Pero los están tratando como criminales , ellos no han hecho nada malo .- Gruño.

- Tenemos las manos atadas … - miro de Nuevo a tiempo para ver como Leon daba unas ultimas instrucciones a dos soldados y se subía a su coche . Luego un coche oficial se situó delante del suyo , arranco y se marcharon de allí .

- Siento tener que ser de nuevo la voz de la sensatez , pero tenemos que movernos antes de que monten un cordón policial por la zona para encontrarnos.- Ada los saco de su burbuja de dolor .

- Vámonos .- Indico Kevin .

- Me pido delante.- Dijo Piers.

- Vale .-

Los cuatro subieron al coche de alquiler , una vez introducidas las coordenadas del piso franco que había dispuesto O´Brian , se perdieron en la noche .

En sus hombros recaía ahora la misión de limpiar el nombre de la BSAA y demostrar la inocencia de sus seres queridos .

Mientras dejaban atrás las luces de la ciudad de Nueva york Claire no dejaba de culparse de todo lo ocurrido . Ahora que no tenia la presión de escapar de la sede , ahora que solo estaba con sus camaradas … Todo se le venia encima y comenzó a sollozar .

Lloro por la muerte de O´Brian …

Lloro por haber puesto en peligro la vida de su hermano y de sus amigos…

Lloro por haber sido tan ingenua y haber creído en las palabras de Leon …

Por que ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar …

- Claire …- Dijo Kevin.

- No , dejadla.- Intervino Ada .

- Pero …- Piers la miro preocupado.

- En cuanto estemos en el piso franco … Debes contarnos todo lo que sepas de Leon Scott Kennedy.- Kevin miraba el GPS.

- Con todo te refieres …-

- Todo lo que sepas . Ahora es nuestro enemigo y como tal debemos conocer sus puntos débiles y aprovecharlos en nuestro favor .- termino el chico la frase.- y me da la sensación de que tu sabes mucho sobre el …¿ Me equivoco?.-

- No es que lo sepa todo sobre el … es que en cierta manera … Yo lo hice ser como es ahora.- Dijo seria .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tataaaaaannnnnn :

Bueno buenooooo .

Ha pasado lo inevitable , una muerte q estaba planeada desde el principio de la historia . nuestro querido Clive O`Brian nos ha dejado . Pero lo ha hecho como un héroe , sabiéndose objetivo de Simmons y protegiendo a sus amigos hasta el final .

Como habéis podido ver Leon esta empezando a considerar si lo que ha hecho , delatar a sus amigos y dejarlos en manos de Simmons ha sido buena idea .

Es que no se pueden hacer las cosas así Leon … Y ahora te va a tocar sufrir .

Por su parte Claire se ha quedado muy tocada por lo ocurrido , Pero gracias a dios tiene el apoyo de Piers … ¡ Y Kevin ya esta aquiiii!.

Me moría de ganas de que apareciera , ya que hace el dúo dispar con Ada . Es increíble lo que ha gustado la charla de estos dos … bueno y la que se viene en el próximo capitulo , Al fin se va a desvelar que es lo que le hizo Ada a Leon … Y la cara que se le va aquedar a la pobre Claire al descubrir toda la verdad . En fin … en el próximo creo que podéis odiar un poco mas a Ada … Y a Leon … Pero sobretodo a Ada . Pero bueno no iré adelantando acontecimientos y reservare algo para …

¡ LA MULTI DEL SABADO 24 DE NOVIEMBRE A LAS 18:00 HORA ESPAÑOLA ¡!.

Ya hay algunos que me habéis pedido el Skype , así que aquí lo dejo : Cindel23 .

Una vez dentro apareceré con el nombre de Neiara y el nombre de mi ciudad : Jerez de la Frontera , España .

Para los que no sepan como va Skype es tan fácil como ir a la pagina y haceros el perfil : Nombre , apellidos , dirección , nombre de usuario ect ect .

Una vez el perfil esta completado os dejaran descargar el programa y ya una vez descargado estará listo para entrar y añadir usuarios .

No lo olvidéis : Cindel23 es mi nombre en Skype . Los que vayáis a participar agregarme y yo os iré poniendo en una lista de amigos preparada especialmente para esta ocasión .

Si seguís teniendo dudas avisarme por MP .

En ella ya sabéis , podéis preguntarme lo que queráis y si os portáis bien os daré un adelanto de la actualización del próximo martes .

Si se puede actualizare antes , pero lo mas probable es que sea el martes que viene ^^ .

Y por supuesto este rinconcito que esta dedicado a dar las gracias por las reviews ^^ . El capitulo ha sido uno de los mas seguidos … pero no supera los 15 reviews del lemmon XD . Pero se nota que era de los mas esperados .

Y bueno esperando las nuevos reviews con vuestras opiniones … No me odiéis por matara O`Brian … era necesario para la trama y una motivación para que Claire quiera cumplir con éxito la misión mas importante de su vida .

Nos vemos el sábado ^^


	17. CCapitulo 17: Medias verdades , Medias

_**Playlist **_

_**1 .-Live: forever_may_not_be_long_enough**_

_**2 .- Pink - So What**_

_**3 .- Birdy - Skinny Love**_

_**Capitulo 17 : Medias verdades , medias mentiras.**_

- Según los informes , la cúpula de la BSAA ha sido detenida acusados de alta traición . La DSO , bajo las ordenes del consejero de seguridad nacional Derek Simmons , ha coordinado la operación con la colaboración de las agencias gubernamentales . Durante e asalto ha sido abatido uno de los directivos de la cúpula , el comandante Clive O`Brian , el cual se resistió a su arresto y ataco al consejero de seguridad nacional . Aun se buscan a varios miembros fugados de la BSAA , entre ellos la hermana de Christofer Redfield , líder de la BSAA y algunos soldados . Iremos actualizando esta noticia a medida que se conozcan nuevos datos .-

Kevin apago el televisor . A su lado Claire , la cual estaba recién salida de la ducha y vestía unas sencillas mallas negras y una holgada camiseta , había escuchado todos y cada uno de los detalles escabrosos que los medios de comunicación le daban a la noticia .

Todo ello endulzado con imágenes de la detención de sus amigos , como los forenses se llevaban en cuerpo de O`Brian , Leon dando instrucciones a sus hombres , y como guinda del pastel , Simmons dando un comunicado de prensa … Poniendo precio a sus cabezas .

- Bienvenidos al club .- Sonrió Ada desde la puerta de la terraza , terminando su cigarrillo .- Yo también he pasado por la experiencia de tener en mi expediente una orden de arresto internacional . Es toda una novedad, ¿ Verdad?.-

- Si , es lo que mas ilusión nos hacia a todos , le pediré a papa Noel que me la renueve por navidad.- Contesto Kevin levantándose del sofá .

En esos momentos Piers salía de la habitación . Por lo que parecía el también había decidido darse una ducha . Tenia tan mala cara como Claire , aunque imaginaba que a el le pasaba lo mismo . No era para menos , la situación era una pesadilla .

Entonces miro a Ada , la cual seguía en la ventana terminando su cigarrillo .

Nunca la había visto fumar … Y a pesar de todo le parecía sexy . Ada tenia una manera distinta de los demás de hacer las cosas .

Por eso se había enamorado de ella quince años atrás … Por ello no había sido capaz de olvidarla del todo.

Kevin suponía que había mujeres que se clavaban en el alma y Ada era una de ellas .

¿ A cuantos como el habría embaucado para conseguir sus planes?

- Kevin…- Susurro Claire.

- Dime cielo.-

- Tenemos que poner el plan en marcha , tenemos que acabar con esto.- Entonces miro a Ada .- Así que será mejor que empieces a contarnos todo lo que sepas de Leon, todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a esquivarlo y llegar a nuestro objetivo .- Contesto con decisión.

- ¿ Que necesitáis saber.?-

- Como comenzó todo.- Kevin termino la frase por Claire.

Ada se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió de manera indulgente .

- Conocí a Leon en el año 2004 , yo trabajaba infiltrada con Wesker y Leon estaba en su primera misión oficial como miembro de pleno derecho de la DSO . Habían secuestrado a la hija del presidente Graham …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() FlashBack ()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

España . Año 2004 .

- ¿ Esta bien señorita?.- Pregunto Leon mientras la desataba .

Ada miro con curiosidad al chico . No recordaba la ultima vez que alguien la había llamado señorita. Le entraron ganas de reírse , pero en aquella situación y al verlo a el tan centrado en su papel de salvador de los inocentes decidió guardar la compostura delante del chico .

- Si , no te preocupes.- Sonrio coqueta .

- ¿ Necesita que le proporcione un medio para escapar de aquí? .- Pregunto de nuevo de manera solicita.

- Creo que podre apañármelas bien señor …-

- Kennedy , Leon Scott Kennedy.- Se presento cuadrándose delante de ella .

- Muy bien Leon , yo soy Ada Wong y si te necesito creo que sabré donde encontrarte.-

Y sin mas salió de allí dejando al chico anonadado .

Luego , durante aquella noche se encontraron mas veces … durante esa noche coquetearon mas veces . Pero el deber era el deber y Ada tenia asuntos mas importantes que solventar .

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())())()()

- Le proporcione un vehículo para que escapara con Ashley Graham y yo me marche en el helicóptero que me proporciono Wesker . Realmente me dejo impactada . Hacia mucho que no veía a nadie con la fuerza de voluntad y las ganas de hacer el bien que Leon tenia. Muchos perdemos la pasión por nuestro trabajo .- Los miro a todos.- Seguro que alguna vez os habéis preguntado , al final de cada misión , que si los actos que habíais hecho tendrían efecto… Si habría algún cambio a mejor . –

- ¿ Te enamoraste de el ?.- Pregunto Claire seria .

- Si me hubieras hecho la pregunta hace ocho años sin duda te habría respondido que si . Veras , para que lo entiendas en el contexto , te lo contare .- Sonrió de nuevo . Sabiendo que aquello le haría daño sin duda.

Claire se disponía a oír lo que serian los momentos mas duros del relato de Ada . Si por ella hubiera sido se habría ido y no lo habría escuchado . Pero no le quedaba mas remedio , en el relato de Ada sin duda estaba la clave , el hecho que hizo que Leon cambiase de un joven con sed de justicia y un alto sentido de la confianza a un monstruo que no duda en hacer lo que sea necesario para desenmascarar a los malos , dándole lo mismo a quien o quienes daña por el camino .

- Poco después de España volví a encontrarme con Leon . Fue en otra misión y en aquella ocasión colaboramos de manera estrecha … muy estrecha.- Comenzó Ada .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback 2 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

La explosión redujo a cenizas todo el complejo de Wilpharma en cuestión de segundos . Ada y Leon iban en el helicóptero , observando a través de las ventanillas la gran columna de humo que se había formado en medio de las montañas de Escandinavia .

- ¿ La tienes?.- Pregunto Ada .

- La tengo . ¿ Acaso dudabas de mi?.- Leon arqueo las cejas de manera cómica .

- ¡ Bien , lo hemos conseguidooo!.- Ada se abrazo al chico , mostrando su entusiasmo.

- ¡ Guauu! , Llevo a saber esto antes y te llevo de misión mas veces.- La abrazo contra el .

- No te emociones tanto … Kennedy.- Se quedo cerca de su rostro.

- Solo lo justo y necesario , señorita Wong.- La miro mas serio .- Dime que esta vez no te iras como un fantasma , quédate una noche conmigo , déjame al menos llevarte a cenar para celebrar nuestro éxito.-

- Cualquiera diría que me quieres llevar al huerto .-

- Primero quiero llevarte a cenar y ya después que decida el destino , ¿ No te parece?.-

- Creía que estas cosas las planeabas bien , como tus misiones.- Ada no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón.

- Hay cosas que no las planifico , si no que simplemente dejo que pasen .-

Ada se perdió en el azul de sus ojos y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el beso que Leon le dio . A primera vista podía parecer que Leon era un chico sin demasiada experiencia con las chicas , pero en ese beso le estaba descubriendo a Ada que en absoluto era así .

Leon besaba con maestría , en los años de vida adulta de Ada ningún hombre la había besado así , jugando con su lengua y sometiéndola con su beso a que se doblegara ante el .

Cuando se separaron Ada susurro ..

- Si prometes que la noche será tan sorprendente como este beso … tal vez te deje hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo.- Se mordió el labio .

- Te tomo la palabra Ada.- Susurro Leon con voz ronca .

Y Ada descubrió que aquel beso solo era el preludio de la fantástica noche que Leon y ella pasaron juntos en aquel hotel de los Alpes Suizos . Leon era inocencia y pasión , sabia como excitar a una mujer y que botones tocar . Hizo que Ada descubriera zonas erógenas de su piel que ni sabían que existían .

Después de que el fuego de la pasión se apagara momentáneamente , El la miro .

- Quiero seguir viéndote .-

- Tenemos trabajos muy absorbentes Leon , ¿ Como vamos a seguir viéndonos?.-

- Muy fácil , vente a vivir a Washington conmigo.- Dejo caer , como el que contaba que de día salía el sol y de noche la luna .

- Leon , hace solo seis meses que nos conocemos y en ese tiempo nos hemos visto solo unas pocas veces , y encima en misiones de peligro extremo. ¿ Como vas a comparar vivir juntos a estar juntos en las misiones?.-

- Mi madre dice que quien algo quiere , algo le cuesta . Te quiero en mi vida Ada Wong y se que puedo hacer que funcione . Confía un poco en mi y dame el beneficio de la duda . ¿ Que es lo peor que puede pasar?. Si no nos gusta pues nos separamos y ya esta .-

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()() Flashback 2 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Sobra decir que nos fuimos a vivir juntos , Leon puede ser muy persuasivo cundo quiere.- Explico Ada .- Ese detalle lo conocerás de primera mano , ¿ No Claire?.-

Si las miradas matasen , Claire habría matado a Ada seis veces durante la narración de esa parte de su historia con Leon .

Había tantas semejanzas a lo que el había hecho con ella …

Claire rectifico ese pensamiento , las cosas que Leon había hecho con ella , con la diferencia de que a Ada la amaba y ella habia sido solo era un medio para un fin .

Decir que aquello la estaba destrozando era quedarse corto . Había oído hablar de los sentimientos que experimentan cuando un chico le rompe el corazón a una chica o viceversa . Pero siempre había pensado en que eran exagerados … que equivocada había estado .

- Claire , no tienes que escuchar esto .- Le dijo Piers .

- Es verdad Claire , deja que Ada nos termine de contar todo a nosotros.- Secundo Kevin .

- No , es necesario que ella lo oiga , ¿ Queréis que se convierta en una cínica como Leon?.-

- Tu lo convertiste en eso.- Le espeto .

- No , eso ya venia de serie con el chico , yo solo saque ese sentimiento a flote . Y ahora dejadme terminar la historia . – Miro que los tres se quedaban callados , así que tomo aire y otro cigarrillo y comenzó a hablar .- Leon tenia el pico de oro y era muy bueno en la cama , atento conmigo y mis necesidades . Era el novio perfecto y a mi me gustaba estar con el . Nunca me había sentido así , ni siquiera con John. Y a John lo ame con todo mi corazón … cuando aun lo tenia .- Entonces dejo de sonreír .- Pero una noche todo cambio .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback 3 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ada estaba en la sala de estar . Hacia seis meses que no sabia nada de sus compañeros de la tercera organización , y en honor a la verdad si no se ponían en contacto con ella seria lo mejor .

Le gustaba esa vida .

Le gustaba despertarse con Leon y que este la tratara como lo mas especial del mundo .

Le gustaba trabajar codo con codo , desmantelando instalaciones Bioterroristas por el mundo .

Le gustaba colaborar con la DSO . Aunque fuera una organización relativamente nueva sabían lo que se hacia y contaban con los medios necesarios para combatir el legado de Umbrella .

Pero ella mejor que nadie sabia que , en algún momento , todo aquello tenia que acabar . Ella arrastraba una pesada losa . A pesar de tener sentimientos por Leon no podía revelarle lo que era ella realmente .

Las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas no solo para el , si no para millones de personas.

Ada se preguntaba cuando había vuelto a reaparecer su corazón .

El teléfono del apartamento sonó , sacándola de sus pensamientos . En un principio pensó que era Leon , ya que aquella mañana se había dejado su tarjeta de identificación encima de su escritorio .

Pero no fue la voz del chico lo que ella escucho , si no una voz mas familiar …

- ¿ Lo pasas bien jugando a las casitas … Ada?.-

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos … tal y como ella había supuesto , esa felicidad no podía durar siempre .

Mientras el hombre hablaba Ada no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando . Básicamente le estaban pidiendo que robara datos de los archivos informáticos de la DSO . Conocían la conexión que tenia con Leon .

- Nunca te hemos perdido de vista Ada.- Siguió la voz.- Y si lo hemos permitido es por que era beneficioso para nosotros.-

- ¿ Asi que habéis estado jugando conmigo?.-

- Nunca haríamos una cosa así , pero ya sabes cual es nuestra misión , la verdadera misión de todas . El bien de la humanidad depende de nosotros y ahora tenemos que volver a mover ficha . Simmons debe quedar en una posición privilegiada dentro del gobierno , y para ello debe ser ascendido a consejero de seguridad nacional . Lo necesitamos cerca del presidente si queremos que nuestros planes sigan adelante .-

Ada miro una foto que Loen tenia encima de su escritorio , eran ambos en el gran cañón . Ella le había mencionado que le gustaría visitarlo alguna vez y el le había preparado en un santiamén un fin de semana romántico allí .

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban pidiendo realmente .

- ¿ Queréis que use la clave de Leon para entrar y robar esos archivos?.- Pregunto … aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- Se que lo que te estamos pidiendo es duro Ada , créenos cuando te decimos que lo que tienes que hacer es lo correcto .-

- Eso destrozara a Leon.-

- Sabes que para que todo salga según lo queremos … a veces debe haber … cabezas de turco.-

- Y queréis que yo convierta a Leon en el cabeza de turco en esta ocasión. ¿ Sabéis lo que me estáis pidiendo?.-

- Lo sabemos Ada … y tu sabes que no lo haríamos si no fuera necesario .Pero tu sabes lo que hay en juego , te lo enseñe y vele por ti … sigo velando por ti . Leon no comprendería la importancia que tiene nuestra misión , tu si lo entiendes . ¿ El amor te ha hecho doblegarte a otra persona Ada? , ¿ Ha hecho que perdieras la visión que tanto me costo enseñarte? . – Entonces añadió .- La Ada que yo conocí no dejaría que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran en el bien de la humanidad … Yo se que esa Ada aun esta ahí . Y que hará lo correcto …-

Aquella voz melosa , la de aquel hombre que velaba por el bien de todos … que velo por ella cuando salió de Raccoon City aquella noche , cuando tuvo que dejara Kevin … Aquel hombre que había cuidado de ella como solo un padre cuida de un hijo … aquel a que tanto le debía , el que le había mostrado la verdad en toda su implacable extensión …

No tuvo que decirlo en voz alta …

Sus sentimientos por el … su identidad como persona salieron a la luz , eclipsando con un solo dedo los sentimientos que tenia por Leon .

Aunque esos sentimientos jugarían a su favor a la hora de …

- Mándame los datos a mi terminal , los estudiare y te diré como lo haremos … de momento .- Tomo la identificación de Leon.- Quiero que me hagáis un duplicado de una tarjeta de entrada .-

- Esa es mi chica.- Sonrió el hombre al otro lado de la línea .

Ada sonrió … ante todo la espía .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback )()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

- Sobra decir que tuve éxito . Leon tuvo que despertar de manera dura a la realidad.-

- ¿ Lo traicionaste a pesar de que lo amabas?.- Claire se llevo la mano a la boca.

- No se de que te asustas , el ha hecho lo mismo contigo . La naturaleza humana es así Claire . Yo se lo enseñe a Leon y Kevin , Leon te lo ha enseñado a ti y la pandilla de compis de la BSAA .- Explico como si tal cosa .- En mi caso mi naturaleza es así , si nuestros intereses no coinciden yo hago que los míos queden por encima de los demás. Ante todo la espía.-

- Entonces al llevar a cabo con éxito tu misión la tercera organización consiguió que Simmons se convirtiera en consejero de seguridad nacional , Leon se convirtiera en un capullo integral y tu quedaras como la mano que hizo que todo eso fuera posible.-

- Así es , pero no contamos con un factor que no se ha revelado hasta hace unos meses . Y es que Simmons no me perdone que lo abandonara cuando me entere de que el había sido la cabeza pensante en la operación Bacillus Terminate .-

- ¿ Bacillus Terminate?.- Pregunto Piers un poco perdido en ese mundo de intrigas y puñaladas por la espalda.- ¿ Que operación fue esa?.-

- Que mono , no sabe lo que es.- Sonrió Ada.

- Bacillus Terminate fue la operación organizada para acabar con la infección en Raccoon City , la activo seguridad nacional cuando estimo que en Raccoon City había mas muertos que vivos .- Explico Kevin .- Había que eliminar la infección y por ello lanzaron una serie de misiles crucero sobre la ciudad , uno de ellos fue el famoso misil que destruyo todo rastro de vida y de la infección de la ciudad.-

- Y dejando un precioso solar donde el gobierno monto un observatorio para ver si reaparecía algún engendro bio orgánico .- Termino Ada .

Claire no debería sorprenderse , ya en aquella noche en que la conocieron supo que Ada no era trigo limpio , pero de eso a ver lo que había hecho desde entonces …

- En resumidas cuentas Simmons quiere vengarse de ti .- Dijo Claire .- No me puedo imaginar por que será.- Continuo con sarcasmo .

- Claire Redfield usando el sarcasmo , no creía que vería este día.- Asintió Ada.- Así es . El tiene en la cabeza la absurda idea de que yo lo deje por que amaba a Leon , absurdo por que yo a Leon lo conocí después que a Kevin . La cuestión es que según nuestras fuentes han averiguado que piensa provocar un nuevo desastre Biológico . Y que ese ataque será este mismo fin de semana .-

Todos miraron a Ada … Alguna idea se habían hecho de que Simmons movería ficha en contra de ellos pronto , pero jamás pensaron que iba a ser a tres días de diferencia .

- ¿ Sabes sus planes?.- Kevin estaba con la boca abierta .

- Si , me informaron esta mañana de que el ataque se produciría el 30 de junio .-

- El presidente estaría ese día en Tall Oaks .- Susurro Claire.

- ¿ Como sabes eso?.- Piers la miro.

- Sherry tiene una tía que es profesora de derecho en la universidad de Tall Oaks , nos había enviado invitaciones para ir a ver la conferencia que el presidente dará en la universidad .-

- Conferencia en la cual quiere revelar toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City .- Termino de decir Ada .- Y Simmons no quiere eso . Si el mundo descubre su implicación en los bombardeos a Raccoon , Si descubren a Simmons como ex miembro de la tercera organización …-

- Todos vuestros planes se irían al garete.- Termino de decir Piers.

- Que chico tan listo , ¿ De donde lo habéis sacado?.- Ada uso de nuevo el sarcasmo.

- Vale ya de molestar a Piers , ¿ No?.- Lo defendió Claire.

- No lo molesto , es una alabanza . Este chico promete y mucho . La pequeña Sherry estará contentísima de tener un novio así.-

- Volvamos al tema.- Replico Kevin .- Simmons se quiere vengar de Leon por que tu lo dejaste por el . Eso lo puedo entender. ¿ Pero que pinta la BSAA aquí?. Ninguno de los presentes ha tenido contacto con el jamás.-

- Simmons sabe que en el momento que expanda el virus C por Tall Oaks los primeros en actuar será la BSAA . Sabe que Chris y vosotros podéis ser un peligro potencial para y …-

- Y éramos un cabo suelto que el se ha encargado de atar , ¿ Me equivoco?.-

- Joder , si seguís así de listos podremos solucionar todo lo que se nos ponga por delante.- Dijo la espía.

- Entonces todo esta relacionado contigo después de todo.- Concluyo Kevin .- El te amaba , tu no lo amabas y te enamoraste de Leon , así que para vendarse de este mundo cruel ha decidido que todos nos vayamos a tomar por saco … por una rabieta.-

- Eres mi héroe Kevin , lo habéis entendido a la primera. ¿ Entendéis la importancia de que todos trabajemos juntos?.-

- No la veo aun .- Dijo Claire , con la voz mas profesional que pudo poner dadas las circunstancias.

- Pues yo si . Tenemos que detener a Simmons , no nos podemos permitir otro desastre como el de Raccoon City … Y no hablo solo de una ciudad de mierda en medio del mapa del medio oeste . Estamos hablando de que si Simmons triunfa , en los próximos días las principales capitales del mundo sufrirán ataques de similar gravedad que el que esta a punto de producirse en Tall Oaks el día 30 .-

Aquello era mas grande de lo que todos habían supuesto en un principio . Jamás habrían pensado que el peligro podría ser de magnitud global . Ahora eran capaces de vislumbrar en toda su magnitud el plan de Simmons , el plan que podría matar a millones de personas y dejad a merced de sus deseos a toda la humanidad .

- En este portátil he transferido los estudios del Virus C . Como actúa , como son sus mutaciones , como se ha obtenido el antivirus … Todo . Os aconsejo que lo estudiéis esta noche y que mañana terminemos de dar las pinceladas finales a vuestro plan de contra ataque … añadiendo mis sugerencias , claro esta .- Ada termino su cigarrillo , se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al baño .- Voy a darme un baño .-

- ¿ Y que saca la tercera organización de todo esto?.- Pregunto Kevin , mirándola directamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho cielo , todos sacamos lo mismo . Quitar a Simmons de en medio .-

)()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Poco después , esa misma noche . Claire estaba en la terraza del apartamento . Ella no solía ser fumadora , pero Kevin y ella se habían aficionado a unos cigarrillos australianos de chocolate sin nicotina .

- Menos mal que Alyssa los metió en mi mochila.- Sonrió Kevin .

- ¿ Que vamos a hacer chico?.- Piers se situó al lado izquierdo de Claire y dio una calada al suyo.

- Pues lo que O`Brian nos planteo desde un principio , debemos llegar a Washington … llegar al presidente y contarle la verdad , enseñarle no solo las pruebas que poseemos nosotros , si no también la información que Ada nos ha proporcionado.-

- ¿ Como puedes confiar en ella después de todo lo que te ha contado?.- Pregunto Piers preocupado.- Esa mujer es una manipuladora , es una …-

- Lo sabemos Piers.- Lo interrumpió Kevin.- Pero no tenemos mas remedio que unir fuerzas si queremos que todo esto acabe bien.-

- No se que deciros chicos , yo tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo el joven.

- Como todos , pero creo que es mas bien los nervios , que están a flor de piel .-

- Sera eso …-

- Me voy a la cama . Buenas noches chicos .- Se despidió Piers .

Kevin y Claire lo vieron alejarse hacia su habitación , mirándolo preocupados.

- Lleva la preocupación por dentro …- Dijo Claire .

- Como tu , ¿ No?.- Kevin le acaricio la cabeza .- No hace falta que te hagas la fuerte conmigo Claire , se lo que estas pasando …-

Claire se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar .

- Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuando te derrumbarías .-

- Tenia que permanecer fuerte por vosotros , tenia que …-

- Claire , esto no ha sido …-

- Lo ha sido Kevin , por que he antepuesto el amor por encima de vosotros . por que debería de haber visto que Leon solo me estaba utilizando , por que …-

- Pero ahora sabes que …-

. Eso no lo exculpa Kevin , no a mis ojos. Ada te hizo lo mismo y yo no he visto que hayas iniciado una cruzada contra el mundo en nombre de la justicia . No te he visto utilizar sin reparos a las personas , no has …-

- Cada uno sobre llevamos el dolor como podemos Claire. Ese es el método que Leon ha usado para sobrellevar lo que quisiera que estuviera pasando.-

- Podía haber confiado en nosotros , habríamos comprendido la situación .-

Claire siguió sollozando por todo . Por su amor perdido , por sus amigos en peligro , por todo lo que Ada les había hecho …

Odiaba ser débil … pero por aquella noche necesitaba serlo .

Por que al día siguiente ya no habría espacio para los sentimientos , al día siguiente tenia que poner su plan en marcha y salvar el mundo .

Por que de ellos … de sus actos … dependían las vidas no solo de los miembros de la BSAA , Sino de millones de personas en el mundo .

No había margen para los sentimientos , solo para el deber .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras Ada y Kevin seguían en la terraza el teléfono de Ada comenzó a sonar .

- ¿ Los has convencido?.- Pregunto de nuevo la voz .

- Si , no ha sido fácil , pero vana colaborar . Me alegro por que así no tendré que matarlos.-

- Sabia que lo conseguirías Ada , ya sabes que si esta misión te incomoda podemos…-

- No , estará bien ser de nuevo la pandilla de compis de Raccoon , una buena manera de celebrar que hace quince años pasamos todos por algo parecido.-

- Donde tu papel será el mismo.-

- Sera pan comido , los dejare a las puertas del éxito y yo me hare con la muestra mejorada del virus que tiene Simmons.-

- Y de paso nos quitamos a Simmons de en medio y nuestros secretos seguirán siéndolo.-

- Todo por el bien de la humanidad , pobres , si nosotros no veláramos por ellos no sabemos lo que habría pasado ya .- Sonrió.

Mantennos informados .-

- Si .- Y colgó .

Ante todo la espia . pero no dejaba de ser divertido volver a actuar como la amiga de todos . Aquello estaba resultando mas divertido de lo que hubiera pensado .

Que fáciles de manipular eran todos … sobretodo cuando ya conocía sus puntos débiles .

(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno . Aquí se siguen desvelando planes … ya conocemos un poco el otro lado de la moneda de mano de Ada Wong , ahora solo queda saber el punto de vista de Leon .

Ante todo perdón por este atraso . Prometí actualización el martes y ya estamos a viernes . La gripe me ha tenido KO durante estos días , eso unido al fallecimiento de mi anterior portátil ha hecho que la publicación de este capitulo 17 haya sido una completa odisea .

De veras que lo lamento , no seáis muy malos conmigo pleaseee.

Ya todos los problemas están solventados , así que creo que podre recuperar el ritmo de actualización de siempre … pero no hablare muy alto XD .

Bueno muchísimas gracias por las reviews , hemos llegado a las 150 . Estoy que no me lo creo aun. Diez reviews en este ultimo capitulo .

Muchísimas gracias de verdad , no solo a los anónimos , si no a las usuarias y usuarios que me leéis . Espero seguir manteniendo el ritmo en esta recta final y el mismo interés que tenéis por la trama .

Bueno ya por lo demás recordar que : SABADO 1 DE DICIEMBRE A LAS 19 :00 PM ( DE LA TARDE EN ESPAÑA Y 12:00 AM EN MEXICO Y LATINOAMERICA ) TENEMOS LA MULTI . SI NO HAY MAS FALLOS NOS VEREMOS ENTONCES ^^.


	18. Capitulo 18:Deshaciendo el mal

_**Playlist :**_

_**AZU : JIKAN YO TOMARE ( Version Male de Youtube , es la única que he escuchado en toda la escritura del capitulo XD )**_

_**A Teens : Hi and Goodbye**_

_**Capitulo 18 : Deshaciendo el mal ocasionado**_

Leon tomo otra taza de café , esperando que el amargo liquido entrara en sus sistema nervioso y consiguiera robarle al sueño algunas horas mas .

Debería estar contento , todos en su organización lo estaban . Y no era para menos .

Pero el no conseguía sacudirse esa sensación de fatalidad , ese mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón desde que vio dos días antes el cadáver de O´Brian en el suelo de la planta doce , abatido por Simmons .

¿ Seria culpabilidad por lo que había hecho?.

Había traicionado sin pestañear a sus amigos de la BSAA , esos que le habían abierto los brazos de manera confiada ocho meses atrás .

Los mismo que habían hecho que conociera a Claire Redfiled …

Claire … su Claire …

No sabían aun como lo habían conseguido , pero lo cierto era que ni Claire ni Piers habían sido capturados durante la redada .

Habían pasado la foto de ambos por todos los noticiarios de la nación , había controles en aeropuertos y carreteras , sus casas en Nueva York seguían bajo estricta vigilancia . Pero lo cierto era que ambos no aparecían … casi como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra .

Y en cierta manera le alegraba que Claire hubiera escapado , no sabia si estaba en compañía de Piers o no , pero lo cierto es que sentía el alivio absurdo de que ella hubiera podido escapar . No en vano era una de las mejores soldados de la BSAA , estaría entrenada para ello .

A su mente acudía todas aquellas tardes en las que Claire estaba en los gimnasios con O´Brian , entrenando durante horas y horas .

¿ Tal vez O´Brian sospechaba que algo así podía ocurrir y por ello los estaba entrenando para afrontar la situación?

A su mente acudían aun las palabras de Sherry antes de que sus hombres se la llevaran . La angustia en su voz , las acusaciones …

Pensar en aquello lo deprimía mas aun , por que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su mentira para con sus amigos , pero sobretodo con Claire , una chica que solo lo había amado …

¿ Por que el destino le hacia eso de nuevo?, ¿ Por que cuando pensaba que al fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida esta resultaba ser una traidora ?.

¿ Acaso era ese su castigo por todo lo que había hecho después de que Ada lo abandonara? ,

¿ Por las vidas que había destruido , por la gente que había traicionado?

Cierto era que todo lo había hecho por el bien de su país , pero eso no justificaba el resto .

- Kennedy.- La voz de Simmons retumbo en el despacho.

- Señor.- Leon miro a Simmons .

- ¿ Ha conseguido que Chris Redfield confiese algo de sus planes bioterroristas?.-

- Aun no señor , es duro de pelar.- Respondió Leon dando un ultimo sorbo a su café.

- Es vital que confiese Kennedy , en la BSAA no hemos hallado los indicios que necesitamos para juzgarlo ante las naciones unidas.-

- ¿ Como que no hay pruebas en la sede?. No puede ser , ¿ Y lo que yo vi?.-

- No lo sabemos Kennedy , imagino que tendrían algún tipo de sistema informático por el cual , en caso de ser descubiertos , los datos se perdieran o fueran enviados a otro servidor . El caso es que ninguno de los detenidos están colaborando y el presidente viaja pasado mañana a Tall Oaks , como comprenderá no podemos permitir ese viaje en el caso de que estén planeando algo contra Adam …¿ Verdad?.-

- No señor .-

- Me alegra ver que sigue entendiendo la importancia de todo esto … Empezaba a dudar si usted había creado algún tipo de lazo emocional con esos traidores.-

- Sirvo a mi país , señor Simmons .- Lo desafío con la mirada .

- En ese caso entre de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios y saque una confesión de Chris Redfield … No importa el método que use , solo sáquele esa confesión para poder acabar con la BSAA de una vez por todas .-

Simmons salió del despacho con paso firme , seguido por algún subalterno que lo acompañado y que fielmente se había quedado en la puerta esperando ordenes .

Con gesto cansado tomo su pistola y salió de su despacho rumbo a las celdas … Tenia que hacer hablar a Chris …

Y para ello tendría que usar una vez mas a Claire .

¿ Le perdonaría Dios alguna vez todos los pecados que estaba cometiendo contra el amor de su vida? . ¿ La perdonaría ella después de aquello?.

Ni Claire podía ser tan inocente y tener la capacidad de perdonar a un ser tan oscuro como el , el cual solo le estaba trayendo dolor y pena .

Otra vez volvía a sentir ese sensación … ese presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir .

()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()(()()()

Leon volvió a pedir que bajaran a Chris Redfield a la zona de interrogatorios . Había intentado , de manera infructuosa , que Sherry Birkin hablara .

La había amenazado con revelar ante el mundo su relación con el desastre de Raccoon City , ya que su padre fue el que expandió el virus por la ciudad provocando el desastre que sobrevenía después .

- Puedes decirles a todos quienes son mis padres y lo que hicieron , puedes decir que ellos crearon el virus G , puedes decirles que tengo súper poderes . No me harás confesar algo de lo que no somos culpables .- Lo miro desafiante.

- ¿ Aunque tu confesión haga que la pena de prisión sea menor para ti y Piers?.- Ofreció Leon.

- No llegaras a mi mediante Piers .-

- Ni aunque consiga que el quede libre de toda culpa Sherry.-

- El no tiene que quedar libre de ninguna culpa por que el no es culpable , como ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Y ahora llama al guardia , no tengo nada mas que decirte. Me da asco estar delante de ti .-

Aquellas palabras le dolieron . Aunque eran lógicas dadas la situación . Nunca se había encontrado con semejante resistencia a la hora de confesar un delito . Llevaban mas de 48 horas allí encerrados y el si quiera había ido a su casa a dormir .

Aunque realmente no podría , aquello estará resultando ser duro emocionalmente para el .

Si no conseguía que alguno de ellos confesase le pediría a Simmons que asignara otro agente para aquella tarea … Por que en el momento en el que detuvieran a Claire sabia que el seria el primero en derrumbarse al verla en esa situación , por que estaba demasiado implicado emocionalmente para seguir con aquello .

Dos guardias entraron con Chris , el cual estaba esposado .

También le dedico una mirada de odio … No , no era una mirada de odio , si no mas bien indiferencia al estar de nuevo en esa sala , con el , comenzando el mismo proceso al que lo había sometido 24 horas antes .

- ¿ Un nuevo asalto Kennedy?.- Pregunto Chris burlonamente.

- Así es Redfield.- Medio sonrió .- Estarás orgullosos de tus hombres , de ninguno hemos conseguido sacar una confesión .-

- Te lo dije antes , ellos no van a confesara algo de lo que no son culpables . Ya te contamos toda la verdad en la sede , te enseñamos todas las pruebas que teníamos y tu decidiste creer a Simmons . Hemos aprendido la lección .-

- Te lo suplico no por el presidente ni por Simmons , apelo a tu lado de hermano , ¿Crees que Claire soportaría si quiera el interrogatorio en caso de que la detuviéramos?.- Pregunto Leon con los nervios crispados .

- ¿ Ahora juegas con la carta de los lazos familiares Kennedy?.- Arqueo una ceja.- Puede que contigo mostrara su lado tierno , pero Claire es una luchadora y una superviviente nata , y si alguien le pondrá fin a esto y demostrara nuestra inocencia será ella . Y no dudes de que disfrutare ese momento Kennedy , por que ella ya sabe que clase de persona eres , y nunca mas se dejara engatusar por ti.-

- ¡ Si hago esto es para que ella este a salvo! .- Grito ante la dureza de las palabras del líder de la BSAA .

- No , haces esto por y para ti . no se que clase de trauma habrás tenido para convertirte en el hijo de puta que tengo delante , un tipo que es capaz de todo para lograr sus objetivos , que actúa en nombre de la justicia y de la nación . Ni Albert Wesker había sido tan maquiavélico como tu lo has sido Leon. Así que digas que si confieso es para ponerla a salvo a ella . por que no será así , no estará a salvo hasta que detengas al verdadero malvado , a Simmons .-

- ¿ Y por que Simmons querría acabar con la BSAA?.- Pregunto Leon .- Me explicaste una parte , ¿ Por que no me cuentas el resto?.-

- Simmons planea un atentado bio terrorista en Tall Oaks este fin de semana . Si tiene éxito y acaba no solo con la vida del presidente , si no con Todo Tall Oaks y las instalaciones que hay debajo de la ciudad , es el que mejor situado estaría para el puesto presidencial… Por que Simmons necesita callar al presidente . Imagino que como hombre de confianza del presidente … este te habrá contado sus planes de revelar en la conferencia de Tall Oaks toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City .-

Un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Leon . Una conversación con Adam Benford un mes antes de que el fuera destinado a la misión de la BSAA por Simmons .

()(()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback )()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Esta seguro señor?.- Leon miraba al presidente desde su asiento.

- Lo estoy Leon . Es importante que el mundo sepa del peligro de las armas biológicas , voy a contar toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City y como el gobierno decidió actuar durante la crisis . Ya he hablado de esto con el consejero de seguridad nacional y esta de acuerdo en que la verdad sea revelada.-

- ¿ Que tiene que ver el consejero de seguridad nacional con todo esto?.-

- El fue quien autorizo la operación Bacillus Terminate .-

- ¿ Fue el quien autorizo el lanzamiento de los misiles que acabaron con la ciudad?.-

- Si , en ese momento no hubo otra salida Leon . Por cada vivo que quedaba en Raccoon City había al menos 200 muertos vivientes , por no hablar de las armas biológicas que se liberaron y acabaron con casi toda la población de Raccoon en menos de cuatro días . Hubo que escoger entre el menor de dos males . ¿ O dejábamos el virus extenderse al salir de la zona de cuarentena o destruíamos la ciudad y todo signo de infección … pero eliminado las pruebas que involucraban a Umbella como responsable de todo el desastre.-

Leon se quedo en silencio , sencillamente no sabia que decir ante la confesión de sus superior y amigo . No podía ponerse en el pellejo de Adam en esos terribles momentos en los cuales tuvo que hacer de Dios , decidiendo quien vivía y quien moría en aquella ciudad .

- Ahora , y con el desastre de terragligia tan reciente me veo en la obligación moral de concienciar al mundo de las decisiones extremas que se tuvieron que tomar durante aquellas horas de crisis . Concienciar de una vez del peligro del legado que dejo Umbrella y con el cual estamos aun luchando .- Entonces miro a Leon.- Siempre te he considerado un amigo mas que un subordinado Leon , por eso quiero saber tu opinión sobre esto.-

- Si usted quiere decir la verdad entonces yo lo apoyare .- Dijo sin pensar .

- Esto me puede costar el puesto amigo.-

- Bueno , entonces intentare concienciar al siguiente presidente de este problema.- Sonrió.

()()((()()()(()())())()())()()())()())(()() Fin Flashfack ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon pulso el botón que comunicaba la sala de interrogatorios con los guardias de la salida , avisando de que se llevaran a Chris Redfield a su celda .

- Por tu cara se ve que has recordado algo …-

El chico no digo nada , obviamente se le tuvo que haber notado en la cara su cambio de posición con respecto a unos minutos antes .

Entonces y por sorpresa Chris se libero de sus captores y agarro a Leon de la camisa .

- Recuerda mis palabras , la vida de millones esta en peligro mortal a no ser que reacciones . – Gruño .- No olvides mirar el móvil de Claire , es viejo y necesita que se lo devuelvas en buen estado . por que lo único que conseguirás de ella a partir de ahora es … nada. Al menos te ese gesto .-

Los guardias volvieron a colocarle las esposas a Chris y lo sacaron de la sala . Leon se quedo en pie , guardando en su chaqueta la grabadora . No era conveniente que Simmons oyera esa parte del interrogatorio .

¿ Su teléfono móvil? . ¿ Por que le habría referido Chris el teléfono de Claire? . ¿ Como sabia que lo tenia el si …?

Entonces una alarma salto en su cabeza .

Rápidamente fue al puesto de Hunnigan , ella tenia el teléfono de la chica .

- Hunnigan , necesito el teléfono de Claire Redfield.- Le pidió sin mas explicación.

- ¿ El que tu le diste o el que le robaste?.-

- El que le robe , necesito mirar una cosa.-

- Esta bien.- La mujer abrió un cajón y saco el aparato . Se lo dio.- Por cierto , Simmons ha vuelto a llamar , quiere saber como ha ido el interrogatorio .-

- Si vuelve a llamar dile que no ha habido novedades .- Entonces miro a su enlace en la DSO . Si iba a hacer caso a Chris , solo por callar las alarmas que había dentro de el , necesitaba a alguien que le cubriera las espaldas .- Hunnigan , necesito me hagas un favor , es importante y debe quedar entre tu y yo . No confió en nadie ahora mismo dentro de aquí …Necesito saber que me ayudaras en esto sin preguntarme el por que…-

- No lo dudes Leon. – La mujer lo miro.- Es la primera vez que me pides ayuda de verdad.-

- Siento no haberlo hecho antes , cuando termine esto se lo podrás contar a Steve y reíros de ellos durante días , pero es importante Hunnigan .-

- Tu solo dime lo que necesitas y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda .- Asintió la mujer .

- Veras , quiero que te pongas en contacto con Ark , pero desde una línea que no este rastreada por la DSO ni por el departamento de seguridad nacional …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba en la sala de visuales de la DSO . Acto seguido desmonto el móvil de Claire .

A primera vista contenía todo lo que un móvil del 98 tenia de serie . Era enorme y de color rosa , con pegatinas de arcoíris y corazones …

Entonces otro recuerdo le asalto …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback 2 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ellos estaban de pie , en el garaje de la BSAA , aquella tarde en la que Leon había consolado a Claire por la perdida de su teléfono móvil .

- Leon , ese móvil tiene un significado importante para mi , yo …-

- Cuéntamelo , tal vez si se la historia pueda comprender por que es tan importante.- La insto el chico .

La chica lo miro un momento , luego volvió la vista hacia delante y comenzó a hablar .

- lo decoraron especialmente para mi . Tres meses antes de que pasara el incidente de Raccoon City , yo estaba visitando a mi hermano . Íbamos a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres ese fin de semana . Chris para animarme un poco me regalo el teléfono . Aunque era súper feo .- Rio Claire .- Entonces Jennie , la hija de los vecinos de mi hermano lo vio y decidió que iba a decorarlo para que yo pudiera tener línea directa con el cielo y así poder hablar con mis padres y mis abuelos . Le cambio la carcasa y la puso de color rosa , le coloco unas bolitas de cristal y su madre escribió mi nombre atrás de la carcasa . lo dejaron realmente bonito. Entonces paso todo lo de Raccoon City . El policía que me llevo a la comisaria no sabia que esta había sido sitiada mientras el había salido en busca de algún superviviente … allí esperaban los helicópteros de Umbrella que debían evacuara los ciudadanos . Jennie y su familia fueron masacrados … Kevin y yo tuvimos que …- Se le quebró la voz y el la había consolado .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback 2 ()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()())

- Con el podrás hacer llamadas al cielo …- Susurro Leon .

Y la bombilla de las ideas se ilumino en su cabeza .

No tenia que desmontar el móvil , tenia que conectarlo y llamar .

Rápidamente encajo las piezas dentro del aparato y lo encendió , coloco el pin y en la pantalla salían desfasadas la hora y el día .

Entonces uso un conversor USB y lo conecto al teléfono .

Claire era una chica nostálgica , y la nostalgia hacia que a veces guardaras cosas que sabias que no harían que nada de lo que había pasado cambiase , pero que siempre te reconfortaba saber que estaban ahí .

Eso le había pasado con la pitillera de Ada … pero ya no , esa pitillera estaba destruida y a el le daba igual .

En cambio el lazo que lo tenia unido a Claire era lo mas preciado de su vida , mas preciado de lo que el había pensado al comenzar toda aquella falsa .

Entonces observo la pantalla … dentro del teléfono había un video .

Pero aquello no podía ser posible , la tecnología de esos teléfonos no permitía que en su interior se guardaran los datos de un video …

Así que lo abrió para ver que …

- Hola Claire .- Dijo de repente O´Brian desde la pantalla.- Si has encontrado este video en tu móvil es que significa que todas las medidas que tomamos no han servido . Incluso puede significar que cuando estés viendo esto yo este muerto .-

Leon trago saliva , aquello era como un testamento dirigido a Claire , o una profecía de su propia muerte .

- Si estas viendo esto … No se cuantos de vosotros habréis conseguido escapar , pero los que lo hayáis hecho ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer . Los datos están en los pendrives que os entregue aquella tarde en casa de Chris … Aunque tu eres la única que tiene este mensaje Claire . por lo general le habría transmitido esto s Chris , pero pienso que para una misión de la importancia de esta necesitamos tu empatía y tu humanidad .- Prosiguió O´Brian.- De todos eres la que mas lejos ha llegado , sobreviviste a Raccoon City , luego a Rockford y después a Harvarville. Recuerdo aquella noche cuando me dijiste que ya no podías seguir siendo una salvadora … Que las circunstancias te llevaban a convertirte en una guerrera . Pues ahora ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas a ser una salvadora . Ya sabes lo que hay en el pendrive , sabes que Simmons intentara matar al presidente y si no hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos con Adam Benford es a causa del propio Simmons . No sabemos quien puede ser el topo que le pasa la información , pero nos esta bloqueando . Por ello debes hacerle llegar al presidente esto … Debes mostrarle como eres , el sabra que tu no eres mala , el sabe juzgar a las buenas personas y te escuchara . por ello debes llegar al presidente antes de que lo haga Simmons . Por que de ello depende nuestras vidas , las vida de millones no solo en Tall Oaks , si no en el mundo . Se que te ha tocado llevar una pesada carga , pero también se que tu eres la única que puede conseguir que todo salga bien.- Explico serio , luego añadió.- Si cuando veas esto significa que he muerto , por favor , recuerda la promesa que me hiciste , acaba mi libro , tu tienes las notas . Bueno Claire , aquí me despido . Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho , sois los mejores y ha sido un verdadero honor luchar a vuestro lado . Aquí se despide Clive O´Brian .- Se cuadro en un saludo militar y la grabación termino .

Cuando el video termino un nuevo archivo apareció en la pantalla . Leon , con la conmoción a causa de lo que había visto aun encima , cliqueó el icono y lo abrió .

Cuando ya creía que no podía sentir mas horror por lo que había hecho , cuando creía que no podía comenzara sentirse mal o culpable por lo que había hecho …

En la pantalla aparecieron todos los informes que la BSAA , con ayuda de O´Brian , habían recopilado contra Simmons . los datos del nuevo virus , expedientes de los grandes lideres terroristas que poseían las armas y estaban a las ordenes de Simmons . Fotos , documentos en su implicación en los hechos de Raccoon City …

Todo estaba ahí , delante de el .

La verdad que había negado por estúpido .

La verdad que había hecho que cometiera el error mas grande que jamas había cometido. Habiendo traicionado a los buenos y ayudando al malo a quitar a la BSAA de en medio para que el pudiera actuar impunemente y seguir con sus planes .

No , Leon pensó que no podía ponerse a lamentarse en esos momentos . Tenia que sacar a Chris y a sus amigos de la BSAA de los calabozos y una vez que estuvieran libres , ir con los datos al ver al presidente .

Sabia que no recuperaría la confianza que tenia con sus amigos . Que había perdido la amistad de Chris , de Sherry , Piers , Barry , toda la gente de la BSAA .

Sabia que había perdido a Claire … Aquello era lo que mas le dolía de todo . Por que a su mente acudió , uno por uno , todas las cosas que le había hecho en nombre de la justicia , en nombre de la nación .

Había fingido delante de ella … al principio .

Pero ahora sabia que la amaba y aun así decidió actuar contra ella .

Y ahora solo le quedaba hacer lo que era correcto , lo que estaba bien… Con la esperanza de que ella quisiera al menos volver a verlo y que no sintiera el deseo de escupirle a la cara .

Aunque sabia de sobra que eso era de lo menos que se debía de preocupar ahora mismo .

Tenia que cancelar las ordenes de arresto contra Claire y Piers , tenia que liberar a su amigos , tenia que …

Cuando llego a la zona de las celdas entro con su identificación , llegando a la altura de la celda de Sherry .

Sherry estaba sentada en la cama , mirando al suelo , cuando oyó la puerta de la celda abrirse y entrar en la estancia a Leon .

La chica se levanto y lo miro .

- ¿ Y ahora que quieres Kennedy?.- Le pregunto con desconfianza .

- Se que ahora mismo me odias…- Comenzó Leon.

- Odiarte es poco para expresar lo que siento por ti en estos momentos.-

- Lo se Sherry , pero no puedo acudir a Chris por que me mataría … de manera literal.-

- ¿ Y crees que yo no lo haría?.- Le espeto cabreada .

- Se que tu te lo pensarías después de escuchar lo que te tengo que decir. Eres como Claire , ves el lado bueno de la gente … Y se que ahora mismo todo lo que puedes ver de mi es lo malo , pero créeme cuando te digo que tengo que sacaros de aquí. Que tenemos que ir a hablar con Adam y desenmascarar a Simmons.-

- No te creo … Llevas dos días diciéndonos que …-

- Se lo que os he dicho estos días , y créeme cuando te digo que nadie mas que yo no se siente ahora tan mal por todo lo que os he hecho … pero tenemos que salir de aquí . He visto el video de O`Brian , he visto las pruebas . Se las he pasado a mi enlace y el se encargara de …-

- Creo que eso no será posible , Señor Kennedy.-

De repente la puerta de la celda de Sherry se cerro , dejando a ambos dentro .

Sherry y Leon intentaron abrir la puerta , pero estaba cerrada electrónicamente y no era posible abrirla desde dentro .

- Veo que ha descubierto al verdad sobre mi .- Siguió la voz de Simmons llenando el ambiente .- Lo cual lo convierte en mi enemigo y en enemigo del país.-

- ¡ Abre la puta puerta Simmons!.- Grito Leon.

- No puedo permitirle salir de ahí señor Kennedy , si sale y cuenta la verdad … salvando al presidente , las cosas irán a peor , no a mejor . Adam Benford debe morir en Tall Oaks , y con el morir la verdad . Yo soy el nuevo orden , la nueva estabilidad que necesita el país .- Susurro maquiavélicamente .- Y ahora ustedes os quedareis ahí tranquilos hasta que todo pase . No se preocupen por sus amigos de la BSAA que están de camino , ya me encargare yo de que no cuenten nada .- Y corto la comunicación .

Sherry y Leon comenzaron a golpear la puerta , gritando a pleno pulmón … Pero por desgracia las celdas estaban insonorizadas .

Leon saco su teléfono móvil , pero descubrió que este había sido inhabilitado . No podía acceder a su agenda y no tenia cobertura dentro de la celda .

- Maldito hijo de puta , hijo de puta desgraciado.- Grito Leon mientras pateaba la puerta.- Cuando salga de aquí desearas no haberte cruzado en mi camino , desearas estar muerto .-

- Calmate Loen , cálmate.- Grito a su vez Sherry , obligando al chico a mirarla.

- No puedo Sherry , tenemos que salir de aquí , tenemos que …. Claire corre peligro. No puedo dejar que le pase nada , no puedo dejar que …-

- ¡ Leon!. Tenemos que pensar , tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí y llegar hasta el presidente … decías que tenias un enlace fuera que sabe todo.-

- Si , Hunnigan.- Contesto el chico.

- Hay que hacerle llegar un mensaje , hay que …-

- No podemos , Simmons ha cortado las líneas de comunicación …-

- ¿ No puedes avisar por el móvil?.- Ahora la que sentía pánico era Sherry .

- No , no puedo .-

- Entonces no tenemos otra Leon … tenemos que confiar en que Piers y Claire lleguen al presidente antes que Simmons….-

- Simmons intentara matarlos .-

- Lo se … pero no podemos hacer otra cosa …- Sherry sintió que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.- Solo podemos confiar en ellos .-

A pesar de que intento que sus palabras sonaran seguras , Leon notaba el terror en la voz de la joven . Y se maldecía por ello .

¿ Que es lo que había provocado?

Lo que fuera sabia que era muy malo … Y solo hacia que la sensación de fatalidad reapareciera con mas fuerza .

()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

Dios Dios Dios . Ya estamos cerca del 19 .

El día que comencé este fic veía esta parte muy lejana , creo que eso nos pasa a todos los que comenzamos un fic . La parte que mas deseamos escribir es la que mas lejana se nos hace .

Pues bien , en mi caso ya he llegado .

¡ Leon Kennedy , desde aquí te diremos : te lo dijeeee!.

¿ Como has podido dudar de Claire desde hace dos capítulos?, ¿ Como puedes haber traicionado a tus amigos? De verdad si fueras mi novio te habría dado una paliza -_- .

Bueno , Leon la ha fastidiado y ahora le toca a el pasarlo mal . Claire lo advirtió , Chris lo advirtió , Sherry le advirtió … Y hasta que no ha aparecido O´Brian en modo video testamento no se ha creido lo que todos le decían .

Ahora queda ver como van a escapar de ahí … ¿ Lo conseguirán antes de que Simmons llegue al presidente? ¿ O llegara la pandilla de Raccoon City a salvar al situación?.

Bueno , si queréis saber esto y otras cosas as os aconsejo que no os perdáis los siguientes capítulos y que todos los reviews serán la gasolina que necesito para poder escribir el capitulo 19 deprisa y veloz , quien sabe ^^ .

Ya fuera de broma , desde aquí agradecer de nuevo los reviews que he recibido por el anterior capitulo … aunque menos , por que creo que ya alguno de mis lectores ha muerto de un ataque cardiaco , lo cual hace que me sienta mal por ello -_- .

Por lo demás esperare con ganas vuestras reviews dándome vuestra opinión sobre este capitulo . Que no es una maravilla , pero que era necesario para que se vea como Leon ha descubierto la verdad ^^ , soy horrible a la hora de narrar hechos importantes , esperemos que el capitulo 19 me quede mejor , por que es el de todas las revelaciones .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido , espero que estéis felices por escribir la actualización en martes de nuevo , es una gozada tener portátil nuevo , así puedo escribir en las fechas ^^.


	19. Capitulo 19 : Contra Reloj

_**Playlist :**_

_**Resident Evil Revelations : 14. Terragrigia Panic I**_

_**Resident Evil Revelations : 21. ''O vendetta di Dio''**_

_**Within Temptation - Somewhere**_

_**Capitulo 19 : Contra Reloj**_

Dependiendo la situación en la que se encontraran Claire siempre recordaba los momentos de formación dentro de la BSAA . Ella había sido afortunada , había sido formada por los mejores. Barry le había enseñado todo lo que sabia sobre armas y como modificarlas según el gusto. Chris le había enseñado a disparar y las artes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo , Jill a forzar cerraduras y colocar explosivos , O`Brian …

O´Brian le había enseñado que debía seguir siendo ella misma a pesar de que tuviera que cambiar su modo de proteger a la gente .

Ella había sido la voz de las victimas … Ahora debía ser la que evitara que millones en todo el mundo experimentaran los horrores que ella había vivido .

Debía ser una soldado , pero no uno cualquiera , sino la mejor de todos …

- ¿ Estas bien Claire?.- Pregunto Piers .

- Si , estoy bien.- Respondió mirando al chico y tratando de infundirle confianza.

- Parecías ausente…-

- Estaba recordando algunos detalles del plano de la casa blanca .- Invento una excusa rápidamente.

- ¿ Sabéis cada uno lo que tenéis que hacer?.- Pregunto Kevin cargando su 9mm.

- Si.- Respondieron Piers y Claire.

- ¿ Y tu Ada?.-

- Claro .- Sonrió la mujer .

- Esta bien .- Bajaron todos del coche .- Mientras tu y Piers llegáis hasta el presidente , Ada y yo cortaremos la corriente en la zona de los calabozos y liberaremos al resto , después iremos en vuestra ayuda .-

- Vamos allá Piers.- Claire se coloco bien la peluca rubia y el sombrero francés . Con unas lentillas oscuras .

- Vamos .- Piers se había colocado otra peluca y se colocaba unas gafas .

- ¿ Os habéis colocado las prótesis?.-

- Si , yo en los pómulos , ¿ No se nota?.- Pregunto Claire enseñando esa zona.

- Y yo en la nariz y barbilla.-

- Genial .- Kevin levanto el pulgar .

Mientras que Ada y Kevin vestían de un modo cómodo tácticamente , Piers y Claire optaron por un atuendo mas casual . Ambos se hacían pasar por dos estudiantes de intercambio franceses que estaban de vacaciones en Washington.

El plan era infiltrarse con el grupo de visitantes , ya que aquel día la casa blanca estaba abierta a visitas en ciertas áreas restringidas para las visitas normales .

Asi que ambos estaban debajo de sus paraguas , guareciéndose de la tormenta de verano que asolaba Washington.

- Procurad estar cerca del grupo , pero algo rezagados . En el momento que se vaya la corriente podréis acceder a la zona del gabinete y desde ahí llegar a las dependencias presidenciales .- Indico Kevin .- ¿ Estas segura que podrás solventar el problema del cierre automático de la puerta una vez cortemos la corriente.?-

- Si , he montado un pequeño dispositivo para la ocasión.- Lo miro con una nota de humor en los ojos .

- Solo preguntaba.- Rio Kevin .

- Ya se que todo esto es muy divertido por que nunca nos hemos colado en la casa blanca , pero chicos , mas nos vale darnos prisa , el presidente tomara el vuelo a Tall Oaks en cuatro horas .- Indico Ada.

- Nos veremos en un rato chicos.- Se despidió Kevin .

- Tu invitas a la cena.- Replico Piers.

- Unas hamburguesas con cerveza.- Pidió Claire.

- Esta bien, lo que quieran mis niños.-

- Que conmovedor …Ahora vámonos antes de que me ponga a vomitar terrones de azúcar.- Ada comenzó la marcha .

Kevin aligero el paso y se situó a la altura de la espía , caminando ambos calle abajo hacia la boca de alcantarilla que suministraba la corriente a todo el complejo de la casa banca . Piers y Claire se quedaron apoyados en el coche mientras esperaban al grupo de turistas a los que se debían unir .

- ¿ Como lo vas llevando?.- Pregunto Piers.- Ya sabes … todo el tema de Leon…-

- Lo tengo bloqueado sabes .- Claire se cruzo de brazos y miro al joven.- Imagino que me rebanare los sesos con este asunto cuando todo esto haya pasado . Y llorare por el amor falso que he perdido …-

- A lo mejor sentía algo por ti realmente.-

- Cuando uno ama no traiciona Piers . – Contesto de forma sencilla y cortante , dándole a entender al chico que la conversación se había terminado.

- Claire mira.-

Ambos vieron llegar el autobús , así que rápidamente fueron a unirse la grupo de turistas que bajo el mismo . La guía comenzó a narrar en francés el recorrido que iban a realizar por las instalaciones .

Piers y Claire se miraron , luego comenzaron a caminar al final de la fila de turistas , rezando por que sus disfraces fueran los bastante buenos como para permitirles infiltrarse dentro de la casa blanca y llevar a buen fin su misión.

)()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Kevin y Ada estaban detrás de una pared , esperando pacientemente el cambio de guardia del personal de esa zona del alcantarillado .

- ¿ Hablaras con Leon cuando lo vuelvas a ver?.- Pregunto Kevin.

- ¿ Para que quieres que hable con el?.- Pregunto Ada arqueando una ceja.

- Un rencuentro con todos tus amantes abandonados.-

- No creo , no es crucial en mi misión hablar con Leon . Lo que teníamos que decirnos … ya lo hicimos hace ocho años .-

- Le enseñaste que no debía confiar en nadie por muy inocente que fuese.-

- No se te ocurra culparme de esta situación Kevin . Yo traicione a Leon si , pero es el quien eligió este camino . Si decidió traicionar a la pandilla súper guay de la BSAA no es por influencia mía , así que lo siento , pero no me voy a responsabilizar de los actos de Leon en los últimos años .-

- Tu …-

- Yo nada Kevin , el que se haya convertido en un hijo de puta sin corazón no es obra mia , si no decisión suya . Yo te traicione a ti y no veo que te hayas convertido en un cabron.- Señalo Ada.

Kevin se quedo sin palabras , por mucho que le reventase Ada tenia mas razón que un santo . El se había convertido en mejor persona y en un marido modélico , en un soldado útil para su organización a raíz de lo que había pasado . En cambio Leon …

Le dolía por Claire , por que una vez todo aquello hubiera pasado … una vez que todo hubiera pasado los sentimientos que estaba reprimiendo le estallarían en la cara …

- Kevin , ha llegado el cambio de guardia.- Ada saco una pequeña cerbatana.

- Es hora de que se echen una siesta.- Murmuro el chico mientras veía a su compañera noquear a los guardias .

Una vez hubieron dormido a los seis soldados , Ada saco un dispositivo del bolsillo y lo activo . Todas las cámaras de seguridad habían congelado la imagen en los monitores , así que los que vigilaban arriba verían un bucle en sus monitores , dándoles a ello el tiempo suficiente para comenzara desactivar el cuadro eléctrico del entresuelo.

)()()()((()()()())()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- De acuerdo con Architectural Digest, los presidentes y primeras damas que han vivido en la Casa Blanca desde su finalización en el año 1800 han dejado su huella en sus habitaciones y jardines.- Explicaba la guía en francés mientras pasaba por uno de los salones . Una habitación decorada con exquisito gusto con muebles de distintas épocas , pero con un color verde intenso en las paredes .

Los turistas tomaban fotos , la habitación se lleno de flashes que surgieron tan rápidamente como se marcharon .

Claire escuchaba a medias al guía , ella era una amante de la decoración y la arquitectura , y seguramente en una situación normal como unas vacaciones estaría disfrutando de una visita de este tipo . Pero no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Kevin les mandara la señal de que la corriente de las distintas salas fuera desactivada .

- Durante más de dos siglos, la Casa Blanca ha sido un icono estadounidense, que simboliza el gobierno de los ., su gente, y la Oficina del Presidente.- Entraron en otra habitación , esta vez con el papel de la pared en tonos melocotón y con mas muebles antiguos .- Cuando lleguemos a los pasillos tal vez vean si puede detectar la presencia del presidente Lincoln, cuyo espíritu se rumorea que vagan por estos pasillos durante las tormentas. –

- Genial , hay fantasmas.- Gimió bajito Piers.

- Debes dejar atrás tu fobia a los fantasmas .-

- ¿ Y si se aparece?.-

- Piers , esta escampando , además es de día , no creo que se aparezca con todos nosotros delante.- Lo calmo Claire.

- Esta bien.-

Claire suspiro y continuaron avanzando por las distintas estancias junto con el reducido grupo de turistas entusiastas que escuchaban con atención las explicaciones de la guía .

En pocos minutos Kevin habría cortado la corriente .

()()(()()()((())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()

- ¿ Y ahora que hago?.- Pregunto Ada mientras terminada de colocar el ultimo conector al panel del control de las alarmas.

- Introduce el código que te dije antes y prográmalo para cuatro minutos . Eso nos dará 4 minutos por habitación según te he explicado. Yo me iré a la zona de las celdas y liberare a Chris y Sherry . Y tu iras a distraer a Simmons .- Le indico el chico.

- ¿ Entonces este es el momento del adiós Kevin?.- Pregunto Ada mirando al chico.

- Así es Ada . Tu podrás realizar tu misión y yo terminar la mía . En tus manos esta que Simmons no detecte el corte de corriente , de todo eso depende el plan .-

- Esta bien.- Introdujo el código y se acerco a Kevin , besándolo en la mejilla.- Ya nos veremos .-

- Espero que no.- Sonrió el chico.- Si te veo de nuevo será por que habrá problemas cerca de ti.-

- Espero que Alyssa sepa el tesoro que se lleva .-

- Se encarga de recordármelo todos los días.-

- Entonces … Adiós Kevin.-

- Adiós Ada.-

La espía se dirigió hacia la primera sección de los túnenles que se apago al entrar . Kevin miro el reloj y después preparo en su cinturón una granada de humo , saco una pequeña mascarilla y se la coloco en la cabeza . Había llegado el momento .

Entonces el cuadro de control hizo cortocircuito y toda la luz de fue del tunnel .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuando estaban cerca de la zona del gabinete con el grupo de turistas las luces se fueron de repente .

Piers saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y alumbro a Claire mientras la guía intentaba tranquilizar a los turistas .

- Vámonos.- Susurro Piers colocándose el comunicador en la oreja .

Claire salió corriendo hacia la siguiente puerta , entrando en la sala donde estaba las oficinas del servicio secreto , a una sola plantas del despacho oval .

Entonces todas las puertas se bloquearon .

- Piers.- Claire hablo a su comunicador mientras se quitaba la peluca .

- Bien nena , estoy en la sala .- Respondió Claire.

- ¿ Kevin?.-

- Bien , tienes dos minutos para desactivar la cerradura , te estoy mandando el código al codificador , a partir de aquí estáis solos.- Indico Kevin.

- Recibido . Salva a los demás Kevin.- Claire coloco el dispositivo en la puerta .

Kevin corto comunicación .

El dispositivo acepto el código de emergencia que había introducido Claire en su dispositivo . Mentalmente daba la gracias a Jill por haberle enseñado esas técnicas , las cuales no había podido poner a prueba hasta ese momento , esperando que fuera la ultima vez que las tuviera que usar en su vida .

Piers llego a su altura antes de que las luces de la sala volvieran , al otro lado ya podía oírse la movilización del servicio secreto .

- Piers …- Claire miro al chico con preocupación.

- Yo los mantendré ocupados Claire , tu sabes lo que debes de hacer.-

- Por la BSAA.- Claire extendió su mano hacia el.

- Por la BSAA.- Repitió Piers . Luego saco su Desert Eagle modificada .

Ambos patearon la puerta . Reventando la misma ante la fuerza del golpe . En el otro extremo comenzaron a llover las balas .

)()(()()((()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()())()()()()()()()()()())()

Sherry y Leon estaban mirando la sala cuando de repente todo se quedo a oscuras . Al otro extremo de la puerta se comenzó a oír el típico jaleo de los guardias de la DSO movilizándose .

- Han llegado , están aquí.- El alivio en la voz de Sherry era mas que evidente. Poco después comenzaron a escucharse los disparos .

- Tenemos que salir , la puerta se habrá abierto a causa del corte de luz, vamos.-

Con una doble patada ambos consiguieron abrir la puerta , encontrándose detrás de los agentes que estaban disparando .

Los golpes contra los cuatro guardias fueron certeros . Dejándolos KO , pero sin daños graves .

Un luz los ilumino .

- ¿ Sherry?.- Pregunto Kevin .

- ¡ Kevin!.- Grito de felicidad la joven .

Unos segundos después la luz volvió a la estancia , iluminando la figura del recién llegado .

- Estas aquí , estas aquí.- Sollozo Sherry abrazándose al chico .

- Claro que estoy aquí , jamás os dejare tirados. No lo dudes ni un minuto.- Entonces Kevin miro al chico que tenia delante .- Imagino que este es el tío que lo ha liado todo.-

- ¿ Donde esta Claire?.- Pregunto Leon ignorando la mirada del chico mientras les robaba las armas a los guardias que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

- Paso de decírtelo.- Contesto Kevin.- ¿ Donde están los demás?.-

- No lo se … yo …-

- Están en las celdas del bloque este .- Le respondió Leon .

- Tenemos que soltarlos , hay que ayudara a Piers y Claire.-

- Vamos .- Indico Leon el camino.

- Creo que ya has hecho suficiente chico , así que si te queda algo de instinto de supervivencia te aconsejo que te quites de nuestro camino y te olvides de que existimos.-

- Creo que no.- Respondió Leon con aire chulesco.- Si Claire esta aquí voy a ayudarla.-

- Con lo bien que lo has hecho hasta ahora.- Replico Kevin.

Leon fue hasta la altura de Kevin , dispuesto a darle una paliza , pero Sherry se interpuso entre ellos .

- No es el momento de discutir . Por mucho que nos reviente necesitamos la ayuda de Leon para liberar a Chris . Cuando todo esto haya terminado podéis pegaros hasta mataros si queréis . Pero ahora debemos de centrarnos en la misión.-

- Vamos , os indicare donde están y después tomaremos un atajo hasta el despacho oval .- Dijo decidido , en un tono que no admitía replica .

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Los disparos seguían lloviendo .

Claire y Piers habían encontrado refugio en uno de los cubículos , a menos de dos metros estaba la puerta que les llevaría al despacho del presidente .

- Claire … ha llegado el momento.- Le indico Piers .

- ¿ Estarás bien?.- Claire le dio un pequeño mecanismo y su arma.- Esto cortara la luz de esta sala una vez se disipe la bomba de humo.-

- ¿ Por que me das la pistola?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Mi pistola esta mejor equilibrada que la tuya , es mas fácil acertarle al blanco.-

- ¿ Y tu que harás?.-

- Todo lo que necesito esta en mi bolsillo , utiliza la munición bien , que tenemos poca.- Sonrió al chico.- Nos vemos en un rato marido.-

- Nos vemos en un rato mujer numero 2 . No olvides que Kevin invita a la cena, hay que aprovecharse.- Rio el chico .

- Si .- le devolvió la sonrisa.-

Piers tomo la granada de humo de su cinturón , le quito el seguro y la lanzo por encima de su hombro .

A los pocos segundos toda la zona enemiga estaba llena de humo , momento que aprovecho Claire para salir por la puerta de emergencia y salvar corriendo la breve distancia que la separaba del despacho oval .

- Y ahora creo que creare un poco de intimidad , ya sabéis que en la oscuridad me vuelvo mas lanzado.- Sonrió Piers , activando el control .

Entonces un mensaje se oyó por el comunicador del chico , Kevin y los demás estaban de camino . Solo tenía que resistir unos minutos mas antes de que llegara la caballería .

()(((()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

Claire entro en el despacho oval .

Detrás de su mesa estaba Adam Benford , el cual tenia una pistola de 9mm en su mano , apuntando hacia la puerta por la que ella había entrado .

- Si crees por un momento que no me defenderé estas muy equivocada.-

- Por favor señor presidente , no soy una enemiga , solo quiero hablar con usted señor.-

- ¿ Acaso no son disparos y cortes de luz lo que he estado escuchando y viendo?, por que eso en mi pueblo es un ataque.- Respondió Adam quitándole el seguro al arma.

- Le aseguro que no es un ataque señor .- Contestó la chica.- Admito que es un poco extremista , pero cuando escuche y vea lo que le tengo que enseñar comprenderá que no nos ha quedado otro remedio que hacerlo de esta forma.-

- No la escuche señor presidente , es la hermana de Chris Redfield , uno de los traidores de la BSAA.-

Ambos se volvieron hacia Simmons , el cual había entrado por una de las puertas de servicio .

- No le escuche señor , el es el traidor.-

- Vosotros sois los traidores aquí.- Dijo Simmons.- Planeando a escondidas , conspirando contra el gobierno . Os creéis muy importantes por estar bajo el amparo de las naciones unidas , ¿ Verdad?.-

- No es asi . por favor señor presidente .- Volvió a mirar a Adam.- Si ve toda la información que esta en esta memoria USB podrá comprobar que aquí el único traidor es el señor Simmons.-

- No la escuches Adam , es otro de los engaños al que nos quiere someter la BSAA para acceder al control de la nación.-

- Tu eres el que quiere controlar a la nación , por eso has planeado el asesinato del presidente este fin de semana en Tall Oaks . Temes que cuente toda la verdad de sobre el incidente de Raccoon City .-

- ¿ Como sabes que voy a hablar del tema de Raccoon City?.- Pregunto Adam Benford.

- Clive O´Brian me lo conto.- Contestó Claire .

El presidente la miro , primero al USB que Claire tenia en la mano . Después miro a los ojos de la chica .

- O´Brian intento avisarlo cuando descubrió los planes de Simmons , de como pensaba asesinarlo en un ataque bio terrorista que ocurriría en Tall Oaks este fin de semana . Todo a cuenta del nuevos virus que ha desarrollado Simmons y su pupila .- Miro a Simmons , el cual le dirigió una mirada de odio puro.- Una vez asesinado el es el mejor posicionado para acceder a la presidencia y desde ahí acabar , no solo con la BSAA , si no con la DSO . Y desde su posición de poder negociar con países en guerra y venderles de manera impune el virus C .-

- Una idea muy bien narrada señorita Redfield , pero que no se sustenta en ninguna prueba fehaciente . ¿ Por que el señor O`Brian no aviso de este peligro antes?.-

- Por que tu cortaste toda comunicación … por que tu mataste a O´Brian.-

- En defensa propia , iba a dispararme.- Simmons miro el anillo que tenia en el dedo pulgar .

-Yo te vi , le disparaste a sangre fría mientras estaba en el suelo . Pero murió desafiándote . Y yo estoy aquí para cumplir su ultima voluntad , descubrir la clase de monstruo que eres ante el presidente . Salvar la vida de millones .- Entonces volvió a mirar a Adam , comenzando a andar despacio hacia el escritorio , sin perder de vista la pistola que la apuntaba .- Mire esto por favor , aquí están todas las pruebas que hemos reunido . Aquí esta toda la verdad sobre los planes de Simmons .-

- No la escuches Adam , sabes que yo tengo razón , que te apoyo con la idea de que toda la verdad sobre Raccoon City sea desvelada. La nación entenderá el mensaje , como tu quieres que sea .-

- Señor … Yo soy superviviente de Raccoon City . Se como fue aquello por que lo viví de primera mano . Muchos horrores biológicos he visto después de aquello . O´Brian y mis amigos de la BSAA , mi hermano y la gente que he conocido durante estos años han hecho lo que soy ahora , una chica que fue la voz de las victimas y que después tuvo que ser una guerrera por todos aquellos que habían desaparecido . Ahora solo soy la portavoz de alguien que ya no esta . O´Brian dio su vida por esta información , dio su vida para que ahora yo este delante de usted y le pueda mostrar la verdad . Solo le pido que lo vea . Y si después de esto cree aun que somos culpables entonces …-

- Dame esa memoria.- Dijo de repente Adam .

Claire sonrió al presidente mientras que Simmons comenzó a ponerse nervioso .

- No lo mires Adam , es una mentira urdida por los cabecillas de la BSAA para salir impunes de su delito .-

- Sin tan mentira es entonces no importara que yo lo juzgue , ¿ No?.- Miro a Claire mientras esta le entregaba el USB.

En el monitor que tenían delante comenzaron a aparecer documentos , fotografías , videos y demás información codificada que demostraba , mas allá de toda duda razonable , que Derek Simmons había estado planificando junto a cabecillas de grupos terroristas , distintos bio ataques contra las principales ciudades del mundo , comenzando por su muerte y la destrucción de Talla Oaks para estudiar en vivo la nueva cepa de virus que había creado junto a su pupila .

Cuando toda la información desapareció de la pantalla un video que había oculto comenzó a emitirse.

En la enorme pantalla apareció O´Brian , dejando perplejos a Adam Benford y a Claire Redfield.

- Si estas viendo el contenido de esta memoria eso quiere decir que ha llegado a las menos que tenían que llegar . Adam , siento no haber podido encontrar otro medio de que esta información llegara a tus manos , todas las vías estaban cortadas . Por ello te mando este mensaje con Claire . Es una jovencita extraordinaria , como ya podrás comprobar cuando todo haya terminado . Mucha gente ha muerto o se ha expuesto a parecer culpables ante el gobierno para que esta información llegara a la luz , para desenmascarar al verdadero culpable .- O´Brian hizo una pausa , luego volvió a mirar a la cámara .- Si estas Claire … tu eres la única que tiene este mensaje en su pen Claire . por lo general le habría transmitido esto a Chris , pero pienso que para una misión de la importancia de esta necesitamos tu empatía y tu humanidad .- Prosiguió O´Brian.- De todos eres la que mas lejos ha llegado , sobreviviste a Raccoon City , luego a Rockford y después a Harvarville. Recuerdo aquella noche cuando me dijiste que ya no podías seguir siendo una salvadora … Que las circunstancias te llevaban a convertirte en una guerrera . Pues ahora ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas a ser una salvadora . Ya sabes lo que hay en el pen drive , sabes que Simmons intentara matar al presidente y si no hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos con Adam Benford es a causa del propio Simmons. Por ello debes hacerle llegar al presidente esto … Debes mostrarle como eres , el sabrá que tu no eres mala , el sabe juzgar a las buenas personas y te escuchara . por ello debes llegar al presidente antes de que lo haga Simmons . Por que de ello depende nuestras vidas , las vida de millones no solo en Tall Oaks , si no en el mundo . Se que te ha tocado llevar una pesada carga , pero también se que tu eres la única que puede conseguir que todo salga bien.- Explico serio , luego añadió.- Si cuando veas esto significa que he muerto , por favor , recuerda la promesa que me hiciste , acaba mi libro , tu tienes las notas . Bueno Claire , aquí me despido . Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho , sois los mejores y ha sido un verdadero honor luchar a vuestro lado . Aquí se despide Clive O´Brian .-

Claire tenia lagrimas en los ojos . O´Brian lo había conseguido una ultima vez . Había salvado a la BSAA .

Lo supo en el momento en que volvió a mirar al presidente y este la miraba , vio que el había creído en todas las pruebas .

- No me puedo creer que …- Simmons miro a Claire y al presidente . Entonces saco un arma y los apunto .

- Baja el arma Simmons , esto se acabo .- Dijo Adam apuntándolo con su pistola .

Simmons estaba atrapado . En el exterior ceso el tiroteo para ser sustituido por el sonido de las pisadas .

Los agentes del servicio secreto comenzaron a aporrear la puerta con fuerza .

- Esto no ha acabado , que me detengáis a mi no implica que estos e acabe . Otros vendrán a matarte Adam , por que la verdad no debe ser descubierta nunca.-

- Baja el arma Simmons , no me obligues a dispararte , no me obligues a matarte . Por la amistad que tenemos , baja el arma amigo . Sabes que con mi muerte esto no se acabara . Otros alzaran la voz por mi .-

- Entonces … me limitare a hacer el mayor daño posible.- Sonrió .

Sin tiempo de reacción , Simmons desvió el objetivo de su disparo .

()(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Piers estaba desbloqueando la puerta de acceso al despacho oval junto a dos miembros del servicio secreto cuando se oyeron dos disparos que procedían del interior .

Rápidamente quito el aparato de la puerta y comenzó a patearla para tirarla abajo .

- ¡ Hay que tirar esta puerta, tenemos que tirarlaaa!.- Grito , de repente asustado.

Esos dos disparos no presagiaban nada bueno , significaba que alguien dentro del despacho había sido abatido . Y con horror pensó que Claire no tenia su arma . Así que ella no podía haber disparado …

Y al entrar el miedo se apodero de el … Aquello no podía estar pasando … Aquello no era real.

- ¡ Nooo! , ¡ Nooo!.- Grito Piers al ver quien estaba en el suelo .

Claire miraba hacia el techo , estaba en el suelo con un disparo en el abdomen .

El chico se arrodillo al lado de su amiga , la cual le dedico una mirada asustada , una de sus manos se había llenado rápidamente de sangre .

- ¡ No te muevas , no te muevas ¡!.- Le pidió con voz temblorosa.- Oh Dios mio Claire.-

- P… Piers…- Intento vocalizar Claire .

- No hables , no hables Claire … Oh dios mio .-

- Toma .- El presiente Adam le dio una toalla .- Hay que taponar la herida .- Entonces miro al servicio secreto.- ¡ Llamad a una ambulancia ¡!.-

La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos ante el espanto de Piers , el cual apretaba la toalla para que ella no se desangrara allí mismo .

- No Claire , no cierres los ojos Claire .- Le suplico el chico .

- No hay tiempo joven.- Grito Adam .- Yo le taponare la herida , tu debes hacer que el corazón siga latiendo hasta que llegue la ambulancia .-

Con esas ordenes Piers realizaba las maniobras de reanimación , como Adam decía , debían mantener el corazón latiendo .

)()()())()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- No dejare que te acerques a ella después de todo lo que has hecho, de todo el daño que le has provocado.- Dijo Kevin .

- No me separaras de Claire , por mucho que te reviente ella me ama y yo la amo a ella, y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedir que le de una explicación . Ella entenderá lo que ha pasado , ella …-

Entonces oyeron los dos disparos al entrar en las oficinas del servicio secreto .

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el despacho oval .

A juzgar por la movilización que había en la planta algo grave había pasado allí . Leon adelanto a Kevin y entro el primero . Encontrándose de bruces con la misma escena que Piers unos minutos antes .

Leon siempre había oído a alguno de sus compañeros decir que se les había parado el corazón en ciertas circunstancias .

Y nunca los había creía … al menos a el nunca le había pasado .

Hasta ese día … hasta ese momento en el que su mal presentimiento , el cual no le había abandonado en ningún momento … se acababa de hacer realidad .

Simmons estaba muerto en el suelo , tenia un impacto de bala en la cabeza .

Pero no era eso lo que había dejado a Leon paralizado en el sitio , si no la otra victima que estaba en el suelo .

Claire …

Su Claire … Su bella e inocente Claire estaba en el suelo con un disparo en el abdomen .

Piers Nivans estaba realizando las maniobras de reanimación mientras Adam taponaba la herida con una especie de toalla .

Kevin llego a su altura y grito al ver a su amiga en el suelo . Rápidamente se unió a Piers en la tarea de mantenerla con vida .

Leon no podía moverse , no podía reaccionar .

Oía los gritos de manera lejana , casi onírica . Su mente no procesaba lo que estaba pasando delante de el .

No podía procesar que la mujer a la que amaba estuviera en el suelo del despacho oval con un disparo en el abdomen mientras Piers , Kevin y Adam la mantenían con vida hasta que llegara los sanitarios.

()()(()())()()()()))()())()()()()()()()())()())())()()()()()()()()

Ada Wong desmonto su rifle de francotirador .

Tenia una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Había ido allí para cumplir una misión y así lo había hecho .

En un pequeño maletín llevaba la tan preciada muestra de virus C que había robado previamente del despacho de Simmons .

Y como extra había matado al consejero de seguridad nacional de un certero disparo en la cabeza .

Cierto era que podía haber disparado antes , pero la verdad es que le había venido muy bien que este disparara contra Claire Redfield , ya que el ruido del disparo que había realizado Simmons le había servido para camuflar el ruido de su propio Rifle .

A lo lejos vio a Leon , vio la reacción del chico al ver la escena y sonrió .

- Todos los actos , buenos o malos , al final tienen sus consecuencias Leon.- Sonrió la chica mientras se alejaba hacia el coche que había usado para llevar a la pandilla de Raccoon City a la casa blanca .- Esta es la lección mas importante , la que debiste de haber aprendido cuando te traicione . A ver como sales de esta.-

Ada se incorporo al trafico mientras que en dirección contraria llegaban las ambulancias . Sonrió y acelero el coche .

Misión cumplida .

()()())()()(((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Puff vaya capitulo de infartooooo .

Ya estamos en el 19 , señoras y señores lectores ^^ .

No comento mucho , por que ha sido un capitulo muy largo de escribir , uno de los mas complicados del fic por que ya sabéis que no se me da muy bien escribir escenas de acción e infiltración . Hay millones de cosas que me he inventado y en fin … espero que no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta ^^U .

Ahora estamos en los capítulos del sufrimiento . ¿ Que pasara ahora? , ¿ se salvara Claire? , ¿ Perdonaran a Leon por todo lo que ha hecho?

La respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en los próximos capítulos ^^ .

Bueno esto por parte del capitulo .

Por otra parte … quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado , por medio de MP , por el reciente problema que he tenido con unos anónimos que he han escrito y en los cuales se me insultaba no solo a mi , si no a la historia .

Se me insulto por ser fan de Leon y Claire , por escribir esta historia y por tener la galería dedicada a ellos .

Ha sido un episodio desagradable que ya esta en manos del staff de , a los cuales quiero dar las gracias por su rápida actuación y por defenderme como escritora con derecho a editar y subir mis propios relatos .

También daros las gracias a vosotros por la comprensión y el apoyo recibido .

Y también decir que esta historia seguirá , al igual que seguirá 30 feelings , 30 moments more , lo mismo que habrá mas historias en el futuro . No me vais a acobardar , por que somos muchos que nos gusta esta pareja y todo lo que se escribe y dibuja sobre ella .

Y muchas gracias a vosotros , mis lectores , por que por dos mensajes ofensivos he recibido 30 mp animándome y apoyando la historia , no solo de lectores anónimos , si no de gente que escribe sobre otras parejas y otras temáticas de Resident Evil y me han mostrado su apoyo no solo a mi , si no a otras autoras a las que han insultado como a mi .

Nadie es mejor o peor , todos somos fans y todos disfrutamos siendo fans de Resident Evil , ya seamos LADAS , CLEONS , ect ect . Que nos respetemos y admiremos el trabajo de todos . por que nadie los paga por escribir y nadie obliga aleer estas historias con una pistola , lo hacemos por que nos gusta y vosotros lo leeis por que os gusta . Y por vosotros ^^ . Gracias por todo .

Y después de esto decir que he recibido 15 reviews por el anterior capitulo . De verdad chicos que sois los mejores . Mas de uno me odiara por dejar la historia así , pero es que es por el bien de la trama , vosotros lo comprendéis ^^ .

Esperare con ganas vuestras reviews sobre este capitulo , espero no haber matado a nadie de un infarto o algo así … en el siguiente si puede que algún lector muera XD , no lo se .

Y sin mas ni mas me despido . Son casi las tres de la mañana , pero ha merecido la pena el trasnoche . Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización , que será el lunes siguiente si Dios y el tiempo me lo permite , por que ya empiezo a trabajar por las mañanas y tendré menos tiempo . Aunque ya va quedando menos para el final ^^.

Buenas noches y nos leemos en el capitulo 20


	20. Capitulo 20 : La delgada linea entre

_**Play List :**_

_**10 Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara – Moonwisher .- To The Moon OST .**_

_**23 Laura Shigihara - Everything's Alright – To the moon OST**_

_**Capitulo 20 : La delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte **_

Las puertas de entrada de urgencias se abrieron violentamente .

- ¡ Vamos Claire quédate con nosotros Claire, quédate con nosotros!.- Gritaba uno de los sanitarios , el cual estaba realizando las labores de reanimación .

- ¡ Avisad a quirófano , código uno.!.- Grito otro .

- ¿ Que tenemos?.- Un medico salió de uno de los boxes y se unió al equipo que intentaba estabilizar a Claire desde que habían recibido el aviso quince minutos antes .

Inmediatamente detrás de ellos entraron Sherry y Leon , los cuales seguían con rapidez a la camilla , la cual dejaba un rastro de sangre tras de si .

- Mujer , treinta y dos años . Herida de bala en tórax izquierdo . Entro en parada cuando recibimos el aviso pero conseguimos estabilizarla en la casa blanca . Perdida de sangre importante . Sospechamos Neumotórax a causa de la bajada de saturación en sangre . – Explico el técnico sanitario.

- ¿ Cuanto ha sido la bajada?.- Pregunto el medico .

- Esta al ochenta y nueve porciento.- Contesto el segundo sanitario .

- ¡ Llamad a Stevens , que preparen el quirófano cinco , quiero a todo el equipo abajo ya!.- Grito .

Leon y Sherry intentaron seguir a la camilla , pero una enfermera los detuvo en las puertas de los quirófanos .

- Ya se ocuparan ellos , está en buenas manos.- Dijo la mujer.

- ¡ No lo entiende , es mi amiga.!- Contesto llorando Sherry .

- Pues entonces deje que le salven la vida .- Contesto seriamente . Después entro por las puertas donde habían desaparecido los sanitarios con la camilla de Claire .

La chica se quedo mirando la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos . Leon se acerco a ella y miro en la misma dirección .

No le salían las palabras , no sabia que decir … por que todas las palabras y frases de aliento que le habían enseñado en sus años de formación no servían para tranquilizar a Sherry ni a el .

Ahora que ellos estaban en el otro extremo de la línea … ahora que eran ellos los que debían pedir al altísimo que Claire superara aquello .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La camilla golpeo la puerta del quirófano de trauma .

- ¿ Que tenemos chicos?.- Dijo el medico colocándose los guantes.

- Mujer , treinta y dos años. Herida de bala en tórax izquierdo . Entro en parada cuando la estábamos estabilizando en la casa blanca . Sospechamos neumotórax . La bala ha salido , sospechamos rotura del bazo .-

- Esta bien parad las compresiones .- Una enfermera estaba con el material de intubación mientras otro le suministraba oxigeno mediante una mascarilla .

El medico tomo unas tijeras y corto la camiseta de la chica , entre todos la prepararon para la cirugía.

- ¿ Tiene la vía tomada?.- Pregunto el medico . El enfermero contesto afirmativamente.- Bien averiguad el grupo sanguíneo , una vez lo tengáis quiero tres unidades de sangre . Tomad una segunda vía para el salino , tenemos que remontar la tensión antes de intervenir.-

- El equipo de trauma viene de camino.- Indico la enfermera .

- Tiene la respiración muy débil , pasadla a la camilla .- Grito el medico .

- ¿ La habéis recogido en la casa blanca?.- Pregunto la enfermera.

- Si , no veas la que se ha liado allí , al parecer esta chica ha salvado la vida del presidente .- Dijo el sanitario con admiración.

- Pues ahora es nuestro trabajo salvar la suya para que pueda disfrutar de su momento.- Indico el medico .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chris y Piers entraron en la sala como una exhalación . Chris hablaba por su teléfono móvil con el rostro contraído de miedo , pálido y ojeroso.

- Me da igual como lo hagáis , pero montad controles en todos los aeropuertos , estaciones de trenes . Acceso a permisos de despeje privados . Mandarlo todo a la casa blanca a nombre de Ingrid Hunnigan , es la que esta coordinando a los equipos en la DSO . Que tenga esa información sobre su mesa en una hora …. ¡ No , en una hora. Hay que darle caza ya!.- Y colgó el teléfono.

Entonces vieron salir a Sherry y Leon del pasillo . Al verlos Sherry se lanzo a los brazos de Piers . El chico la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras la joven lloraba .

- ¿ Donde esta mi hermana?.- Pregunto Chris con miedo en los ojos.

- Acaban de meterla en quirófano.- Sollozo Sherry abrazando a Chris .

Chris vio en ese momento a Leon .

- ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto con ira en su voz.

- He traído a Sherry … yo …- Leon no sabia que decirle al chico , al hombre que tantas veces le había advertido que se estaba equivocando , el que le señalo quienes eran los verdaderos enemigos ... Y al que el no había escuchado.

- Vete de aquí Kennedy.- Siseo con rabia .

- No me voy a ir hasta que sepa que ella esta quera de peligro.- Leon lo miro con determinación.

- ¿ Cuando ella este bien …?.- Se acerco a el .- ¡ Ella estaría bien si nos hubieras escuchado ¡!.- Lo tomo de la chaqueta .

Leon no vio el puño , pero si sintió el golpe en la mejilla . La potencia del mismo lo tiro al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Chris estaba encima de el golpeándolo con el puño alzado .

- ¡ Es por tu culpa que ella este ahí dentro , es por tu culpa que ahora este entre la vida y la muerte!.- Grito con desesperación .

Cuando se disponía a dar un nuevo golpe en el rostro de Leon , una mano paro el puño de Chris . Al alzar la mirada vieron a Barry .

- ¡ Basta , Basta a ambos!.- Ordeno Barry levantando del suelo a Chris y después a Leon .- ¡ Creéis que con reproches vais a arreglar algo?.-

- ¡ Es por su culpa que O´Brian este muerto , es por su culpa que Claire este en ese quirófano luchando por su vida!.- Secundo Piers mientras mantenía a Sherry entre sus brazos.

- ¡ No es el momento de reproches! , ¿ Me escucháis todos?.- Pregunto airado Barry.- ¡ Por respeto a O´Brian , por respeto de Claire que esta ahí dentro! ¡ Se acabaron las discusiones!.-

(()()(())()()()())()())())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Menos mal que hemos salvado el bazo.- Dijo el medico .- Aislamiento vascular del hígado . abre el pericardio y clampa la vena cava inferior entre la aurícula y el hígado.- Indico el cirujano jefe al realizar la incisión con el bisturí .- Coloca el hemostato atraumático en la cava inferior por debajo del hígado. Después realicemos la maniobra de Pringle.-

Los dos cirujanos que estaban con el mas experto de todos siguieron las indicaciones mientras los anestesistas y las enfermeras vigilaban las constantes vitales de Claire , la cual estaba intubada y solo un hilo la unía a la vida .

Al abrir la incisión la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones , asustando a los médicos .

- Necesito el neumotórax ya joder.- Grito el primer cirujano .

- Tome .- La segunda enfermera le paso un tubo de goma , el cual inserto en la incisión que había realizado poco antes .- Venga jovencita aguanta .-

Es importante obstruir el flujo sanguíneo aórtico por encima del tronco celíaco para evitar que la sangre se acumule en el territorio esplácnico y en las extremidades y conservar el flujo sanguíneo para pulmón ,corazón y cerebro.- Indico el segundo cirujano mientras trabajaba en el orificio de entrada de la bala .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Sabéis algo del tirador que abatió a Simmons?.- Pregunto Leon a Barry.

- No , solo sabemos que quien fuera se dejo el rifle . Uno profesional , creemos que de las fuerzas especiales , los técnicos de la BSAA están buscando huellas.- Barry miro al chico .

- No hace falta que busquéis mucho , ha sido Ada.- Dijo Kevin de repente .

Leon miro al chico atónito . ¿ Ada? , ¿ Que podía querer Ada de Simmons?... ¿ por que ese chico conoce el nombre de Ada?

Kevin le devolvió la mirada a Leon .

- No eres el único que ha caído bajo los encantos de Ada Wong , si es que es ese su verdadero nombre.- Miro seriamente a Leon.- En todo caso ha venido y ha cumplido su misión , detener a Simmons.-

- ¿ Con que fin?.- Pregunto Jill.

- No lo sabemos , pero fuera lo que fuese tanto a la parte para la que trabaja ella como para nosotros … no nos interesaba a ninguno que Simmons se saliera con la suya .-

- Si no lo quieres contar Kevin …-

- En este momento no , cuando todo haya acabado … cuando Claire este …- No pudo terminar la frase .- Tengo que llamar a Alyssa , déjame tu teléfono Chris.-

()((()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Tensión ocho seis . Saturación siete ocho sobre cinco seis.- Indico de nuevo la enfermera .

El cirujano tuvo que abrir mas la herida con ayuda de una especie de gato , desde ahí coloco un drenaje y miraba en su interior .

- Joder , ¿ De donde viene toda esta sangre?.- Se pregunto preocupado mientras palpaba con los dedos la zona , entonces exclamo.- ¡ Vena pulmonar, dame una pinza!.-

La enfermera se la paso inmediatamente , pinzando con éxito la zona .

- Bien , dame hilo del tres .

- Genial , el bazo y el diafragma están bien , se los hemos podido salvar .- Dijo el segundo cirujano .- ¿ Como vas con eso?.-

- Bien , la estoy suturando .- Siguió el medico .

Entonces un ruido los alerto , los monitores comenzaron a pitar alarmantemente .

- Las constantes siguen cayendo , la saturación esta muy baja , los niveles son críticos .-

- Abre la herida de nuevo.- Indico el segundo cirujano , que se situó al lado del primero.- Debe de estar sangrando por otro lado.-

- ¿ Una hemorragia interna?.- Pregunto preocupado.

- Fíjate .- Señalo el medico .- Tiene el pericardio distendido , tienes razón , es interna.-

- La bala ha debido rozar en ventrículo y la sangre esta obstruyendo el corazón, pinzas rápido.-

Y los monitores avisaron .

- ¡ Esta fibrilandoooooo!.- Grito la enfermera.

- ¡ Rápido , las paletas!.- Grito el medico .- Bien …. Tres , dos , una … descarga.-

El cuerpo de Claire se sacudió con la primera descarga , pero los monitores seguían dando la en remontar las constantes de Claire .

- De nuevo … tres , dos , una …. Descarga.-

El monitor seguía dando las mismas lectoras .

- Venga Claire … venga lucha , vuelve con nosotros , lucha por tu vida!- El medico le dio una nueva descarga y los monitores cambiaron las lecturas .- ¡ Bien hecho jovencita , bien hechoooo!.- Grito el cirujano .

Todos en el quirófano respiraron tranquilos , incluso alguno se emociono . Aquella chica se aferraba a la vida con uñas y dientes . Y ellos se asegurarían de que lo hacia con garantías .

- Bien , dadme hilo del tres . Vamos a sellar el sangrado y colocar otro drenaje .-

)(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Sabes … todos tienen razón .- Leon miro el café que Barry le había pasado.- Todos me advertisteis y yo no os he escuchado.-

- No quiero oírte decir eso Leon. Todos estabais manipulados por Simmons , no tenias motivos para dudar de un amigo del presidente … del consejero de seguridad nacional.-

- Si hubiera hecho caso a mi instinto … si hubiese investigado mas ahora Claire no estaría…-

- Leon , tu no has disparado a Claire .- Respondió Sherry a su lado .

Entonces Leon levanto la vista y miro a la chica . Tenia los ojos rojos .

- Pero yo la puse en la trayectoria de la bala , con mi actitud … con mi traición … yo la puse en el punto de mira de Simmons .- Dijo con la voz rota.

Las puertas de la entrada a quirófanos se abrieron de repente , de ellas salió un medico con el uniforme de quirófano , estaba acompañado de otro chico mas joven .

- ¿ Señor Redfield?.- Pregunto al ver a tantas personas que estaban allí congregadas.

- Soy Chris Redfield.- Dijo el líder de la BSAA.

- Señor Redfield…- El medico , que había entrado con semblante serio … de repente le dedico una ligera sonrisa .- Su hermana ha salido del quirófano.-

Un grito general sacudió los cimientos de la sala . Jill se abrazo a Chris llorosa . Sherry hizo lo propio con Piers y Kevin , los cuales no ocultaron las lagrimas que empezaron a caer por su rostro . Leon miro con alivio al medico mientras barry le apretaba el hombro y lo miraba sonriente .

- ¿ Se … se pondrá bien?.- Pregunto con voz temblorosa .

- Vera , su hermana ha sufrido una complicada intervención . – Comenzó a explicar el cirujano .- los daños internos han podido ser minimizados . La bala tenia orificio de entrada y salida .-

- ¿ Eso… eso es bueno no?.- Pregunto Jill.

- En el caso de Claire si . Pero la bala había dañado la vena pulmonar , el bazo y el hígado . pero le realizamos la maniobra de pringle , para aislar las zonas dañadas por la bala y así facilitar el flujo de sangre al corazón , cerebro y extremidades . Luego descubrimos que tenia el pericardio distendido , lo que trajo como consecuencia una hemorragia interna que estaba oprimiendo su corazón , cuando estábamos realizando la ligadura arterial Claire sufrió otra parada cardiaca … Pero pudimos estabilizarla de nuevo, realizamos la ligadura arterial con éxito y reparado el pericardio.-

- Entonces … ¿ Le vana quedar secuelas?.- Leon pregunto ante el asombro de todos .

- No , Claire se recuperara completamente si todo va según lo previsto .- Respondió el cirujano mas joven.

- ¿ Cuando podremos verla?.- Pregunto de nuevo Leon con voz temblorosa.

- Cuando las enfermeras la hayan instalado en la UCI . Solo podra entrar su hermano. Las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales para ver como los drenajes terminan con el sangrado interno.- Indico el chico .

- Muchas gracias doctor , muchísimas gracias .- Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Por lo que veo aquí esa chica debe ser muy especial.- Sonrió el cirujano mas joven.

- La chica mas especial que usted nunca haya podido conocer .- Susurro Leon .

- Me gusta esa actitud , por que Claire va a necesitar que sean fuertes por ella durante un tiempo.-

- No faltara gente que sea fuerte por ella .- Kevin sonrió mientras se secaba una lagrima.

- Bien señor Redfield. Acompáñenos , necesitamos que realice el ingreso y me de los datos médicos de su hermana.-

Chris se volvió hacia su audiencia , parando su mirada en Leon y en su pálido y ojeroso rostro .

- Ven conmigo Kennedy.- Dijo Chris de repente .

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la petición de Chris , Leon el primero de todos.

- ¿ Esta seguro señor Redfield?.- Pregunto el cirujano preocupado .

- Si , quiero que venga .- Asintió decidido .

()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon había visto a amigos en el hospital , había visto a compañeros suyos en la UCI o en una habitación normal .

El solo se había limitado a llevar el típico regalo estúpido de la tienda del hospital , el típico osito con un mensaje del palo : Espero que te mejores y demás .

En aquellas circunstancias le había parecido el comportamiento cívico esperado .

Pero nada de lo que había visto lo podía haber preparado para lo que vio cuando las enfermeras los colocaron delante de un cristal de separación y abrieron las cortinas .

Por mucha advertencia que los médicos les hubieran dado sobre el estado de Claire , nada los podía preparar para lo que tenían delante .

Tres monitores cardiacos vigilaban sus constantes vitales , con aquella orquesta de pitidos , los que indicaban los latidos de su corazón .

Al menos tres bolsas de sangre colgaban de las distintas varas , además del salino y los antibióticos , junto con el globo del anestésico que estaba colocado en su almohada .

Pero lo que mas horrorizo , no solo a Leon , si no a Chris … Fue el hecho de que Claire estuviera respirando con ayuda de un respirador artificial . El tubo estaba firmemente sujeto en su boca y la ayudaba a respirar con toda la normalidad que era posible en esos momentos .

Otros varios tubos sobresalían de los lados de la cama . de los mismos surgía sangre . Leon imagino que esos eran los drenajes que la ayudarían a sanar mejor .

- ¿ Cuanto … cuanto …? .- Las palabras no salían de la boca de Leon. Estaban estranguladas en su garganta .

- Al menos cuarenta y ocho horas , dependiendo de la evolución . El respirador permitirá que la vena pulmonar este relajada y sane mas pronto , entonces veremos si le podemos retirar el respirador .- Contesto el medico .- ¿ Quieren salir? , Somos conscientes de que esto puede impresionar un poco …-

- ¿ Nos podría dejara solas con ella?.- Pregunto Chris con el tono de voz estrangulado , igual que el de Leon .

Cuando los médicos se fueron Chris observo a Leon , el cual no despegaba la mirada de la persona que estaba en el otro lado del cristal , la persona que aun tendría que luchar por su vida otras cuarenta y ocho horas mas .

- Observa tu obra Leon.- Dijo Chris .

Leon no podía mirar a Chris a los ojos , no quería ver lo que sabia que vería si lo miraba , la terrible verdad que había en ellos . Sabia que se estaba comportando como un niño , pero no podía hacer frente a ello , no en esos momentos .

- Tenias razón en una cosa que le dijiste a Barry . Puede que no la dispararas … pero la pusiste en el punto de mira de Simmons . El presidente nos conto que Simmons , al ver que no conseguiría sus objetivos , fue a apuntar a donde sabia que haría mas daño . El sabia que si le hacia daño a Claire nos lo hacia a todos.-

- Chris … ya se que no hay excusa para lo que …-

- ¿ Excusa … ¡ Excusa?.- Chris lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a mirar de nuevo al cristal , el sitio donde Claire yacía inconsciente y conectada a varias maquinas que aseguraban su vida .- ¿ Que excusa le darás a ella cuando despierte ? , ¿ Que excusa nos darás a nosotros?. No hay excusas Leon . Hiciste lo que hiciste por que quisiste , tu elegiste creer a Simmons … y al hacerlo desencadenaste esto… .-

- ¿ Y crees que yo me culpo ya lo suficiente desde que vi el video de O`Brian? , ¿ Crees que no me siento mal? . ¡ Yo la amo maldita sea , la amo con todo mi corazón.- Le grito desesperado .

- Si amas no dañas …-

- Crees que no lo se …¡ Crees que me perdonare esto algún día?.- Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista .

- Espero que de veras lo estés , por que esta es la ultima vez que vas a ver a mi hermana . Vas a desaparecer de nuestras vidas y no volverás jamás .-

- No podrás impedirme que hable con ella cuando recobre la conciencia.-

- Cuando recupere la conciencia y quiere verte es decisión suya , pero por nuestra parte … por mi parte que ahora hablo por ella por que no puede te dijo que te largues de aquí a la de ya . Y da gracias de que te haya dejado verla una ultima vez . He tenido mas cortesía de la que tu has tenido con nosotros .- Y le abrió la puerta de la UCI para que saliera .

Leon salió hacia el pasillo donde estaban todos hablando entre ellos . Al verlo salir Sherry fue la única que se acerco a el .

- ¿ Como la has visto?.- Pregunto la joven al ver la cara de Leon .

- No puedo decírtelo por que aun estoy asimilando el verla ahí postrada conectada a todas esas maquinas que la mantienen con vida …-

- Ella se pondrá bien , ya lo veras . Es la mujer mas fuerte que conozco … después de mi claro.- Bromeo .

- ¿ Me llamarías a este numero Sherry … me llamaras cuando ella despierte?.- Pregunto con voz entre cortada .

- No debería … Yo …-

- Chris me ha prohibido verla … no puedo estar aquí . Solo te pido que me digas como esta ella … como estará cuando se despierte … yo .-

- Esta bien , dame esa tarjeta y ya te llamare , ¿ Vale?.- Le contesto la joven .

Chris salió de la sala y indico a todos que podían entrar de dos en dos para ver a Claire antes de que se acabaran las horas de visitas .

Sherry se fue al lado de Piers y todos , unidos como un verdadero grupo con un lazo de unión por el cual afrontaban la tragedia de la que no solo habían sido victimas ellos , si no Claire .

Al verlos alejarse juntos Leon sintió por primera vez pena , por que en esos momentos se había dado cuenta de las carencias que tenia su vida . Lo que había perdido al traicionar a los mejores amigos que había tenido nunca … por haber traicionado al amor de su vida .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno me he adelantadooooo .

Dios mañana tengo que trabajar y son casi las dos de la mañana . Pero no quería empezar el fin de semana sin haber actualizado , os lo debía por los días de retraso hace algunas semanas a causa del ingreso de mi abuela ^^ .

Me he esforzado lo máximo que he podido con mis escasos conocimientos medicinales y de cirugía de emergencia , por ello la parte del capitulo de la operación de Claire esta inspirado en castle , ya sabréis que capitulo es cuando lo leais ^^

Por lo demás mi alegría de transmitir que casi estamos en la barrera de los 180 Reviews ^^ . Si , es un pelotazo increíble y gracias a vosotros . Por que seguro que acabamos el fic con las 200 visitas , convirtiendo este fic en el mas popular que hay en español dedicado a Leon y Claire ^^

Muchísimas gracias amigos , de todo corazón .

Ahora a esperar nuevas reviews y en fin , que no me odiéis ^^ .

Sin mas nim as os dejo que me voy a la cama , que mañana hay que madrugar ^^

Nos vemos en el cpitulo 21 ^^ .


	21. Capitulo 21 parte 1

_**Playlist:**_

_**Exile : Heavenly White**_

_**Capitulo 21 : Por que ya no creo en tu amor… Parte 1 .**_

Claire estaba al lado del presidente , este sujetaba su arma , apuntando contra Simmons . En ese momento se arrepentía de no tener consigo su arma . Pero Piers la necesitaba mas que ella .

Afuera se habían dejado de oír los disparos … aquello quería decir que toda la información que había en el pendrive de Piers o el suyo propio estaba siendo difundido por las distintas áreas de la casa blanca .

Su misión estaba cumplida , solo faltaba que Simmons se rindiera …

- Esto no ha acabado , que me detengáis a mi no implica que esto se haya terminado . Otros vendrán a matarte Adam , por que la verdad no debe ser descubierta nunca.-

-Baja el arma Simmons , no me obligues a dispararte , no me obligues a matarte . Por la amistad que tenemos , baja el arma amigo . Sabes que con mi muerte esto no se acabara . Otros alzaran la voz por mi .- Le ordeno el presidente .

- Entonces …- Simmons cambio de repente el objetivo.- Me limitare a hacer el mayor daño posible .- Sonrió a Claire antes de disparar .

Claire sintió una quemazón en el abdomen , seguido de un dolor agudo , como si sus entrañas se desgarraran .

Se llevo una mano a la zona de donde provenía el dolor , al ver su mano manchada de sangre supo que algo malo le acababa de pasar .

Su cuerpo perdió repentinamente las fuerzas , haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas en el suelo . Con ese punzante dolor y sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo , como un liquido espeso y pegajoso .

Rápidamente entro en su campo de visión el presidente .

- Se… Señor …- Le temblaba la voz .

- Tranquila , tranquila … No te muevas .- Lo vio examinar la herida que ella trataba de taponar inútilmente con la mano , al levantarla sintió como la sangre brotaba .- Oh Dios mío …- La volvió a mirar .- Tranquila , tranquila . Tenemos que taponar esta herida , pero no debes cerrar los ojos Claire , ¿ Me oyes ?.-

La chica asintió temblorosa . Le dolía y solo tenia ganas de cerrar los ojos . En su interior sabia que aquello no era nada nuevo . Había visto a demasiados heridos en el campo de batalla con heridas como la que ella tenia en esos momentos …

Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió repentinamente , entrando varios hombres …

- ¡ Nooo! , ¡ Nooo!.- Grito Piers al ver quien estaba en el suelo . Este entro en su campo de visión .

El chico se arrodillo al lado de su amiga , la cual le dedico una mirada asustada , una de sus manos se había llenado rápidamente de sangre .

- ¡ No te muevas , no te muevas ¡!.- Le pidió con voz temblorosa.- Oh Dios mío Claire.-

- P… Piers…- Intento vocalizar Claire .

- No hables , no hables Claire … Oh dios mío .-

- Toma .- El presiente Adam le dio una toalla a Piers .- Hay que taponar la herida.- Adam entro en su campo de visión de nuevo , entonces grito.- ¡ Llamad a una ambulancia!.-

La vista se le nublaba , los parpados se le cerraban … Sabia que debía mantenerse despierta , pero la oscuridad era demasiado atrayente … era demasiado …

- No Claire , no cierres los ojos Claire .- Le suplico Piers .

- No hay tiempo joven.- Grito Adam .- Yo le taponare la herida , tu debes hacer que el corazón siga latiendo hasta que llegue la ambulancia .-

Kevin entro en su visión borrosa , todo se oscurecía y ella no lo podía evitar …La oscuridad … algo de paz después de tanto dolor …

… Sonidos de sirenas …

… Gente gritando … Un pinchazo en el brazo …

… Sintió como era levantada del sitio donde estaba tumbada y puesta en una superficie mucho mas fría , mas dura …

- El equipo de trauma … ¡ Ya!.- Grito alguien .

Y ese fue el ultimo recuerdo de Claire Redfield antes de adentrarse un poco mas en ese lugar oscuro … en ese lugar donde podía dejar atrás todo el dolor de su corazón roto , de su confianza destrozada … de todo lo que ella había causado indirectamente …

- ¿ Señorita Redfield?.- Alguien puso una luz delante de sus ojos , cegándola momentáneamente.- Las pupilas responden.-

Claire intento vocalizar , pero le dolía terriblemente la garganta , así que lo único que consiguió es que de sus labios brotara un sonido lastimero .

- Muy bien Claire … ¿ Puedes hablar? .- Pregunto con amabilidad el mismo hombre.

- ¿ Do… Donde estoy?.- Claire hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire . Sentía que las entrañas se separaban de nuevo de la carne . Era una sensación terrible .

- Esta en el Memorial center de Washington . ¿ Sabe lo que le ha pasado?.- Pregunto el medico preocupado.

- Creo … que me dispararon .- Respondió con dificultad.

- Así es .- El medico la miro con preocupación.

- ¿ El presidente?.- Pregunto asustada de repente , haciendo que de nuevo ese terrible dolor casi la partiera por la mitad.

- Creo que esas son preguntas que debería responderle su hermano.- Sonrió el medico.

- ¿ Esta aquí?.- Pregunto con un hilo de voz , sonriendo débilmente.

- Esta afuera esperando a que yo salga a informarle de que esta despierta . Le hare pasar unos minutos y luego la llevaremos a radiología a realizarle una resonancia , tenemos que ver como están las suturas de la operación.- Le informo.

La chica solo pudo asentir , no se atrevía a hablar … no solo por el dolor que sabia que ib a sentir , sino también por la emoción . Tenia un nudo en la garganta . No hubiera encontrado su voz aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

El medico se aparto , detrás de el estaba su hermano . El cual estaba hecho una pena . Se lo veía cansado y mínimo que la ropa no se la había quitado en unos días … también tenia una barba incipiente . Pero se las apaño para dedicarle una sonrisa .

- Claire …- Le acaricio la mejilla .

- Hermano …- Dijo de nuevo con un hilo de voz .

- ¿ Es normal que hable así , como si casi no tuviera voz?.- Pregunto asustado.

- Completamente normal señor Redfield . Esa molestia en la garganta es a causa del tubo del respirador , cuando salgamos de la resonancia le mandare un medicamento para que se le suavice la garganta . ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- ¿ Cuando podremos empezar los tramites para trasladarla a Nueva York?.- Chris miro al medico .

- De momento me gustaría que se quedara unos días mas , tenemos que vigilar aun los drenajes que quedan por quitarle , sobretodo el que drena la sangre de la arteria pulmonar que se pinzo durante la intervención . Comprendo que la quiera tener cerca de casa , pero es imperativo que se quede aquí hasta que ese drenaje haya sido retirado .-

- ¿ Tan … grave ha … sido?.- Pregunto Claire con dificultad .

- Ha sido muy grave señorita Redfield . Grave de necesidad.- La miro el medico , el cual le dedico una mirada comprensiva.- Ha tenido muchísima suerte.- Miro su ficha .- Les dejare un momento .- Salió de la habitación .

Chris se sentó en una silla que había colocada al lado de la cama , tomando la mano de su hermana y llevándosela a la cara . Claire pudo notar la humedad en sus ojos …

- Hermano mayor …- Susurro también emocionada .

- Creíamos que te habíamos perdido . Nunca me lo habría perdonado Claire .-

- ¿ Que ha ocurrido con Simmons? .-

- Esta muerto.- Contesto con sencillez .

- ¿ Como? , ¿ Le disparo el presidente?.-

- No , oficialmente no sabemos quien fue el tirador que abatió a Simmons , solo sabemos que murió segundos después de que te disparara a ti.-

- Ada Wong …- Susurro Claire mirando a su hermano.

- Sospechamos que fue ella … de un modo extraoficial. –

- Entonces al final todo salió bien.-

- No ha salido tan bien …-

- O´Brian …- Los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lagrimas .- Yo vi como Simmons lo mataba … como murió dándonos tiempo a escapar …-

- Claire , no te atormentes de esta forma , no debes llevarte disgustos , te estas recuperando de una operación muy delicada .-

Entonces llamaron a la puerta .

Chris les dio paso , en la habitación entraron Kevin , Piers , Sherry , Barry y Jill . Las chicas rápidamente se emocionaron y los chicos le sonreían intentando ocultar un poco si jubilo al verla despierta .

- Hola pequeña.- El primero en hablar fue Barry , el cual se acerco , dándole un beso en la frente.

- Hola…- Susurro la chica emocionada al verlos .

Sherry se acerco a su lado y la abrazo . El gesto hizo que las costillas de Claire protestaran a causa de la efusiva muestra de cariño , lo que hizo que la chica dieran un respingo .

- Perdona … no quería hacerte daño.- Sollozaba Sherry.

- Tranquila … si no me muevo demasiado no me duele … a rabiar.- Entonces vio el ramo de flores en manos de Kevin .- ¿ Y esas flores?.-

- Bueno , es que hemos oído que estas montando una floristería y hemos decidido contribuir .- Kevin dejo el jarrón en la cabecera de la cama , en un mueble .

- ¿ Que flores?.- Pregunto extrañada.

Todos se apartaron del campo de visión de la chica . Entonces pudo comprobar que Kevin no estaba exagerando .

En todas las superficies de la habitación había jarrones con todos los tipos de flor que Claire era capaz de imaginar en ese momento , bajo los efectos de la medicación .

- ¿ De donde salen todas estas flores?.- Pregunto sorprendida .

- Querida , es que ahora eres una mujer famosa .- Rio Jill.

- ¿ Como que famosa?, ¿ De que estáis hablando?.-

- Has limpiado la reputación de la BSAA , has salvado al presidente de los EEUU. En cuanto te puedas levantar de la cama deberías de hacer tu famosa danza del pollo.-

Todos rieron en la habitación . Entonces el medico que la había visitado antes y dos enfermeros entraron en la habitación .

- Bien , nos llevamos a Claire a hacerle la resonancia . Tardaremos al menos una hora , así que les aconsejo que vayan a descansar un poco .-

Uno a uno abrazaban a Claire y le decían lo valiente que había sido , que había sido la heroína de la BSAA .

Pero ella no se sentía como una heroína …

Se sentía un fraude , rota . Utilizada …

Había creído en un amor que no había sido tal … había creído en las promesas de Leon … Y cuando había confiado en el plenamente la había destrozado . No solo a ella , si no a todos …

Aun no podía darse cuenta del alcance real de las consecuencias por sus actos , pero habían sido muy altas .

¿ Como podría superar aquello? , ¿ Como iba a poder vivir pensando que por un sueño de amor verdadero había puesto en peligro a toda la nación?

No … no se sentía en absoluto una heroína .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Querías verme Adam?.- Pregunto Leon entrando en el despacho.

- Entra Leon.- Sonrío el hombre.- ¿ Quieres un café?.-

- No gracias . ¿ Que ocurre Adam?.-

- Bueno , tengo noticias del Memorial Center .-

- ¿ Como… como esta?.-

- Ha salido del coma esta mañana .- Sonrió el hombre .

Leon tuvo que tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaban destinadas para las visitas . El alivio que lo invadió había destituido en su corazón a la angustia que había sentido en esos últimos días .

Chris le había prohibido verla y Sherry Birkin le había estado dejando informes sobre el estado de salud de la chica a Adam , así que si Chris la pillaba tendría la excusa de que estaba informando al presidente .

En su cabeza no dejaban de acudir los terribles recuerdos de los últimos días . Claire en el suelo del despacho oval con la herida de bala . La primera parada cardiaca en la ambulancia camino al hospital .

La camilla entrando en quirófano .

Y la mas terrible : La visión de su amada en la UCI , entre la vida y la muerte . No podía olvidar las palabras de Chris .

_`` Observa tu obra.- Dijo Chris .´´_

_``- Tenias razón en una cosa que le dijiste a Barry . Puede que no la dispararas … pero la pusiste en el punto de mira de Simmons , fue a apuntar a donde sabia que haría mas daño . El sabia que si le hacia daño a Claire nos lo hacia a todos.-´´_

Leon cerro los ojos , el dolor era insoportable .

_``- ¿ Excusa … ¡ Excusa?.- Chris lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a mirar de nuevo al cristal , el sitio donde Claire yacía inconsciente y conectada a varias maquinas que aseguraban su vida .- ¿ Que excusa le darás a ella cuando despierte ? , ¿ Que excusa nos darás a nosotros?. No hay excusas Leon . Hiciste lo que hiciste por que quisiste , tu elegiste creer a Simmons … y al hacerlo desencadenaste esto… .-´´_

Adam observo al chico , hacia casi diez años que lo había reclutado para la DSO . Era su mejor hombre , sin duda alguna . Lo había visto cuando Ada lo había dejado , había visto el cambio que había operado en el esa circunstancia .

En esos momentos se sentía culpable , si hubiera actuado antes tal vez no se habría llegado a los extremos a los que se había llegado cuatro días atrás .

- Gracias a Dios …-Susurro el chico .

- Es una chica muy fuerte.-

- Y amable , y dulce , valiente , hermosa …-

- La amas , ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto comprensivo el presidente .

- Mas que a mi vida … pero después de todo lo que ha pasado…-

- Leon , no puedes rendirte ahora que sabes lo que sientes.-

- No me dejan acercarme a ella Adam , no puedo acercarme y decirle cuanto lo siento , lo ciego que he estado … he cometido tantos errores … y al final ella ha sido la que ha pagado …-

- Ninguno sabíamos que Simmons planeaba asesinarme , no teníamos manera de saber que el consejero de seguridad nacional , un amigo mío de mis tiempos del colegio seria capaz de planificar al detalle un ataque bioterrorista de esa magnitud …-

- ¿ Ha pensado en que va a hacer señor presidente , va a contar la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City?.-

- Es un tema que tengo que hablar con Chris Redfield y la cúpula de la BSAA . Es un tema que no solo me afecta a mi , hay personas como Claire o ese chico … Kevin . Sherry Birkin … ellos son supervivientes y como tales su opinión es la mas importante de todas . No quiero precipitarme .-

- Ya sabe que cuenta con todo mi apoyo tome la decisión que tome.-

- Lo se Leon .- Miro al chico.- ¿ Por que no vas a casa y descansas un poco? , Hunnigan y Steve me han dicho que has salido de las instalaciones en estos días.-

- No , aunuqedan por cerrar muchos protocolos de seguridad , además , no podría dormir ni aunque quisiera . Cuando cierro los ojos solo puedo verla a ella en el suelo , cubierta de sangre … Y yo petrificado en el sitio , sin hacer nada …-

- Leon , te bloqueaste , eso le pasa a cualquiera…-

- No me puede pasar a mi Adam , he visto a amigos en el campo de batalla , he sido eficiente a la hora de tratar su heridas , en muchos casos mi intervención les ha salvado la vida … No …-

- Esta vez ha sido diferente por que era tu enamorada la que estaba en el suelo Loen , es una reacción normal por que era la chica a la que amas la que estaba ahí … pero todo ha salido bien , ya esta despierta y el pronostico es bueno , se va a recuperar.-

- Pero no puedo verla … y me muero al pensar que no podre explicarle que es lo que paso realmente … por no poder pedirle perdón .-

- ¿ No te dejan acercarte aun al hospital?.- Pregunto Adam extrañado. Leon negó con la cabeza .- Siento oír eso.-

- Me lo he buscado yo , no es culpa de nadie.- Leon negó con la cabeza .- Si me disculpas Adam , necesito volver al trabajo.-

- Leon , en serio , ve a tu casa y desconecta un poco de todo esto.- Le aconsejo.

- Si dejo de trabajar … el dolor que tengo en el corazón me matara .-

Adam vio como salía el chico del despacho . Era una sombra del chico que había conocido , el que había luchado contra el Bioterrorismo desde el primer momento que entro en la DSO . Un luchador nato , un protector … que ahora estaba destrozado por lo que había pasado .

El mismo amaba a su mujer y no podía pensar si quiera en lo terrible de la situación del chico , al serle vetada la entrada a la habitación donde su amada se estaba recuperando .

Entonces el presidente tomo una decisión . Tomo su teléfono móvil y marco un numero de teléfono , el cual se había aprendido en los últimos días .

- Sherry Birkin al habla.- Contesto la chica al otro lado .

- Señorita Birkin , soy Adam Benfornd.-

- ¿ Quiere hablar con Chris? , En este momento no esta con nosotros.-

- En realidad con quien quería hablar es con usted …- Dijo decidido .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo . Es cortito lo se . Pero no ha quedado otra .

¿ Que querrá Adam de Sherry? … Por que habrá llamado a la benjamina de la BSAA …

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 21 y medio . La primera de las dos partes de las que se forma el capitulo 21 al completo .

Muchos os estaréis preguntando por que lo he partido en dos .

Bien , la decisión ha venido del hecho de que esta parte debía ser narrada a parte . Si hubiera dejado unidos habría sido un poco pesado leerlos , por no hablar de que fijo que me comía detalles importantes … y todo por economizar espacio .

Y la separación que ya intuís mas de uno … de manera acertada no puede quedarse en solo dos paginas . No , debe ser narrada con toda la crudeza que se merece , con realismo , con angustia . Quiero que quede genial .

Por esto es que he decidido hacerlo de esta forma , pero no temáis , la segunda parte vendrá el domingo , asi que no tendréis que esperar mucho ^^ . De antemano daros las gracias por comprender mi punto de vista , todo lo que hago es por el bien de la historia y el bien vuestro , aunque haya uno que me quiera estrangular con las dos manos al hacer sufrir tanto a Leon XD .

En otro orden de cosas , este rinconcito especial que dedico a agradecer las Reviews por el otro capitulo . Me complace anunciar que Love and Lies ha superado la barrera de las 180 reviews . Estoy como en una nube al ver el abrumador apoyo que le estáis dando a esta loca idea . Sois lo mejores amigos míos mas popular y ya no se como daros las gracias de verdad , muchísimas gracias por darle el apoyo tan tremendo que le estáis dando , espero que sigáis asi hasta el final de la historia , ya va quedando un poco menos para acabarla . Unos siete capítulos . Pero no es seguro aun , depende de lo que me pida el argumento . Por lo general suelen ser un poco mas , pero ya se vera .

Bueno y aquí me han vuelto a dar las dos y media de la mañana XDD . Así que me voy despidiendo . Nos veremos el domingo si todo sale bien ^^ .


	22. Capitulo 21 parte 2

_**Playlist : **_

_**Scorpions : send me a angel**_

_**Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara – Moonwisher**_

_**Ron Pope - A drop in the ocean**_

_**Capitulo 21-2 : Por que ya no creo en tu amor parte 2**_

Aquella noche era la primera en una semana en la cual Claire podría decir que iba a dormir . Le dolía tanto todas las heridas que pidió al medico un poco de ayuda :

- ¿ Que quiere algo para dormir?.- Pregunto el doctor aquella mañana cuando fue a visitarla.

- Estoy cansada , pero ni por esas consigo dormir , los puntos me tiran demasiado.-

- Esta bien , le daremos un sedante por vía intravenosa . ¿ Le parece bien?.- Apunto en la hoja de tratamiento .

- Muchas gracias doctor.- Suspiro Claire tranquila .

- De nada , todo esta avanzando muy bien Claire , si sigue asi en dos días le podremos quitar el ultimo drenaje y pasarla a planta.- Observo las heridas.- Y esto también esta curando muy bien , cuando este en planta comenzaremos a quitar puntos de sutura.-

- Esa es una buena noticia .- Sonrió .

- Puede alegrarse de ello . También quisiera hablarle de recibir un poco de ayuda de tipo psicológica .-

- ¿ Un Psiquiatra?.-

- Ese paso lo tendría que dar cuando salga del hospital , por lo general las victimas de un tiroteo suelen desarrollar ciertas … fobias , ciertos miedos .Puede que usted ahora no sienta esas cosas , pero lo que la mente no recuerda lo recuerda el cuerpo .- Explico en modo filosófico .

Claire no dijo nada mientras el medico salió de su habitación . No recordaba nada del tiroteo , y había pasado ya nueve días … Ojala hubiera pasado igual con todos los recuerdos que tenia de Leon .

Esas partes las recordaba no solo su cuerpo , si no también su corazón y su mente .

Por lo que le había contado Sherry Leon había estado con ellos mientras ella era intervenida . Luego su hermano le había prohibido la entrada al hospital .

Leon …

Su traición le dolía mas que todas las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo . Donde antes tenia su corazón ahora no tenia nada , solo un horrible agujero negro que amenazaba con absorberla y mantenerla en la tristeza para siempre .

¿ Como iba a poder seguir adelante después de todo lo que había pasado?

¿ Como iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza y del corazón los sentimientos que estaban tan fuertemente arraigados dentro de ella?

Entonces su hermano entro en la habitación con una bolsa de donuts y un café . Lo acompañaban Sherry y Kevin .

- Buenos días. Hemos pensado que te apetecería comer algo de verdad , no esa comida de plástico que te dan aquí en la UCI .- Sonrió Chris .

- Y no te equivocas , ¿ Son donuts?.- Pregunto emocionada .

- De Dangerously Delicius , dicen que es la mejor pastelería de Washington . También hay una tarta de chocolate blanco y almendra y café . Aunque el medico me acaba de decir que no estas durmiendo bien , así que Kevin ira por un zumo a la maquina y este café nos lo ventilamos Sherry y yo.-

- Maldito sea el insomnio .- Chasqueo los dedos .

Poco rato después , mientras devoraban sus trozos de tartas y donuts , Claire decidio tratar un tema con su hermano . Así que masticando bien el delicioso trozo de pastel miro a los allí presentes .

- Chris , tienes que acudir al funeral d O´Brian.- Dijo de repente.- Todos vosotros.-

- ¿ Como te vamos a dejar sola?.- Pregunto Chris paseando por la habitación.

- Por que tienes deberes que cumplir Chris.- Claire lo miro seriamente

- Lo se hermana … pero tu …- La miro con cierta angustia .

- Si lo que temes es que me escape puedes quedarte tranquilo.- Sonrió triste .

- No es eso Claire , es que aun no sabemos quien es la cómplice de Simmons , la creadora del virus C , solo tenemos un nombre . Carla Ramades .-

- ¿ Y por que iba a venir esa tal Carla al hospital?.- Pregunto extrañada .- ¿Las investigaciones han revelado algo nuevo?.-

- Nada que ya no supiéramos , ahora nos hemos centrado en la tal Carla Ramades . El problema es que toda la información del disco duro del ordenador de Simmons ha sido borrado , así que estamos esperando a que la DSO concluya los registros en las distintas propiedades que poseía Simmons por todo el país , tal vez así arrojemos algo de luz a todo este asunto.- Explico Kevin .

- Bueno , no os preocupéis por mi , de verdad . Tenéis trabajo que hacer , no vais a estar todo el día aquí dentro conmigo . Tenéis que honrar la memoria de O´Brian en su funeral .- Claire bajo la mirada .

- Claire , no te …- Comenzó a decir Sherry .

- No me digáis que no me sienta triste por favor .- Los miro .- Haced esto por mi por favor . Yo no puedo ir al funeral .- Miro la vía que tenia en el brazo y el ultimo drenaje que le colgaba de la zona lumbar . Y debajo del camisón las heridas .- Además , no creo que la tal Carla venga aquí a pegarme otro tiro.-

Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de espanto , entonces reparo en el comentario que había hecho y los miro con cara de disculpa .

- Digo que no creo que se decida a ir a por mi . En todo caso debería ir por Ada , al fin y al cabo fue ella quien acabo con Simmons.- Se apresuro a aclarar al ver la cara de todos los presentes .

- Chris , Claire estará segura aquí , dejaremos vigilancia en todo el hospital .- Dijo Kevin.

- Esta bien , pero Claire , quédate con tu arma cerca de la mesita de noche , ¿ De Acuerdo?.- Pregunto Chris depositando el arma donde le había indicado , metiéndola en el cajón .

- Además , siempre nos puede llamar por teléfono.-

- No tengo teléfono , recordad que el mío lo tenia …- Bajo la cabeza , su teléfono se lo quedo O`Brian .- Iros tranquilos , de veras que estaré bien . Le pediré a la enfermera alguna droga de esas tan buenas que tienen para dormir.- Sonrió la chica tristemente.

- Bueno , entonces te dejo el mío .- Dijo Sherry .- Yo no lo voy a necesitar de momento. Mandare después a Piers a comprarte uno nuevo.-

- Gracias .- Claire tomo el aparato en sus manos . Extrañada , por que Sherry no soltaba su móvil ni para ir a la dicha .

- Bueno , mas nos vale ahuecar el ala . Hermanita , descansa , nos veremos luego.-

Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana antes de que todos comenzaran a salir de la habitación en tropel .

La chica coloco el aparato en la mesita de noche y se tumbo un rato a leer . Los demás la habían animado a ver las noticias . Ya que en algunas salía ella .

Pero no estaba preparada aun para ello . Se sentía relativamente segura dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación en la UCI . Tenia que prepararse mentalmente para lo que se vendría en cuanto saliera del hospital e intentara retomar su vida con normalidad .

Pero bien sabia ella que su vida jamás volvería a ser lo que era .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

an absolute trust with a contrasting action

a hopeless fate turns into love one day

a one way expression of tsunderation

"I love you", it's hard to understand, isn't it?

puppy love

Claire estaba enfrascada en la lectura del libro cuando el alegre politono comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación .

Puso el marca páginas en la hoja y tomo el aparato . El teléfono no estaba registrado , pero era un numero largo , seguramente seria de la sede de la BSAA en Washington , así que descolgó y respondió para avisar al interlocutor de que Sherry no estaba en posesión del teléfono en esos momentos .

- ¿ Diga? . Teléfono de Sherry Birkin.-

- ¿ Claire?.- Pregunto la asombrada voz al otro lado del teléfono .

El corazón de Claire dio un doloroso vuelco . Esa voz … esa manera de pronunciar su nombre como si fuera tan dulce como el caramelo …

- Le…Leon.- De repente se había quedado sin voz .

- No me puedo creer que te este oyendo de nuevo .- Dijo emocionado.

- ¿ Por que estas llamando al teléfono de Sherry?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Por que es la única vía que tengo para saber como estabas , como vas evolucionando y bueno … .- Paro un momento y continuo hablando.- Perdona , es que creía que nunca mas volvería a oír tu dulce voz … yo …-

- Leon por favor …-

- Claire , tenemos que hablar , tengo que explicarte tantas cosas que …-

- No se si es una buena idea .-

- Necesito explicarte el por que de todo lo que ha pasado , Claire , necesito contártelo para que puedas entender que …-

- ¿ Que pueda entender por que me utilizaste?.- Lo corto .

- Claire , ya se lo que parece a primera vista , pero si me dejas explicarme , si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte … -

-No se si quiero escuchar eso Leon .-

- Claire …-

Hubo un incomodo segundo de silencio …

-No tenemos que hablar ahora Claire . Piénsatelo un poco … Solo te pido que si me vas a echar de tu vida me dejes al menos explicarte el por que de mis actos .- Dijo decidido.

- Esta bien … si quieres ven a verme mañana . Chris y los demás estarán en el funeral de O´Brian.-

- Esta bien , me tendrás allí puntual .- Dijo con un tono de voz mas animado.

- Entonces … hasta mañana.-

- Hasta mañana Claire .- Y colgó .

Y ese era el toque Leon Kennedy . El toque que hacia que Claire viera la habitación un poco mas luminosa , que su corazón reviviera como por arte de magia .

¿ Como podía tener tanto control sobre ella después de todo lo que le había hecho? .

Claire sentía que su vida ya no era suya … en otras circunstancias no le habría importado perder parte de si misma por estar con el , pero ahora que conocía parte del puzle que era Leon Kennedy …

Puede que su hermano no lo aprobase … pero esto era algo que debía hacer por ella .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El domingo había amanecido lluvioso en Washington . Pero eso no parecía importar a todas las personas que estaban en el cementerio de Arlington .

Allí se había congregado los altos cargos del gobierno y de la BSAA , amigos y familiares de Clive O´Brian .

Nadie quería perder la oportunidad de despedirse del hombre que había salvado el país dando su vida por el .

En primera fila estaban Ada Benford acompañado de su esposa e hijo , Chris Redfield , Piers Nivans , Sherry Birkin , Barry Burton , Kevin Ryman y su esposa Alyssa …

Toda la familia de la BSAA , su familia .

Chris Redfield miraba la escena de forma onírica . A pesar de que habían pasado nueve días aun no podía creer que en esos momentos estaba dando sepultura a uno de sus mentores . Pero como O´Brian solía decirle : Los hijos son los que deben enterrar a los padres .

Y eso , por desgracia , lo había hecho ya una vez …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire había sido trasladada a planta esa misma mañana . En la puerta había apostado un soldado de la BSAA , una de las precauciones que había tomado su hermano Chris antes de marcharse .

Estaba apenada por no poder ir a despedir a su amigo , a su mentor …

Por ello la noche anterior había estado escribiendo una elegía en memoria de O´Brian que su hermano leería en el funeral .

Chris sabia discursos para motivar a las tropas en los momentos difíciles , pero no se le daba demasiado bien redactar uno que tuviera que leer en un funeral .

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación . Claire miro el sitio como si de repente se hubiera aparecido un fantasma .

- Adelante.-

- Perdona señorita Redfield , pero aquí hay un hombre que viene a verla , dice que usted le pidió que viniera…- Se disculpo el soldado .

- Si … déjele pasar…- Levanto un poco mas el cabecero de la cama para poder quedar incorporada .

- Puede entrar …- Indico el soldado a la visita .

Y ahí , ante ella . Surgido de los rincones mas oscuros de su corazón y su cabeza se encontraba Leon .

Iba perfectamente arreglado , con unos vaqueros , una camisa verde y una chaqueta de cuero negra . Su pelo estaba un poco descuidado , mojado a causa de la lluvia …

Llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano … Y la miraba directamente a ella .

- Claire …-

Claire apenas podía moverse a causa del dolor de las heridas y por el dolor de su corazón . ¿ Como podía su corazón traicionero hacerle eso en esos momentos?

- Hola … Leon…- Susurro .

()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Chris Redfield se situó delante de la palestra que se había eriguido delante del ataúd de su amigo . Tomo las octavillas que Claire había escrito el dia anterior y comenzó a leer..

- Estas palabras las ha escrito mi hermana , por motivos de salud no ha podido estar con nosotros aquí hoy . Pero en su representación yo leere lo que ella ha escrito . A ella se le dan mejor estas cosas que a mi , pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible.-

Todos miraban atentos a Chris , el tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar .

- Como soldados nos vemos las caras con la muerte cada día , en cada misión . Todos estos soldados caídos me enseñaron varias lecciones que he seguido y por lo que estoy hoy aquí hablando por ellos ,de lo que significaba ser Soldado . Me enseñaron que estamos obligados por nuestras elecciones pero que somos más que nuestros errores. Y uno una frase que no se me olvidara mientras viva … para nosotros no había victoria, sólo batallas. Y que, al final lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un lugar donde pelear. Y si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, encontrarás a alguien que quiera pelear contigo.- Y entonces hizo el saludo militar .- Esto no es una despedida , solo es un hasta pronto .- Concluyo .

Se oían llantos aislados y el murmullo de la lluvia , la cual había apretado mas aun . Pero aquello no importaba , nadie lo sentía . Imaginaban que el cielo también lloraba por su compatriota desaparecido .

Mientras Chris volvía a tomar asiento , el sacerdote comenzó la lectura de otro ensalmo .

()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

Claire miro las flores que Leon coloco en la mesita de noche . Este tomo asiento a su lado .

- Vaya … estas …- Comenzó a decir .

- Espantosa .- Se toco el pelo . – No me he podido levantar mucho de la cama para …-

- Iba a decir que estas despierta … no guardo un recuerdo agradable de la ultima vez que te vi en la UCI.- La miro .- Creí que nunca te volvería a ver despierta , que volvería a ver tus preciosos ojos .-

- Leon … por favor , no digas cosas que no sientes .- Aparto la mirada de la suya .

- Es lo que siento Claire . Ni mas ni menos .-

- ¿ Entonces por que Leon , por que nos has hecho esto? . ¿ por que nos has hecho pasar por este infierno?.-

- Para que puedas entenderlo comenzare desde el principio .- Leon tomo aire y comenzó a hablar .- Te contare como un chico que creía firmemente en el amor y en la confianza en su pareja acaba siendo … lo que yo fui .-

()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El presidente Benford se situó encima del estrado . Miro a la multitud y comenzó a hablar con la confianza que le confería su cargo .

- Hemos vividos en una era de oscuridad , en un mundo llevo de maldad e intolerancia. Pero en toda era hay gente que lucha contra todo eso . Clive O´Brian nació en esta era. Y como muchos antes de que intento mejorara las cosas . Cuando tuvimos miedo , el nos dio animo . Cuando estuvimos solos , el nos dio un apoyo . Cuando un camarada había caído , el nos dio el aliento para seguir adelante con nuestra misión .- Tomo un respiro y continua hablando .- Parece que el destino de los grandes hombres es siempre el mismo , no ver acabada su obra . Por ello Clive , descansa en paz . Nosotros seguiremos donde tu lo dejaste .-

Todos allí se levantaron y de forma solemne fueron dejando una rosa encima del ataúd del jefe de la BSAA . Cuando llego el turno de Chris este coloco dos rosas , una por el y otra por Claire .

Entonces el sacerdote comenzó con la ultima parte del funeral , donde oficialmente se le daba sepultura al ataúd y se entonaba una salva de disparos y un himno por los soldados caídos . Los gaiteros comenzaron a entonar la melodía .

Jill se apoyaba en Chris mientras lloraba de manera queda , el la abrazo para intentar consolarla.

Sherry también había buscado refugio en los brazos de su novio , buscando su fortaleza para poder sobrellevar aquellos duros momentos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Yo era el típico hombre que creía que lo sabia todo de la vida . Nunca había tenido motivos para dudar de mi mismo o de mis acciones .- Comenzó a contar .- En el campo de batalla puedo ser el mejor , pero realmente no sabia nada del otro campo de batalla , que es la vida . Cuando conocí a Ada todo me iba de miedo , el trabajo era genial , estaba haciendo cosas que cambiaban el mundo para mejor . Y ya que una chica como ella se fijara de un modo tan abierto para mi fue … Bueno fue sublime . Poco podía yo imaginar que detrás de todo aquello se escondía un motivo por el cual muchos inocentes fueron puestos en peligro .-

- ¿ Que paso después de eso?.-

- Se abrió una investigación para determinar cual había sido el fallo de seguridad por el cual se habían perdido todos los datos que había recopilado. Poco después se supo que esos datos se habían sacado con mi clave . Entonces no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que Ada había sido la responsable . Me había dejado la identificación en casa y bueno … Se me suspendió del servicio activo durante tres meses . Gracias a la intervención de Adam no acabe en la cárcel acusado de alta traición . Desde aquel dia aprendi que no podía confiar en nadie , que era muy fácil engañar con palabras bonitas a los demás … que no importaba los métodos que se usaran si lo que importaba era el resultado final fuera favorable .-

- Como hiciste conmigo …- Susurro Claire atónita ante la crudeza de lo que estaba oyendo.

- En un principio esa era la idea …Pero poco tiempo después todo cambio. Y lo hizo para bien .- Le tomo la cara con su mano , acunando la mejilla en la misma.

-¿ Entonces por que nos has hecho esto? , No lo entiendo …-

- Al principio solo eras un objetivo , durante los primeros días que estuve en la BSAA estudiaba tu rutina , tus gustos . Intentaba averiguar a través de tus compañeros como te gustaba que fuera tu hombre ideal , que buscabas en una relación … algún signo de como debía comportarme delante de ti . La idea era que estuvieras tan enamorada de mi que me confiaras todos tus secretos , que en lo único en lo que pudieras pensar era en mi y solo en mi …- Sonrió con tristeza .- Pero rápidamente todo se volvió contra mi , y acabe enamorándome de verdad de ti .-

Claire lo miraba sin comprender . Hacia un segundo que le había dicho que había planeado utilizarla … y ahora le decía que se había enamorado de ella casi desde el principio .

- Eras tan autentica , tan optimista . Entraste en mi vida como un soplo de brisa fresca y despejaste las tinieblas que la envolvían . Tu luz me daba calor , derretía mi corazón congelado . Tu sonrisa , esa sonrisa que solo tenias para mi hacia que me sintiera tan especial . Lo mas importante de tu vida . Que lo que empezó siendo fingido se convirtió en un sentimiento real , el deseo de que nunca perdieras tu fe en mi …- Desvió un momento la mirada de sus ojos a las flores que había por la habitación.- Encontré verdaderos camaradas en los soldados de la BSAA , una sensación de familiaridad , de unidad y de apoyo que nunca había tenido en la DSO . No por que mis compañeros no quisieran , sino por que yo era un verdadero cretino . Me creía mejor que ellos en todos los aspectos . En la BSAA he aprendido a valorar el trabajo en equipo , en sentir que todos somos importantes e imprescindibles . Me gustaba tanto estar ahí con vosotros …-

- ¿ Y si sentías todo eso por que Leon? , ¿ Por que decidiste traicionarnos a todos si tanto aprecio sentías por todos? .-

- Poco después de que Chris me contara todo el asunto de Simmons , yo había decidido avisar a Adam y poner en alerta a la DSO . Iba a llamar a Hunnigan , mi contacto en las misiones cuando te oí expresar tu preocupación por Kevin … Y entonces el miedo fue el que tomo e control . La ira al pensar que de nuevo podría pasarme lo mismo , que podrías traicionarme del mismo modo que Ada me traiciono a mi me hizo dar ese paso .- Cerro los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor .- Me volví loco . Se que es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa , por todo lo que ha desencadenado ese pequeño acto de locura por mi parte …-

- Leon , pero vosotros tampoco podíais saber que Simmons estaba planeando todo aquello , ¿ Quien iba a dudar del consejero de seguridad nacional?.-

- Ark Thompsom lo hizo , Incluso yo tenia mis dudas . Por lo general mi instinto no me suele fallar y desde el principio desconfíe de Simmons . Pero fui un estúpido … Y por culpa de no hace caso de mis instintos .- Abrió los ojos y la miro.- Tendré que vivir para siempre con el hecho de que , si hubiera pedido una explicación , si te hubiera preguntado a ti directamente … No habría pasado todo esto . O`Brian no estaría muerto , y tu no estarías aquí herida .-

- Tu no me disparaste Leon …- Le dijo Claire con las lagrimas saltadas .

- Pero como le dije a Barry en la puerta del quirófano mientras esperábamos a ver si sobrevivías … Yo no apreté el gatillo , pero te puse en el punto de mira de Simmons , el sabia que si te llevaba con el a la muerte nos había mas daño . No solo a mi , por que te amo , si no a la BSAA , por que nos habría matado la pena .- Bajo la cabeza .

Claire lo miraba , podía sentir su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio . Ahora conocía el alcance del daño que Ada Wong había provocado en el chico .

Pero eso no era suficiente para ella , por que nuevas incógnitas se abrían …

- Se que me odias Claire . Se que debe ser muy desagradable para ti tenerme aquí cuando realmente lo que desearías es que me perdiese de tu vista para siempre . Pero es importante para mi que sepas lo que siento .-

- Lo se Leon … lo se … Pero la desconfianza estará ahí siempre . ¿ Como puedo confiar en ti de nuevo después de todo lo que eme acabas de contar?. Todo lo que hiciste fue por y para el bien de Leon Kennedy. ¿ También fingías cuando hacíamos el amor?.- Le pregunto dolida .

- En mi infinita estupidez creía que era fantástico que fuéramos tan compatibles en la cama , que hacia el trabajo mas fácil . No te lo voy a ocultar , era un cretino integral que usaba a las mujeres solo para llevárselas a la cama y tener un buen polvo con ellas . Luego las dejaba sin contemplaciones por que pensaba que era así como funcionada todo. El amor solo era una palabra bonita en el diccionario , pero para mi significaba manipulación y sumisión . Lo que creía que era amor en realidad era eso … hacer que otra persona sienta exactamente lo que quieras que sienta por ti , convirtiéndote en su ideal . Pero contigo todo era diferente .- Tomo su mano , la cual tenia una via puesta con un nuevo gotero de sangre y el salino .- Tu me enseñaste que eso no era asi , que el amor era un sentimiento verdadero , que se daba sin pedir nada a cambio y que hacia que cada nueva experiencia fuera … me sentía tan completo estando contigo en la cama . Cuando hacíamos el amor era sencillamente mágico . No tenia bastante de ti y deseaba mas y mas , mi cuerpo y mi corazón se sincronizaban con el tuyo y realmente éramos uno .-

- ¿ Con Ada no te pasaba eso?.-

- Lo de Ada era un grano de arena en el desierto comparado a lo que siento por ti . No te mentiré , creí que amaba a Ada sobre todas las cosas . Pero al conocerte a ti supe en realidad como era el amor . Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad Claire . Mi amor por ti nunca morirá , ahora lo se . Ese sentimiento estaba ahí … y yo he sido lo suficientemente idiota como para pisotearlo en el suelo .- Sonrio con tristeza .- Pero si me das la oportunidad , si me dejas permanecer a tu lado , amándote como te amo tal vez …-

- Leon … sabes que no puedo hacer eso .- Lo miro con la pena reflejada en el rostro.

- Claire …- Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de la chica .

- Puede que ahora digas que me amas , pero yo ahora solo puedo pensar : ¿ Que pasara si vuelvo a cruzar una línea imaginaria y crees que te he traicionado?. ¿ Volveríamos a pasar por todo esto de nuevo?.-

- No pasaría Claire , se que es muy optimista por mi parte pensar que no pasara pero se que si trabajo lo suficiente , que si puedo demostrarte lo que hay en mi corazón …-

- Se lo que hay en tu corazón Leon , pero ahora mismo yo no se lo que hay en el mío . No se si mis sentimientos por ti son reales o son un reflejo de lo que tu querías de mi desde el principio , que tu te hayas convertido en alguien que no eres y que vivas así por que es lo que yo quiero. Y nunca pueda ver al verdadero Leon.-

- Tu sabes como soy en realidad , tu has sacado a la luz al verdadero Leon …-

- No se si ese Leon es real , ese es el problema aquí Leon . Yo no puedo olvidar así como asi lo que ha pasado , ¿ Como volver a confiar en que …?-

- No puedo darte garantías sobre eso Claire , solo puedo ofrecerme a mi mismo y trabajar ambos para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir .-

- Pero yo no puedo creer en tu amor Leon … no puedo …Y eso me destroza por entro por que te quiero tanto que creo que el corazón se me va a romper en mil pedazos …- Sollozo .

- Entiendo … - El también sentía ganas de llorar .

- Necesitamos tiempo Leon , tiempo para decidir que hacer con esto , tiempo para aclararnos …-

- Tiempo para que asi puedas olvidar que me odias por lo que te he hecho .-

- No te odio Leon .- Se apresuro a decir .

- Entonces que es Claire … quiero saberlo antes de que la oscuridad me vuelva a engullir o pueda ser capaz de …-

- No confió en esos sentimientos que han nacido de una mentira . Te amo pero no confió .- Lo miro seria .- Necesito tiempo para poder …-

- No digas mas … lo comprendo Claire .- Leon tomo su chaqueta y se la puso .

- Leon …-

- Te amo Claire Redfield . Comprendo que no confíes en mi , soy lo peor que te hayas podido encontrar en tu vida . ¿ Pero sabes que? , Me siento afortunado por haberte conocido , por haber sido amado por ti . Nunca mas volveré a sentir esto por nadie mas y algún día se que seré capaz de conseguir que me perdones , que serás capaz de ver que esto no es una ilusión ni un engaño . Me veras a mi y al amor que siento hacia a ti . – Abrió la puerta y se marcho , dejándola allí sola .

Entonces se permitió mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos , llorando por todo lo que había perdido esos días , llorando por que su corazón no fuera capaz de perdonar a Leon en esos momentos , por ser tan cobarde como para no aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida .

Pero sencillamente no podía en esos momentos . Había mucho que asumir y mucho que curar . Y no iba a ser un camino de rosas . No para Claire ni para Leon .

()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Adam Benford leyó la carta que había encima de su mesa , La había visto en el momento en el que había vuelto del funeral .

Estaba incrédulo mientras leía las líneas en las cuales Leon Scott Kennedy se tomaba un permiso de trabajo para poder meditar sobre que es lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante .

Algo muy terrible debía de haber pasado para que el chico hubiera tomado esa decisión tan extrema .

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a casa del agente . Hunnigan lo miraba preocupada también .

El teléfono daba tono , pero nadie respondía a la llamada …

- Señor presidente …-

- No lo coge .- El hombre miro a Hunnigan.- Haz los preparativos , si Leon no va a estar con nosotros tenemos que suplir su vacante . Y ya cuando haya tomado una decisión sobre su futuro adoptaremos otras medidas .-

- De acuerdo señor presidente .-

Adam se volvió hacia el ventanal , en el exterior hacia un día de mil demonios . Habían perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes si quiera de pensar en que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad .

()()(()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En los extremos opuestos de la ciudad un chico desde el suelo de su apartamento con una botella de brandy en la mano miraba el mismo paisaje que la chica que estaba en la cama del hospital .

Aquel clima representaba perfectamente como se sentían por dentro .

El chico roto de dolor .

La chica con sus sueños de amor destrozados .

¿ Como podrían de nuevo unir sus sentimientos y sus corazones? . ¿ Podía un amor que había nacido de una mentira sobrevivir?.

Solo el tiempo lo podría decir .

()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooooo .

En primer lugar : ¡ Feliz Navidad y muy Feliz año nuevo 2013 ¡.

Espero de todo corazón que la entrada en el nuevo año sea fabulosa … y que vuestros planes y deseos se cumplan ^^ .

Y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del año . Que mas triste no podía ser dios mío . Soy un Monstruo por separar a Leon y Claire . Pero esto tenia que ser así y no podía terminar con flores y corazones de azúcar . Leon ha cometido errores y Claire también , y ahora ambos deben pagar las consecuencias .

Me ha quedado un capitulo largo de narices . Como que estoy escribiendo en la pagina numero 10 del Word nada mas y nada menos .

Siento no haber actualizado en domingo como prometí en el otro capitulo , pero no me imaginaba que iba a tener tanto trabajo . Me han tocado turnos que no eran los míos y bueno , hasta esta mañana no me he podido sentar a escribir lo que ya estaba desarrollado en papel .

Me ha quedado tristísimo , pero bueno ya hemos tocado fondo en el pozo de la tristeza y ahora la cosa comenzara a remontar hacia arriba en las próximas actualizaciones ^^

Bueno , aquí esta el mini rinconcito de agradecimiento a las reviews del capitulo anterior . Puff que vamos a llegar a las 200 reviews antes de final de año . Estoy tan feliz que no veáis como me inspira esto para seguir esta historia . Muchísimas gracias a todos de verdad , por que sois vosotros lo que estáis haciendo posible que Love and Lies este siendo un pelotazo . Prometo seguir asi y darle un final como se merece .

Ya la próxima actualización será en el próximo año . Así que desde aquí me despido y os deseo una feliz entrada al nuevo año ^^ .

Nos vemooosss ^^


	23. Capitulo 22 : El momento de volver

_**Playlist:**_

_**Infinite : Nothing`s Over**_

_**Resident Evil Apocalipsis BSO : The End of Heartache**_

_**Capitulo 22 : El momento de volver **_

Cinco meses después :

- Muy bien Claire , haz una serie mas y habremos terminado por hoy.- Le indico el fisioterapeuta .

Claire nado la ultima serie de tres largos antes de sujetarse al bordillo y quitarse el gorro que mantenía seco su pelo . Cuando su cuerpo se relajo sintió un ligero tirón en la zona de las costillas , señal de no podía aguantar por el resto del día mas ejercicio .

- ¿ Te duele?.- Le pregunto el hombre preocupado.

- Solo es un ligero tirón , estoy bien.- Le dedico una sonrisa débil.

- Pues entonces basta por hoy , puedes salir de la piscina .-

Una vez fuera le paso un albornoz , el cual se coloco encima con rapidez . Era enero en Nueva York y aunque estuvieran en aquella piscina climatizada a las afueras de la ciudad estaba nevando .

- ¿ Esto significa que aun no me darás el alta?.- Pregunto de manera irónica.

- Estas cerca jovencita , has hecho muchos progresos en este tiempo , pero tus heridas fueron muy graves y el tratamiento fue agresivo por lo que leí en tu informe , así que tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma un poco mas . – Explico de manera amable.

- Si , lo entiendo , pero me da rabia saber que ahora podría estar ayudando y no poder por que mi cuerpo aun …-

- No te sientas mal , que yo sepa no te disparaste tu sola , ¿ No?.-

- No , pero …-

- Entonces nada de sentir culpabilidad Claire , mañana haremos unas carreras en la cinta y unas pesas , ¿ Te parece bien?.-

- Claro .- Sonrió la joven .

- Entonces nos vemos mañana .- Y miro el hombre hacia delante.- Allí esta mi otro paciente .-

- Hasta mañana.- Se despidió la joven , que fue rumbo a los vestuarios .

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Buenos días Claire.- Saludo Beth al ver entrar a la chica .

- Buenos días .- Claire se quito su gorra de lana .

- Veo que esta cayendo la nevada del siglo .- Observo la mujer.

- Si , me encanta que nieve cuando vengo andando al trabajo , pero cuando hay que venir en coche ya es otra historia , ¿ Ha llegado Chris?.-

- No , su coche se ha quedado atascado en la entrada de su casa , debajo del famoso árbol y …-

- Es tonto , estoy harta de decirle que no debe dejar el coche debajo del árbol de la entrada, no sabe que cuando nieva la gravedad actúa y la nieve cae encima del coche junto con una gran rama .- Suspiro.- Es física básica , ¿ Tengo algún recado?.-

- Bueno …-

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Miro preocupada a Beth .

- Tienes estos recados .- Le paso unos post it de color rosa .

Claire miraba los recados , casi todos de las distintas sedes de la BSAA que había repartidas por el mundo . Había uno de Kevin invitándola a visitarlos para el cumpleaños de Alyssa , otro de Sherry y Piers , los cuales estaban de vacaciones y en el cual le contaban que el nuevo miembro de la familia estaba precioso con un chaleco de diseño exclusivo ue le había confeccionado la chica y otro del presidente de los EEUU que …

- ¿ Un mensaje del Presidente?.- Miro a Beth como si de repente a la mujer le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza debajo de la axila .

- Si , han llamado tres veces a lo largo de la mañana , ya la tercera ha sido el propio presidente el que ha llamado …-

- ¿ Y por que no le has dado mi numero de teléfono?.- Pregunto extrañada.

- Ya sabes que Chris tiene ese veto … además no sabíamos si el que llamaba podría…-

- Podría ser Leon …- Termino ella la frase .

El corazón de la joven resucitaba con la sola mención del nombre de su amado . ¿ Como podía ocurrirle eso cuando había estado cinco meses sin querer saber nada de el?,¿Cómo podía su traicionero corazón hacerle eso después de todas las mentiras a las que Leon le había sometido?

- Claire …-

- No pasa nada Beth … voy a mi oficina a ver estos recados.-

Mientras se dirigía a la zona del edificio donde trabajaba , Claire no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos meses .

Había pasado tres semanas postrada en la cama del memorial de Washington , en ese tiempo había descubierto que se había convertido en una heroína al salvar la vida del presidente y de los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo llamado Tall Oaks , el cual iba a ser el blanco de un ataque bioterrorista de la magnitud de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City .

Habían descubierto la existencia de un nuevo Virus llamado C , una mezcla del virus T verónica y G . Doblemente letal y doblemente peligroso dado que su periodo de incubación era casi de segundos .

Desde entonces habían comenzado los nuevos ataques bioterroristas con la nueva cepa y la BSAA se estaba viendo desbordada a causa de ello .

Poco después de lo ocurrido en la casa blanca , se había descubierto que Simmons tenia una pupila , Carla Ramades , la cual había sido expuesta a la cepa C y había adoptado la apariencia de Ada Wong .

Claire estaba preocupada , no solo por la BSAA , sino también por Leon .

Había intentado odiarlo , dios sabia que había sido así . Pero sencillamente no podía .

Después de la charla en el hospital el había seguido enviándole flores y algún que otro regalo.

Un día , después de volver de su primera sesión de Fisioterapia , había descubierto un paquete en el buzón de su nuevo apartamento , el cual había sido reenviado desde su antiguo domicilio.

Dentro del mismo estaba el antiguo móvil de Claire .

La joven se llevo una mano a los labios en un gesto de sorpresa . No había ninguna nota , solo el móvil rosa en forma de ladrillo , decorado especialmente para ella .

Entonces sumo dos y dos y comprendió que Leon le había quitado el móvil para que así ella aceptara el que le había regalado el , el cual contenía los elementos para espiarla .

No sabia si odiarlo mas o agradecerle el detalle de haberle devuelto una de las pocas posesiones que le quedaban de su experiencia en Raccoon City .

Decidió que era un nuevo motivo que se añadía a la traición sufrida .

Poco después comenzó a recibir Mails , la mayoría eran de disculpa , otros explicándole su día a día sin ella , otros eran copias de poemas que ella le había dicho que le gustaba cuando estaban juntos y salían a alguna librería a comprar .

Pero llego un momento en que aquello le dolía demasiado , por que Leon parecía no asumir su culpa en todo lo que había pasado e intentaba distraerla con otras cosas . Así que cambio de dirección de correo y desactivo la antigua .

No podía evitar sentir pena por el , pero tenia mucho que resolver en su vida . Aun tenia que averiguar que Leon era el verdadero y ella en ese aspecto no podía ayudarlo . Podía parecer una crueldad o una forma de vengarse de el por todo el daño que le había hecho … Y tal vez lo era . No lo sabia.

Solo sabia que aun no estaba preparada para enfriarse a nada de lo que había pasado y que era mas fácil ser fría y egoísta que intentar desentrañar el misterio que era Leon Scott Kennedy para ella y para el mismo .

- ¿ Piensas estar subiendo y bajando toda la mañana en el ascensor?.- Pregunto Barry Burton .

Claire miro al hombre al que consideraba su padre en muchos aspectos y sonrió en forma de disculpa .

- Perdona , se me ha ido el santo al cielo.-

- No te preocupes , si te relaja estar subiendo y bajando por aquí no seré yo quien te quite el gusto .-

- No , creo que ya esta bien por hoy.- Sonrió .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto el hombre con preocupación.

- No Barry … No estoy bien .- Contesto con sinceridad.

- ¿ Te llevo al hospital?.-

- No , no es eso … ¿ Podríamos hablar en otra parte? .-

- Claro , vamos a mi despacho.-

()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()

Claire se encontró sentada en una de las sillas del despacho del veterano de Stars , observando los cuadros colgados por el despacho .

En uno de ellos estaban todos con O´Brian .

Recordaba ese día . Acababan de recibir el primer helicóptero en las instalaciones de Nueva York y todos habían decidido hacerse una foto en la azotea .

Ella tenia veinte tres años en la foto , a su lado estaban Piers y Sherry , los cuales aun no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad , en la parte de arriba estaban Jill , Chris , O`Brian y Barry en una pose seria , denotando así que ellos eran los fundadores y los demás estaban allí para que así la foto tuviera mas gente .

Habían tenido problemas con el Flash de la cámara , ya que a Chris se le había caído unos minutos antes , así que hasta que la foto no había sido revelada no sabían si había salido bien .

O´Brian dijo que no le importaba como hubiera salido , era el primero documento histórico de la fundación de la BSAA y el primer material que habían recibido de las naciones unidas .

No pudo evitar pensar en el día que había visitado la tumba del hombre . Había pedido que lo enterrasen en Washington y así lo había hecho .

Se había disculpado varias veces con el , pero Claire no le vio sentido pedirle perdón a una lapida , nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría que O´Brian volviera a la vida , así que lo único que le quedaba era vivir con lo que había hecho y rezar por que no volviera a pasar .

- Que recuerdos , ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto Barry sentándose .

- Si , cuesta creer aun que no este aquí.-

- Claire , no debes seguir culpándote … O´Brian no hubiera querido que …-

- Yo le dije a Leon nuestro secreto , yo insistí en que Chris se lo contara todo .-

- No teníamos manera de saberlo , estaba muy bien protegido , por mucho que hubiéramos investigado no creo que hubiéramos destapado a Leon.-

- Pero …-

- No Claire .- La interrumpió Barry.- Hemos perdido demasiado , no podemos cambiar el pasado ni los actos , sean estos buenos o malos , lo que debemos procurar ahora es no volver a cometer esos fallos en el futuro. No sirve de nada atormentarse mas jovencita . Hazlo por O´Brian , hazlo por ti misma y hazlo por las personas que te queremos . Vive Claire Redfield .-

Ante el argumento de Barry Claire no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir . Por mucho que ella se lamentara no le devolvería la vida a O`Brian , lo mejor que podía hacer para honrar su memoria era vivir la vida que el les sabia brindado a todos con su sacrificio .

Se lo había oído decir mucho a su psicólogo , pero ahora que oia esas palabras de Barry al fin entendia todo .

Tal vez era mas fácil asimilarlas de alguien que la conocía que de alguien que solo estaba ahí con un diploma .

- ¿ por que estabas jugando en el ascensor jovencita?.- Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno … he recibido esto.- Claire le paso el post it .

Barry leyó el recado , luego la miro a ella y de nuevo al recado .

- ¿ Que piensas hacer?.- Pregunto serio .

- No lo se … Me vendría bien un consejo de alguien que no sea Chris . No quiero que le de algo mientras esta de misión en Europa.- Suspiro resignada .

- No creo , ya sabes que esta muy contento por el nacimiento de los hijos de Chuck Norris.- Rio Barry .

- ¿ Quien iba a decir que se iba a comprometer tanto con la paternidad de Chuck?.-

- No le quedo otra , tu estabas en casa recuperándote y no podías hacerte cargo del parto.-

- Y luego estuvo una semana sin largarse de mi casa .- Suspiro con una leve risa en sus labios .

- ¿ Como le ha sentado que Sherry y Piers se quedaran con uno de los cachorros?.-

- El perro no tan mal , pero Chris lo llevo como el culo. Pobrecito.-

- Claire , llama al presidente .- Dijo Barry de repente .

Claire dejo de reírse y miro seriamente al hombre , se había quedado un poco sorprendida por el cambio de dirección de la conversación .

- ¿ Y si es una trampa de Leon para que me encuentre con el?.- Expreso su temor.

- Claire , no puedes esquivarlo siempre . Pero también cabe la gran posibilidad de que sea el propio presidente Adam Benford el que quiera hablar contigo.- La miro.- No puedes vivir con miedo siempre Claire , has amado y te han roto el corazón , no eres la primera y ni serás la ultima a la que le pase eso .En algún momento deberás enfrentarte a ello , elegid si quieres perdonar o quieres olvidarlo .- Barry extendió el teléfono fijo de su mesa hacia Claire .- Si te da miedo hacer esa llamada sola , hazla aquí delante mía .-

Claire miro el teléfono …

Y sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza descolgó el auricular …

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire iba en el transporte que le había asignado , delante de ella estaba Piers . Ambos uniformados y mirándose un poco preocupados … Bueno Piers la miraba con mas preocupación que la que Claire le dedicaba a el .

- Entonces que yo me entere.- Piers se sentó a su lado cuando la aeronave despego .- El presidente en persona te ha pedido que seas algo así como un enlace entre la DSO y la BSAA en china para ayudar a los dos bandos en el ataque que se puede producir.- Razono el joven .

- No es que se puede producir …- Claire miro su Tablet y se la enseño a Piers.- Ya hay los primeros brotes del virus a las afueras de Taichi . Nuestra misión es ayudar al los agentes que están allí para capturar a Carla Ramades y descubrir los futuros objetivos que esa puta ha marcado en su particular mapa del terror.-

- ¿ Eso es lo que piensan en la DSO? , Si saben esos datos , ¿ Por que no han dejado que la BSAA se encargara de todo? , es lo que se me escapa de este asunto.-

- Según me conto Adam Benford el día que fui a Washington , el desea que la DSO y la BSAA formen algo así como una alianza . Dijo que era importante por que ambas agencias tienen un objetivo común y ese objetivo se demostró el día que detuvimos a Simmons .-

-¿ Y por que no ha hablado con Chris o Jill , o Barry o cualquiera de los fundadores?.-

- Imagino que el hecho de llevarle el mensaje de O`Brian ha hecho que se cree entre nosotros un vinculo de confianza .-

- También creo que ayuda el hecho de que recibieras un disparo en su lugar.- Puntualizo Piers .

- Puede ser .- Claire miro la Tablet con las coordenadas , entonces su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar .- ¿ Si?.- Contesto .

- ¡ ¿ Se puede saber que puñetas te crees que estas haciendo Claire Redfield?!.- El grito fue audible en toda la aeronave.

- Hola Chris.- Claire respondió con calma.

- ¡ No puedes estar ahí , el medico aun no te ha dicho que estes al cien por cien . ¿ Es que no piensas en ti hermanita?!.-

- He consultado al medico antes de subirme al transporte , dice que mientras no tenga que realizar grandes acrobacias estaré bien , es una misión de apoyo , no una de acción y destrucción, además llevo conmigo a Piers .-

- Como si llevas al increíble Hulk de escolta , ya puedes ir dando media vuelta y volviendo a EEUU antes de que termine esta llamada.- Dijo en su tono mas severo.

- Chris , te quiero y lo sabes , ¿ Verdad?.- Suspiro.- Pero no estoy de misión con la BSAA , si no por un favor que me ha pedido el presidente. Y no lo voy a dejar tirado , no podemos dar la espalda a esto , sobretodo cuando hay vidas en juego .-

En aquel momento el piloto les indico que estaban llegando al punto de encuentro de todos los transportes que estaban en fila para la evacuación de la zona de Taichi . Piers tomo su arma y le dio a Claire su cinto , el cual comenzó a colocarse mientras con el hombro sujetaba el teléfono .

- Lo siento Chris , debo colgar . Te llamare cuando la evacuación haya sido completada.-

Sin darle tiempo de replicar al mayor de los Redfield , Claire guardo su nuevo teléfono en su bota derecha y se coloco el comunicador por el cual ambos centros de comunicaciones , BSAA y DSO , les mantendría en constante actualización de datos .

- ¿ Le has dicho a Chris que venimos a una misión de evacuación y no a ayudar a la caza de Carla Ramades?.- Piers la miro como si estuviera loca.

- Ya has visto como se ha puesto cuando le he dicho eso , si le decimos la verdad nos desuella vivos a los dos y se hace un abrigo de piel . O nos corta las orejas , como el soldado ese de la peli de Van Damme… ¿ Como se llamaba?.-

- Soldado universal.-

- Esa misma , así que por el bien nuestro y de la humanidad mantendremos esto en secreto . Además no hemos mentido del todo , a alguna persona salvaremos.- Le guiño el ojo .

- Entonces toma .- Piers le entrego dos armas .- Para distancias cortas la magnum , para cubrirme en las largas tu francotiradora . Le he hecho modificaciones para que el retroceso no sea violento y así no te hagas daño.-

- ¿ De verdad?.- Sonrió.- Gracias marido numero uno.-

- De nada , esposa numero dos .- Le devolvió la sonrisa .- Y ahora a trabajar.-

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del transporte y tomaron un hummer de las instalaciones . Algunas de las zonas por las que tenían que ir estaban invadidas por el gas que había soltado el primer cohete que había sido lanzado . Así que se toparían con los primeros infectados en cuanto entraran en la zona .

En la distancia , una mujer con un traje azul y un pañuelo rojo al cuello observaba como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos desde su cómodo emplazamiento .

La primera carga había sido lanzada con éxito y los zombies que había creado su nuevo virus eran mas feroces e inteligentes que los primeros prototipos del virus T , el precursor de todo.

Si su mentor pudiera verla en esos momentos se sentiría muy orgulloso . Por el estaba realizando todo aquello .

Por el había cambiado su aspecto , hasta ser exacta a la mujer que le había quitado la vida, bajo la cabeza y miro al maletín que tenia a sus pies . Dentro había muestras del virus y los datos del antivirus . Con eso en su poder las personas que mandaron a asesinar a Simmons se interesarían por ella y así tal vez , solo tal vez , podría vengarse de Ada Wong , de la BSAA y del gobierno de los EEUU.

Tenia localizados a los agentes de la BSAA y al enlace , ahora solo tenia que esperar que los agentes de la DSO se unieran a ellos y mandarles un regalo especial que tenia para ellos .

Al levantar la cabeza miro al engendro que tenia a sus espaldas , el cual estaba bajo su control . Una criatura digna de su nombre … Ustanak .

Cuando perdió a los agentes de vista , Carla se dirigió a su coche , un potente deportivo rojo. Antes de arrancar dio instrucciones a su criatura :

- Atráelos a todos hacia el objetivo Alfa , tienes media hora.- Ordeno .

Fue hasta su siguiente destino : Encontrarse cara a cara con aquellos que contribuyeron a acabar con la vida de Simmons . Mientras su creación comenzó a saltar por los tejados , llevándose por delante tanto a vivos como muertos .

()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Adam Benford colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la zona de comunicaciones de la casa blanca, donde se estaban llevando a cabo todas las comunicaciones con los grupos desplegados en China , Edonia y emiratos árabes .

- Hunnigan , informe.- Pidió Adam.

- Señor , la BSAA esta haciéndose cargo de los últimos focos de infección de Edonia , así que se espera que en unas doce horas recibamos la confirmación de que la zona esta limpia . En emiratos árabes acaban de comenzar la misión , hay un laboratorio subterráneo y los soldados y agentes desplegados al lugar han encontrado esto.- Y comenzó a mostrarles fotos de la nueva criatura.- La agente Birkin nos ha mandado toda la información y se disponen a contratacar a la criatura , dicen que saben su punto débil . Una vez hayan acabado con ella volaran por los aires la base .- Explico.

- ¿ Y la situación en china?.-

- Taichi ha caído señor .- Dijo cabizbaja .

- ¿ Y los agentes desplegados allí como están?.- Pregunto preocupado.

- Todos han salido de la ciudad , pero Claire Redfield y Piers Nivans han dado con la pista de Carla Ramades y la están siguiendo hacia un almacén cerca del el centro urbano de Lanshiang .-

- Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer Hunnigan.- Le indico el presidente.

- ¿ Esta seguro señor?.- La mujer mostro preocupación.

- Todo saldrá bien Hunnigan , da el aviso a los agentes de la DSO que quedan en Lanshiang y envíalos de apoyo a los de la BSAA .-

Benford sonrió débilmente mientras oía como Hunnigan se ponía en contacto con los agentes que estaban en la zona . Una vez dado el aviso contacto con Claire Redfield y Piers Nivans .

Y ya solo les quedaba rezar por que todo saliese bien .

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

- So pedazo de zorra de mierda.- Piers conducía el Hummer a toda pastilla por las calles de Lanshiang.- Que reflejos tiene.-

El deportivo rojo cruzaba las calles , en algunos momentos llenas de infectados , como si aquello fueran los coches de choque y aquellos monstruos no hubieran sido personas si no columnas con las que chocar .

Aunque ellos tampoco estaban siendo unos santos en ese sentido , ya que cuando no les quedaban mas remedio tenían que llevarse por delante a alguno de ellos .

Tenían que ignorar que antes habían sido humanos , tenían que ignorar el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el coche …

A veces su trabajo era así de duro …

Y a veces ellos tenían que convertirse en seres insensibles como el que estaban persiguiendo en aquellos momentos .

Carla hizo una nueva maniobra temeraria , saliendo de la autopista y metiéndose en una zona de almacenes de la zona portuaria , donde ambos jóvenes le perdieron el rastro .

- Joder .- Gripo Piers , encendiendo su comunicador .- Hunnigan?.-

- Capitán Nivans , ¿Que necesita?.- Pregunto la eficiente voz a través del comunicador .

- Necesitamos apoyo en la zona portuaria de Taichi , Carla Ramades esta en uno de los alemanes de la zona , ¿ Podría rastrearla?.-

- Los refuerzos están a tres minutos de ustedes .- Luego de un rato de silencio la mujer hablo .- Se dirige a la zona de aduanas , esta situada en la parte este de su posición .-

- Gracias Hunnigan .- Dijo Claire mientras sacaba su arma .

- Lo que necesiten.-

Piers y Claire comenzaron a recorrer la distancia marcada por Hunnigan . Toda la zona estaba llena de contenedores de camión que aun no habían pasado las inspecciones necesarias para su entrada en el país .

En uno de los giros vieron a su objetivo entrando en un almacén abandonado .

- Esta allí Piers .- Grito la chica .

En el momento en el que ambos iban a salir corriendo , una BOW se atravesó en su camino , interponiéndose entre Piers y ella .

- Mierda , es un javo … ¡ Y tiene una motosierra!.- Grito Claire .

- Ve tras Carla Claire , ¡ Corre!.- Grito el soldado.

- No te voy a dejar aquí solo con esooo.- Grito ella a su vez .

- No me pasara nada ,me reuniré contigo en cuanto acabe con el , vamos , ¡ Correeee!.- Grito el joven mientras atraía la atención de su enemigo hacia el y desaparecía de la vista de Claire .

Claire no pudo hacer mucho mas que hacer caso a su amigo . Así que se subió a uno de los contenedores , así podría esquivar a todos los enemigos que hubieran a ras de suelo y llegar directamente a su objetivo .

()()()()(()()()(()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al entrar en el almacén , los instintos de Claire se pudieron en alerta . Estaba en una de esas situaciones en las cuales debía tener sus sentidos en alerta .

En uno de esos momentos , mientras ella avanzaba por una pasarela de metal , una voz demasiado familiar se hizo audible por la acústica del lugar :

- Claire Redfield .- Susurro la voz .

Claire comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados por los cuales podría venir la voz , pero con el eco de la zona era imposible averiguar la procedencia de la misma .

- Así que tu eres la sustituta de Ada.- Comenzó a decir la joven .

- No , YO soy la verdadera Ada Wong.- apareció la mujer en el otro extremo de la plataforma .

Claire no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo , esa mujer realmente era una copia exacta de Ada Wong … en todos los sentidos . En las fotos que había visto ya había observado cierto parecido , pero en esos momentos las similitudes con la espía eran abrumadoras … como dos gotas de agua .

- Creo que ese tema no me concierne a mi Carla Ramades , lo tendrías que discutir con Ada Wong , ¿ No te parece?.-

- Eso ya se vera en el momento en que tenga delante a esa hija de perra , pero de momento me conformare con acabar contigo y tu amigo del alma . Por vuestra culpa Simmons esta muerto . Y vais a pagar con vuestras vidas por ello .- Dijo sacando un arma .

La chica también apuntaba a su objetivo , estaba segura de tener un blanco fácil desde allí aunque no contara con el factor sorpresa … Un disparo y ella ya no seria una amenaza .

Así que apunto bien y tenia el dedo en el gatillo …

- ¿ Como te sentías en el momento en que la bala atravesó tu cuerpo Claire?.- Pregunto de repente Carla .

Un recuerdo acudió a la cabeza de la chica … el momento en el que Simmons cambio de objetivo cuando el , el presidente y ella estaban en el despacho oval .

_`` Entonces apuntare donde mas daño haga´´_

Y después el sonido del disparo .

Nadie había disparado aun … y Claire había oído ese sonido tan claramente como el día en el que paso .

- Debe ser desagradable sentir como el metal caliente penetra en tu carne … rompe tus huesos y daña tus intestinos … ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto de nuevo con malicia .

El arma temblaba en las manos de Claire … aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella . No podía pasarle en ese momento tan crucial de la misión …

No podía emerger de su subconsciente … No podía emerger el miedo .

- Veo que lo has olvidado .- Carla apretó el gatillo .- Creo que va siendo momento que lo vuelvas a recordar , ¿ No crees?.-

Claire miro con miedo a la mujer y sabia que iba a pasar lo mismo . Sabia que tenia que defenderse , sabia que podía esquivar ese disparo si se movía en ese momento .

Pero su cuerpo no se movía , no obedecía sus ordenes …

No podía ser que le fuera a ocurrir lo mismo de nuevo …

Entonces ocurrió algo .

En el momento en que sonó el disparo alguien la quito de en medio , desviándola de la trayectoria de la misma .

Claire pensó que era un enemigo , así que comenzó a luchar contra el en el momento en que su cuerpo reacciono .

Lanzo unos puñetazos y unas patadas certeras , pero esa persona los esquivaba con igual eficiencia que ella .

En un ultimo intento desesperado tomo su arma secundaria de la bota , su antigua glock , se giro y miro a su agresor/salvador .

Ambos se apuntaron con sus respectivas armas … y al verse ambos se quedaron atónitos .

Aquello no podía ser …

Esos cabellos , esos ojos azules … esa cara que lo perseguía hasta en sueños …

Delante de ella estaba el hombre al que había intentado olvidar durante los últimos cinco meses .

Delante de ella , con la misma cara de asombro y una pose defensiva similar a la suya estaba el …

Como un fantasma … como una ilusión de su mente o de su corazón …

- Leon …- Susurro atónita mientras el chico le devolvía la misma mirada de incredulidad.

()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Feliz año nuevooooooo . ( atrasado)

Hola hola queridos lectores . Espero que todos estéis bien .

Aquí tenéis el primer capitulo del año de este vuestro fic . En primer ligar quiero disculparme en la tardanza de esta actualización . He tenido problemillas de salud … no míos , sino de mi abuela . Los que ya hayáis hablado conmigo por Skype ya sabréis mas o menos lo que ocurre en casa cuando mi abuela cae enferma con los nervios o con temas de su diálisis .

Me siento fatal por haber actualizado tan tarde , lo siento de veras y espero que esto lo compense . Ya he perdido algún lector en el otro capitulo a causa del retraso , esperemos que aquí no pase y se refleje en las reviews .

No voy a dejar el fic ni nada de eso , al revés . Estoy entusiasmada con los capítulos que faltan y a veces pienso que todo es poco para perfeccionar aun mas esta historia , así que si el capitulo no tiene al menos 8 paginas no lo veo como bueno .

Así que desde aquí disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza , procurare que la próxima actualización sea pronto y que sintáis que ha merecido la pena la espera .

Del capitulo no hay mucho que comentar , estoy usando elementos y escenas de RE6 y adaptándolas a la acción del fic , habrá gente que lo vea como una aberración y otras a las que les guste … Yo espero que os gusten los cambios y entendáis que son necesarios para desarrollar el final de la trama , ya que estamos a unos 5 capítulos del final si no pasa nada mas.

Por lo demás desde aquí agradecer de veras las reviews y los mps que me habéis enviado del otro capitulo , significan mucho para mi que os molestéis en dejarme ese pequeño comentario con vuestras impresiones sobre el capitulo , espero que la tardanza no afecte a los reviews de este capitulo , se agradece y mucho ya que los veo como una recompensa y mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo ^^ . Muchísimas gracias de verdad . Sois los number ones ^^.

Bueno y aquí me despido , no voy a dar fecha de actualización , pero si que tardara una semana si todo va bien . Así que desde aquí os pido paciencia y compresión , muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todos y nos vemos en el capitulo 23 ^^.


	24. Capitulo 23 : Uniendo Fuerzas

_**Playlist :**_

_**Shall Never Surrender – BSO DmC 3 .**_

_**Sorrow .- BSO RE Darkside Chronicles .**_

_**Capitulo 23 : Uniendo fuerzas **_

`` Toda acción tiene su consecuencia , ya sea buena o mala la intención con la que se produjo´´.

Leon pensaba en las palabras de su tío el día que le había informado a su familia que los altos mandos del FBI lo habían destinado a la DSO .

En esos días el chico esta pletórico de felicidad , todo lo que había planeado en su vida laboral se hacia realidad .

Siempre había seguido las reglas y por ello había sido recompensado con un puesto en el cual podría realizar cambios en la segundad de la gente frente a la nueva hola de terrorismo que estaba surgiendo .

Por supuesto sus padres y su hermana se habían alegrado por el , pero su tío solo se limito a darle la mano y decirme aquella frase .

En ese momento , en el cual creía que lo sabia todo sobre la vida y las personas , no le había tomado mas que como una forma de que siguiera siendo el mismo aunque fue especial para otros .

Pero ahora , en la soledad de su apartamento , con un descubierto vicio sobre el burbon o brandy , pensaba en aquellas palabras como en una especie de profecía .

Toda acción tiene una consecuencia … Todas las decisiones que había tomado para el bien de la humanidad , para su gloria personal , habían tenido consecuencias positivas en la mayoría de la gente a la que había ayudado . ¿ Pero que había pasado con la gente a la que esa consecuencia no había sido buena?.

Acababa de recibir la respuesta hacia unas horas … Cuando había visto a Claire y esta le había dicho que no confiaba en los sentimientos que nacían de una mentira no podían ser verdaderos .

Entendía su reticencia a confiar en el de nuevo , pero sabia que dentro de su corazón los sentimientos que albergaba por el eran tan sinceros como los que el tenia por ella .

Pero una cosa era saber eso y otra muy distinto evitar cuestionar todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese fatídico momento , el momento en el que se descubrió que se había convertido en una persona como Ada . Manipulaba según sus fines .

Lo había estado haciendo desde que ella lo dejo , lo hacia con todas las mujeres que habían estado mas o menos un tiempo en su vida .

O a las que simplemente había usado como desahogo sexual .

Aun le entraban nauseas al pensar que , exactamente hacia una semana , Wanda se había presentado en su apartamento dispuesta a animarlo con sus juegos amorosos . En que el había estado a punto de sucumbir a causa de que el alcohol nublaba parte de sus sentidos .

Pero en el momento en el que ella se deshizo de su sujetador y lamio su labio en busca de lo que tanto ansiaba …

No había podido … Claire se había colado en sus cabeza , con su rosto lleno de dolor y preguntándole de nuevo el por que les había hecho eso , el por que los había traicionado .

Leon hecho a Wanda de su apartamento , diciéndole que jamás volviera a acercarse a el y que no le interesaba como mujer .

Sin duda aquello había ofendido a la chica , la cual había ido propagando rumores infundados por toda la DSO , poniendo por los suelos al agente al que todos admiraban . Convirtiéndole a ojos de sus compañeros en poco mas que un monstruo .

Pero a el aquello le daba exactamente igual , sabia que sus días en la DSO estaban contados .

En esos momentos , cuatro meses después de todo lo que había pasado con Simmons…

- ¿ Me estas diciendo lo que creo que he oído?.- Pregunto Adam Benford levantándose de su sillón y mirando al agente que tenia sentado de frente .

- Si , he decidido dimitir de mi cargo con efecto inmediato.- Respondió el chico sin mas.

- Leon , ya se que estos últimos meses han sido terribles para ti , no me puedo poner en tu piel , pero lo he visto desde fuera . Lo de Simmons no lo podíamos haber sabido nunca . El había sido compañero mío en el ejercito y luego ascendió hasta ser consejero de seguridad nacional . Yo confiaba en el , todos confiábamos en el . Simmons es quien nos traiciono , no tu.-

- Yo lo ayude Adam , seguí sus ordenes ciegamente y mira lo que ha pasado . Por mi culpa millones de personas podían haber muerto , incluidos tu y Claire …Yo …-

- Leon …-

-No digas que no es así por que lo es . Si hubiera seguido mis instintos esto no habría ocurrido . Pueden que se salvaran vidas , pero ahora la cosa esta peor que antes . Carla Ramades puede cometer un atentado Bioterrorista en cualquier momento por venganza a la muerte de Simmons , hay nuevos brotes del nuevo virus por Europa y Oceanía , y antes de eso lo que me paso con Ada .-

-¿ No confías en ti mismo?.- Pregunto preocupado .

- No Adam , no confió en mi ni como agente ni como persona, en algún momento me perdí a mi mismo en el camino . Necesito tiempo para replantearme muchas cosas en mi vida . Tal vez es esto lo que debería de haber hecho cuando ocurrió todo lo de Ada.-

- Leon , ¿ Por que no hacemos una cosa? . Tomate ese tiempo que necesitas … pero después de una misión que necesito encomendarte .- Dijo Adam .

- No se si es una buena idea Adam …- Leo n lo miro .

- Si te quieres ir perfecto , pero como comprenderás antes de hacer eso debes ayudar a terminar unas cosas , además de que tendré que nombrar a tu sucesor en el cargo. Como no has estado aquí no has podido saber los cambios que estoy haciendo yo personalmente .-

Leon pensó que Adam tenia razón , no podía irse así como así de la DSO sin al menos haber formado a alguien para que ayudara a Adam a continuar con la lucha . Instruir a alguien para que no cometiera los mismos fallos que el había cometido y por los cuales estaba pagando en esos instantes .

- ¿ Que cambios son esos?.- Pregunto por cortesía .

- Después de arduas negociaciones en la ultima cumbre de naciones unidas .- Adam se levanto y comenzó a andar hacia la ventana .- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la BSAA y estimado en el hecho de que , en algunos aspectos , debemos unir fuerzas contra esta lacra que es el bioterrorismo . Así que dado los acontecimientos recientes , uno de los puntos claros es que necesitamos a un enlace de la BSAA en la casa blanca . Una persona que no solo actué como mero informador , sino como agente en misiones de campo apoyando a la DSO con datos de la BSAA.-

El chico pensó que en palabras todo quedaba muy bonito , era una medida muy efectista y un modo de que la BSAA y el gobierno de los EEUU unieran fuerzas , ya que al estar amparada en las naciones unidas , la organización que lideraba Chris no tenia que darle cuentas al gobierno de sus movimientos y en parte ese mutismo es el que había llevado al gran error que se cometido con ellos , de lo que se aprovecho Simmons .

- ¿ Y quieres que yo instruya a esa persona?.- Pregunto .

- No , esa persona ya tiene suficiente formación , sino no habría sido seleccionado para el puesto.- Sonrió Adam . Entonces se puso serio .- Pero necesito a un agente experimentado para que vaya a china y ayude a que realice una misión crucial .- Entonces le entrego una Tablet .

A medida que pasaba las paginas comprendía que lo que Adam le estaba pidiendo era que fuera a china y ayudase al enlace a capturar a Carla Ramades . la cual era la causante de varios focos de infección vírica en la ciudad de Langshiang , por la zona de Tatchi ( NdA : Escribí mal el nombre en el ultimo capitulo , aquí van mis mini disculpas ._. ) . Parte de los suburbios han sido clausurados y se estaba intentando evacuar a toda la ciudad .

- Como podrás ver es una tarea complicada , dado que también el brote se ha producido en Edonia y en la zona de los emiratos árabes , cerca de Trípoli . Tanto la BSAA como la DSO y las demás agencias que se están encargando de todo están desbordadas y toda la ayuda que se pueda conseguir es poca . El enlace en cuestión lleva una custodia de la BSAA , pero necesitamos a un agente de la DSO para ayudarlo a capturar a esa mujer , ya que se predispone que debe tener en su poder los datos para crear una vacuna contra esta nueva arma.- Termino de explicar Adam .

- Pero si es …- Leon vio la foto de Carla Ramades .

- No es Ada , es el aspecto de Carla Ramades en la actualidad . No sabemos como ha pasado eso , pero físicamente se parece mucho a Ada Wong . Desconocemos el motivo del cambio que ha dado esta mujer en los últimos seis meses , pero sea cual sea … No podemos dejar que lo lleve a buen puerto .-

- Adam , ¿ Te estas dando cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? .- Leon se levanto de su asiento y dejo la Tablet encima de la mesa.- Me pides que vaya de cara a ayudar a la gente de la BSAA, después de que ellos no me pueden ver ni en pintura después de lo ocurrido , y cazar a una mujer que físicamente es exacta a la mujer que me ha detsrozado la vida y ha hecho que tenga todas las dudas que tengo ahora . No soy apto para esta misión y tu lo sabes.-

El presidente estaba harto de oír al chico menospreciarse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo , así que dio un golpe que hizo que el joven se sobresaltara y lo mirara asombrado.

- Eres como un hijo para mi . Pero en estos momentos te estas comportando como un verdadero cobarde . ¡ Me dices que no confías en tus habilidades , que no confías en ti mismo!. Pues bien , te diré una cosa : No te voy a dejar irte a un rincón a lamerte las heridas , vas a ir a China , vas a ayudar al enlace y al soldado de la BSAA y vais a capturar a Carla Ramades . Detendréis el brote y salvaras la vida de millones de personas . Y si después de todo esto sigues con la idea de largarte de la DSO seré yo mismo quien te prepare la carta de despido y las recomendaciones para otro puesto.-

En los treinta y cinco años que tenia de vida , solo dos personas lo habían sabido colocar en su sitio . Su padre y el presidente Adam .

- ¿ Y si fallo Adam? , ¿ Y si le fallo como le falle a Claire?.-

- Pues entonces lo intentaras de nuevo hijo . Haz esto , recupera tu confianza y recupera a esa chica . Una vez lo hayas hecho todo volverá a su contexto . No igual que antes , pero mucho mejor de lo que esta ahora .-

- Esta bien , ¿ Cuando debo de partir?.- Pregunto Leon decidido .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La tenia frente a el .

En toda su magnifica extensión …

¿ Tal era una alucinación? , Se había dado dos buenos golpes al estrellarse el avión en el que iba y luego al matar al Ubistvo , el cual le había herido el brazo , pero no era una herida seria …

- Leon …- Susurro Claire delante de el , apuntándole con su arma.

- Claire …- Susurrar de nuevo su nombre era un pequeño bálsamo para todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora , el verla allí …

- ¿ Pero que tenemos aquí? , Si se han reunido los tortolitos.- Sonrió Carla con maldad en sus palabras .

Ambos miraron hacia la zona donde estaba la mujer , la cual los observaba con cierto gesto de asco en su cara .

- ¿ La estas defendiendo Leon?.- Le grito Claire en su cara.- ¿ Por eso me has atacado?.-

- No.-se defendió el chico .- Pero estaba a punto de disparar , yo solo te he apartado de la trayectoria de la bala.- La miro preocupado .

- Tenemos que matarla , tenemos que …-

- No , debemos detenerla , ella tiene los datos sobre el antivirus C . Debemos retenerla hasta que nos lo entregue Claire .-

- Ella ha matado a millones de personas , no puede salir impune de esto.- Grito y la apunto de nuevo con su arma.

- Me encantaría quedarme para debatir , pero tengo que marcharme . Muchas gracias por el rato de diversión , así he podido un poco las piernas .-

Entonces lanzo una granada cegadora contra ellos . Leon cubrió con su cuerpo a Claire mientras esta se tapaba los ojos ante los efectos del artefacto .

Después oyeron el inconfundible sonido del lanza garfios de la mujer junto con una advertencia.

- Yo de vosotros me daría prisa … si no lo veis , no será divertido.- Grito .

Para cuando pudieron abrir los ojos Carla se había marchado y dejado en su lugar una pequeña ampolla inyectable , la cual estaba vacía .

Después de ese tenso momento , Claire se volvió hacia Leon con el corazón desbocado y con un millón de preguntas que pugnaban por salir de sus labios .

En la mirada del chico también se reflejaba aquellas mismas dudas .

Pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna . Tal vez por la tensión del momento … tal ver por la emoción de volver a reencontrase de nuevo después de tanto tiempo .

¿ Seria capaz ambos de oír el latido del corazón del otro?

Pero la magia se rompió al entrar Piers por las cristaleras , seguido del Ubistvo que se habían encontrado en el puerto .

- ¡ Claire usa el rifleeeee!.- Grito el joven , el cual correteaba por la inmensa nave industrial como alma que llevaba el diablo .

Claire fue corriendo hasta la zona mas alta , mientras Leon usaba su pistola para debilitar a la criatura a la que se había encontrado antes y evitar así que se fijara solo en Piers . Sabia que no podía ver , pero si oír a los objetivos que finalmente perseguía .

- ¡Claire , yo lo distraeré con disparos al suelo , indícame cual es el mejor lugar para realizar el disparo!.- Grito el joven .

- ¡ Llévalo al centro de la nave ¡!.- Entonces Claire ajusto la mira del rifle y comenzó a seguir a su objetivo según las instrucciones de Leon.

Piers consiguió trepar asta unas zona alta , dejando al monstruo como única guía los disparos de Leon , en el momento en el que el monstruo quedo en la posición idónea Claire disparo al corazón de la criatura , que estaba en el centro de la motosierra que llevaba , cayendo esta al suelo muerta .

Claire bajo de la plataforma donde había realizado el disparo , llevándose una mano al hombro . Hacia tiempo que no usaba el rifle y se había hecho algo de daño por el retroceso del disparo.

Leon se reunió con ella rápidamente , se había fijado en el gesto de dolor de la chica .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Leon al verla llevarse la mano al hombro.

- Si , estoy bien , solo es la falta de costumbre de no usar esto , no recordaba que el retroceso fuera tan fuerte.- Contesto intentando ocultar el pánico .

- No me refiero solo eso , antes has …-

- ¡ Apártate de ella a la de ya Kennedy!.- Piers se interpuso entre los dos.

Leon se aparto en el momento que Piers se coloco delante de Claire , pero aun escondida en la espalda de su amigo el podía percibir el miedo en sus ojos . Habia sido una pequeña fracción de segundo , pero lo habia visto .

- ¿ Por que no has disparado a Carla cuando la has tenido a tiro?.- Pregunto serio .

- No la tenia a tiro .- Se defendió Claire , pero en su voz se notaba el pánico .

- Has dudado , lo he visto.- La miro preocupado.- Claire …-

- Es mi primera misión de verdad desde que paso lo de Simmons , solo ha sido un momento . La próxima vez no escapara con vida.- Miro a Leon seriamente.- ¿ Y tu que estas haciendo aquí?.-

- Estoy buscando al enlace de la BSAA y la DSO aquí en la zona , me han mandado de apoyo a la zona para que la captura de Carla Ramades sea efectiva.-

- ¿ Te ha mandado el presidente?.- Pregunto Piers mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Si , esta es mi ult…- Casi se le iba escapando que aquella seria su ultima misión para alguna de las dos agencias , al menos en un buen tiempo.- Esta es una misión que me ha enviado Adam , como esta establecido en el protocolo de la DSO. ¿ Por que me preguntas eso?.-

- Yo soy el enlace de la BSAA con la DSO.- Respondió sorprendida .- ¿ Por que te ha mandado el presidente habiéndome pedido a mi que me convirtiera en el enlace? , Sabiendo la historia que …-

- No lo se , tal vez los datos se confundieron .- Leon no apartaba la vista de ella , quería beber de su imagen todo lo que pudiera antes de …

- Tiene que haber ocurrido algún tipo de error , yo no puedo dejarte con el a solas.- Dijo Piers mientras encendía el comunicador de su oído .

Mientras Piers se apartaba a un lado para hablar con el centro de mando establecido en Tatchi, Leon miro un poco mas a Claire … mientras esta hacia lo mismo con el .

- Te … te veo bien.- Dijo Claire para romper el hielo .

- No me siento bien en absoluto , lo que ves es solo fachada…- La miro con pena en los ojos .- No estoy bien en absoluto …-

- Leon No creo que este sea el momento de …-

- No has respondido a mis mails , ni a mis cartas … Yo bueno … Se que no debería de haberte mandado nada , se que no debía de volver a ponerme en contacto contigo de ninguna forma . Si te he molestado de alguna forma yo … lo lamento mucho , lo ultimo que quería era que te sintieras mas incomoda aun .- Le explico algo nervioso.

- Lo se y yo … te lo agradezco Leon . Pero no podía responder … no estaba preparada aun para …-

Piers volvió a su lado algo nervioso … nervioso tirando a histérico . Los miro a ambos y luego hablo .

- Tengo que seguir con mi parte de la misión Claire , tengo que ir a Taichí y ayudar a Sherry . Son ordenes del alto mando .- Explico . Luego miro a Leon.- Como le pase algo estando a tu lado me encargare de acabar con tu vida Kennedy , ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa .-

- No dudes de que ella estará a salvo conmigo , es mi prioridad.- Le replico .

- Como este tan segura contigo como lo estuvo la ultima vez …-

Leon se fue hacia Piers y este se dirigió hacia el para iniciar una pelea … pero Claire se interpuso rápidamente entre los dos , esperando transmitir algo de calma entre los ánimos encendidos .

- Dejadlo ya , no es momento de jugar a las peleas de gallos .- Replico Claire.- Vete a ayudar a Sherry y a los demás , yo estaré bien .- Lo tomo del rostro para tranquilizarlo.

Piers miro a Claire y nuevamente a Leon , después de eso tomo su arma del suelo y le dio a Claire un para de granadas cegadoras .

- Utilízalo en caso de emergencia . Si tienes problemas llama por radio y estaremos a tu lado en un santiamén .¿ De acuerdo?.-

- De Acuerdo . Tened cuidado por favor … No quiero perder a nadie mas.-

- No nos va a pasar nada .- y volvió a mirar a Leon. Hizo su advertencia con la mirada .

Piers salió corriendo hacia el Hummer que habían dejado en la zona del puerto , se oyó el sonido del coche alegándose y dejándola allí , con la única compañía de Leon .

- ¿ Cuales son las ordenes?.- Le pregunto Leon en un tono profesional.

- ¿ Por que me lo preguntas a mi?.-

- Por que tu eres el enlace , mi misión es protegerte y ayudarte a capturar a Carla Ramades.-

- ¿ Como hiciste cuando Simmons te ordeno destruirnos?.- Le espeto Claire .

Leon ya no pudo soportarlo mas , sabia que tenia muchos pecados por los que pagaría toda su vida y casi todos relacionados con lo que le había hecho a Claire . Pero no dejaría que ella dudara de su buen hacer como agente o que lo machacara con frases destinadas a buscar y causar daño .

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo piensas estar culpándome de lo de Simmons?.- Le pregunto de repente , tomándola por sorpresa .- Se lo que hice y nada de lo que haga o diga va a cambiar lo que paso a tus ojos . Ninguna palabra va a hacer que pueda volver atrás en el tiempo e impedir todo aquello . Solo puedo trabajar para que no vuelva a ocurrir . Te amo , te amo mas que a mi vida y creo que ya tengo bastante con saber que te he perdido para que encima vengas tu y me machaques . ya me machaco yo solito , lo he hecho los últimos meses y empiezo a estar harto de asumir culpas . Si quieres echarme en cara todo échalo después de la misión , si quieres mandar un asesino a sueldo para que me mate hazlo , total no iba a cambiar mucho mas cosas , ya me siento muerto desde que te perdí . Pero no lances mas acusaciones , pero no dudes de mi capacidad como agente … empiezo a estar harto de todo . Así que acabemos esta misión y así podre desaparecer de tu vista y de tu vida para siempre .- Contesto con emoción en la voz .

Claire lo miro con la boca abierta .

Lo peor de aquello es que todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Leon eran ciertas.

Desde que había aparecido delante de ellos , 45 minutos antes , no habían parado de lanzarle indirectas y acusaciones que el había asumido sin decir nada . Lo mismo que el día que fue a verla al hospital …

¿ Y que era lo que hacia ella? . Machacarlo sin piedad .

Tenia razón , estaban en una misión y no eran momento de reproches por cosas que ya habían pasado y que no se solucionarían por arte de magia . Con actitud rebelde y palabras hirientes .

- esta bien …- Dijo Claire sin saber que mas decir .- Deja que mire los datos en la Tablet para que …-

Entonces oyeron un estruendo horrible .

Sin duda era un avión que estaba volando bajo … Peor no tenia sentido ya que a causa de los ataques todos los espacios aéreos del mundo estaban cerrados . Solo podían volar los cazas o aviones con autorización de la BSAA o de la DSO.

- ¿ Algún avión de la BSAA o la DSO esta en el aire por esta zona?.- Pregunto Leon por radio .

- No , no tengo constancia de ningún trasporte aéreo por la zona.- Respondió Hunnigan .

Y sin mas tiempo para recibir información , el estruendo y la explosión del mismo se vieron desde la zona donde estaban ellos . La onda expansiva de la explosión llego hasta la deteriorada nave industrial donde estaban ellos , haciendo que las paredes vibraran de manera visible .

Sin mas ni mas el techo comenzó a caer sobre ellos .

Leon tomo de la mano a Claire y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera de la mis a, alegándose entre los contenedores del puerto para asi evitar que el derrumbe de la estructura los alcanzara .

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos observaron el edificio caer , dejando tras de si una columna de polvo y escombros .

Pero no tenían tiempo , ambos miraron hacia la zona del siniestro , la cual no se encontraba a mas de 300 metros de donde estaban ellos .

- Tenemos que ver que ha pasado… tenemos que ver si hay supervivientes Leon.- Miro al chico.

- ¿ Y que pasa con Carla? ,Si vamos hasta la zona del siniestro es tiempo que perdemos en capturarla y …- Entonces miro la cara de la joven , ese rostro que le decía que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.- Esta bien , vamos a ver que podemos hacer . Avisa a una unidad de rescate para que este en la zona cuando nosotros lleguemos .- Le indico Leon .

Claire le sonrió y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la zona . Decidieron ir corriendo , ya que era imposible poder ir con el Hummer que Leon había dejado en la zona a causa de los escombros y las calles cortadas .

Las sirenas de evacuación se oían cada vez mas lejanas , ya que ese sonido de advertencia era sustituido por el de las sucesivas explosiones que se producían por la zona .

La desolación era extrema , aquello parecía el escenario de una guerra .

Leon le dio la mano , sabia que la chica era muy sensible ante tal desolación . Lo recordaba de todas las misiones en las que habían estado juntos .

Tenia empatía con aquello , ella había sido una rescatadora y en esos momentos no le quedaba mas remedio que volver a adoptar el papel de guerrera .

El la entendía mejor que nadie , mejor de lo que se entendía ella misma .

Había sido una chica inocente y el la había obligado a fortalecerse contra las circunstancias con su traición .

- Leon …- Susurro Claire atónita al ver el enorme aparato ardiendo.

- Lo veo …es un transporte de la DSO . Pero no tiene sentido , Hunnigan dice que aquí no debería de haber ningún avión de nuestra división …-

Entonces oyeron una voz a su espalda , era la voz de una mujer . Al volverse a la vez Leon comprobó que era una compañera del servicio secreto , la cual estaba acompañada por un joven de pelo pelirrojo y gesto tosco .

- ¿ Leon?.- Pregunto la mujer sin creer que su compañero estuviera ahí.

- Helena Harper … ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto algo sorprendido .

A Claire no se le escapo el gesto de complicidad y el detalle de que Leon la llamase por su nombre , ¿ Seria esa mujer una de las antiguas novias de Leon?

La chica no pudo evitar mirarla con recelo , presa de un repentino ataque de celos .

- lo estoy escoltando a el .- Señalo a su acompañante .

- ¿ Y tu eres ?.- Pregunto Claire .

El chico pelirrojo la miro , y la chica no pudo evitar ver un parecido con alguien del pasado , en esos momentos no caía en quien podía ser , pero desde luego el gesto y los ojos del muchacho le eran muy familiares .

- Se llama Jake Muller , Chris Redfield nos ha enviado desde Edonia para poder detener el avance del virus.- Contesto Helena .

- ¿ Sabéis como detener el virus?.- Pregunto sorprendido Leon.

- Recibimos una transmisión , con unas coordenadas de un laboratorio en una planta petrolífera de la zona de Tatchi, nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto de la ciudad cuando todos los miembros de la DSO que iban en el avión, incluido el piloto se transformaron en zombies … Alguien introdujo un Lepotitsa en el avión e infecto a todos . Jake consiguió aterrizar el aparato y acabamos aquí …- Explico la mujer .

- ¿ Mi hermano te envió?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Si .- Dijo el chico simplemente , con gesto arisco. Después miro a Helena.- ¿ No se supone que no debíamos tener contacto con nadie hasta que llegáramos a la plataforma?.-

- Pero Leon es mi compañero en la DSO .- Dijo la mujer .

A Claire no le paso de nuevo el gesto desapercibido , aunque en esos momentos Leon también se había dado cuenta de que el tono de Helena podía ser mal interpretado por Claire . Lo ultimo que le faltaba en esos momentos era que Claire tuviera otro motivo para odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia .

Entonces Helena se quedo estática en el sitio , abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y señalo a un punto con el gesto desencajado por el terror.

- ¡ Mirad , en el aviooonn!.- Grito .

Leon , Claire y Jake se volvieron hacia la zona que señalo la agente de la DSO y fijaron su vista en el sitio indicado .

Encima del avión había una abominación .

En todos los años que llevaba combatiendo contra el bio terrorismo nunca habían visto una criatura así .

Grande , desfigurado , con miembros cibernéticos en manos y pies y con un bozal que tapaba parcialmente su cara . Rápidamente se podía intuir que aquel enemigo no era como todos con los que se había enfrentado hasta ahora .

- ¿ Como nos ha encontrado?.- Pregunto Jake mientras cargaba su pistola.- No se supone que lo habíamos dejado en Edonia.-

- Nos ha seguido hasta aquí , no me puedo creer que sea tan persistente.- Contesto Helena mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba al monstruo .

- ¿ Lo conocéis?.- Pregunto Claire mientras imitaba a los demás.

- Si , se ve que desde Edonia ese bicho esta loquito por mis huesos , es como una exnovia pesada .- Contesto el chico .

- Pues déjame darte un consejo.- Dijo Leon , sacando su Red 9 .- No dejes que se acostumbre a ti , si no nunca te lo podrás quitar de encima .-

Cuando los cuatro se disponían a abrir fuego , una voz interrumpió su formación de ataque.

- ¿ Os gusta mi regalito?.- Pregunto Carla Ramades , la cual estaba encima de una grúa de construcción.

Todos desviaron la mirada del engendro , el cual había tomado tierra delante de ellos , quieto en el mismo sitio en el que había caído , quieto como si esperase ordenes .

- ¿ No teníais tantas ganas de detenerme?.- Rio la mujer.- Bien , pues el único medio que tenéis de llegar a mi es acabar con el .- Entonces cambio el gesto y miro al monstruo .- Mata a los agentes y captura a Jake Muller con vida , llévalo al punto de encuentro.-

Entonces uso de nuevo su lanza garfios y se marcho rumbo a las torres Quad , en el centro financiero de la ciudad .

Leon y Claire sabían que debían ir tras ella , pero no podían dejar a Jake y Helena con el monstruo .

- ¿ Que hacemos Claire?.- Pregunto de nuevo Leon , preparándose para una embestida de la criatura .

- Ayudemos a helena y Jake y en el momento que hayamos destruido a la criatura iremos a por Carla.- Grito mientras ella adoptaba la misma formación defensiva .

Entonces la criatura comenzó a ir hacia ellos a una velocidad pasmosa . Situándose delante de Leon y Claire .

Levanto uno de sus brazos mecánicos y golpeo con fuerza a ambos , lanzándolos por los aires . Sorprendidos por la fuerza del golpe y separándolos de los demás . Dejándolos medio inconscientes en el suelo , cerca de un conteiner de camión que estaba allí .

Mientras Helena y Jake quedaban a merced de la criatura .

Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez peor … ¿ Como iban a pode derrotar al Ustanak si en un primer momento parecía un enemigo casi imbatible?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenooo , capitulo 23 completado .

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por la manera tan flagrante que estoy usando para cargarse los acontecimientos de Resident Evil 6 , sobretodo a la hora de esta batalla con el Ustanak . Mas de uno me estará maldiciendo en estos momentos .

Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que es necesario para desarrollar la trama que tenia pensada , ya sabéis que no se me da nada bien describir una escena de acción , así que no se como habrá quedado esta de bien … sobretodo usando tantos elementos de la campaña de Leon en el juego . Asi que por favor , no me lancéis muchos tomates _ .

Por otro lado me alegra haber podido actualizar tres días antes de lo que tenia previsto . He tenido algo de tiempo libre e inspiración para montar el capitulo como yo quería .

Como podéis ver ha habido un poco de todo .

Ya sabemos que ha sido de Leon y cual ha sido el pequeño plan de Adam para unirlos en una situación limite .

Bueno Adam los ha unido , ahora habrá que ver si el ustanak o Carla Ramades los separa XD .

También pido perdón por como he reflejado a Carla en este capitulo , lo mismo no gusta , pero si gusta hacédmelo saber por las reviews please , es importante para mi , y para el próximo capitulo , en el que ella es la suprema villana final de Leon y Claire en vez de Simmons .

Solo queda ver plasmado aquí lo que esta ya medio escrito en papel .

Bueno y hablando de reviews :

¡ 216 ¡! . Solo puedo decir eso .

Es que es brutal , sencillamente brutal como habéis aceptado esta idea loca que empezó como una idea loca en una tarde y que lleva ya 23 capítulos y con tendencia a subir .

Vosotros sois los que dais vida a este fic , nunca imagine llegar tan lejos con un fic de Cleon y alterando detalles de los juegos de la manera en la que lo estoy haciendo .

Solo espero que este capitulo tenga tan buena acogida como los otros , no os imagináis la ilusión que me hace abrir el correo por la mañana y ver vuestras respuestas .

Esperare con ganas vuestras reviews y os contestare lo mas rápido que me sea posible .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas os invito a entra en la galería de Leon y Claire que tengo en da : LeonandClaireBSAA . Tambien me he hecho un Tumblr , el cual lleva el mismo nombre de la galería , LeonandClaireBSAA .

Nos vemos en el capitulo 24 ^^ .


	25. Capitulo 24 : Confianza

Aviso importante : Las escenas aquí narradas no tienen nada que ver con el juego , así como la situación y los personajes . Si esperáis encontrar referencias fieles al sexto juego aquí no las abra . Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura , nos leemos abajo ^^

Capitulo 24 : Confianza

Había sido tan rápido que no lo habían visto venir . Un segundo antes el Ustanak estaba encima de una de las alas del avión siniestrado y al segundo siguiente estaba materializado delante de ellos , lanzándolos por los aires y dejándolos KO sin apenas poder ser capaces de defenderse .

El golpe había sido tan brutal que Claire lo sitio reverberando en su interior . Aun le molestaban las suturas internas , lo cual había contribuido a dejarla tumbada en el suelo sin aliento en los pulmones .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- La cabeza de Leon aparecido en su campo de visión con una mirada de preocupación genuina .

- Creo … creo que si.- Contesto llevándose una mano al costado al incorporarse .

Leon la tomo del brazo y la ayudo . Una vez ambos estuvieron incorporados tomaron sus armas y contemplaron la situación .

Aquella enorme mole estaba intentado atrapar a Jake en la jaula que tenia en la espalda , pero el chico se escapado en el ultimo minuto con unos reflejos que parecían casi sobrehumanos .

Helena por su parte gastaba rápidamente la munición de su arma reglamentaria sobre la criatura , pero parecía que en vez de disparar balas contra el estaba lanzándole bolitas de papel que rebotaban en algunas de las partes del cuerpo .

Sin pensar demasiado , Leon y Claire comenzaron a disparar , buscando como blanco directo la cabeza de la Bow .

Pero por muy certeros que fueran sus disparos estos parecían , en un primer momento , no causar daño alguno sobre esa zona del cuerpo .

Al verse atacado desde atrás , el Ustanak decidió cambiar su objetivo , volviéndose hacia la dirección donde recibía los disparos mas certeros .

Con un gruñido infernal se lanzo sobre los dos con rapidez .

Entonces Leon empujo a Claire y la aparto de la trayectoria de la criatura , rodando ambos por el suelo .

Abrazados , Los dos miraron en dirección a su atacante , el cual dejo atascado uno de sus brazos en una especie de grúa mecánica que había en la zona .

Entonces la cabeza de Leon se ilumino como un árbol de navidad . Después de esquivar otra embestida y salvara Claire miro a la joven y le planteo su idea .

- ¿ Estas hablando en serio?.- Pregunto Claire mientras lo miraba sorprendida .

- Las balas no le hacen nada , tenemos que probar algo mas contundente y lo mejor que podemos hacer es atraerlo hacia la grúa y que la derribe . No se si lo matara , pero podremos darle tiempo a Helena y Jake para que lleguen a su destino … Y nosotros conseguir tiempo para llegar a Carla y detenerla .- La miro decidido .

En esos momentos Claire estaba viendo quien era realmente el agente Leon Scott Kennedy , un hombre que variaba ligeramente de lo que le había dado a conocer a ella el tiempo que estuvo en la BSAA . En esos momentos era un líder , un guerrero competente y con iniciativa . Tenia que pensar rápido y buscar una solución para salvar la situación .

Y aunque la idea era descabellada a Claire le pareció lo mas lógico en aquellos caóticos momentos .

- Esta bien , ¿ Como lo atraemos hacia esta zona?.- Pregunto cargando el arma de nuevo .

- Jake será el cebo .- Leon se llevo la mano a su comunicador .- Helena , atraer al Ustanak aquí mientras Claire y yo buscamos el mecanismo de la grua , vamos a aplastar a esa cosa .-

Leon asintió , al parecer su compañera también dio el visto bueno al plan , que aunque un poco temerario , era la ultima esperanza para tumbar a la criatura .

Algo llamo la atención de Claire , en el momento que apuntaba vio que detrás de una de las vallas de aquella zona de descarga había un autobús … perfectamente lineado con su objetivo .

En ese momento vino a su cabeza la forma de asegurarse que el Ustanak estaría debajo de la grúa cuando esta cayera sobre el .

- Leon … mira .- Señalo la zona en cuestión .

- ¿ Te has traído el carnet de conducir ¿.- Pregunto irónico .

- Creo que esta vez no nos hará falta , pero procura que no se entere nadie … o me caerá una buena bronca.- Le devolvió el comentario irónico .

- Vamos allá …¡ Cubridnos Helenaaaa!.- Grito el chico .

La agente y el chico esquivaron una nueva embestida de la criatura , la cual gruñía con mas fuerza ante la lluvia de balas que le estaba cayendo encima en esos momentos , así que desapareció un momento y volvió a reaparecer una vez que Leon y Claire estaban cerca de alcanzar la valla .

Al ver que esta no estaba abierta decidieron trepar para llegar al otro lado , pero la aparición del Ustanak de esa forma tan repentina , el cual golpeo la valla que estaban escalando en esos momentos y provocando que cayeran al otro lado .

Claire se habría llevado un nuevo golpe si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Leon , el cual la protegió con su cuerpo de la caída , se hubiera hecho de nuevo daño en el costado . Ya se había llevado demasiados golpes en esa zona y no tenia ganas ninguna de acabar en el hospital de nuevo … ya había pasado demasiado tiempo allí la ultima vez .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupado .

Esa mirada , Claire se quedaba atrapada en ella sencillamente . ¿ Como podía tener Leon ese poder sobre ella aun?, ¿ Como era posible?

- Emm.. si , estoy bien .- Se incorporo y le tendió la mano .- Vamos rápido , antes del que el Ustanak se meriende a tu compañera y al chico.-

Y al volver a tocar su mano , con ese simple contacto volvía a ella esa electricidad estática , ese momento de conexión con el . Al mirarlo a los ojos supo que el sentía lo mismo .

Pero su corazón se negaba a creer aun en el , no podía permitirse distraerse en esos momentos tan críticos , tenían que salvar a Jake y Helena , tenían que salvar al mundo … Tenían que parar a Carla Ramades .

Y si no pocas dificultades se soltó de la mano de Leon y se dirigieron en silencio al autobús .

No era momento …

Leon hizo un puente al cableado del autobús y arranco sin demasiadas dificultades .

- Agárrate donde puedas y fuertemente , se vienen baches.- Dijo el chico mientras metía la tercera marcha y aceleraba el vehículo .

Claire siguió su consejo y se sujeto a una de las barras de seguridad .

Derribaron la verga , dando de pleno con el campo de batalla y el Ustanak situado en el sitio que les había indicado el agente .

Leon acelero hasta la quinta marcha , toco el claxon y tomando a Claire de la mano saltaron fuera del vehículo justo a tiempo para ver a su amiga Helena y a Jake apartarse del camino .

El estruendo del metal chocando contra la criatura fue ensordecedor , provocando que la misma quedara empotrada contra la grúa y que esta comenzara a derrumbarse .

Rápidamente se apartaron del camino del derrumbe , quedando Claire y Leon en un lado , Jake y Helena en el contrario .

Un explosión los lanzo por los aires , dejándolos completamente separados por la columna de escombros y humo .

Aquella escena , aquel momento la devolvía atrás en el tiempo , quince años atrás , cuando se encontró en una situación parecida … Parecía que nada había cambiado , después de todo .

Leon se dio cuenta de que se había quedado muy quieta , por la mirada que le dirigía a las llamas supo que debía estar recordando algo .

¿ El que? , El no lo sabia . Pero fuera lo que fuera la dejaba paralizada en el sitio sin ser capaz de reaccionar a los estímulos externos .

- Claire .- Dijo su nombre mientras una de sus manos la toco el hombro .

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Pregunto sobresaltada , como si acabara de despertar. Lo miro con el asombro en los ojos , como si de repente despertara de nuevo a la realidad .

- ¿ Estas bien? .-

- Si , perfectamente .- Susurro mientras guardaba su arma .

Leon comenzaba a intuir que a Clair ele pasaba algo , pero no era nada físico … si no mas bien mental .

Pero no podía decirle nada , sabia que si le exponía una debilidad ella se pondría a la defensiva y no la dejaría ayudarla .

¿ Pero como conseguir llegar a ella? , ¿ Como hacer que se abriera de nuevo a el sin que sintiera que era débil por ello?

Sabia que en cierta forma esa debilidad tenia algo que ver con el . En otro caso se hubiera alejado de su vida si con ella hacia que mejorara .

Pero por que la amaba sabia que no debía de separarse de ella en esos momentos .

Rápidamente se dirigieron al Hummer . Leon se sentó en el lado del conductor , arrancando y saliendo de allí lo mas rápido que lo llevara el coche .

- Agente Redfield.- Escucho Claire por su comunicador .- Carla Ramades esta localizada.-

- Mandarme las coordenadas.- Ordeno mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil , consultando la ubicación .- Leon , Carla Ramades esta en uno de los rascacielos de la zona financiera .-

- A la orden.- Piso el acelerador y salieron a toda velocidad por la autopista .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ada Wong sobrevolaba la zona de la autopista con el helicóptero que le había sido proporcionado por la fuerza aérea china . Era increíblemente fácil hacerse con un aparato así solo mostrando una documentación falsa que la acreditaba como miembro de la BSAA .

Si hubieran sido mas listos habrían descubierto a la primera que la documentación era falsa .

- No me extraña que os hayan invadido tan rápido.- Dijo mientras se fijaba en un hummer negro que se acababa de incorporar a la autopista , rumbo hacia la zona financiera donde ella se dirigía .

Ada conecto los sistemas de comunicación que había en el helicóptero , con unos pequeños ajustes añadidos por técnicos de la BSAA todos los aparatos tenían línea directa con las personas al mando de la misión .

Escucho la trasmisión de radio dirigida a Claire y Leon y sonrió .

Era increíble como el destino jugaba a veces sus cartas para que todo volviera a ser como había sido antes .

- Vaya , esto altera un poco los planes .- Miro de nuevo el coche y sonrió.- Pero creo que puedo ajustar un poco el guion y hacer que vosotros seáis los protagonistas .- Suspiro divertida pensando en la situación y sus variantes . Saco su teléfono y hablo .- Aquí Ada Wong , ha habido un cambio de planes .-

Sobrevoló la zona un poco mas antes de desviarse de la ruta principal y seguir la alternativa que sus superiores le habían marcado . Tenia que llegar antes que Leon y Claire para preparar el escenario de su representación .

Por que por experiencia propia sabia que , dándose las condiciones optimas , las cosas siempre salían a pedir de boca .

()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon aparco delante de la zona financiera . Al salir ambos del coche miraron hacia las plantas superiores , donde y sin explicación aparente , había incendios dispersados .

- ¿ Crees que los ascensores estarán aun en funcionamiento?.- Pregunto Claire mientras abría el maletero del hummer y comenzaba a armarse con un rifle mas preciso y ligero que el suyo .

- ¿ No seria mejor subir a pie?.- Pregunto Leon mientras hacia lo propio con una escopeta de asalto y una mágnum .- Carga con toda la munición que puedas llevar .- Le aconsejo mientras el hacia lo mismo.

- Parece que fuera la primera vez que voy a hacer esto.- Sonrió ante el comentario , para sorpresa de Leon , el cual no dejaba de maravillarse a veces con las reacciones de ella .

- Ya se que no es la primera vez , pero siempre hay que estar preparado , ¿No?.-

- Asi es .- Escondió su cuchillo de combate en la bota.- Si el ascensor nos deja en el piso cincuenta yo ya me doy por satisfecha , debemos llegar bien de fuerzas , no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar arriba .- Volvio a mirar el edificio .

- Todo saldrá bien .- Dijo Leon .

- Mas nos vale …- Susurro la chica .

Ambos entraron en un ascensor exterior que estaba situado dentro de uno de los patios , al ser un ascensor panorámico , mientras subían pudieron observar las distintas columnas de humo que se habían formado en distintos distritos de la ciudad . Todos estaban luchando de forma intensa para contener el incidente y evitar una nueva tragedia .

- ¿ Eso no es un helicóptero?.- Pregunto Leon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Claire miro hacia donde le indicaba Leon … para ver que efectivamente había un helicóptero sobrevolando la zona alta del edificio . Luego se perdió en uno de los tejados .

- Claire Redfield a puesto de mando , ¿ Nos habéis mandado un helicóptero a la zona de las torres Quad?.- Pregunto abriendo comunicación .

- Puesto de mando , si , hay un helicóptero que ha sido mandado a la zona por ordenes del alto mando.- Respondió el soldado .

- Pero si yo no he pedido apoyo aéreo.- Susurro mientras miraba a Leon .

Entonces una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio , incluido el ascensor donde ellos estaban en esos momentos .

Con horror vieron que la parte alta del edificio que se situaba frente a ellos se estaba derrumbado .

Esa zona del edificio golpeo con fuerza la estructura del que se encontraban ellos , provocando que el mismo formara una pasarela en la planta alta e impidiendo que el ascensor pueda subir mas al haber quedado destruido la zona del mecanismo del mismo .

Los frenos de emergencia era lo único que mantenía el ascensor sujeto al mismo , así que con rapidez Leon disparo contra la parte alta , destrozando la zona del techo para poder salir .

- Vamos Claire .- Leon se arrodillo delante de ella .- Sube a mis hombros y te aupare hacia la zona , comienza a subir por los cables hasta la planta que este mas cercana .-

Obedeció sin chistar , colocando sus rodillas en los hombros de Leon . Una vez hecho eso el la subió .

Salió por el techo y se fijo en que los frenos no aguantarían mucho tiempo . Así que estiro el brazo hasta Leon para ayudarlo a subir .

Leon acepto su mano y no sin gran esfuerzo ambos consiguieron salir del ascensor . En el momento en que estaban a punto de saltar hacia la ventana de las oficinas el freno de emergencia cedió , obligando a ambos a sujetarse al cable de acero para no caer al vacío .

- Puff , ha faltado un pelo .- Claire había quedado un poco mas alta en el cable .

- Si , que caída mas tonta.- Silbo el chico al ver el ascensor estrellarse .- La próxima vez escaleras .-

- Vamos a balancearos , no hemos quedado muy alejados de la parte alta , calculo que son unas diez plantas .-

- Esta bien .-

Como si se trataran de trapecistas , ambos jóvenes se balancearon hasta que la cuerda cedió lo suficiente como para poder acercarlos a las ventanas .

Una vez que el objetivo quedo a una distancia segura saltaron , rompiendo los cristales y entrando así en las oficinas .

- ¿ Cuando podre entrar en un edificio por la puerta y no por la ventana?.- Suspiro Claire levantándose del suelo y quitándose los cristales que había quedado en su pelo .

- Algún día .- Sonrió Leon .- Vamos , tenemos que llegar arriba .-

Ambos buscaron las escaleras de emergencia y emprendiendo el ascenso hasta la zona afectada del derrumbe , donde sospechaban , estaría Carla Ramades .

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

Ada Wong observo todo desde su posición de privilegio encima de la segunda torre .

- Leon Kennedy , el eterno superviviente .- Sonrió , después se fijo en la zona donde había tenido lugar el derrumbe . Desde una de las ventanas , asomado ,una figura … una figura con sus mismos rasgos faciales , exacta a ella en aspecto .

Tomando unos prismáticos de su equipo acerco el visor hacia dicho sitio … Para comprobar que efectivamente era la famosa Carla Ramades , su doble .

- La he encontrado.- Comunico Ada .

- ¿ Y es como han dicho que era?.- La voz masculina a través de la sondas tenia un tinte de curiosidad .

- Así es , es como la hermana gemela que jamás habría pensado que tendría a mi edad, ¿ Como demonios ha conseguido eso?.-

- Imagino que los experimento con el virus estaban mas avanzados de lo que nosotros habíamos supuesto . El asunto es que no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya , y para ello la vas a tener que matar y sacar de su cuerpo una muestra de su sangre , asi podremos investigar que tiene de especial la cepa que ella posee.-

- Y también para evitar que destruya el mundo .- Añadió la mujer .

- No se como se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza querer destruir el mundo , ¿ Es que nadie se da cuenta de que eso es una decisión empresarial de mierda?.-

Ada sonrió divertida ante el comentario de su superior .

- Lo mejor será usar una habilidad a distancia para que no se percate de mi presencia.-

- ¿ Tienes el plan bien definido?.-

- Si , además de la distracción que me hace falta , solo necesito el momento propicio .-

Asi que saco del helicóptero un rifle de francotirador .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire y Leon llegaron a la zona alta donde se había formado la pasarela . La suerte estaba de su lado al ver que la estructura , dentro de su debilidad , era estable .

- Así que finalmente estáis aquí.- Sonrió Carla Radames saliendo de su escondite.- No me puedo creer que hayáis esquivado a mi criatura … Pero bueno , al fin y al cabo el no estaba creado para eso.-

- Se acabo Carla , te tenemos cercada .-

Ambos levantaron sus armas hacia la mujer vestida de azul con el pañuelo en el cuello , la cual no parecía importarle en ese momento que dos agentes la tuvieran cercada con sus armas .

- Esto empieza a ser tan monótono .- Sonrió.- Además , ¿no encontráis la situación un poco poética ?.- Pregunto con nostalgia .- Vosotros aquí , apuntando contra mi … como cuando Simmons apuntaba contra Claire y Adam Benford en el despacho oval hace cinco meses .- Miro a la chica .- El no había tenido visión de futuro , si hubiera sido mas listo habría atacado antes al presidente y no esperar a que tu , Leon Kennedy , cumplieras con tu misión .- Dirigió la mirada a Leon.- Los celos lo perdieron , los celos que sentía por ti por haberle quitado a Ada.-

Las palabras se clavaban como puñales en el corazón de Claire . Oír hablar de nuevo de la relación que Leon y Ada tuvieron , su pasado , el por que de todo aquello … que solo se reducía a una verdad simple : Venganza por el amor perdido .

- Sera muy poético que sea yo quien acabe con vosotros . Yo con el aspecto de Ada Wong … El amor de la vida de Leon Kennedy y la viva imagen en la cual hay una única verdad , y es que el jamás podrá amarte a ti como la amo a ella .-

Leon se enfureció al ver que aquellas palabras estaban bloqueando a Claire y haciéndole sentir dolor . No dejaría que esa mujer dañara a Claire , no dejaría que sembrara mas dudas en el corazón de la mujer a la que amaba de verdad .

- Eso no es cierto , lo que sentía por Ada no era amor , era obsesión .- Se coloco delante de Claire , la cual observaba con cara de sorpresa la replica de Leon .- Era demasiado estúpido para ver la verdad que ahora tengo delante . No era amor lo que sentía por Ada , si no obsesión y lujuria .-

- Solo dices eso para que ella no se sienta ofendida.- Rio Carla Ramades.

- Es la verdad , ahora se lo que perdí u nunca podre recuperar . Pero si puedo hacer que la vida de Claire sea mas sencilla lo hare . Solo deseo su felicidad . Eso es el amor , no es cosa de un dominante y un sumiso , es cosa de dos . Y eso es algo que jamás podrás tener tu Carla . Si no solo tienes que ver lo que has hecho por la memoria de un hombre que siempre te había visto como el recipiente para crear una copia de su amor . Nunca serás Ada Wong , nunca has sido y nunca serás el verdadero amor de Simmons .- Apunto hacia ella .

- ¿ Como te atreves maldito hijo de puta…? – Apretó los dientes y levanto su arma hacia ellos .- ¿ Como te atreves a hablarme así? , ¡ Yo soy la autentica Ada Wong!.-

Carla apretó el gatillo y disparo hacia ellos .

Pero Claire al ver lo que iba a pasar tiro a Leon al suelo con ella , esquivando ambos el disparo y quedando en una posición comprometida ante un nuevo ataque de la mujer , la cual había enloquecido al oír toda la verdad de los labios del agente .

Carla volvió a apuntar hacia ellos , esta vez segura de que le acertaría al estar en el suelo sin posibilidad de defenderse .

Leon se coloco delante de Claire para protegerla del ataque al que iban a ser victimas , como muestra del amor incondicional que sentía por la joven .

No dejaría que le pasara nada , no permitiría que volviera a sufrir de nuevo .

- Muereeeeeee.- Grito enloquecida Carla .

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar contra el Claire había tomado su arma y disparado contra ella .

Su cuerpo , el cual se había negado a hacer lo mismo en una situación parecida , cuando estaban en la zona de los almacenes del puerto y se había bloqueado al pensar que podía volver a dispararle , Reacciono ante la perspectiva de ver como Leon estaba dispuesto a morir por ella y por aquella misión .

Y no podía , sencillamente la sola posibilidad de perder al hombre al que mas amaba . No podía …

El disparo había impactado en el brazo de la mujer , la cual recibió el impacto con sorpresa .

- ¿ Como te atreves maldita perra?.- De manera vacilante volvió a tomar el arma .

Y para sorpresa de ambos un nuevo disparo había alcanzado a Carla , aunque esta vez de manera mas acertada .

Un impacto limpio en el corazón .

Carla Ramades se llevo la mano al pecho con la mirada atónita .

Leon y Claire observaron atónitos la escena mientras se incorporaban sin perder de visto a Carla .

- ¿ De donde ha venido ese disparo?.- Pregunto Claire atónita .

- No lo se .- Respondió el chico tan sorprendido como ella .

- ¿ Como es que siempre me acabo encontrando con alguno de los dos en mi camino ?.- Pregunto una voz conocida por ambos .

Delante de ellos se materializo Ada Wong , la cual sonreía satisfecha ante el trabajo bien hecho .

- Ada … Wong…- Gimió agónica Carla .

Ada se volvió hacia la voz de su doble . Luego se acerco a ella y la miro seriamente , empujándola hacia el suelo .

- ¿ Como te atreves si quiera a intentar parecerte a mi?.- La miro fríamente.- Si quiera soñar con ser como yo . Simmons cometió un error . No se de donde sacaría esa obsesión por mi , cuando yo no le di pie a nada . Pero déjame decirte que el no te amaba , nunca lo hizo y ya nunca lo hará . Podrías haber seguido con tu vida , podrías haber disfrutado de tu libertad , pero en lugar de eso has decidido joder la mundo entero solo por vengar a un hombre al que no le importabas .- Se arrodillo ante ella y le clavo una aguja con una capsula .- Y ahora … muérete de una jodida vez zorra.-

Ada volvió a incorporarse , una vez de pie dio una patada al cuerpo de Carla y la lanzo al vacío ante la mirada de Leon y Claire , que observaban la escena con horror .

Carla grito al caer al vacío , concretamente hacia una zona que estaba en llamas , perdiéndose ahí su cuerpo y oyéndose solo los gritos de dolor de la mujer .

- Vaya doble mas blanda.- Dijo Ada mientras levantaba la mirada del fuego y miraba a la pareja.- Esto empieza a ser un poco repetitivo , ¿ No creéis?.-

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Leon levanto su arma contra ella .

- Tranquilo tigre.- Sonrió Ada ante el gesto.- No vengo a haceros daño , al menos no esta vez . Solo he venido a finiquitar este puñetero asunto.-

- ¿ por que será que no te creo?.-

- Vaya , que desconfiado te has vuelto … Y que protector. Antes no eras así conmigo.- Hizo un mohín .

- Ni lo seré mas .-

- Eso es bueno , ya era hora de que dejaras el pasado atrás . Y ahora si me disculpáis tengo que irme , os he dejado un regalito en la azotea .- Saco su lanza garfios y apunto a la estructura del edificio que tenia menos dañada la estructura .- Espero que nos encontremos en unas circunstancias un poco mas alegres .- Miro a Claire .- Mándale recuerdos a tu amigo el novato y a kevin .-

- Ada …- Dijo Leon para detenerla .

- ¿ Tienes alguna pregunta mas para mi?.-

- No , solo quiero decirte que … gracias .- Dijo seriamente .

Ada se sorprendió del agradecimiento del chico . Pero se recupero rápido y se marcho , dejándolos ahí solos , con todo comenzando a deshonorarse . Así que con paso rápido se dirigieron de nuevo al interior del edificio … Y desde ahí hasta la azotea , donde encontraron para su sorpresa un helicóptero .

- Lo ha traído ella .- Dijo Claire .

- Solo espero que no tenga ninguna bomba en el fuselaje .-

Claire lo miro sorprendido , luego este le abrió la puerta de entrada al mismo . Leon gro y se situó a los controles del aparato .

Acciono el sistema de controles y despegaron de aquel sitio , el cual se estaba desboronando a su alrededor .

- Central , aquí Claire Redfield.- Claire encendió su comunicador .

- Aquí central .- Contesto la misma voz .

- Avisad a la BSAA y a la DSO de que Carla Ramades ha sido abatida .-

Ambos escucharon los gritos de alegría de aquellos que se encontraban en la sala de comunicaciones y misiones situada en Taichi . Sonrieron ante aquella muestra de alegría colectiva .

- Central , ya se que os alegráis mucho , pero necesitamos saber si la agente Helena Harper y el civil que van con ella están a salvo.- Pregunto Leon .

- Estaban atrapados en una plataforma petrolífera , pero dos destacamentos de la BSAA liderados por Chris Redfield están de camino . Se ha descubierto que la clave para acabar con el virus C es ese civil . –

- ¿ El tiene los anticuerpos para acabar con el virus?.- Pregunto Claire sorprendida .

- No es solo eso.- Contesto en ese momento Ingrid Hunnigan .- Se ha descubierto que ese chico es hijo biológico de Albert Wesker .-

- ¿ Hijo de Albert Wesker?.- Pregunto Sorprendida la chica .

- Eso parece .-

- Hunnigan , ¿ Alguien necesita apoyo por la zona de Taichi?.- Pregunto Leon .

- No , la infección esta contenida , volved a base y esperad ahí la llegada de los demás equipos .-

- Corto y cierro.- Contesto el chico .

Mientras sobrevolaban la zona ninguno de los dos hablo de lo que había pasado en la torre . Ninguno era capaz realmente de decir palabra alguna en esos momentos . Era demasiada información que procesar , demasiado que entender . En el caso de Leon el sentir al fin que había sido capaz de proteger a su amor y haber dejado atrás todo el asunto de Ada , el saber que por fin volvió a ser un poco el mismo . Pero sobretodo haber mostrado esa cara delante de Claire.

En el caso de Claire que Leon había declarado su amor ante Carla y ante la propia Ada . Cierto que le había hecho daño , la había seducido y la había traicionado , había amado y había llorado mucho por el cuando la traiciono .

Ojala tuviera las cosas claras , su corazón y su mente estaban muy confundidos por la actitud de Leon.

En esos momentos desearía poder hablar con alguien , alguien que le aclarara que hacer , que camino tomar .

¿ Había recuperado la confianza en el lo suficiente como para terminar de perdonar la traición ?. ¿ podría un amor que nació de una mentira convertirse en un amor de verdad con todo lo que aquello conllevaba?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaa :

Bueno que tal ¿ , espero que estéis todos bien .

Y ya comenzó mi horario de trabajo . Creo que se ha notado por que yo por lo general no suelo actualizar los domingos , pero como el trabajo es el trabajo tengo que hacerlo hoy .

Siento muchísimo el retraso , de verdad , pero a veces se complican los horarios y bueno , ya sabéis como es lo que están estudiando o trabajando . Y el mío es imprevisible , así que tengo que estar preparada como los médicos de emergencias .

Pues aquí esta el capitulo 24 . Siento que de todos es el capitulo mas malo . No me gusta adaptar hechos de los juegos por que hay gente que son puritanas de los juegos y pueden ver a mal las adaptaciones , eso unido a que no se narrar bien las escenas de acción convierten este capítulo en uno de los mas malos -_- y por ello pido disculpas a aquellos a los que no les guste . Además de que de nuevo he recibido comentarios ofensivos en los reviews , no me voy a disculpar por ser una fan de Cleon , solo me disculpare por que no he salido narrar bien la acción en este capitulo , pero poco mas . Estoy orgullosa de este fic y de todos los que lo leeis por darme vuestro apoyo ^^.

Era un capitulo necesario por que aquí Leon comienza de nuevo a ganar la confianza de Claire , que al fin y al cabo es la idea de todo esto , llegar a los hechos del capitulo 25 por que es el todo del fic , la decisión de si Claire decide perdonar a Leon y empezar de nuevo o dejarlo para siempre , destrozando a ambos con la decisión .

Prometí que el capitulo 25 seria el del lemmon , pero lo tendré que dejar para el 26 , ya que aquí quería narrar la lucha contra Carla , la ultima aparición de Ada y las dudas de Claire después de todas las demostraciones de amor que Leon ha propagado a los cuatro vientos . El siguiente ya es la antesala del lemmon , el momento que todos esperábamos , al menos unos pocos .

Se va viniendo el final del fic , estamos a tres capítulos y bueno , ya se va sintiendo un poco la nostalgia de que esto se acaba , solo espero estar a la altura de lo que esperáis todos como lectores y no os sintáis como si os hubiera estafado .

Y aquí una vez mas agradecer a todos las reviews del capitulo anterior , de verdad que sois los mejores y me animáis a acabar este fic de forma épica y de continuar 30 F, 30 M more , por el cual me preguntáis muchos , no os preocupéis que para mediados de mes o finales volveré a retomarlo ^^ .

Y me despido , espero que todos tengáis una linda semana y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^


	26. Capitulo 25:Al final somos Leon y Claire

_**Playlist : **_

_**Sunya feat AZU : For You **_

_**Capitulo 25 : Al final somos Leon y Claire**_

- Las placas han salido bien Claire .- Le indico Rebecca .

- Menos mal .- Suspiro aliviada.- Parecía que todo el mundo sabia en que zona debían atacarme para dejarme hecha polvo.-

- Por si acaso yo te recomiendo que lleves la venda compresora unos días , hasta que dejes de sentir molestias , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Es algo que podre soportar .- Sonrió .

- Bueno ahora lárgate a darle la brasa a otro que yo estoy ocupada .-

Claire salió del hospital de campaña que habían habilitado a las afueras de Taichi . Estaba amaneciendo .

A Claire le gustaba contemplar el amanecer , con la luz del día las cosas se veían diferentes . La larga noche estaba dando paso a un nuevo día lleno de esperanza. Todos los equipos estaban volviendo al campamento base y gracias al Dios todos lo hacían bien , descontando las heridas típicas que se producen en esta clase de enfrentamientos .

- Claire …-

La chica se volvió hacia la dulce voz que pronunciaba su nombre con ese tono tan perfecto .

- L…Leon…-

- No quería marcharme sin saber si estabas bien.-

- Unos golpes de nada … ya sabes como son estas cosas .-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio . Había tanto de que hablar , tanto que explicar … Y sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Claire .

Pero tenia que hablar con el , tenia que darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella , por la BSAA , por haberla defendido de Carla Ramades , por haberle plantado cara a Ada Wong , por decir a los cuatro vientos que la amaba …

Pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un leve suspiro .

¿ Por que se quedaba bloqueada si lo único que iba a hacer era darle las gracias?

- Se …Sera mejor que me vaya .- Dijo Leon mirando su reloj y luego a ella.- Ha sido un placer volver a verte Claire .- Sonrió débilmente .- Y haberte podido ayudar de verdad .-

Tomo la mano de la joven y se la llevo a los labios . Un gesto de cortesía que pertenecía a otra época , pero que Leon conseguía hacer solo suyo .

Aquello la dejo sin aire en los pulmones y con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad .

- Adiós … mi Claire Redfield . Nunca pierdas esa maravillosa sonrisa … nunca cambies .-

Con esas palabras Leon se alejo de ella hacia el coche que lo trasladaría al aeropuerto de Singapur.

Lejos de ella … De nuevo …

¿ pero que podía hacer ella ?. Todo era tan confuso .

Pero no tuvo mas tiempo de pensar , ya que en aquellos momentos Piers Y Sherry aparecieron a su lado , dándole largos abrazos y alegrándose de que todo el equipo hubiera salido medianamente intacto de aquella odisea vírica .

Felices de volver a casa todos juntos …

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después …

- ¿ Como que te vas a Washington?.- Pregunto con un tono histérico Chris .

- Pues lo que oyes , el presidente requiere mi presencia en Washington mañana para presentar el informe que hemos elaborado sobre el ataque de China.- Le explico Claire de la misma manera que ella recibió la noticia , escueta y directa.

- Pero … pero …-

- Ya sabias que esto podía pasar en el mismo momento que acepte trabajar como enlace entre la BSAA y la Casa Blanca . No puedes cambiar los términos , el contrato es claro y conciso . Si el presidente me llama yo tengo que acudir .-

- ¿ Pero tendrás cuidado no?.-

- Pues claro que si , no me puedo creer que me sigas preguntando eso .- Negó ella con la cabeza.- No me lo tomo a mal por que se que estas preocupado .-

- Es bueno saber que no me patearas las joyas de la corona por preguntarte .-

- Depende en el contexto en el que me hagas la pregunta.-

- Esta bien , no tentare mas a la suerte . ¿ Quien ha organizado el vuelo?.-

- La casa Blanca enviara mañana un jet .-

- Un Jet … se nota que hay pasta en la casa blanca .- Silbo Chris.- ¿ Que harás con Haven?.-

- Me lo llevo , esta claro . No me voy a ningún lado sin mi perro .- Sonrió .- Te llamare en cuanto el avión tome tierra .-

- Mas te vale .- Y le dio un abrazo.

Chris Redfield observo como su hermana se dirigía al ascensor . No debo de mirar hasta que ella estuvo dentro y se dirigió a la salida .

Entonces tuvo un presentimiento … No era malo , pero tampoco era alegre .

- ¿ Que te pasa cielo?.- Pregunto Jill mientras se situaba a su lado .

- Creo que mi intuición de hermano mayor se ha activado .-

- ¿ Y eso?.-

- Es como si de repente tuviera la certeza de que Claire no va a volver aquí , al menos no en un futuro inmediato.- Expreso su preocupación.

- Chris , ella ya es …-

- Lo se , pero no quiero que vuelvan a hacerle daño. ¿ Tan difícil es de comprender?.-

- Para nada .- Sonrió de manera dulce.- Pero si ella se va tu no te quedas solo aquí , me tienes a mi .-

- Y doy gracias a dios todos los días .- Sonrió y bajo la cabeza , buscando los labios de su chica .- Te quiero preciosa.-

- Como yo a ti , mi culito perfecto.-

- En serio , ¿ Cuando dejareis de meteros con mi fantástico culo? , mas quisiera alguno tener este trasero a mi edad .-

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba nerviosa . Iba uniformada con el traje femenino de la BSAA . Su pelo recogido en un moño y andando con sus tacones por las oficinas de la Casa Blanca .

Era la primera vez que entraba en esa zona de la casa blanca … al menos de forma legal.

Había estado nerviosa toda la noche , lo que provoco que apenas descansara. Como resultado amanecido con un par de ojeras , las cuales consiguió camuflar a base de maquillaje .

También le ponían nerviosa todas las personas que se fijaban en ella mientras caminaba por el amplio vestíbulo hasta la zona de los ascensores .

Una vez dentro del mismo respiro con un poco mas de calma , no entendía por que sentía esos nervios . No era la primera vez que hablaba con el presidente , cierto que iba a ser la primera vez que lo veía en persona desde que había sido herida en el despacho oval .

¿ Seria algún tipo de trauma que intentaba salir a flote ?. Si era así iba a ser una putada para su trabajo , ya que no seria la ultima vez que estaría allí .

Una vez llego a la entrada de los despachos busco la mesa de Ingrid Hunnigan , ya que se suponía que era una de las principales enlaces de misiones de la DSO . Ella no la conocía de vista , así que tendría que ir eliminando al viejo estilo … O sea , preguntando .

- ¿ Claire Redfield?.- Pregunto una mujer que se levantaba de su mesa .

- Soy Claire Redfield .- Respondió la chica mientras se dirigía a la mesa.- ¿ Eres Hunnigan?.-

-Así es , es un placer conocerte.- Sonrió la chica mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Ya me veía preguntando por ahí hasta que diera contigo . Iba a quedar como una completa imbécil .-

- No te preocupes , todos aquí nos hemos perdido alguna vez .- Ingrid se levanto y la acompaño hasta la puerta del despacho oval .- Felicidades a todos por el éxito en China.-

- Gracias .-

- Bueno , el presidente te espera . Hasta luego .-

Claire tomo un poco de aire y agarro con fuerza su portafolio , levanto su mano y llamo usando los nudillos .

Tenia que parecer profesional … aunque por dentro estuviera mas nerviosa que un flan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Y esto es , a grandes rasgos , las averiguaciones que la BSAA ha conseguido sobre el tema de Jake Muller .- Explico Claire .

- ¿ Y que medidas se van a adoptar?.-

- En primer lugar proteger a Jake Muller , Dios sabe que si se hiciera publico el parentesco que el chico comparte con Albert Wesker lo podría en un serio peligro y en la herramienta de cambio de los Bioterroristas del mundo. Así que la BSAA propone que la casa blanca clasifique como alto secreto todo lo referente a Jake .-

- Me parece una buena idea …- Contesto el presidente un poco distraído .

- Señor presidente , ¿ Quiere que dejemos esto para otro momento?.- Pregunto Claire preocupada de que toda la charla que le había dado en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos lo aburrieran de manera soberana .

- Perdona , es que tenia la cabeza en otro lado .- Sonrió a modo de disculpa .

- ¿ Que le preocupa señor?.-

- No se si quieras oírlo jovencita , aunque en parte es por ti .-

- ¿ Por mi en parte? .- Ahora si que estaba confusa .

- Claire , ya se que esto es meterme donde nadie me llama , pero creo que debo hacerlo no solo por ti , sino también por Leon.- El tono de su voz era de genuina preocupación , la misma que un padre siente por un hijo .

- Bu … bueno …Yo no se si …-

- Claire , Leon ha dejado su trabajo en la DSO .- Le expuso sin rodeos .

- ¿ Como que ha dejado su trabajo aquí? , ¿ Por que? , En china parecía bien compenetrado con su equipo …- Pregunto atónita ante aquellas palabras .

- El esta hundido .- Respondió .- No confía en su instinto de agente , no confía en poder proteger a los que deben ser protegidos … Veras …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

- ¿ Y aun después de haberle demostrado a ella como eres en realidad , de salvar de nuevo el mundo como el agente de antaño , aun así quieres seguir con tu renuncia?.- Pregunto Adam .

- Esto no cambia nada Adam . No se cuanto tiempo necesitare para poder olvidar a Claire y volver a ser un poco mas humano en el proceso . Lo único que tengo claro es que mis dudas y mis inseguridades ponen en peligro toda la institución de la DSO . Créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor .-

- ¿ Mejor para quien Leon?.-

- Para todos .-

- ¿ Y tu? , ¿ Que pasa con lo que tu quieres?.- Preguntándole claramente por Claire .

- La he visto sana y salva , la he visto liderando , luchando y salvando vidas . Con esta ultima misión he conseguido borra de mi cabeza el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella …en la UCI , con un hilo de vida …- Bajo la cabeza .- Al menos al desaparecer se que la estoy poniendo a salvo .-

- No puedes seguir culpándote de eso .-

- Ya lo se , por ello es que tomo esta medida Adam . Tranquilo , como ya te comente estoy terminado de preparar las cosas para que Helena pueda tomar mi lugar de aquí a dos o tres semanas . Dejare todos los cabos atados antes de mi marcha .-

- Leon …-

- Además , ya le dije todo lo que quería decirle … y con ello ya soy feliz . Ahora solo me queda … los recuerdos de todo lo que viví a su lado … Y con eso me doy por pagado . No me merezco haber tenido esa oportunidad , pero no dejare de agradecérselo a Dios durante toda mi vida .- Sonrió con pena .- Bueno , será mejor que vaya a trabajar un poco si quiero dejarlo todo listo para Helena .-

Leon salió del despacho , dejando a Adam con la palabra en la boca .

()()())()()()())()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire no se dio cuenta hasta que su mirada estuvo nublada por las lagrimas . Rápidamente tomo un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpio los ojos ante la mirada del presidente .

- No se muy bien como empezó todo esto que hay entre vosotros …-

- Empezó con una mentira …- Susurro Claire .

- ¿ Entonces puede que sea una mentira que se ha vuelto verdad?.- Pregunto de una manera mas suspicaz .

- ¿ Como puede sobrevivir un sentimiento nacido de una mentira?. No dejo de preguntármelo , pero no encuentro la respuesta , no se si …-

- Es normal que estés confusa , esa duda estará ahí siempre . Pero dependerá de vosotros que se convierta en un obstáculo o no en vuestra vida . De darle mas importancia de la que tiene , por que al fin y la cabo esa mentira ha llevado a una verdad , y esa verdad es que Leon te ama … Y por lo que estoy viendo ahora aquí tu también lo amas .-

Y en ese momento Claire lo vio tan claro como la luz del día .

No podía odiarlo por que lo amaba . No importaba nada de lo que había pasado antes , importaba los momentos que había vivido con el .

Sus charlas como amigos , sus besos como pareja , sus noches de amor ardiente en las cuales venían aparecer la luna y observaban el amanecer . El modo en el que sus cuerpos pronunciaban las palabras que tanto miedo le daba decir en alto .

En esos momentos Claire comprendió que estaba siendo una cobarde . Era mas sencillo estar refugiada en su caparazón , así no volverían a hacerle daño .

Pero hacer eso era de cobardes … y ella nunca lo había sido .

Cierto que todo lo acontecido era algo que no se olvidaría fácilmente , pero estaba convencida de que su amor superaría ese obstáculo y se volvería mas fuerte mientras estuvieran unidos .

Unidos …

Claire se levanto de su asiento con decisión . Había tomado una determinación … aunque para ello necesitaría un poco de ayuda .

- Señor presidente … ¿ podría darme la dirección de Leon?.- Pregunto .

El presidente sonrió , al fin había hecho que comprendiera . Saco de uno de los cajones un tarjetero y le escribo detrás las señas .

- Me voy .-

- Déjame el resto de la documentación y así termino de ojearla.- Rio el hombre .

- Ups.-

- No pasa nada , ya hablaremos pronto … espero.-

- Así será , y ahora me voy .-

Claire salió del despacho y casi se choca con Hunnigan , la cual estaba trayendo una taza de café al presidente .

- lo siento , lo siento.-

- ¿ Por que se va con tanta prisa?.- Pregunto Hunnigan extrañada mientras dejaba el café en la mesa .

- Ha tenido una epifanía .- Dijo el presidente mientras miraba la documentación.

- Oh .-

- Si .- Sonrió el presidente .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire había pasado por su hotel para cambiarse de ropa , así podría sacarse un poco de la cabeza la locura que estaba a punto de cometer .

Cierto que Leon había estado muy comunicativo en china , pero que lo hubiera estado entonces o quería decir que lo estuviera ahora .

Hubo un momento , mientras se colocaba los pantanales y se ponía las botas , que dudo de presentarse en su casa por las buenas y tal vez llamarlo para quedar en un sitio mas neutral . Una cafetería o algo … el bar del hotel seria perfecto para un encuentro entre …

- ¡ Nooo , nooo!.- Grito la joven a su reflejo .- ¡ Se acabaron la cobardías , vas a ir a su casa y te vas a declarar . Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar!,¿ Me oyes?.-

A su mente acudió la ultima frase que le dedico Leon , el cual le pedía que no perdiera su sonrisa y que fuera ella misma .

Eso haría , seria ella misma . La ella que se enamoro de un chico que la asalto en un ascensor , la ella que se dejo besar por primera vez en el túnel de una discoteca de Nueva York , la ella soñadora .

Seria de nuevo Claire Redfield , la chica que se había enamorado de Leon Kennedy . La cual había vuelto para quedarse .

Con esos pensamientos la joven fue hasta el Hall del hotel y llamo a un taxi .

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

- Ya esta enviado Ark.- Dijo Leon mientras se quitaba las gafas de leer .

- Gracias tío , me has salvado la vida.-

- ¿ Como te has cargado la memoria USB?.-

- Salió ardiendo de manera inexplicable.-

- Si , Seguro . Fijo que la dejaste puesta en la ranura de entrada y no la has sacado hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde .-

- Bueno , ¿ Y tu como estas?.- Pregunto su amigo un poco mas serio .

- Hay días malos … y días no tan malos . De momento solo puedo decirte eso.-

- ¿ Y el trabajo?.-

- Helena será un buen reemplazo , además , ¿ No estabais vosotros hasta los mismísimos de que las chicas de la oficina se fijaran en mi y no en vosotros?.-

- Eso será una novedad, tener una chica guapa por aquí siempre nos alegra.-

- Entonces míralo de esa forma y ya veras como no me echáis tanto de menos.-

- Bueno , ya sabes que si un día quieres quedar con la gente de la oficina …-

. Os llame .- Rio Leon.- No os preocupéis que no me voy a colgar de una viga ni nada por el estilo .-

- Eso esperamos .-

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta . Leon miro extrañado hacia la entrada .

- Tío , llaman a la puerta , ya hablamos otros día.-

- Vale Leon , gracias de nuevo .-

Leon dejo el teléfono en el soporte de carga que tenia en la mesita al lado del recibidor mientras caminaba hasta la puerta .

Seguramente seria el cartero con algún paquete de emergencia enviado por sus padres . Pero al mirar el reloj se fijo en que era un poco tarde para que el cartero fuera por allí.

Entonces al abrir la puerta se quedo petrificado en el sitio …

No podía ser cierto … tenia que estar alucinando de nuevo … como lo llevaba haciendo desde que la vio por ultima vez .

Claire … su Claire estaba allí …

- C… Claire …- Comenzó .- ¿ Eres de verdad tu?.- Abrió por completo la puerta .

- Si … .- Claire vio la esperanza reflejada en su cara , y ahí supo que ese era el momento , aquel era su momento . Y si no lo agarraba con fuerza este volvería a escapar … y ella no estaba dispuesta a que pasase eso.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Volvio a preguntar , como si no terminase de creérselo .

- Leon yo … No he podido …- Comenzo a decir ella .

- ¿ No has podido …?.-

- No puedo estar sin ti … - Lo miro a los ojos , momento en el que Leon observo como brillaban .- Solo quiero estar contigo …¡ Solo te quiero a ti!.-

Y al pronunciar esas cinco palabras algo se libero dentro de los dos . Claire se lanzo a los brazos del chico mientras este la recibía , metiéndola dentro del piso y cerrando la puerta .

Acto seguido la pego contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con ansia .

Bocas y lenguas fusionándose en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo . No había odio , no había resentimiento … no había mentiras .

Allí solo había dos personas que se amaban y querían estar juntas .

- Leon …- Claire se separo de los labios del chico para comenzar a besar su cuello , alternando besos con pequeños lametones .

- Claire … Claire …- Leon tomo su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que ella ladeara el cuello para que el fuera el que la besara en esa parte .

Mientras el calor de la pasión iba tomando mas intensidad ambos comenzaron a quitarse las camisas .

Claire levanto los brazos para que Leon pudiera sacar la prenda por los brazos y la cabeza . En el proceso la coleta de Claire se soltó , dejando libre su pelo caoba .

Leon contemplaba la cara de Claire , sus ojos llenos de amor hacia el … Tenia miedo de estar soñando … si aquello era un sueño no quería despertarse nunca , no quería …

Entonces se fijo en la cicatriz que la chica tenia en el pecho , así como la otra que demostraba que la Claire que tenia delante era la verdadera , la Claire de sus sueños no tenia cicatrices .

Levanto una mano y toco con sus dedos cada una de ellas …

- Leon …- Claire le acaricio la mejilla .

- Siento tanto que te pasara eso … lo siento tanto Claire …-

Para su sorpresa , Leon cayo de rodillas delante de ella y beso cada una de las cicatrices que había acariciado antes , mientras Claire lo miraba desde arriba . Tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla .

- Te perdono …- Susurro mientras lo besaba de nuevo.- Y te quiero …-

- No me lo merezco … - Susurro entre beso y beso .- No me lo …-

- Shhh .- Lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios .

Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad , ya que en ese momento las palabras sobraban .

Al fin y al cabo las palabras habían sido uno de los principales problemas , era fácil mentir con palabras . Pero no se podía engañar al corazón … Y en aquel momento Leon y Claire supieron que querían demostrar cuanto se amaban con sus cuerpos .

Asi que Leon tomo a Claire entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación . El único lugar donde donde nunca se habían mentido , el único lugar donde podían demostrarse con actos el amor que se procesaban .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaa ^^:

Se viene el lemmon , se vieneeeeee .

Si señoras y señores , al fin se han dicho lo que sienten . Bien por ti presidente Adam , eres mejor que el casamentero de Mulan ^^ .

Por que a veces hay que oír la verdad de labios de un extraño para que termines creyéndolo .

Bueno , me he retrasado un día . El capitulo lleva escrito desde el viernes , pero por problemas en FF,Net no he podido subirlo hasta hoy , así que toca echarle la culpa a la pagina .

Por lo demás no hay mucho que contar , en el ultimo capitulo cometí una pifia y no puso play list , así que subiré ahora el playlist de este capitulo , ya que no recuerdo que canciones estaba escuchando cuando escribí el capitulo anterior . Yo y mi memoria pez :P

Y mi rinconcito para agradecer de todo corazón las reviews recibidas ^^ , sois lo mejores amigos y estoy emocionada y entusiasmada , ya que me gustaría llegar a las 250 reviews antes de acabar el fic . Es una meta ambiciosa , pero bueno , de sueños también se vive ^^ . Asi que espero vuestras opiniones , apoyo , amenazas de muerte , tomates en la cara ect ect en reviews ^^ . Sois vosotros los que habéis hecho esta historia tan popular y sin vosotros a saber lo que hubiera pasado ^^.

Asi que de todo corazón … MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ^^.

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido , que mañana trabajo y me voy a enterar , que me tengo que levantar a las seis de la mañana y ahora mismo acaban de dar la una de la mañana XD .

Nos vemos ^^


	27. Capitulo 26 : El amor es nuestra verdad

_**Playlist :**_

_**When You Say Nothing at All – Alison krauss**_

_**Got To Be The Certain – Kylie Minogue**_

_**To You – Sunya Feat Azu**_

_**Capitulo 26 : El amor es nuestra verdad**_

Los besos se iban sucediendo uno detrás de otro , cada uno mas intenso que el anterior . Se separaban solo un momento para recuperar la respiración … pero solo lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y después comenzar de nuevo la danza de bocas y lenguas unidas de manera sincronizada con un solo propósito . Amarse .

- Dios como he echado de menos esto , como te he echado de menos.- Susurro el chico entre beso y beso .

- Yo también lo he echado de menos , lo he …-

En aquel momento y con las prisas , el calor del momento o simplemente torpeza al estar actuando como dos adolescentes que estaban mas que excitados Ambos cayeron en la mullida alfombra del salón .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Leon preocupado.

- Si tranquilo .- Le acaricio el rostro.- No me voy a romper .-

- Pero después de todo el jaleo de China …- Dijo observando los moretones en el torso de la chica .

- Tu tampoco te las librado .- Claire acaricio un moratón que tenia en el hombro.

- Pero a mi no me han disparado hace pocos meses …- Entonces se fijo en la larga cicatriz del costado .

- Leon , no la mires … estoy bien , estoy …-

Claire callo de repente .

Leon se inclino hasta esa zona y comenzó a lamer con su lengua el costado de la chica , la cual gimió con sorpresa ante el gesto .Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer que le producía ese gesto , ya que tenia la zona mas sensible a causa de la cicatriz .

- Cuando estabas en la UCI lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que quería borrar tu dolor con mis besos , que si volvías a mi de nuevo , sana y salva , te protegería siempre .- Susurro , luego levanto la cabeza y la miro .- Que te compensaría , que te …-

- Leon , te quiero tal y como eres . No quiero a un mártir , quiero a Leon , te quiero a ti tal y como eres ahora . Aunque debo admitir que tu yo anterior tenia su morbo.-

- ¿ Y que te gustaba del Leon anterior?.- Pregunto curioso .

- Bueno , me gustaba su empatía . Sus gestos altruistas , su manera de asaltarme en los ascensores y en los túneles de las discotecas …- Sonrió al ver su cara .- Al que era mi compañero de misión , el que fue mi amigo y después mi novio.-

- Aquel Leon es el que tienes delante … sin el tema de la conspiración claro.-

- Lo se , lo veo en tus ojos .- Le quito el pelo de la cara y volvió a besar sus labios.

Y en ese momento no había palabras , no podían expresar con palabras lo que sentían . Así que decidieron dar un paso mas y empezar con las caricias y los besos , el contacto de su piel …

Esas demostraciones solían ser mas autenticas que las palabras . Con las palabras se podía mentir , pero al final eran sus cuerpos y sus corazones los únicos que podían desvelar la verdad .

Leon había comenzado su recorrido erótico en los labios de Claire , pero ahora descendía poco a poco por su cuello hasta la zona de sus pechos , donde volvió a lamer la cicatriz de entrada de la bala que casi acaba con la vida de su amada . Una vez hecho eso siguió por su estomago , Claire era muy sensible en esa zona , así que en el momento en el que el chico introdujo la lengua en su ombligo esta se arqueo hacia el gimiendo de placer .

Ese movimiento le dio valor para continuar la exploración , así que con manos diestras desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros de la chica . Ella alzo las caderas para ayudar a Leon a quitar la prenda .

La tenia delante de ella en ropa interior verde turquesa , totalmente a su merced . Pero en un sorprendente giro Claire invirtió las posiciones y se coloco encima de el .

- Ahora me toca a mi …- Susurro mientras sus labios volvían a unirse .

El la tomo de la cintura mientras ella realizaba el mismo recorrido con sus labios . Primero sus labios , luego su cuello para continuar por sus pectorales bien formados , hasta llegar a la parte baja , donde con un poco mas de destreza que el desabrocho los vaqueros que el llevaba .

Leon hizo un movimiento rápido y se quito la prenda , dejándolos a ambos en igualdad de condiciones , cada uno en ropa interior .

Claire volvió a bajar la cabeza , movimientos que sorprendió a Leon , ya que pensaba que volvería a ascender con sus maravillosos labios por su cuerpo , pero en lugar de eso ella le masajeo su miembro erecto por encima de la ropa interior , provocando que el cuerpo del chico recibiera una especie de descarga eléctrica de placer .

- Veo que me deseas mucho.- Dijo Claire mientras besaba el miembro de Leon por encima de la ropa interior .

- Cl… Claire … Dios …- Gimió al sentir como ella lo liberaba de la ropa interior.

- Veamos que puedo hacer para relajar la tensión aquí .-

Claire mordió su labio inferior ante la visión que tenia ante si , ella recordaba como le gustaba a el que le diera placer , y estaba mas que decidida a que perdiera el control , anticipando que Leon querría hacer lo mismo a la mas mínima oportunidad .

Así que se tapo los dientes con los labios y dio una primera lamida al miembro del chico , el cual tenia una gotita de liquido pre seminal en la punta . Claire la saboreo y acto seguido metió su miembro en su boca , haciendo que el cuerpo de Leon volviera a sentir una sacudida de placer al alzar las caderas para que entrara mas profundamente.

Leon se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que la boca de Claire le estaban produciendo en esa parte de su cuerpo , el pensar que había sido el quien la adiestro en los caminos del placer , el ver como ella usaba ese conocimiento con el … sencillamente era …

El chico perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al notar la succión de la boca de Claire en esa zona , sencillamente no podía resistir mucho mas a lo que Claire le estaba haciendo , tenia que avisarla , tenia que …

- Claire … dios creo que …- Comenzó .

- No , quiero seguir hasta el final , quiero saborearte .- Claire continuo con su trabajo .

Cada vez iba mas rápido , notaba lo duro que estaba su chico , como su miembro entraba perfectamente en su boca y como estaba a punto de llegar .

- Claire … Me voy a …-

Pero no pudo acabar . Claire saco su miembro de la boca y lo lamio de arriba abajo como si fuera el mas dulce de los caramelos , mientras lo masturbaba . La combinación de ambos movimientos hizo que Leon se corriera entre lúbricos gritos de placer , sujetando la cabeza de su chica mientras esta lamia toda la corrida con presteza .

La vista de Leon era borrosa a causa del orgasmo que había experimentado mientras notaba como Claire volvía a ascender con sus labios por su torso hasta llegara asu cuello . Una vez ahí se coloco encima de el y le beso la barbilla .

- Sabes tan bien …- Murmuro mientras lamia la comisura de su boca.

Entonces se fijo en que el sujetador no estaba puesto , lo cual le dio libertad de colocarla encima de ella , acomodada en la posición perfecta .

De un ágil movimiento Leon se sentó en el suelo con ella en su regazo , tomando sus pechos desnudos y comenzado a lamer los pezones mientras lo masajeaba en sus manos .

- Leon … Leon …- Gimió Claire al notar lo que el le estaba haciendo .

- Son tan perfectos , caben perfectamente en mis manos . Es como si hubieras sido creada para mi .- Continuo mordisqueando y lamiéndolos.

- He sido creada para ti … solo para ti …- Susurro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia detrás , dándole mas libertad a Leon para contemplarla .

La tumbo en la alfombra , bajando peligrosamente al centro de la chica . león sabia que debía devolverle el mismo placer que ella le había proporcionado a el .

Así que llego a la altura de las braguitas , pero en vez de quitárselas como ella había hecho con su ropa interior , opto por un método mas agresivo .

Arranco el fino encaje y la libro de la prenda , dejando al descubierto la zona intima de la chica .

- Estas tan húmeda ya …- Susurro mientras soplaba delicadamente el clítoris de la chica .

Leon lamio el punto del placer de Claire , provocando un gemido agónico de placer por parte de la chica , la cual se arqueo lo suficiente como para sentarse y ver lo que Leon le estaba haciendo .

Luego aplico toda la boca , lamiendo y succionando el vórtice entre las piernas de ella , al tener los ojos cerrados la sensación era máxima . Notaba como su clítoris se hinchaba a medida que el lamia .

Levanto una de sus manos y le introdujo primero dos dedos mientras estimulaba la zona con la palma de la mano , la cual quedo húmeda en cuestión de segundos . Al abrir los ojos vio que Claire había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y gemia de forma escandalosa pero excitante , lo incitaba de nuevo a posar sus labios en esa zona , asi que no se lo pensó dos veces y retiro los dos dedos para sustituirlos por su boca , introduciendo la lengua dentro de ella al tiempo que masajeaba el clítoris con los dos dedos que habían estado dentro de ella .

- Me corro …me corro Leon …- Gimió al tiempo que acercaba su cintura a la boca de Leon .

Le agarro la cintura para acercarla mas a el . Lamio de nuevo el punto del placer de Claire antes de que ella estallara de placer en su boca , momento que aplico la boca para saborear hasta el ultimo gramo del placer de la chica .

Leon abrió sus piernas y comenzó a ascender con besos húmedos por el abdomen de Claire , se entretuvo de nuevo en los pechos y llego hasta su cuello , para luego besar la parte de atrás de su oreja y levantar la vista hacia ella .

Tenia los ojos nublados por el placer , las pupilas exquisitamente dilatadas al mirarlo.

- Leon …- Claire levanto una mano y le acaricio el pelo , el cual estaba húmedo a causa del sudor de sus cuerpos .

- Quiero estar dentro de ti … me muero por estar dentro de ti …-

Leon se incorporo , quedando el sentado en la alfombra con ella encima . Estiro su mano hasta una pequeña mesa que había al lado del sofá y saco del cajón un paquetito plateado .

- Ohhhh .- Claire lo miro sorprendida .

- Menos mal que tenia uno aquí , que si no …- Ronroneo el chico .

- Un hombre preparado.- Sonrió Claire .- Deja que te lo ponga .- Mordió de nuevo su labio .

- No , si me tocas ahí de nuevo me voy a correr , y esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti cuando ocurra.-

Con rapidez se coloco el condón en su miembro . Luego levanto a Claire y la hizo descender poco a poco por el , haciendo que de nuevo las pupila de la chica se dilataran al notar como entraba en ella poco a poco .

Claire gimió de nuevo al notarlo entrar poco a poco . Hasta que no había estado por completo dentro de ella no se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos .

Abrazo a Leon por el cuello y comenzó a subir y bajar , causando esa maravillosa fricción entre sus cuerpos .

El la tomo de la cintura para guiarla en sus movimientos , dentro y fuera , fuera y dentro . Aquello le estaba proporcionando un placer que jamás había pensado que existiera .

Había follado con otras mujeres , pero aquello era una mera sombra ante lo que estaba experimentando con ella entre sus brazos , con su pene dentro de ella , verla como sube y baja mientras el acaricia de nuevo su clítoris para proporcionarle mas placer .

¿ Era el amor que sentía por ella lo que lo hacia especial … Único?

Si , era eso . No había otra explicación . No estaba follando con Claire … Le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer a la que amaba y eso estaba produciendo las sensaciones que estaban experimentando .

- Leon … Leon …- Claire subía y bajaba , abandonada al placer extremo .

- Dime …-

- Te quiero … te quiero …- Susurro juntado su frente con la de el .

- Yo … también … te quiero …- Unió sus labios con los de ella , buscando con desesperación su lengua .

Y en la unión de sus labios , en esa unión perfecta sus cuerpos explotaron . Claire fue la primera en llegar de nuevo al orgasmo , arqueando su cuerpo contra la mano de Leon .

Por su parte Leon , al notar como los músculos de la vagina de Claire se contrarían alrededor de su pene provoco que el llegara después de tres embestidas mas , echando la cabeza hacia atrás . Grito al sentir que el cielo se abría y los tragaba . Tal fue el placer de llegar al orgasmo que Leon no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse sentado .

Ambos cayeron de nuevo a la mullida alfombra , Claire en el suelo y Leon apoyado en el pecho de ella , ambos luchando por recuperar el aliento .

Leon fue el primero que consiguió abrir los ojos , apoyando los hombros en el suelo y mirando la cara de placer de Claire . Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con amor , una ligera sonrisa asomo a sus labios , una ligera sonrisa de placer , de satisfacción … Y de amor .

- Te quiero …- Susurro de nuevo al besarla .

- Yo también te quiero …- Dijo Claire entre beso y beso .

- Prométeme que no me dejaras ser el mismo de antes , prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre Claire Redfield …-

- Lo prometo Leon Kennedy , no te dejare ser el capullo que eras antes .-

- ¿ Capullo?.- Pregunto arqueando la ceja .

- Claro .- Sonrió .- Pero eres mi capullo , que conste en acta .-

- Te vas a enterar de quien es el capullo …- Rio antes de volver a besarla .

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga … aunque en el buen sentido de la palabra .

()()()()()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Leon abrió los ojos al notar un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana , se giro para que el sol no lo molestara estirando el brazo para poder abrazar a Claire .

Pero el lado de la cama donde había estado Claire la noche anterior estaba vacío .

En su lugar noto un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y a … ¿ Tortitas y gofres?.

Con extrañeza Leon tomo un pantalón de chándal y se dirigió al salón de su casa . Escucho una melodía que lo hizo sonreír .

Been hurt in love before

But I still come back for more

I was such a fool

I couldn't stop myself

If you believe in me

If you want our love to be

I know you'll wait for me, oh, oh, oh, oh

Claire estaba dando brincos por la cocina mientras controlaba la cafetera y las tortitas , encima de la isla de la cocina había Bacon y huevos revueltos , Un bol con fresas y dos platos dispuestos para servir .

I've got to be

Got to be certain

I've got to be so sure

I've had my share of hearts broken

And I don't wanna take that any more

Leon fue sigilosamente hacia ella , abrazándola por detrás . Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se volvió para que la besara en los labios .

- Buenos días .- Sonrió Claire .

- Buenos días .- Le devolvió la sonrisa .

- ¿ Te he despertado con mi canto de sirena?.-

- No , ha sido un rayo de sol que ha entrado y decidió instalarse en mi cara.-

- Malvado rayo de sol , debemos poner en la lista de prioridades acabar con el.-

- Vale , lo pondré después de comprar el Blu Ray.-

- Espero que no te importe que haya invadido la cocina .- Claire se giro y lo abrazo .

- Para nada , ¿ Pero de donde ha salido la comida? , Juraría que no tenia fresas en la nevera ayer.- Pregunto extrañado .

- Y no las tenias , baje hasta el supermercado e hice una compra . Y de paso me compre unas braguitas nuevas , alguien … No diré quien … Me las rompió ayer en el calor de la pasión.-

- Y se quedaran aquí como trofeo.-

- Pues si tu te quedas con mis bragas rotas yo me quiero quedar con tus calvin Klein .-

- Si los encuentras … creo que están por el salón , pero no se decirte la zona.-

- Perdidos por el calor del momento , me mola la idea de buscarlos.- Rio mientras iba hacia donde estaban haciéndose los gofres , sacado una tanda de cuatro y colocándolos en un plato .- Bueno , a desayunar .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Creo que voy a explotar .- Dijo Leon mientras terminaba su taza de café .

- ¿ Pero en el mal sentido o en el buen sentido?.-

- En el bueno . Como sigas haciendo comida así de buena en poco tiempo me cebaras .-

- No creo , ya me ocuparía yo de que hicieras ejercicio .- Sonrió Claire mientras se terminaba su gofre.

Leon dejo su plato a un lado y le tomo la mano a la chica , la cual dejo su taza también a un lado y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el .

- ¿ Y ahora que?.- Pregunto Leon poniéndose un poco mas serio .

- No se , ¿ Te apetece hacer algo?.- Pregunto Claire de manera inocente .

- No me refería a eso , si no a que ahora que haremos a partir de aquí.-

Claire se levanto de la silla y se sentó en el regazo de Leon , el cual la abrazo por la cintura . Luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso brevemente .

- Bueno , no se lo que querrás hacer tu , solo te puedo hablar de lo que he pensado hacer yo y tener la esperanza de que me apoyes .- Le acaricio el pelo.

- ¿ Y que has pensado hacer tu con lo nuestro?.-

- Lo primero es hablar con Chris . Decidle como ha ido el trabajo de enlace de la BSAA con la DSO y comunicarle la propuesta del presidente después del trabajo de China.-

- ¿ Que te ha propuesto Adam?.- Ahora si que estaba confuso .

- Bueno , me ha ofrecido el puesto de enlace . El trabajo implicaría mudarme aquí , a Washington.- Lo miro con cautela .

El corazón de Leon dio un brinco , aquello no podía estar pasando , aquello no podía sonar tan bien como le estaba sonando . Como música celestial . Ella viviendo allí en Washington … en su ciudad . Trabajando en la casa blanca , mano con mano …

- Eso es … eso es maravilloso .- La brazo mas fuerte.- Pero … ¿ Tu quieres mudarte tan lejos de tus seres queridos? , Por el tiempo que estuve allí en la BSAA pude ver los lazos que os unían a todos , como una familia … Yo no quiero que te pongas triste , no quiero que aceptes un trabajo que te suponga alejarte de ellos , bueno de …-

- Leon …- Claire puso un dedo en su labio .- Se que será difícil al principio . Una ciudad nueva , un trabajo nuevo , todo nuevo . No se si saldrá bien o mal , no se si estoy capacitada para ascender a un puesto de tanta responsabilidad . Pero creo que … Si no lo intento no sabré si ira bien o ira mal .-

- Es un paso muy grande el que estas dando .- Leon intento disimular la alegría que lo embargaba .

- Deja de disimular la risa .- Sonrió Claire.- La pregunta es si tu podrás soportar tenerme cerca , en tu ciudad y en tu antiguo trabajo .-

- ¿ Antiguo trabajo?.-

- Adam me dijo que lo habías dejado , incluso que ya tenias una sustituta en el puesto.-

- Bueno si , lo he dejado … pero solo hasta que me aclarara las ideas con respecto al rumbo que tomaría mi vida . No me he despedido , solo me he tomado un permiso para descansar .-

- Que capullo .- Rio Claire .

- ¿ Has caído en uno de los famosos faroles de Adam Benford?.- Rio Leon.

- Si ayer poco mas que me pinto tu situación tan negra … que llegue a pensar con algo de miedo que te encontraría aquí ahorcado o algo así.-

- Estaba mal , pero nunca me ahorcaría . Pensaba invertir el tiempo de permiso en ir a Nueva York y conquistarte . Estaba decidido a ganar la batalla o morir en la guerra .-

- Pues al final la única batalla que hubo que disputar era quien le arrancaba la ropa a quien primero .- Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.- Bueno … Ahora tengo que hablar con Chris .-

- ¿ Y que le vas a decir?.- Pregunto Leon mientras la abrazaba contra el .

- La verdad , sencillamente . Va a ser difícil de asimilar para el … pero tendrá que aceptar mi decisión . Tu y yo nos queremos , volvemos a estar juntos y yo quiero trabajar aquí en Washington . Quiero ver hasta donde me conduce esto , hacia donde vamos a partir de ahora …-

- Yo iré contigo .- Dijo Leon decidido .

- ¿ Que dices? , Si vas a las oficinas de la BSAA fijo que te castra.- Lo miro sorprendida .

- ¿ Crees que por un momento voy a dejar que te enfrentes a esto sola? , si estamos juntos … estamos juntos en todo Claire . Si el camino de nuestra felicidad pasa por decírselo a Chris y que este me quiera dar una paliza pues que me la de . Ahora que se que me amas y que todo ha quedado claro no pienso renunciar .- La miro .- Te amo Claire Redfield , y voy a encargarme de hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo . Lo único que te pido es que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti .-

Claire lo miro emocionada , cuando creía que no podía sentir mas amor del que sentía ya …Leon venia y le decía esas cosas tan hermosas y hacia que se enamorara mas de el.

- Bueno … pues entonces te aconsejo que reserves un vuelo para mañana , ya que es cuando vuelvo a Nueva York a comunicar mi decisión a la central.-

- ¿ Mañana ?... Mmmm perfecto , aun tenemos tiempo.- Dijo Leon mientras la tomaba en brazos.

- ¿ Que tienes pensado hacer?.- Pregunto mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos al verse alzada .

- Tengo una idea magnifica para quemar las calorías del desayuno.- Sonrió mientras la llevaba de vuelta al dormitorio .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

- ¡¿ Te has vuelto loca?!.- Grito Chris dando un golpe en la mesa de su despacho .- ¿ Crees por un momento que yo voy a aceptar tan alegremente esta decisión tomada en un momento de locura?.-

Habían pasado veinte cuatro horas desde que Claire y Leon habían aterrizado en Nueva York , en ese tiempo Claire reunió todo el valor que había podido para comunicarle la decisión s Chris .

Leon estaba fuera del despacho . Claire lo había querido así . El saber que el estaba fuera esperándola le daba fuerzas y determinación para enfrentar a su hermano .

- Te aseguro que estoy muy cuerda Chris . Es una gran oportunidad la que me ha ofrecido el presidente . Una forma de unir fuerzas contra el Bioterrorismo …-

- ¡ A mi no me vengas ahora con tu forma de pensar idealista Claire , ¿ Has vuelto con el no? .- Grito de nuevo Chris .

- ¿ Como te atreves si quiera a decirme eso Chris? , si que nos vamos a poner a decirlo todo a gritos lo diremos todo a gritos.-

- Ese hombre te utilizo y nos traiciono , ¿ Como puedes si quiera pensar en darle una nueva oportunidad después de todo lo que ha pasado?, ¿ De lo que te paso a ti?.-

- Basta ya de estar estancados en el odio Chris . Lo estaban utilizando , el …-

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Leon entro , haciendo que Claire sintiera alivio y enfureciendo aun mas a Chris .

- ¿ Que haces aquí? .- Pregunto con rabia.

- No he sido un santo Chris Redfield . No creas por un solo momento he olvidado lo que os hice a todos . Cierto que Simmons nos tenia a todo engañados , pero no voy a escurrir el bulto …no puedo replicar y defender lo que es indefendible . Lo hecho …hecho esta . Creo que todos hemos pagado un precio muy alto por no haber sabido comunicarnos . Pero ahora a Claire se le ha dado la oportunidad de prevenir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir . No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para asumir el rol de enlace de la BSAA y la DSO .-

- ¿ Y de paso que se convierta en tu ...-

- No te consiento que le hables así a la mujer que amo .- Dijo Leon .- Dios sabe que no me porte con ella como merecía . Pero ahora que ella me ha perdonado , ahora que volvemos a estar juntos me pasare cada día de mi vida compensándola a ella por todo lo que ocurrió . Le daré a Dios las gracias por esta nueva oportunidad todos los días . No me importa cuanto me odies a mi , pero no menosprecies el trabajo de tu hermana , si quieres odiar a alguien ódiame a mi . Por que ten por seguro que no me voy a alejar de su lado , la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario . – Lo miro seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de Claire .- Puedo vivir con el hecho de que me odies … Pero no pienso vivir sin ella .-

El corazón de Claire se hincho de amor por ese hombre , ese hombre que estaba teniendo las agallas de enfrentarse a la furia de su hermano por ella .

Y su determinación se fortaleció mas que nunca . Sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba dispuesta a defenderla hasta el final ante su hermano .

- No te pido que lo entiendas ahora Chris . Solo te pido que … solo te pido que aceptes que esta decisión es inamovible y que en unos días me marchare a Washington a tomar posesión de mi puesto de trabajo . No te pido que aceptes mi decisión de estar con Leon … Pero toda lógica y razón se van por la ventana cuando entra el amor …-

- Esa frase es la que yo …- Comenzó Chris a decir .

-La frase que me dijiste cuando le pediste a Jill que se casara contigo , lo que tu me dijiste cuando me explicaste que te casabas …-

- Es cierto …-

- Ahora te pido que aceptes que mis sentimientos por Leon son así de fuertes .-

- Y que los míos por Claire son así de fuertes , tan fuertes que me han cambiado y me han hecho ser mejor persona , seré un compañero en el cual siempre podrá confiar …- Y miro a Chris .- Y nada ni nadie me impedirá que la siga amando así . Me da igual lo que tu digas , si ella quiere que este a su lado lo estaré hasta las ultimas consecuencias .-

Chris se sentó en su mesa con aire de derrota . Por mucho que odiara a Leon por lo que le había hecho a su hermana , por mucho que detestara la idea de que ella se mudara a otra ciudad lejos de todos ellos …

El no podía hacer nada .

- Si es la decisión que habéis tomado yo no puedo hacer nada .- Los miro a ambos .

-¿ Y ya esta?.- Pregunto Claire algo sorprendida al ver el cambio de actitud de su hermano .

- Así es . Yo no puedo pretender mandar en tu vida o en tu corazón , por mucho que me reviente el hecho de que lo hayas perdonado . Pero no significa que lo acepte de nuevo en nuestras vidas . Puede que tu lo hayas perdonado , pero las heridas aun están abiertas y yo no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente . Tal vez con el tiempo lo llegue a tolerar , pero es lo que pienso ahora mismo y no podrás hacerme cambiar de idea .- Explico Chris .

- Entonces puedo vivir con ello .- Dijo Leon sonriente .

- Bueno , entonces …- Claire miro a su hermano .

- Hare todos los preparativos necesarios de acuerdo a tu nuevo rango , hablare con el presidente y que me explique exactamente que planes tiene para ti y con la BSAA .-

Claire fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza , Chris correspondió a su abrazo , luego levanto la mirada hacia Leon .

- Como vuelvas a hacerle daño , si quiera hacerla derramar alguna lagrima te juro que iré hasta Washington , te daré caza , te desollare vivo y te colgare del palo de mástil mas alto que haya , ¿ Entendido?.-

- Entendido .- Respondió Sorprendido .

- Bueno , ahora largaos que tengo trabajo .- Les abrió la puerta del despacho para que salieran .

- Hasta pronto hermanito .- Se despidió Claire antes de separarse de su abrazo.

- Nos vemos hermanita .-

Y en un gesto poco usual en Chris , este tomo la mano de Claire y se la entrego a Leon .

Luego los hecho del despacho y cerro la puerta en su narices .

()()(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de que se despidiera de Sherry , Piers y Barry . Leon y Claire salieron de la mano de la sede de la BSAA .

Jill había aparecido y les había deseado suerte , luego fue hasta el despacho de Chris .

- ¿ Como estas?.- Pregunto Leon mientras caminaban de la mano .

- Es una sensación agridulce … despedirme de todos .-

- Entiendo …- Leon bajo la mirada .

- Pero no me arrepiento Leon .- Lo miro .- Cierto que los echare de menos , pero en fin , en estos consisten los cambios . Hay que perder algo para ganar algo . En mi caso te gano a ti y un nuevo trabajo , asi que no me voy a quejar mucho .-

- A mi no me importa que te quejes , si eso te hace sentirte mejor.-

- ¿ Quien habría dicho que eras tan comprensible? .-

- Bueno , poco a poco me iras conociendo mejor , tal vez con el tiempo hasta te enamores de mi .Tengo muchas virtudes … aunque también muchos fallos , espero que a pesar de ellos tu sigas viéndome como me ves.-

- Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido .- Sonrio Claire mientras lo hacia pararse.

- ¿ El conocerme?.- Pregunto Leon mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y acercaba su rostro al suyo.

- El amarnos .- Susurro con sus labio cerca de los de el .

- Te quiero Claire Redfield.-

- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad .- Beso ligeramente sus labios .

- Puede que esto empezara con una mentira , pero ahora es una verdad indiscutible .-

Y mientras profundizaban el beso se dieron cuenta de cuan verdad era la frase de Leon. No importaba como se había iniciado el camino , lo importante era que ahora lo caminarían juntos .

Por que mientras haya amor , nada mas importa … Aunque ese amor empezara con una pequeña mentira .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y este es el final del fic queridos lectores y lectoras ;_; .

Bueno , este es el final oficial . Aun quedan los dos capítulos extras , pero en esencia este es el final y que final ;_; .

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo estas líneas en la pagina numero doce del Word , sin duda este es el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha … Claro que no he contado aun con que longitud se quedaran los dos extras .

Es triste cuando se acaba una historia , sobretodo una historia como esta que ha marcado un hito en los fics de Leon y Claire , convirtiéndose en la historia en español mas leída .

Cuando comencé el fic no e esperaba la acogida que ha tenido , no me imagine que llegaría al numero de Reviews que ha llegado , el apoyo que ha recibido por parte vuestra , que sois el verdadero alma de esta historia y que habéis disfrutado y sufrido con cada capitulo … con mis retrasos a causa del trabajo , por la gripe o por las averías de mi anterior portátil . En fin , desde aquí os doy las gracias de todo corazón y espero que disfrutéis el capitulo con la misma ilusión con el que yo lo he escrito .

Pero que la historia se acabe no significa que se acaben mi pasión por escribir fics de Leon y Claire . Despues de los extras continuare con 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More y después de esta con una nueva historia , asi que aun queda Leon y Claire para rato ^^. Además también tenéis la galería de Da para ver mis trabajos sobre esta pareja .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido , dándoos las gracias por todo , este capitulo va para vosotros y esperare con ilusión vuestras reviews ^^ .

Nos vemos en el primer extra ^^


	28. Capitulo Extra 1,2 y 3

**Playlist :**

**Make you feel my love – Adele**

**Tremolo - waiting room**

**Koyoi no Tsuki no You ni- Koda Kumi**

**Taboo – Koda Kumi**

**Extra 1 :** **Hermano Mayor .**

Chris cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo en ella . Con la vista al frente observo los cuadros que estaban colgados de una de las paredes cercanas al gran ventanal , eran fotos familiares .

Aun estaba atónito por lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos antes en el despacho . La noche anterior había recibido una llamada de Claire informándole que al día siguiente iría a la sede a comentar las propuestas que decidió adoptar la DSO sobre materia de seguridad entre ambas agencias .

Era lógico que ella se hubiera hecho cargo del asunto , a fin de cuentas le salvo al presidente , y este parecía haberle tomado mucha estima a Claire . Así que no se había extrañado nada cuando Claire le había comentado que el presidente quería que fuera ella la que fuera a Washington .

Pero jamás habría imaginado que lo primero que vería en la puerta de su despacho al entrar esa mañana era a Leon Kennedy charlando con Piers y Sherry .

Su primer impulso había sido ir hacia el como un toro hacia un capote rojo . Estaba a centímetros de el cuando su hermana se interpuso entre ellos .

- No Chris , viene conmigo.- Dijo con un toque de susto en su voz .

- ¿ Que significa eso de que viene contigo? , ¿ Que esta pasando aquí?.-

- Vamos a hablarlo en el despacho .- Contesto sin mas .

- Entro contigo .- Dijo Leon decidido .

- No hace falta Leon , espérame aquí por favor …Tengo que hacer esto sola .-

Leon se quedo fuera con Sherry y Piers mientras que Chris y Claire entraban en el despacho .

- ¿ Que hace el aquí? , ¿ Que esta pasando aquí Claire?.- Pregunto sin mas en el momento en que cerro la puerta .- Y mas te vale que la explicación que me des sea buena .-

- Leon esta aquí por que quiso venir conmigo.- Comenzó Claire .

- ¿ Y como … exactamente … Quiso venir contigo? , Según me explicaste el viaje a Washington era para ver al presidente y ponerle al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en China.-

- Y eso hice … pero después …- Claire se sentía como una niña de 6 años a la que le estaban echando la bronca por alguna travesura .

- Sigues sin decirme que pinta el aquí después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.- Se cruzo de brazos apoyado en la mesa de caoba .

Entonces Claire levanto la vista y lo miro .

Chris conocía esa mirada , la mirada de su hermana en modo : He tomado una decisión y ya te puedes poner como quieras , por que es inamovible .

- Leon y yo nos vimos en China , el me ayudo a dar caza a Carla Ramades , como bien habrá leído en el informe .- Comenzó .

- Si esperas que le de una mellada por ello que espere a que el infierno se congele Claire …-

- ¡ Chris , escúchame maldita sea!.- Grito Claire de repente , sorprendiéndole.

Ver a su hermana gritar era como verificar que un mito es cierto , has oído hablar de el pero no te lo crees hasta que pasa .

Entonces esa sensación que tuvo tres días atrás volvió con mas fuerza , sintió que su hermana se iba a alejar de allí … Y no le gusto nada aquello .

- Leon esta aquí acompañándome por que … por que he decidido , después de aclarar las cosas con el … Que le amo y queremos estar juntos . Asi que hemos vuelto y yo he decidido aceptar el empleo de enlace de la BSAA en la DSO en Washington .- Soltó sin mas .

- - ¡¿ Te has vuelto loca?!.- Grito Chris dando un golpe en la mesa de su despacho .- ¿ Crees por un momento que yo voy a aceptar tan alegremente esta decisión tomada en un momento de locura?.-

Habían pasado veinte cuatro horas desde que Claire y Leon habían aterrizado en Nueva York , en ese tiempo Claire reunió todo el valor que había podido para comunicarle la decisión s Chris .

Leon estaba fuera del despacho . Claire lo había querido así . El saber que el estaba fuera esperándola le daba fuerzas y determinación para enfrentar a su hermano .

- - Te aseguro que estoy muy cuerda Chris . Es una gran oportunidad la que me ha ofrecido el presidente . Una forma de unir fuerzas contra el Bioterrorismo …-

- - ¡ A mi no me vengas ahora con tu forma de pensar idealista Claire , ¿ Has vuelto con el no? .- Grito de nuevo Chris .

- - ¿ Como te atreves si quiera a decirme eso Chris? , si que nos vamos a poner a decirlo todo a gritos lo diremos todo a gritos.-

- - Ese hombre te utilizo y nos traiciono , ¿ Como puedes si quiera pensar en darle una nueva oportunidad después de todo lo que ha pasado?, ¿ De lo que te paso a ti?.-

- - Basta ya de estar estancados en el odio Chris . Lo estaban utilizando , el …-

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Leon entro , haciendo que Claire sintiera alivio y enfureciendo aun mas a Chris .

- - ¿ Que haces aquí? .- Pregunto con rabia.

- - No he sido un santo Chris Redfield . No creas por un solo momento he olvidado lo que os hice a todos . Cierto que Simmons nos tenia a todo engañados , pero no voy a escurrir el bulto …no puedo replicar y defender lo que es indefendible . Lo hecho …hecho esta . Creo que todos hemos pagado un precio muy alto por no haber sabido comunicarnos . Pero ahora a Claire se le ha dado la oportunidad de prevenir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir . No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para asumir el rol de enlace de la BSAA y la DSO .-

- - ¿ Y de paso que se convierta en tu ...-

- - No te consiento que le hables así a la mujer que amo .- Dijo Leon .- Dios sabe que no me porte con ella como merecía . Pero ahora que ella me ha perdonado , ahora que volvemos a estar juntos me pasare cada día de mi vida compensándola a ella por todo lo que ocurrió . Le daré a Dios las gracias por esta nueva oportunidad todos los días . No me importa cuanto me odies a mi , pero no menosprecies el trabajo de tu hermana , si quieres odiar a alguien ódiame a mi . Por que ten por seguro que no me voy a alejar de su lado , la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario . – Lo miro seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de Claire .- Puedo vivir con el hecho de que me odies … Pero no pienso vivir sin ella .-

El corazón de Claire se hincho de amor por ese hombre , ese hombre que estaba teniendo las agallas de enfrentarse a la furia de su hermano por ella .

Y su determinación se fortaleció mas que nunca . Sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba dispuesta a defenderla hasta el final ante su hermano .

- - No te pido que lo entiendas ahora Chris . Solo te pido que … solo te pido que aceptes que esta decisión es inamovible y que en unos días me marchare a Washington a tomar posesión de mi puesto de trabajo . No te pido que aceptes mi decisión de estar con Leon … Pero toda lógica y razón se van por la ventana cuando entra el amor …-

- - Esa frase es la que yo …- Comenzó Chris a decir .

- -La frase que me dijiste cuando le pediste a Jill que se casara contigo , lo que tu me dijiste cuando me explicaste que te casabas …-

- - Es cierto …-

- - Ahora te pido que aceptes que mis sentimientos por Leon son así de fuertes .-

- - Y que los míos por Claire son así de fuertes , tan fuertes que me han cambiado y me han hecho ser mejor persona , seré un compañero en el cual siempre podrá confiar …- Y miro a Chris .- Y nada ni nadie me impedirá que la siga amando así . Me da igual lo que tu digas , si ella quiere que este a su lado lo estaré hasta las ultimas consecuencias .-

Chris se sentó en su mesa con aire de derrota . Por mucho que odiara a Leon por lo que le había hecho a su hermana , por mucho que detestara la idea de que ella se mudara a otra ciudad lejos de todos ellos …

El no podía hacer nada .

- - Si es la decisión que habéis tomado yo no puedo hacer nada .- Los miro a ambos .

- -¿ Y ya esta?.- Pregunto Claire algo sorprendida al ver el cambio de actitud de su hermano .

- - Así es . Yo no puedo pretender mandar en tu vida o en tu corazón , por mucho que me reviente el hecho de que lo hayas perdonado . Pero no significa que lo acepte de nuevo en nuestras vidas . Puede que tu lo hayas perdonado , pero las heridas aun están abiertas y yo no puedo perdonar tan fácilmente . Tal vez con el tiempo lo llegue a tolerar , pero es lo que pienso ahora mismo y no podrás hacerme cambiar de idea .- Explico Chris .

- - Entonces puedo vivir con ello .- Dijo Leon sonriente .

- - Bueno , entonces …- Claire miro a su hermano .

- - Hare todos los preparativos necesarios de acuerdo a tu nuevo rango , hablare con el presidente y que me explique exactamente que planes tiene para ti y con la BSAA .-

Claire fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza , Chris correspondió a su abrazo , luego levanto la mirada hacia Leon .

- - Como vuelvas a hacerle daño , si quiera hacerla derramar alguna lagrima te juro que iré hasta Washington , te daré caza , te desollare vivo y te colgare del palo de mástil mas alto que haya , ¿ Entendido?.-

- - Entendido .- Respondió Sorprendido .

- - Bueno , ahora largaos que tengo trabajo .- Les abrió la puerta del despacho para que salieran .

- - Hasta pronto hermanito .- Se despidió Claire antes de separarse de su abrazo.

- - Nos vemos hermanita .-

Y en un gesto poco usual en Chris , este tomo la mano de Claire y se la entrego a Leon .

Luego los hecho del despacho y cerro la puerta en su narices .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()

Chris estaba firmando unos papeles cuando Jill entro en su despacho .

- Hola , te he traído el almuerzo.- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de su marido .

El chico sonrió y miro a su esposa .

- ¿ Como lo vas llevando?.- Pregunto de forma comprensiva mientras le acariciaba la cara .

- Asumiéndolo aun Jill , ¿ Que es lo que ha pasado? , ¿ Como ha pasado esto?.-

- Tu ya lo sabes Chris .-

- Jugo con ella , ella casi muere por su culpa … Y en una misión y un viaje a Washington y ¡ PAM ¡! , el le dice que la ama y ella decide irse de nuestro lado , de la vida que tiene aquí a una ciudad desconocida con un trabajo nuevo …-

- Ella no va a estar sola allí Chris , pero debes aceptar su decisión cariño , no puedes tener a tu hermana aquí por que a ti te resulte conveniente .-

- ¿ Piensas que es por ese motivo? .- La miro sorprendido .

- Chris , tu eres la persona mas cerrada del mundo . Los cambios , ya sean buenos o malos , para ti son difíciles de asumir . Y este cambio ha sido tremendo . En honor a la verdad yo no apostaba por que ambos volvieran a estar juntos . Pero creo que Claire ha ejercido un efecto positivo en Leon , ellos se aman y lo que están haciendo es dar un salto de fe . Yo lo encuentro admirable , demuestra la capacidad de perdonar que tiene tu hermano … y la capacidad de Leon por querer luchar por estar con ella . Y no me digas que no que todos hemos visto como ha entrado en el despacho a plantarte cara . Creo que si el hubiera querido seguir jugando con ella no hubiera hecho eso . Además tu hermana no es tonta , todo esto le ha enseñado una valiosa lección.-

- Pero aun asi …- Intento replicar Chris .

- Cielo , estas sufriendo lo que los expertos denominan el síndrome del hermano mayor .-

- ¿ Síndrome del hermano mayor?.- Pregunto extrañado .

- Así es , siempre tendrás la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de tu hermana pequeña y por eso te esta costando asumir que ella se va a otra ciudad a hacer su vida con el hombre al que ama . Temes que el te quite el puesto en su corazón , el del hombre mas importante de su vida .-

Chris se quedo en silencio , Jill había acertado en todo lo que le había dicho . Levanto la mirada y medio sonrió a Jill .

- Tienes razón cariño … como siempre .-

- Pues si , menos mal que te casaste conmigo , sino estarías perdido y solo en la oscuridad.- Le acaricio la mejilla .- Tienes que afeitarte cielo.-

- Lo hare mañana …-

- Chris , tu siempre serás importante en la vida de tu hermana . Pero debes dejar que ella haga su vida , cometa sus errores y celebre sus aciertos . Ella no te va a dejar de lado ni se va a olvidar de ti . Y te querrá mas aun por que la apoyes y le hagas saber que estarás ahí siempre para ella , como un buen hermano mayor . Si te enfadas con ella solo conseguirás que se aleje mas de ti. ¿ Y tu no quieres eso no?.-

- Claro que no , yo solo quiero que no le hagan mas daño y sufra , quiero que sea feliz .-

- Pues acepta que esta con Leon ahora , haz lo que ha hecho ella , perdonad y aprender .-

- Ahora mismo soy incapaz de eso Jill … pero te prometo que lo intentare .-

- Con eso me vale cariño , y ahora venga , come antes de que tu precioso culito se quede en los huesos.- Rio Jill .

- ¿ Quieres ver si mi culo esta en los huesos o no señora Redfield?.- Arqueo una ceja burlonamente .

- Me estas proponiendo tener sexo en la oficina … si es eso me niego que sea en el almacén de suministros , recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez.-

- Creo que la mesa aguantara , pero si te quedas tranquila esquivaremos las estanterías , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- En ese caso …- Jill le dio un largo y húmedo beso .- Ven aquí y juguemos un poco a las horas extras .-

La vida seguía , y esperaba que siguiera igual de emocionante … pensó Chris mientras cerraba con cerrojo la puerta , asi no los molestarían … en un rato .

**Extra 2 : Discusiones de pareja **

- Deja de llorar mujer .- Claire abrazaba a su protegida .

- Es que … es que es tan repentino …-

- Bueno , un poco pero …-

- Pero nada . Te vas de aquí y encima a otra ciudad , a otro trabajo .-

- Ya , pero …- Intento continuar Claire .

- Y te vas encima con los preparativos de la boda encima.- Replico Sherry .

- ¿ Que boda?.- Pregunto Extrañada Claire .

- La mía y la de Piers.- Contesto entre lagrimas de cocodrilo.

- ¿ Que dices ?. ¡ Si no te lo he pedido!.- Piers se sorprendió .

- Pero estas a punto , lo se .- Sherry miro a su novio .

- Esto , yo …- Comenzó Piers a hablar.

Sherry se separo del abrazo a Claire y se dirigió directa a su novio , el cual retrocedía con algo de pánico .

Leon y Claire se quedaron en la distancia viéndolos , con cierto temor por la vida de Piers .

- Me lo vas a pedir , se que me lo vas a Pedir pronto.-

- Pronto , pero no ahora mismo que estamos hasta arriba de amenazas bioterroristas , ¿ Como vamos a organizar una boda con todo lo que tenemos encima?.- Pregunto Piers para ganar tiempo .

- Claire sabe lo que tenemos encima y aun así no ha dudado de irse a vivir con Leon a otra ciudad y seguir con su trabajo … con un ascenso nada menos.-

- Oye a mi no me metas.- Dijo Claire .

- Así que mas te vale que pronto signifique pronto , ¿ Sabes por que?.-

- Por… ¿ Por que?.- Pregunto Piers con miedo .

- Por que no vas a encontrar a una chica como yo . Soy guapa , mas guapa que Claire y cualquiera de la BSAA …-

- ¡Vale ya de meterme ¡- Grito Claire .

- No pasa nada , tu eres la mas guapa para mi cariño.- Susurro Leon mientras la besaba brevemente en los labios .

- Se luchar , puedo manejar cualquier arma de fuego inimaginable , me curo sola … ¿ Que quieres tu en una esposa?.-

- Sherry cariño , este no es el momento de charlar de eso , ¿ No podemos hablarlo en casa?.-

- ¿ Por que cambias de conversación así?.- Le pregunto con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos .

- No te estabas despidiendo de Claire …-

Claire los observo discutir y sonrió , sabia que al final Piers tenia todas las de perder . A pesar de todo sabia que faltaba poco para que Piers le pidiera matrimonio . También sabia que Sherry no era tonta y que lo que mas quería en el mundo era casarse con el único chico al que había amado desde que tenia quince años . Su perfecto final feliz .

Ella era lo mas parecido a una madre que había tenido y era normal la reacción de la chica …

- Sherry cielo . ¿ Tu siempre me has considerado como tu madre , no?.-

- Claro que si .- Contesto sin dudar .

- Entonces debes de pensar un poco en mi y aceptar que me voy con el hombre al que he elegido . Lo mismo que tu estas con Piers por que lo amas , ¿ Cierto?.-

- Tienes razón , se que tienes razón … es que es triste … decir adiós.- Bajo la mirada .

- Pero no nos estamos diciendo adiós , nos estamos diciendo hasta pronto . No me voy a la luna y estaré a un vuelo de distancia , además nos veremos en alguna misión . – Sonrió .

- Además , no dejaría que ella perdiera el contacto con vosotros .- Añadió Leon .

- ¿ No lo harás?.-

- Claro que no , sois su familia y yo se lo importante que es la familia , solo espero que ahora que todo este claro bueno … me aceptarais en la vuestra.-

Sherry miro un momento a Leon . Y por un momento se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad , que amaba a su mama Claire y que la haría feliz , que no dejaría que ella se olvidara de ellos y que la iba a hacer feliz .

Entonces se acerco a Leon y lo abrazo , dejando a todos atónitos allí .

Leon le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió , esa era la forma de Sherry de perdonarlo .

- Hazla muy feliz.- Dijo Sherry muy seria .

- Lo hare , os lo prometo.- Contesto el chico con una sonrisa .

Entonces Leon noto que le tocaban el culo , miro a Sherry y esta le sonrio .

- Tiene un culo perfecto Claire .- Rio la chica .

- ¿ Y tu por que le tocas el culo?.- Pregunto Piers cabreado .

- Por que el sabe comprometerse a largo plazo , cosa que tu no haces a no pedirme matrimonio .- Sherry le saco la lengua .

Mientras volvían a discutir Loen miro a Claire .

- ¿ No te importa que me haya metido mano?.-

- No .- Sonrió .- Es su extraña manera de darte el visto bueno y relajar las cosas entre vosotros.- Respondió sonriente .

- Me ha dolido .- Se acaricio el trasero.

- No olvides que es una súper chica . Como ella nos dijo en una misión . Nosotros caca y ella la mejor del mundo.-

En esos momentos oyeron pasos en su espalda , al volverse ambos vieron a Chris , que se dirigía al donde estaban ellos con paso decidido .

Leon le dio la mano a Claire y esta entrelazo sus dedos con los de el , dándole a entender que estaban juntos en esto .

Piers y Sherry dejaron de discutir y observaron la escena , poco después Claire entro y Leon se quedo mirando la puerta del despacho .

- Todo ira bien Leon.- Le susurro la chica .

- Lo se , pero no puedo evitar preocuparme , no quiero que ella haga esto sola.-

Poco después oyeron el grito de Chris . Leon se movió , cerro la puerta tras ellos y la discusión siguió subiendo de volumen .

Media hora después salieron del despacho , dados de la mano . Les explicaron lo que había pasado y como se había tomado Chris la noticia .

Sherry se puso triste , su madre se iba lejos … Pero por ella pondría la mejor de sus sonrisas , quería que ella siguiera estando orgullosa de lo que había conseguido . Así que con su mejor sonrisa se despidió de la pareja , hasta la próxima vez que se vieran .

Entonces su malvado cerebro se puso a maquinar un nuevo plan …

Con decisión tomo a Piers de la mano y volvieron a entrar en la sede de la BSAA .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después Claire fue avisada de que el presidente quería hablar con ella .

Con paso decidido y las miradas lujuriosas de sus compañeros de oficina esta entro en el despacho oval .

- Buenos días presidente .- Saludo Claire .

- Buenos días Claire , ¿ Te aparece un café?.- Pregunto amablemente.

- Si me tomo un café mas creo que seré capaz de saltar de mi propia piel.-

- Te entiendo , la mezcla de la casa es potentísima.-

- Me imagino que no me habrá llamado para hablar de café , ¿ No?.-

- Tan perspicaz como siempre , toma asiento .-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de nuevo , al abrirla Claire observo que era Leon , el cual estaba vestido con aquel fabuloso traje de Armani negro con la corbata del mismo color y la camisa blanca .

Tenia que evitar que se le cayera la baba cuando lo viera asi en el trabajo , aunque en su casa fuera otra cosa …

- Claire …- Sonrió su chico

- Leon …- Le devolvió la sonrisa

- Bien , ya que estáis aquí tengo que anunciaros algo .- Dijo Adam interrumpiéndolos .

- ¿ De que se trata?.- Preguntaron ambos a la vez .

- Bueno , la BSAA me ha propuesto que amplié un poco mas la división de enlace entre las dos agencias , el trabajo esta aumentando y Claire se ve a veces colapsada por el mismo .-

- No es mala idea , hay días en los que no me da tiempo de leer todos los mails , sobretodo si salimos de misión.-

- Bien , por ello ya nos han enviado a dos personas mas para ello .-

Entonces una de las puertas lateral se abrió , entrando Sherry y Piers por ella .

- ¡ Sorpresaaaaaa!.- Grito Sherry mientras se abrazaba a Leon y Claire a la vez.

- ¿ Que estáis haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto sorprendida mientras Piers se unía al abrazo colectivo .

- Nos han destinado aquí por orden de Chris y el señor presidente , ¿ Verdad Adam?.- Sonrió Sherry mientras veía al presidente .

- Esto es …- Comenzó a decir Leon .

- La leche , lo se . ¡ Es que no es lo mismo si no estamos nosotros aquí , que tengáis aquí a Sherry la fantástica!.-

- Esto yo … vaya … ¿ Entonces eso quiere decir que Piers ya te ha pedido matrimonio?.- Pregunto Claire medio sonriendo .

- No , y mas le vale que lo haga pronto por que si no encontrare un nuevo amor aquí , en la DSO . Por cierto … ¿ Que les dais de comer a los chicos de aquí? , Están todos buenisimoooos.- Pregunto Sherry emocionada.

- Oye que estoy delanteeeee.- Dijo Piers .

- ¿ Y que? , No me has pedido matrimonio , así que no me puedes decir nada , la vista es libre .-

- ¿ Y si yo me pusiera a mirar a otras chicas?.-

- No me importaría , yo soy la mas sexy de aquí , no encontraras nada mejor que yo.-

- Pues la enlace Hunnigan esta buenísima.-

- ¿ Como te atreves a mirar a otra mujer mientras yo estoy delante?.- Pregunto indignada.

- De la misma manera en la que tu miras a otros tios . Citando tus palabras : La vista es libre-

Mientras Sherry y Piers discutían de la única forma que podían discutir dos enamorados . Claire y Leon observaban desde la distancia prudencial sonriendo . Pensando que la vida si podía ser algo mas emocionante … si tenias a la familia cerca . Aunque esperaban de todo corazón que no se asesinaran allí delante .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()(()()()

**Extra 3 : La Épica mini historia del culo de Chris**

Erase una vez un matrimonio .

Un dia en la oficina el marido vio a su mujer con la ropa de trabajo , una preciosa falda corta con una camisa estrecha de color azul , en su cabeza tenia una boina azul y llevaba unos tacones preciosos negros de diez centímetros .

Ese atuendo provoco que el chico se excitara mucho , así que con una excusa barata separo a su esposa de las personas que estaban hablando con ella .

La esposa , al sentir el súbito calentón de su marido buscaron una zona segura en la que no entrara casi nadie , por que el despacho de su marido estaba cerca .

El lugar elegido fue el almacén de suministros de oficina .

Una vez dentro el marido le destrozo las medias a su esposa , levantándole la falta y comenzando a excitarla .

- Oh Chris , no me puedo creer que lo vayamos a hacer en la oficina .-

- Jill , el noventa por ciento de todos los que conozco lo hacen en la oficina , ¿ Por que no nosotros? .- Pregunto mientras besaba su escote .

La pasión fue subiendo mas y mas … mas y mas …

Hasta que el marido tuvo la genial idea de apoyarse en una estantería para aupar a su esposa …

Con tan mala suerte que la estantería cedió al sentarse el con ella encima , cayendo ambos al suelo y provocando una destrucción en cadena que destrozo la puerta en el mismo momento en que Claire , Leon , Sherry y Piers estaban pasando por ahí .

Al ver lo que había pasado Piers le tapo los ojos a Sherry con su mano . Leon por su parte tomo a Claire de los hombros y salieron de allí . Sabia que la chica acababa de sufrir un trauma que le duraría de por vida y tenia que minimizar los daños.

- ¿ Por que te has apoyado en la estantería?.- Pregunto Jill mientras se ponía bien la ropa .

- Era el sitio mas cercano para maniobrar …-

- Normal que la estantería no aguantara , tienes el culo gordísimo Chris .- Observo Sherry .

- Mi culo es perfecto.- Se defendió el chico .

- Si , perfectamente gordo.- Continuo la chica .

- Sherry … Corre.- Anuncio Chris al subirse el pantalón .

- Piers socorroooooo.- Grito la chica .

- Yo no me meto , no haberle dicho nada .-

- Pero…- Sherry puso cara de perro abandonado.

- Correeee.-

- Me voy corriendo por que tu no has podido correrte con tu esposaaaaaa.-

Y entre eso y la persecución que duro tres días completos , en la BSAA se comenzó a conocer a Chris como el capitán culo gordo . Impendo al chico … por el momento , cumplir el sueño de hacer el amor con su esposa en una superficie de la oficina que no se rompiera la superficie al contacto con su culo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y aquí esta el primer extra de los dos que voy a escribir ^^ .

No son tan emocionantes como el fic en si , pero están hechos con la idea de que se vean algunas reacciones de los personajes ante la noticia de que Leon y Claire vuelven a estar juntos y se van a Washington para trabajar unidos .

La parte de Chris es la mas seria , quería que se viera un poco la reacción del chico ante la decisión de su hermana … mas aun de lo que se vio en el capitulo anterior . Ademas de que asi se sale un poco de dudas de por que el culo de Chris sale a coalición cuando comentan temas de peso XD , es un mini extra que espero que os haga reír entre tanta tensión ^^ .

La historia de Piers y Sherry es un poco mas alegre , quería hacerla así para que se viera que Sherry adora a su madre y que es feliz por todo lo bueno que le esta pasando. Pero eso no le impide mover hilos con ayuda del presidente para solicitar ser la ayudante de la enlace de la BSAA con la DSO en la casa blanca … Y de meterse con Piers en las típicas peleas entre pareja , espero que os guste ^^ .

Bueno y ya el siguiente es el final de Love and Lies . Va a ser muy triste decir adiós a esta historia , pero como dice mi madre : Todo lo que empieza debe acabar . Y para ello quiero que acabe de la forma mas épica posible , que tenga un final tan genial como el principio ^^ y eso pasara gracias a vuestra ayuda con las reviews comentando que tal os parece todo ^^ .

El capitulo anterior ha batido el record , 15 reviews ^^ . De verdad muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hacéis al leer esta historia . Me encanta los extensos reviews que e dejáis explicando lo que sentís al leer la historia , de verdad . El ultimo capitulo os lo dedicare a vosotros , así que preparados que vais a salir en los agradecimientos . Para ello voy a ir review por review mirando nombres y así no olvidarme de nadie . Lo que me dejéis reviews anónimos poner el nombre y así seréis nombrados en la lista final ^^ . Sin vosotros no lo habría conseguido , de verdad que sois los mejores ^^ .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas os dejo , nos veremos el jueves que viene si todo va bien , ya que esta semana que viene trabajo y ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando toca semana de trabajo , que la actualización se pasa al viernes . Yo espero poder tenerla antes , pero el horario no se si me lo permitirá . Así que os pido paciencia

Gracias por la comprensión , nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de Love and Lies ^^


	29. Capitulo 28 : Extra 4

_**Antes de empezar con el capitulo final de esta historia , quiero dar las gracias a todos los que , con vuestro apoyo , habéis conseguido que esta sea la historia Cleon con mas Reviews en Español . Sin Vosotros esto no habría sido posible . **_

_**Asi que muchas gracias y dedicar este capitulo a :**_

_**Ary. Valentine , Namine Redfield , Son Of Time , JESSICA , April Black Lupin , Claire 1002, Pauziita, LayKya0, natykennedy, mikpa , Kit2000, Claire Kennedy Uchiha , Genesis , Maryu,Clairexleon,Ada Wong , LeonkennedyxD, Nicki, Kiwi , Maryanimeangel, borysmortys,Cleonfever,Marily123, Beccax3, JohnLennon-Leon SK-Claire R, AngelJasiel , wiroxd , Ultimate Darkness Unleashed, Sak-2211, Vicky-chan, Claire Redfield , Floopy, JillValentineForever, Made-iin-heaven , Fanatico z , Claire , Maria , SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC , Klaw , zzMissyzz , Tes Williams, Naty , GeishaPax, **__**Mistyk zz, Missy, LeonXClaire112 , namine , Pily-chan , Natalia , natykennedy , Naty D , A todos los Guest y los anónimos igual . Y a todo aquel que me haya pasado y no haya comentado , es que sois muchos y lo mismo me dejo a alguien en el tintero, os doy las gracias por igual .**_

_**Playlist : **_

_**Sister Act 2 Soundtrack-Ain't No Mountain High Enough**_

_**REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling**_

_**-Piano Cover- "Donna Toki Mo" by Makihara Noriyuki**_

_**Así que para todos vosotros aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de Love and Lies **_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Extra 2 : Un dia del resto de nuestras vidas **_

Como cada mañana Leon y Claire entraron en la DSO . Venían con un café en la mano y charlando animadamente sobre temas intrascendentes de la vida cuando pararon en el almacén de suministros de oficina a tomar algunas cosas :

- ¿Tres Bolígrafos ? .- Pregunto Leon .- ¿ Es un número al azar?¿ Cómo llegas al número tres?.-

- Fácil , uno se pierde ,otro se seca, queda el otro como ultimo recurso y es el que realmente usas .- Explico Claire .

- Lo tienes todo bien pensado.- Observo el chico . Entonces tomo un paquete de folios morados y se lo dio .

- Leon , Son morados.- Observo la chica .

- ¿ Y que? , El morado es alegre .-

- Trabajo en la casa blanca , No puedo usarlo, para un sitio como este necesito papel serio.-

- Vale...aquí tienes papel serio.- Le dio papel blanco .- Aquí rotuladores sombríos, lápices aburridos y bolis maniaco depresivos.- Le dio todo el material a la vez , lo que provoco la sonrisa disimulada de la chica .- Escucha cariño, vamos a hacer terapia con las etiquetas, tenemos que intentar que renuncien a sus locuras y sean mas serias .-

- ¿ Donde tenias este sentido de humor escondido ?.- Sonrió Claire mientras salían de la oficina de suministros.

- Lo reservo para ocasiones especiales como esta , así soy mas interesante.-

- Ya eres divertido e interesante .- Le beso en la mejilla .

Entraron en las oficinas de la DSO a la hora en punto , deteniéndose un momento en el escritorio de Hunnigan .

- Buenos Días Ingrid .- Saludo Claire .- ¿ Tengo algún mensaje?.-

- Pues te ha llamado … Dios , ¿ Donde lo habré puesto?.-

- Me ha llamado Dios .- Miro a Leon .

- ¿ Pero por larga distancia?.- Pregunto el chico .

- No , ha sido tu hermano Chris desde Londres.- Respondió Hunnigan .

- ¿ O sea que Dios es pariente de tu hermano y ambos están en Londres?.-

- No me lo puedo creer , y yo estos años engañada . Pensar en todos los favores que le podría haber pedido .- Suspiro la chica .- ¿ Algo mas? .-

- Bueno …- Hunnigan puso los ojos en blanco y saco una gran caja de regalo.- Te han dejado esto .-

- No , Noooo.- Comenzó Leon .

- Pero si no sabes lo que es , lo mismo me lo manda mi hermano .- Claire tomo la tarjeta , la saco del pequeño sobre y la leyó .- Anoche pregunte a las estrellas cual era mi destino se juntaron todas ellas y formaron tu nombre . Desde suiza con amor .-

- Oh si , de tu hermano …- Mascullo Leon .

- Leon …- Claire lo miraba suplicante .

Era el drama de todos los días desde que comenzó a trabajar en la DSO .

Al principio había asumido que eran regalos de bienvenida . Empezó con cestas de frutas y tarjetas , luego la cosa avanzo a los ramos de flores . Y no ramos de flores cutres tipo claveles , sino rosas de tallo largo rojas , rosas , blancas y amarillas . Y ya la cosa había alcanzado su cúspide cuando empezaban a llegar regalos mas caros y sofisticados a la oficina .

- Me cabrea el hecho de que te estén enterrando , literalmente , en regalos . Y encima sin disimular delante mía . O sea en modo descaro .- Tomo la tarjeta en sus manos y la leyó de nuevo .- Voy a llevarla a huellas y averiguar quien es el tío que ha visto que tu eras su destino en las estrellas … que lo voy a mandar de una patada allí.-

- No malgastes así los recursos de la organización .- Lo reprendió Claire .- Leon , eres mi novio , ¿ Cierto?.-

- Si.- Le respondió .

- Estamos viviendo juntos , ¿ Cierto?.-

- Si , pero …-

- Tu me pides que tenga confianza en tu cuando la zorra de Wanda ronda tu despacho enseñándotelo todo . Pues bien , yo te pido confianza ahora con el tema de los regalos caros . Ya se cansaran … o se les acabara el dinero , lo primero que pase .-

De camino al despacho que Claire ocupaba en la organización abrieron la caja , así averiguarían que era lo que traía el misterioso regalo . Al desvelar la caja lo primero en lo que se fijo Claire fue : Hecho en suiza .

- La tierra del chocolate.- Sonrió Claire .

- Por favor que cutre , bombones de chocolate suizo , yo en casa hago una founde de chocolate de caerte de espaldas .- Rumio el chico .

- No son bombones , Oh dios es …- Dijo Claire con cara de asco .- Mazapán .-

- ¿ Te mandan de Suiza mazapán?.- Se le escapo la risa a Leon .

- Eso parece … Tienen forma de cerditos y conejitos , puaj.-

- ¿ No te gusta el mazapán?.-

- No , es tan dulce . Es una sustancia única en su fabricación , como el camembert o el plutonio , O el azufre importado directamente desde el infierno.- Explico la chica . Entonces le dio la caja .- Los conejitos para ti y los cerditos para Adam . –

- Ese es el sistema para desacerté de los regalos …- Dijo Admirativo cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Claire .

Así es muñeco .- Lo beso en la comisura de los labios .- Dale mejor los conejitos a Adam , si le doy los cerditos puede que se ofenda conmigo y no queremos que me despida , ¿ No?.-

- ¿ De que habláis chicos?.- Pregunto Sherry de repente , apareciendo por arte de magia y provocando que la pareja se separase bruscamente .

- Hola Sherry , buenos días.- Saludo Claire levantando la vista hacia el techo ante la interrupción .

- Hola chicos , ¿ Ya os esta dando guerra la niña?.- Piers apareció detrás de ella .

- Como todos los días , debemos de quitarle esa manía.- Observo Leon .

- Tengo 26 años , no creo que podáis corregir ese rasgo tan especial de mi carácter.- Entonces se fijo en la caja.- ¿ Que es eso?.-

- Un regalo . Me han dejado tarjeta y todo esta vez.-

- Que bien .- Sherry la tomo en sus manos y la coloco entre ella y Piers .- Anoche pregunte a las estrellas cual era mi destino se juntaron todas ellas y formaron tu nombre . Desde suiza con amor .- Leyó en alto .- ¿ Chocolate?.- Pregunto esperanzada.

- Mazapán.- Respondió Claire .

- Que cute son , mira Piers .- Sherry vio la forma que tenia el dulce.- ¿ Nos das la caja?.-

- Toda vuestra .- Se adelanto Leon y se la dio .- Disfrutadla con mucha salud y no comáis demasiados.-

- Que bien , nunca he comido mazapán , lo tomaremos con un café .- Comenzó a decir Sherry mientras iba con Piers hacia la zona destinada al café .

- Y así se arregla los problemas.- Sonrió Leon .- Tu te deshaces del mazapán y yo hago una buena obra para estar en sintonía y buen rollo con el universo.-

- Anda , anda .- Lo beso en la mejilla.- Me voy al trabajo , pórtate bien .-

- Hasta después .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba consultando algunos datos en el servidor de la DSO , situado dos plantas debajo de la zona de oficinas en la que solía estar , cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse .

- Hola Leon .- Saludo una voz tan empachosa como el propio mazapán .

El chico se volvió hacia ella … la cual solo llevaba un abrigo y debajo de el estaba en ropa interior .

- Deberías taparte Wanda , aquí hace frio.- Respondió fríamente .

- Vamos Leon , hubo un tiempo en el que te daba igual que anduviera asi por la oficina …además .- Miro la sala.- Aquí hemos tenido nuestros momentos.-

- Tenido , esa es la palabra . Ahora es distinto .-

- Que estés saliendo con la pelirroja esa no quiere decir que no podamos tener nuestros ratos como antes Leon .- Se acerco a el con andares seductores , hasta sujetarle los brazos y pegarse a el .

- Ya no hago eso Wanda , amo a Claire y ella me ama a mi . Ella es todo lo que deseo . Puede que antes fuera como tu , sexo sin parar y por diversión . Pero eso se acabo , quiero a Claire y le soy fiel . Así que hazte un favor a ti misma y vete con algo de dignidad de aquí .-

La mujer lo miro con los ojos abiertos del asombro . En su mirada se veía claramente reflejado que era la primera vez que un hombre … y mas aun un hombre como Leon , la hubiera descartado .

Pero claro , que el dijera eso no quería decir que ella no estuviera dispuesta a luchar . Así que con un movimiento rápido se abalanzó sobre el , cayendo ambos al suelo … ella encima de el .

- Puede que creas que has cambiado , pero nadie cambia sobre el sexo por diversión . Y yo quiero divertirme un ratito , así que seguro que puedo convencerte .- Tomo la camisa del chico y con hábiles manos la abrió de un tirón , saltando los botones por la habitación .

- Quítate de encima Wanda o no respondo .- Dijo Leon intentando apartarla del cierre de sus pantalones .

- Se que lo deseas , se que …-

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió .

Leon y Wanda miraron hacia la puerta . Wanda con cara de satisfacción y Leon con cara de terror .

En la entrada estaban el nuevo secretario de seguridad nacional y Claire , observando la situación con incredulidad .

Leon aprovecho el momento del shock para quitarse a Wanda de encima y la mujer se tapo como buenamente pudo delante de su jefe .

- ¿ Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?.- Pregunto el secretario mirándolos a ambos .

- No es lo que cree señor .- Empezó a decir Leon .

- Pues tal vez ambos puedan alumbrarme sobre lo que ha pasado o ha dejado de pasar aquí .- Se cruzo de brazos .- Los quiero a los dos en diez minutos en mi despacho .-

Pero a Leon le importaba una mierda lo que le tuviera que decir su jefe , le importaba la reacción de la persona que lo acompañaba .

Claire salió del lugar a la vez que su jefe , así que el chico salió corriendo detrás de ella intentando ponerse bien la camisa y los pantalones . Finalmente consiguió darle alcance antes de llegar a las oficinas .

- Claire , no es lo que piensas.- Comenzó a Leon .

- Pues alúmbrame por que te juro que no entiendo que es lo que acabo de ver ahí hace unos minutos.- Claire estaba furiosa .- ¿ Que hacia esa puta encima de ti? , ¿ por que estaba desabrochándote con la boca la cremallera del pantalón?.-

- Ella se abalanzó sobre mi , es la verdad lo juro .- Dijo con un tono de histerismo en la voz .

- ¿ Me estas diciendo que no has podido quitarte de encima a una tía que pesa menos que yo y que su centro de gravedad se reparte entre sus pechos ? .-

- Es muy tenaz cuando …-

- ¡ No quiero saber lo tenaz que es Leon! , No me jodas , esto es increíble.- Claire comenzó a pasear por el despacho .

- Joder Claire , ve los malditos videos de seguridad de la sala , ahí sabrás que tengo razón .- Le pidió .

- ¿ Encima me dices que me ponga a ver las imágenes de todo lo que he visto al entrar con ese hombre ahí?.- Le replico aun mas cabreada .

- Solo te quiero a ti , creo que te lo he demostrado con creces desde que hace mas de un año . Nunca te he echado en cara todos los regalos y las simpatías que sientes por la mitad de la población masculina de esta sede.-

La ver la mirada que Claire le dedico se arrepintió de haber lanzado esa acusación a la ligera .

- ¿ Así que esa es la cuestión?, ¿ Me echas en cara que no sea mas tajante a la hora de rechazar los regalos que me hacen?.-

- No querías decir eso …-

- Yo creo que si , ya que estamos empezando a ser sinceros … ¡ No nos cortemos ahora!.-

- ¡ Me revienta si! , ¡ Me revienta por que te amo joder ¡!.- Grito Leon .- Yo confió ciegamente en ti y te lo he demostrado tolerando el tema de los regalos , por que al fin y al cabo se que al final del dia volvíamos juntos a casa y era eso , que estamos juntos . Peor ahora me pasa esto y tu te pones asi de celosa . Siento decirte esto Claire , pero ya que vamos a ser sinceros lo seremos . – Tomo aire y la miro .- Al aceptar los regalos les estas dando esperanzas y coqueteando con ellos.-

- Eso no es …-

-Si lo es Claire .- La miro con pena .- Pero aun así me da igual por que se que me amas …Pero ahora se que la confianza no es reciproca . Y si no confías en mi …-

- Leon …- Claire lo miro con la expresión cambiada .

- Hablaremos después , tengo que ir a cambiarme de camisa y ver que es lo que e tiene preparado el nuevo secretario de seguridad para torturarme .-

Claire se quedo mirando la puerta una vez que Leon hubo salido del despacho , pensando en lo que Leon le había dicho …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Leon no salió del despacho del secretario de seguridad nacional a la hora del almuerzo , así que se fue a comer sola .

No le había dicho nada a Piers y Sherry para no preocuparlos .

Tenia que tomar aire libre y pensar en todo lo que le dijo su chico . Así que compro un perrito caliente y se sentó en el National Park , un sitio situado cerca del capitolio .

Tenia que alejarse un poco de la casa blanca para aclarar su ideas y que mejor que en aquel sitio , el primer parque que había visto desde que llego a Washington un año después y al cual le gustaba ir con Leon para pasar el tiempo juntos ya fuera jugando , de picnic con Sherry y Piers o simplemente sentarse ambos en una manta a Leer .

Por mucha razón que ella tenia en aquel asunto , lo cierto es que lo pensando , durante los dos minutos mas horrorosos de toda su vida , que Leon había vuelto a traicionarla .

Pero el había tenido toda la razón del mundo a decirle a la cara lo que pensaba sobre el tema de los regalos . Podía ser divertido para ella , pero no lo era para el , como bien le había dicho antes . No había pensado que estuviera dándole esperanzas a otros hombres . Y eso no era justo para ellos .

Suspiro y miro su perrito caliente .

Leon le explico lo que había pasado y ella reacciono puesta como una fiera .

Esa mañana ella le pedía a el que tuviera confianza en ella con el tema de los regalos y el había asentido y le había sonreído con confianza .

¿ Y como le devuelve ella esa confianza? , echándole en cara que se estuviera acostando en secreto con la zorra de Wanda .

¿ Que clase de novia era que ella si se cabreaba por que otras mujeres se querían tirar y el era comprensivo con los admiradores que tenia en la oficina?.

El aceptaba toda la verdad que salía de sus labios … Y ella desconfiaba de el en ese momento de su relación .

Pero lo peor de todo era ver la cara de decepción que el tenia al salir del despacho , mas que decepción el gesto de que … dentro de el pensara que el Leon oscuro podría haber vuelto …

Claire se levanto de su sitio , tirando los restos de su perrito caliente a la basura y corriendo hasta su coche . Tenia que pedirle perdón , decirle que confiaba en el …

Y como si fuera una epifanía la mente de la chica se ilumino con una idea tan loca como lógica . Arranco su coche y salió hacia el centro de la ciudad .

Era una mujer con una misión .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Leon estaba en su mesa mirando su comida … sin ver realmente lo que tenia delante .

Había conseguido librarse del castigo disciplinario gracias a las grabaciones de la sala de datos , donde claramente se veía como era atacado por Wanda .

Wanda no había tenido tanto éxito , ya que poco después se entero de que había sido degradada a los archivos del capitolio . Un puesto que no le deseaba a nadie por lo tedioso que era .

Pero todo acto tenia su consecuencia … Y no sabia como aquello podría afectar a su relación con Claire .

Se tapo la cara con las manos y pensó , con cierto deje de desesperación , en el cruce de acusaciones que habían tenido unas horas antes y en como ella no regreso a su puesto aun , cuando hacia dos horas que se había cumplido su turno de comer .

Tenia que salir a buscarla … ¿ Pero donde si no sabia si había vuelto a casa o estaba en algún otro lugar?.

Washington era enorme y el no quería usar los recursos de la oficina para localizarla … Pero si tenia que hacerlo lo haría . Aquello era mejor que enfrentarse a la ira homicida de Sherry . Si hubieran luchado el llevaba todas las de perder … ¿ Como podías vencer a alguien que se curaba solo?

- ¡ Señoras y señoreeess!.- Grito de repente Claire , la cual estaba subida encima de una mesa .- Necesito que me prestéis atención .-

Leon se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su lado . Ayudándola a bajar de la mesa . Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba sonriendo .

- Claire , tenemos que hablar , tengo que pedirte disculpas por …- Comenzó a explicarse el chico , pero ella coloco un dedo en sus labios y lo silencio .

- Déjame hablar a mi primero , tengo que anunciar algo importante .- Su sonrisa se dulcifico , provocando que el corazón del chico se hinchara de amor por ella .

Todos los de la oficina se acercaron hacia donde estaba ellos , observándoles con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza .

- Bien , ya estáis todos aquí.- Comenzó la chica .- Genial , os he convocado aquí y ahora por que quiero hacer una cosa , una prueba de amor hacia el hombre que es no solo mi compañero de trabajo , si no mi amigo , mi novio y mi amante .-

Leon la miro confuso , entonces y para sorpresa de todos Claire se arrodillo ante el , con una rodilla en el suelo y con su mano entre las de ella . Sonriendo de nuevo comenzó a hablar :

- Leon Scott Kennedy . Confió en ti , siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare . Ya se que no comenzamos de una manera normal nuestra historia de amor pero creo que hemos demostrado durante este año … No , desde que nos conocimos , que estamos hechos el uno para el otro . Tu te apoyas en mi y yo lo hago en ti . Tu me proteges y yo te protejo a ti , yo cocino y tu friegas los platos . Cuando estoy triste eres mi consuelo y mi fuerza , cuando estoy alegre eres la causa de esa alegría . Cuando las cosas se han puesto verdaderamente mal hemos sacado fuerzas de la flaqueza y las hemos superado . Así que hoy aquí , y delante de todas estas personas , compañeros y amigos , te hago esta proposición .- Saco una caja de terciopelo negro , al abrirla vio un anillo de hombre , una sencilla banda de oro blanco .- Es lo mas masculino que he encontrado y bueno lo mas adecuado para esta proposición . ¿ Quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi marido?.-

Toda la oficina se quedo en silencio . Leon miraba la cajita y a Claire .

Ella estaba allí , después de lo que había pasado , y había sido tan valiente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de todo .

De todos los saltos de fe que habían dado durante su relación aquel era , sin duda alguna , el mas arriesgado de todos .

Pero Leon no tenia dudas respecto a la respuesta … La idea ya había rondado su cabeza pero no la había hecho realidad por que pensaba que para ella podría ser muy precipitado .

Pero una de las cualidades que el adoraba de su chica era la capacidad de sorprenderlo.

Así que con gesto decidido la levanto del suelo y la miro a los ojos . Esos ojos verdes que tanto quería .

- Si , quiero ser tu marido .- Respondió seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto en aquellos momentos .

Claire sonrió y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas , aunque esa vez eran de felicidad . Asi que saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo coloco a Leon en el dedo . Luego el la tomo en sus brazos y sellaron la proposición con un beso de tal magnitud pasional que saco los suspiros de muchos y los colores en las mejillas de otros .

- Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esto .- Sonrió Leon a su prometida .

- Bueno , es mi particular manera de pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. Y me pareció que esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo . Así el mundo sabia cuanto te amo y alejo a mis admiradores .-

- Parecía que esto solo podía tener un final , ¿ No es así?. Ya estaba destinado que pasara esto desde la primera vez que te vi .-

- Había una frase que mi madre decía : Reconocerás al hombre de tu vida cuando lo mires a los ojos y seas capaz de ver un futuro con el , de ver la vida que llevaras con el .-

- ¿ Y que te enseña mi mirada ahora?.- Le pregunto mirándola dulcemente .

- Un abanico infinito de posibilidades , adecuado a nuestro amor .Veo a nuestros hijos cuando estos nos pregunten como nos enamoramos y acabamos juntos , hasta veo lo que les responderé.-

- Un amor que empezó con una pequeña mentira que se volvió real.- Respondió Leon .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Tres años después …**_

Chris Redfield estaba sentado en su mesa de despacho en la sede de la BSAA dejando algunos asuntos en orden antes de tomare un descanso .

A media mañana su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar con el inconfundible tono de entrada de mensaje multimedia . Saco el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y miro el mensaje entrante . En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa .

_**De Sherry Birkin a Chris Redfield :**_

_**¡ Ha sido niño . Tanto la mama como el bebe están geniales ¡!**_

_**¡ Felicidades Tío! ¡ Date prisa en venir culo gordoooo!.**_

_**Sherry Birkin ;D desde el amor y el respeto mutuo , claro XD .**_

Chris se levanto de la silla y tomo su chaqueta , tenia que avisar a Jill y Barry para unirse con los demás en el hospital y ver la carita de su primer sobrino .

Pero antes de salir observo la pared que estaba situada al lado de la ventana , en ella había varias fotos colgadas .

-Todos los fundadores de la BSAA en la azotea .

- Jill y el en el día de su boda.

- Angélica , la hija que había tenido con Jill el año pasado

- Chuck Norris y su familia

- Barry con su familia.

- Kevin , Alyssa con Claire y el en Australia

- Leon y Claire el día de su boda

- La foto de bodas de Piers y Sherry .

- Un día de picnic en la cual estaba toda su familia. La ultima foto que se habían tomado todos y en la cual se veía el avanzo estado de gestación de su hermana , la cual abrazaba a Leon de la misma forma amorosa que el la abrazaba y tocaba su abultado vientre .

Volvió a sonreír , al mirar la ultima foto que rodeaba a las demás , la de su amigo y mentor en la BSAA . Clive O´Brian . Sonriendo a la cámara de forma despreocupada con su maquina de escribir en su regazo .

- Al final todo ha salido bien , como siempre dijiste amigo mío . Ya soy tío .- Dio la noticia como si su amigo estuviera delante , y en cierta maneta así era , por que sentía que seguía guiándolos a todos desde la distancia .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y este es el final de Love and Lies . Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el final y la manera en la que estaba concebida ^^ .

Ya se que a mas de uno puede que no le guste la idea de que haya sido Claire la que le haya propuesto matrimonio a Leon , pero creo que si empecé el fic con la idea de innovar sobre las demás historias Cleon que se leen en necesitaba un final tan innovador como el inicio . ¿ Y que mejor que sea Claire tomando la iniciativa y le pida matrimonio a Leon? . Es que ya esta muy trillado el tema de que sea siempre el chico el que pida matrimonio a la chica , así que mejor que invirtamos los papeles ^^ .

Y se que no hay descripción de la boda ni nada , pero me gustaba la idea de que en la escena final fueran las fotos del despacho de Chris las que contaran el final de cada una de las parejitas del fic y al final la foto de O´Brian ahí , como si siguiera cuidando de ellos ^^. Me ha gustado mucho la idea y espero de todo corazón que os guste a vosotros ^^

Os quería regalar la actualización ahora , ya que con el tema de mi abuela bueno … ya lo habréis leído en el Hiatus . Desde aquí quería dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado mensajes deseando la recuperación de mi abuela . La cosa esta mejor , estable , aunque no sabemos que pasara mañana cuando la vea el cardiólogo y evalué que es lo mejor para ella , pero al menos esta algo mejor a pesar de lo negras que están las cosas aun .

Y bueno , ya no hay mucho mas que decir , No me despido para siempre por que ahora podre retomar 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More , que se que hay muchos de vosotros que estáis deseando saber como continua . La idea era actualizar este fin de semana que viene , pero no se que turnos tendré en el hospital y como ira todo con mi abuela . De momento esperadme el fin de semana que viene ^^ .

Así que con esto y un bizcocho os doy las gracias por las Reviews y las suscripciones , arriba esta la dedicatoria a todos los que habéis hecho de Love and Lies el mejor Fic de Leon y Claire escrito en Español en .

Gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon . Nos vemos en 30 F , 30 M More ^^


End file.
